


Just for Tonight

by Nerdy_Xicana



Series: by Way of Kisses [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 83,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Xicana/pseuds/Nerdy_Xicana
Summary: Tommy Merlyn, is Star City most coveted bachelor, who happily rebels against everything his father wishes he’d be. He has no interest in settling down, but then Jasmine Sinclair makes herself known and now it’s all he can think about.Jasmine never imagined that a man like Thomas Merlyn would check every box on her strict dating list, leaving her frustrated with feelings for him she never wanted. Despite her denying it openly, in her heart she can’t deny what she feels.They are drawn together by their attraction for each other, but also by a common connection in the cutthroat world of business wheeling and dealing. As they explore this connection, can they keep from rushing into things? Just one night, it’s all they need. Right?{Spin-off from Olicity au- by Way of Kisses.}





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! I am so excited for this story ever since it started forming during by Way of Kisses.  
> It was never my intention but yet here we are and I am glad this happened. 
> 
> Tommy was never given enough in the show, and I also enjoy his character in the comics. I wanted to give him a different story though. I pull some aspects of him from the show, as well as the comics, to turn him into the hero I pictured in my head. 
> 
> Jasmine is an original character that's not modeled after any character from any show. Once she began to form in my mind I knew I needed to give her a chance. 
> 
> I am trying to keep the aspects of fluff and romance that I had in bWoK, but because I really wanted to showcase Tommy as a hero, I am adding in the intrigue!
> 
> Some of our favorites characters from bWoK will make appearances too, yay!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

_as always I will share music that inspires me._

_first on the list:_

_Peer Pressure - James Bay ft Julia Michaels_

 

 

 

Springtime in Star City, was unlike LA, the city she grew up in. Jasmine enjoys the cooler weather, and the cloudy days. Enjoyed that even in the Spring she could wear light sweaters and her favorite boots. Oversized hoodies, pajama pants, slipper booties, all of those items made her happy. She hated the Summertime, the heat, the slightest bit of humidity, and the way her hair would frizz, when her makeup would melt off, all of it.

 

“No thank you.” She mumbles to herself.

 

She is walking through the Starling park in the center of the city; enjoying her afternoon while her boss, and good friend, Felicity Smoak is on her honeymoon with her new husband, so she took some vacation days too.

 

She is meeting Michael, SWAT guy as he’s is often referred to by her friends, that she met through her friend Iris. His precinct is across the street, but she hates having to go in there to meet with him for lunch, because his buddies enjoy whooping and hollering when they go off alone like a bunch of horny teenage boys.

 

She sits down on a park bench, she had opted to spend the day without her purse, so she pulls her phone out of her back pocket and reads the texts that blew up her phone during her walk. Of course they are all from Erik, the closest thing to a best friend that she has, and who is also the executive assistant to her boss’ new husband, Oliver Queen.

 

 

 

 

> **Erik:** where are you, and what are you doing?
> 
> **Erik:** Doesn’t matter, meet me at Brett’s because we are going shopping.
> 
> **Erik:** Uh, hello? Why the bloody hell are you ignoring me?
> 
> **Erik:** Nevermind, Brett needs his knob polished off. *wink*
> 
>  

Jasmine started off laughing, then groans at his last tweet. _Nothing but sex with those two!_ She closes out her messenger app and opens Instagram, she scrolls through her feed, liking pictures from friends, as well as some of her favorite guilty pleasures; _because who doesn’t want to like Zeeko Zaki’s thirsty pictures?_

 

Then she comes across Tommy Merlyn’s post. She rolls her eyes, but she can’t help but look at the picture just a little bit longer. The man that crashed into her life when she least expected him to. The same man that lights her on fire with frustration, along with a kind of sexual frustration she tries hard to deny. Ever since their meeting, she can’t seem to get rid of him. _But do you really want to?_

 

Looking at the picture, he’s posing with a _friend_ of his, they’re sitting in his convertible Jaguar, with a caption saying _Friends for Life_. She checks when it was posted, an hour ago. Jasmine eyes the friend, a woman with long blonde hair artfully styled with lush waves. She looks like a young Heidi Klum, Jasmine groans to herself.

 

Tommy seems to have been growing out his scruff a bit more into a full beard nearly, and she will never admit it out loud but she is really enjoying the look on him.

 

Before she can say anything to herself, she hears feet shuffling behind her. She shuts her phone to sleep and looks back to see Michael approaching. His huge muscled body is really appealing, for most women, but she only ever feels smothered by him. He’s tall, like 6’4”, and the amount of muscle makes it hard for her to hug him most times, but he checks off a lot of her list in other aspects. _That’s important right?_

 

 _The List_. Her entire dating life is based on a list, a list created after the mess her parents created. She never wanted to be like them, not that they were ever a couple. Nope, her parents were two people who couldn’t be bothered to use protection during a one night stand. Between the two of them they had an extensive string of failed relationships, if you could even call them that.

 

“Hey there good looking.” Michael approaches and smiles, his teeth a brilliant white. He’s holding a cup of coffee in each hand, purposely flexing his biceps as he approaches. _That part is not on the list_ , she smiles anyways as he hands her a cup. “I got your favorite.”

“Thank you, Michael. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it.” Jasmine took a sip of the coffee, letting the creaminess settle on her tongue. She loves coffee, at anytime of the day.

“Anything for you, beautiful.” Michael leans back and puts his arm around her, pulling her closer. “How was your walk here?”

“It was good, perfect weather for it.” Jasmine leans her head against his shoulder. “How is work today?”

“Slow, which is a good thing, means no bad guys are out there causing trouble.” Michael scratches his trim beard with his thumb, coffee in hand.

 

Jasmine watches, and she doesn’t get any fluttery feeling in her stomach. She just watches as his jaw flexes and then his eyes move to connect with hers. She felt guilty that she couldn’t feel a passion for him that she should be feeling.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, positioning his body to face her without having to move his arm from around her.

“Nothing, just observing that handsome face.” Jasmine gives her sweetest smile and he taps her chin with his forefinger.

 

Just then a frisbee comes flying out of nowhere and hits Jasmine’s cup and the top pops off sloshing coffee all over her.

 

“Oh shit.” Jasmine drops her cup and stands up, the coffee is still hot enough that her skin starts to burn a bit.

“What the fuck?” Michael stands up and scans the park seeing three young guys running up to them.

“Hey miss, we are so sorry!” One of the boys says as he bends to pick up his frisbee.

Jasmine starts to wave at them to say it’s okay, but Michael starts barking at them, “Watch what the fuck you guys are doing! You could seriously hurt someone playing so damn close to the walkway.”

 

Jasmine looks at him with a scowl for yelling at the kids like he is, because honestly she’s okay and it was just an accident. Then she sees how he opens his fleece jacket to flash his badge that’s clipped to the waistband of his tactical pants. She rolls her eyes, she hates when he does things like that, showing off his authority.

 

The kids back up, “Sorry ma’am, sorry officer.” They turn and take off running.

 

“You didn’t need to do that.” Jasmine says as she pulls her sweater away from her chest.

 

Michael moves in and runs a finger along the reddish skin on her collarbone, “They could’ve really hurt you, and that upsets me.”

 

Jasmine looks down away from him and nods. She just unchecked another mark off her list.

 

“Let me drive you home so you don’t have to walk home with a wet sweater.” Michaels takes her hand and pulls her along. She pulls back and bends down to pick up her cup and toss it in the trash, using that moment to fuss with her sweater so she won’t have to hold his hand. However, he wraps an arm around her. She unchecks another box.

 

Possessive alpha male types are not her thing. She can’t stand that kind of behavior, and up until now Michael always seemed so laid back. She isn’t sure why she is surprised, men always seem to disappoint her.

 

She allows him to keep his arm around her, because she doesn’t have the energy to make up an excuse to step out of his arm. They come to the crosswalk and wait for the signal to walk, and that’s when she sees it, well _him_.

 

Tommy’s Jaguar, top down and him in the car with that _friend_ of his. They’re at a red light, and she leans over to say something and he lets out a laugh. Jasmine feels a quick kick in her chest, and quickly ignores it. She doesn’t care what Tommy does, he’s a player and she knows this about him, the complete opposite of anything she wants in a man. _Yet..._

 

Avoiding eye contact, the car rolls by and she keeps her head turned looking down the road at the mountains that grace the background of Star City. She feels Michael pull on her gently leading her to cross the street. They make their way to his large four door truck, then he gets her inside the cab. As he’s making his way to the driver side door, Jasmine looks out the window with a long sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy saw Jasmine, with that beefcake and it took everything he had not to skid to a stop and demand he take his arm off her. _Fuck, what is wrong with me?_ He’d manage to avoid seeing Jasmine since his best friend’s wedding a week ago, knowing that trying to be around her is like playing with fire.

 

“Tommy? Tommy, did you hear me?” a voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tommy blinked rapidly, not taking his eyes off the road.

“You missed our turn about block away.” She laughs as she throws her thumb over her shoulder.

Tommy looks quickly, “Shit, I did. Sorry.”

Laughing, his friend leans back and looks at him, “Who were you thinking about?”

“What?” Tommy makes a turn and another turn circling back, avoiding the question.

“The only time I have seen a man with that kind of look on his face is when a woman is involved.”

“Crystal, I assure you I am not thinking about a woman.” Tommy shakes his head and fake laughs at the absurd idea, even though it’s a complete lie.

“Sure.” She laughs. She looks as they arrive at their destination, “Thanks for bringing me to Thea’s gallery. I am excited to see what’s she’s done with the place.”

“You’re going to love it. I am sorry Kris couldn’t join you. I know she’d really love it too.” Tommy pulls up right in front of Thea’s gallery, puts his car in park but leaves it idling.

“My wife, the globetrotter.” She leans over to air kiss Tommy’s cheek.

“Like you weren’t once doing the same thing at one point in time.” Tommy laughs.

“That’s what I love so much about being a retired model, not having to travel so much.” Crystal uses air quotes around the word retired, laughing. “But when your wife is a designer, you gotta roll with it. Plus I love my woman, so I’d do anything for her.” She has a dreamy smile.

Tommy smiles, as he watches Crystal get out of the passenger seat. “I will see you all at dinner tonight.”

“Excellent, thanks again Tommy.” She waves at him as she makes her way inside the gallery, Thea walking towards the door with her new dog following along side her.

 

Tommy looks at his phone, a text from his father makes him groan. He texts back that he is on the way and won’t be late for the meeting.

 

Lost in thought, Tommy finds he arrives at his father’s building quickly. He parks and hurriedly makes his way to the executive elevator, pressing his thumb to the infrared reader, he moves into the elevator car. His phone vibrates in his pocket, he pulls it out to read another text from his father.

 

 

 

 

> **Father:** Meeting in 5 min where are you?!
> 
> **Tommy:** Elevator

 

That’s all he texts back, hating having to meet with his father for meetings but it’s inevitable. Tommy isn’t smiling, not feeling great about this upcoming meeting. He dislikes everything about working with his father, but when he beckons it does Tommy well to answer.

 

When the elevator settles on the top floor, he takes a deep breath and plasters on his award winning smile. The doors open and Tommy holds his hands out when he sees his father standing there with the gentlemen they are meeting with today.

 

“How are you doing, Bob?” he shakes the older gentleman’s hand, looking regal with his white hair and full white beard. “How’s Genevieve doing?”

 

The man smiles at the mention of his wife, “She’s doing great, spending lots of time with our new grandbaby.” A knowing smile crossing his face, “a baby that very well could have been yours.” He laughs.

 

Tommy grins, but inside he is thanking everything holy in the world it wasn’t. “Well now it all worked out, because if I had dated your daughter long enough. You may not have that brand new little perfect bundle.” Tommy gives a good ol’ boy’s pat on Bob’s back, glad he never got roped into marrying this man’s daughter. She was everything Malcolm wanted for Tommy, and nothing Tommy wanted for himself.

 

“Lets go ahead and head to the conference room shall we fellas?” Tommy eyes his father, and opens his arms out for the group of five to move ahead of him. Taking another deep breath, he gets himself mentally ready for the meeting of doom when all he wants to do is open his Instagram and check out Jasmine’s profile to see if she’s posting anything new.

 

* * *

 

_later that night…_

 

“I really don’t think things are going to work out with Michael and I.” Jasmine says as she shovels a spoonful of Rocky Road ice cream into her mouth.

 “Seriously, does it all have to be about connection? Can’t you just shag the man for the simple pleasure of riding that mountain?” Erik plops down on to the sofa next to her, his own pint of creamy goodness in his hand.

 

Jasmine side eyes Erik, hating how he wants to live vicariously through her sexual escapades with Michael.

 

“The sex is definitely good.” She finally admits, “but that’s it, just good. Not great. Not mind-blowing. Not even leg quivering good.” She rolls her head back onto the back of the sofa. “I want more from a relationship, that includes leg quivering good sex.”

“You ask too much of straight men.” Erik shakes his spoon at her, “They don’t understand passion.”

“Apparently Oliver does.” Jasmine can’t help the giggle that escapes her.

“Oliver is the exception, I would know.” Erik points his spoon at her.

Jasmine is still laughing, then she stops suddenly and looks at Erik, “wait, what?!”

Erik rolls his eyes, “oh my love, how much I wish I could say I know so, but no I really don’t. But what I do know is Oliver is the exception to any rule when it comes to straight men.”

 

Jasmine nods in agreement, having seen the way Oliver worships the very dirt Felicity stands on, it’s clear that Oliver Queen is unlike any other man she has ever met. She looks over to see Erik watching her, a mischievous grin on his face. “What?”

 

“There is one other man.” Erik says in a sing-song high pitched voice.

 Jasmine tries to come up with a name, but fails. “Who?”

 “Tommy.” Erik mouths his name like it’s a secret he’s revealing.

 

Jasmine shakes her head, “no, no, definitely not Tommy. He is most definitely not the exception. He is the rule.” Jasmine digs in for a spoonful and pushes it past her lips. With her mouth full she says, “Most definitely the rule.”

 

Erik grins, moving to kneel next to her, his tall frame hovering over her, she looks up. “My darling Jasmine, you forget what I saw. If I hadn’t come to search you out, you’d have been riding his hand in that hallway all night long.”

 

Jasmine starts to choke on an almond piece in her ice cream, Erik pats her back all the while cackling like an evil villain.

 

“Are you mad?” Jasmine asks him as she continues to clear her throat.

 Erik thinks on that question a moment, then looks back at her, “Only slightly, but I am speaking the truth. The look the two of you had on your faces was an intensity I felt all the way over to me at the end of the hall.”

“I would never do something like that!” Jasmine waves her spoon at him, before digging out more ice cream.

“Mmhmm,” he watches her shovel more ice cream, “any reason why you are suddenly trying to eat the entire pint in one mouthful?”

 

Jasmine looks at Erik like a deer in the headlights. She swallows what’s in her mouth and stabs her spoon into the pint and places it on the side table. Wiping her mouth, she clears her throat, steeling herself to admit something to Erik.

 

“I don’t even begin to know how to explain what happened that night. Neither of us were fighting whatever it us, but in my mind I just kept repeating ‘just for tonight’ thinking that if I let it happen, it would be out of my system.” Jasmine shrugs, looking at Erik while chewing her bottom lip.

 “Is it out of your system?”

Jasmine sighs, “no, because we never did anything. It would only seem to have intensified whatever _it_ is.”

“How is that?” Erik holds his spoon in his mouth as he waits excitedly for her answer.

 “Because it seems like all we do is flirt via text or on social media.” Jasmine pulls her phone out, opens up the messaging app and then shows Erik a picture Tommy sent after a workout of him all sweaty, but still in her mind looking hot. _Ugh!_

 “Oh, well now, this is kind of like sexting!” Erik snatches her phone from her hand.

“No! It’s not that. Not at all.” Jasmine pulls her phone out of his hand and turns it off.

 “My darling, and very stupid, friend,” Jasmine reacts to being called stupid with a scoff, “it’s called foreplay.”

 

Jasmine freezes and looks at Erik who is smirking at her now. So proud of himself for pointing out what Jasmine hadn’t seen right in front of her. _Foreplay?_

 

Groaning she slumps in the sofa, scowling at Erik, “I don’t like you anymore.”

Erik lets out a loud deep belly laugh and reaches over to hug her tightly against him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy is sitting outside on his balcony, sipping his Scotch. He likes sitting outside at night, late in the evening when most everyone is already in bed. Less light pollution in the sky, giving him a chance to admire the stars.

 

He picks up his phone and opens Instagram, scrolling through his feed, he comes across a recent picture posted by Jasmine. A picture of two pints of ice cream with spoons in them and caption that reads: _when your best friend comes through when you text 911_.

 

Tommy smiles, he likes the picture. He taps on her name to go to her main profile, and looks for the pictures from Oliver and Felicity’s wedding. Jasmine looked stunning that day, and when he finally managed to get her in the abandoned hall with him he felt damn lucky, well except for Oliver. He so badly wanted to kiss Jasmine, to feel her up against him. Yet, when they were interrupted by Erik because her date had shown up, Tommy realized it was probably for the best. Jasmine was definitely not the one night stand kind of woman, and he respected that. He respected her.

 

However, it didn’t mean he still didn’t think about that night often. Hell, some nights it was all he thought about. Groaning Tommy tossed back the last of his drink and made his way to bed, thoughts of Jasmine on his mind.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine makes big a change in her life.  
> Tommy is confronted with more questions about his father. 
> 
> And the gang's all here! (Well minus John & Roy, because they aren't interested in matchmaking LOL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> First off all thanks to those of you who have stayed committed to their story and came back for more!  
> I know everyone is anxiously waiting to read, so be sure to check out my notes at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

__

 

_Music Inspo:_

[She Lit a Fire - Lord Huron](https://open.spotify.com/track/7jvRS4mNvjbSwgdiWDG2ZD?si=BqPMVenNTzGisWu9TGeG-Q)  
[Somebody Special - Nina Nesbitt](https://open.spotify.com/track/4WH2PelEpTVSuglBbz65gN?si=X5o_71HaQaaZK7DrSkh5NQ)

 

_a week later…_

 

“Are you ready?” Erik and Tony, the stylist from Felicity’s wedding, asked in unison.

“I am!” Jasmine gave her biggest smile with eyes closed, excited for her new look. She had dyed her hair blonde for so long, she wanted to go back to her natural color. So, armed with old photos of herself from days she wanted to forget, Tony worked his magic on her.

 

Slowly taking the towel off Jasmine’s wet hair, she opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

 

“Oh wow, Tony!” She sat forward looking at her new auburn locks. The color was more amazing than she remembered her hair ever being. “The color is gorgeous!”

 

Tony ran his fingers through her hair, “I made sure to give you a darker auburn with copper whispering through the color. I wanted to give it some dimension when it’s dry and those waves of yours flutter in the wind like a Scottish Beyonce.”

 

She looked up into his perfectly lined and lashed eyes, his ebony skin perfectly highlighted with golden hues that make his hazel eyes pop. The man is gorgeous, and now he just made her feel just as beautiful.

 

“I don’t even know what to say, Tony.” Jasmine looks back at her hair and runs her fingers through it.

“You’re a goddess, believe it!” Erik says as he stands next to Tony.

 

Erik dressed in his carefully selected casual wear that says he belongs on a billion dollar yacht rather than standing around a salon watching her get her natural hair color back.

 

“Let me style it, fix up your makeup, and…” Tony whistles, “that beefcake will not be able to keep his hands off you.”

 

Erik and Tony eye each other at the way he hesitated saying _that beefcake_.

 

“What?” Jasmine asks, looking at both men in the mirror.

Holding his scissors, Tony flicks his hand out dramatically, “Unless of course you aren’t doing this for said beefcake, and instead another equally gorgeous specimen of the male species?”

 

Erik tries to modestly cover his mouth where a large smile is appearing on his face.

 

Jasmine rolls her eyes, “Ladies, I am doing this for myself. Not for some man.”

 

It was about 90% true that this was for her, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Tommy would like it. She shakes her head and leans back in the salon chair, waving her hand in the air as if she was swatting away a fly, well swatting her thoughts away.

 

“Just continue to work your magic.” Jasmine crosses her arms and ignores the way the two men start laughing.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Merlyn, your three o’clock appointment has arrived.” Tommy’s assistant said over the phone.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tolliver. Send them in, in a few minutes please.” he says then hangs his phone up.

 

He stands and moves to the large table that sits in his office. This office affords him the isolation he prefers, keeps him in constant avoidance of his father and the people who work for his father. It’s large, with an L-shape design, giving him what is essentially a corner office with large windows lining the walls.

 

The building has high tech security, which is understandable considering some of their clients require it, yet he can’t help but feel like they watch him. He had even gone to his friends Felicity and Oliver, Felicity owning a security and technology company, to come sweep his office for bugs and video cameras all because he had felt so uneasy.

 

A knock sounds at his door and he makes his way to it, buttoning his suit jacket, just as his assistant opens the door. She is a petite woman, but her strength shines through dressed in sapphire blue that accentuates her ebony skin, she smiles at Tommy before turning to the man standing at the entrance.

 

“Mr. Riley, please come in.” She opens the door wider and allows the man to pass.

 

Tommy eyes the man, probably as tall as him, maybe a tad bit shorter. The man looks like he could be on the cover of GQ Magazine for silver foxes. The man stood straight, his still thick lush silvery grey hair artfully styled to look like he just woke up that way, his facial scruff giving him that _devil may care_ look, while his blue eyes are framed by black framed glasses. Tommy wanted to laugh, but he knew better than to mock a potential client with loads of money.

 

“Mr. Riley, a pleasure to meet you sir.” Tommy holds his hand out.

The man takes his hand, “As it is to meet you, son.” He smiles and Tommy noticed perfectly white teeth, the kind you spend a fortune on.

“Please, let’s have a seat.” Tommy says as they move in. “Care for a coffee or anything?”

“No, no, your very nice assistant already offered, but I declined. Thank you.” Mr. Riley says as he sits down.

 

Tommy nods at Mrs. Tolliver and she leaves the office, closing the door behind her. Tommy moves to sit down next to Mr. Riley wanting him to feel more relaxed than if he sat at the head of the table.

 

“So Mr. Riley, you have come to us to look into investing in some property you wish to build on. What exactly are you interested in building?” Tommy leans forward on the table. “I know my father told me a bit about your plans, but I’d like to hear your vision.”

“I would love to take this property and develop it by making it a one stop for up and coming millennials moving into Star City. It would be their own inner sanctum, housing and entertainment. All in one place.” Mr. Riley seemed really enthusiastic about this idea, however Tommy knew just what he is talking about and there is nothing new and exciting about his vision as his father led him to believe.

“Excellent,” Tommy always portraying the positive happy guy, “and where is this property located that you would like to develop?”  

“The Glades.” Mr. Riley smiles and Tommy’s stomach drops.

“You want to build in The Glades?” he asks carefully.

“I do. Son, the millennials are taking over The Glades, they are moving in at rapid speed now that Star City is becoming much like Seattle and Silicon Valley.” Mr. Riley leans back in his chair, content with the information he is giving out. “Startups are popping up everywhere here in the downtown area, but they can’t afford to live within the city. The Glades is quickly become like the new Mission District in San Francisco.”

 

Tommy sat back in his seat thinking because gentrification is something he felt very strongly about. It was something his mother fought against, but his father has always been all about it. Anything to make him more money, his father wanted it done.

 

The Mission District had become one of the most gentrified neighborhoods in the Bay Area, hurting so many low income people of color. Forcing them out of their low cost rentals by developers looking to create new housing for all the yuppies who called themselves hipsters to sound less intimidating.

 

“So you essentially want to gentrify The Glades? A section of Star City that is consisting of a community predominately with people of color and low income?”

 

Tommy calls him out, wanting to see how he tries to skirt around the issue of gentrification in a community that doesn’t need it, what it needs is to be revitalized at no cost to them. Land developers are going buying the land cheap, selling it to big box stores, famous coffee shops, and other such businesses cheap. Then they turn around and raise the property value with their businesses causing rent to skyrocket and people losing their homes.

 

“We will be building up the community. Give them something to be proud of, taking dilapidated buildings and turning them into something that will make their neighborhoods inviting to visitors and tourists.” Mr. Riley sits back, proudly displaying his Rolex as he places his arm on the table.

“And the fact that it’ll make property taxes rise to where homeowners and renters will no longer be able to afford to live in their homes makes no difference to you?” Tommy is getting agitated, annoyed that his father would even entertain this man, especially after the work his mother did in The Glades. Besides, The Glades is his district and his father knew he didn’t allow just anyone to develop on the land.

 

Mr. Riley sighs, then sat forward looking Tommy in the eyes like a father chastising his teenager. “Tommy if I may, your father and I discussed this in length. My meeting with you is just a courtesy. Malcolm already said this venture is a go. He just wanted to include you, but asked me to speak with you knowing you’d turn your back on the idea if he came to you.”

 

Tommy sat up in his seat, annoyed that his father would ambush him this way, but not at all shocked. He stands up and buttons his jacket, holding his hand out he says, “Mr. Riley it’s was a pleasure to meet you. Considering this is a done deal with my father, I would like to not waste any more of your time.”

 

Mr. Riley gave a slick smile, “your father was right about you.” He winks and shakes Tommy’s hand. “Take care Tommy.” He turns and leaves Tommy standing there.

 

A moment later Mrs. Tolliver enters into the office. “Mr. Merlyn?”

 

Tommy looks at her, then signals for her to close the door. She quietly closes the door and moves in close to him.

 

“Mrs. Tolliver, I need any all information about Mr. Riley. Apparently my father only sent him here as a courtesy since I am in charge of all projects locally, however my father seems adamant about making this one a go without me.” Tommy sits on the edge of the table.

Mrs. Tolliver nods, “I take it this is because the project is to be in The Glades.”

“Correct.” Tommy pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Your mother would not approve of the gentrification of The Glades, you would think your father would take that into account.” Mrs. Tolliver didn’t leave out the disgust in her voice at his father’s actions.

“You and I both know my father never cared about the work my mother did.” Tommy eyes her.

 

Mrs. Tolliver lays her hand on Tommy’s arm in a motherly way, having been an intern during the days his mother ran a medical clinic in The Glades, before her death. When Tommy was little he often went with his mother, Mrs. Tolliver would always slip him candy and bubble gum.

 

When he began at Merlyn Global Group, he seeked her out and recruited her to work with him. He didn’t trust his father, who was wanting to set him up with secretaries that he hoped his son would make a wife. Daughters of business partners, his only son was nothing more than a business pawn and he would use him in any way he could.

 

“I’ll get you the information. Should I send it to your alternate email account?” Mrs. Tolliver is much like his sidekick, she knows to always send sensitive information to his private email account.

“I would appreciate that, Mrs. Tolliver.” He smiles at her as she nods. Turning she makes her way to her desk closing the door behind her.

 

Tommy makes his way to the windows in his office to look out at the skyline. It is another gorgeous day, May fast approaching. He really wishes he was outside, hiking the mountains, taking in the fresh air. He wouldn’t mind setting up targets and letting his arms work his bow and arrows.

 

His eyes scan the skyscrapers that are spread throughout downtown. He sees Queen Consolidated and smiles, then his eyes fall on the building that says S&D on it. It’s a much smaller building, not a skyscraper, but smiling because his thoughts fall to Jasmine. Curious to what she is up to, he turns to sit down at his desk and reaches for his phone.

 

He opens Instagram and searches out Jasmine’s profile. Finding it, he sucks in a breath at her latest post. Her hair color, it’s no longer blonde. It’s a deep auburn that literally stole his breath away. Half her hair is pulled back, showcasing thick waves and a thick fringe of bangs. Her profile is stunning, the way the slope of her nose swoops from the bangs and then his eyes follow to her lips. Natural, peach colored lips he almost got to taste.

 

_Fuck._ He couldn’t stop staring. Taking a screenshot, he opens his messaging app and attaches the photo, he types out a message:

  

> **Tommy:** new look?

 

He sends the text to Jasmine, trying to patiently wait for her to reply. It doesn’t take too long before he gets her text back.

 

> **Jasmine:** New hair, who dis?

 

Tommy smiles and leans back, tilting his desk chair back more.

  

> **Tommy:** You look good.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Thanks. I felt it was time for a change.
> 
> **Tommy:** what’s the change for?

 

Tommy held his breath, hoping she wouldn’t say it was because of the beefcake.

  

> **Jasmine:** for me.
> 
> **Tommy:** well, you look beautiful.
> 
> **Jasmine:** are you okay? Are you sick again?
> 
> **Tommy:** what? I have to be sick to compliment you? I’m offended!
> 
> **Jasmine:** no, guess I was expecting you to tease me
> 
> **Tommy:** I don’t always want to tease you.
> 
> **Tommy:** No, wait. I take that back. I want to tease you, just not in
> 
> the way you are thinking.

 

Jasmine hisses a breath at his text, she doesn’t want this- this game he plays with her. The way he can completely unravel her without really trying. She sits back in her chair, looks around the office and sees no one around. Most everyone took a half day today, so it’s quiet on their floor.

 

> **Jasmine:** In what way you do you want to tease me?

 

She hesitates sending the text, but then she does it before she loses her nerve. She wants to play this game with Tommy, see if she could be the one to make him crazy like he does her.

 

Tommy reads the text and he sits forward. Forearms and elbows resting on his desk, reading the text over and over. He unconsciously pulls at the collar of his shirt, swallowing he thinks about what ways he’d like to tease her.

 

>   **Tommy:** I’d like to revisit me having you pinned to the wall.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Is that so?
> 
> **Tommy:** Yes. Enjoyed the way my lips were close to yours.

 

Jasmine smiles, she knows what he’s wanting and she can’t help but mess with him. So she types back her response and silences her phone and goes back to finishing up her work with a huge grin on her face.

 

Tommy sits back after her reply and can’t help but laugh, more at himself for thinking she’d make this easy on him. He looks back at his phone again, reading her text:

  

> **Jasmine:** That’s nice, keep dreaming. Have to get back to work now.

 

Tommy took a screenshot of that conversation, he is going to hold onto that for while. He turns back to his desk and sees all the forms that require his review. Groaning he shuffles through and begins reading.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **Erik:** So what are we going to do to get these two idiots together?
> 
> **Felicity:** idk, what did you all do to get Oliver and I together?
> 
> **Iris:** *blush* we did no such thing, we just cheered for you two
> 
> **Sara:** Whatever, we purposely set you up on that shitty date so he could play hero
> 
> **Thea:** Don’t ask me, I had no idea any of that was going on.
> 
> **Ava:** Yeah, I totally did not have a hand in any of it.
> 
> **Sara:** You were there to cheer me on babe *kiss*
> 
> **Iris:** Honestly I think we should just let this play out. Have you felt THAT tension?
> 
> **Felicity:** It’s clear to me they are both about to combust
> 
> **Erik:** that sexual tension makes it hard to breathe.
> 
> **Thea:** Hmmm *thinking*
> 
> **Sara:** Let’s make them have to travel together and get stuck in the same hotel room together and they’re forced to sleep in one bed.
> 
> **Ava:** this isn’t a romance novel, baby
> 
> **Iris:** and how exactly will we convince Jas to go anywhere alone with Tommy?
> 
> **Erik:** Oh trust me, if it came up the girl would jump on it. And I do mean IT. She just wants him to make the first move.
> 
> **Felicity:** Maybe we can have a party somewhere. Somehow force them into a “situation”.
> 
> **Sara:** You mean like that night you and Oliver nearly had sex in the club at Dinah’s party?
> 
> **Thea:** EWWWWW!!!!!
> 
> **Iris:** LMAO they really thought we didn’t know what they were up to??
> 
> **Erik:** I could’ve sworn he had his hand up her skirt. Felicity? Did he?
> 
> **Felicity:** You all are ridiculous! We did no such thing. Yeah we kissed, but that’s it.
> 
> **Ava:** If that’s what you call kissing, then I guess Sara and I are experts in kissing. We kiss like that a lot.
> 
> **Sara:** *screaming* OMG AVA!!! LMAO  
>  **Iris:** Ava made a joke?!?!?! I am living life today!
> 
> **Felicity:** Et tu Ava?
> 
> **Ava:** *shrug*
> 
> **Erik:** It’s okay Felicity, you can be honest. *circle emoji* This is a circle of trust and secrets held.
> 
> **Felicity:** Shut up. All of you. We are talking about Tommy and Jasmine, not me and Oliver.
> 
> **Thea:** Okay I am back from vomiting. What did I miss.
> 
> **Iris:** LOL Sorry Thea, I guess this is what happens when your brother marries a friend.
> 
> **Thea:** I curse you Iris that when Wally meets his person, you are suffering like me
> 
> **Iris:** LOL If he gets married. Something tells me Wally will stay Mr Bachelor for Life.
> 
> **Sara:** Okay look… we have book club coming up. Let’s get a feel for what’s happening and then we can go from there.
> 
> **Felicity:** Deal.
> 
> **Thea:** Sounds good.
> 
> **Iris:** That works for me.
> 
> **Erik:** I will be doing some recon, gathering intel until then.
> 
> **Ava:** Erik, you sure you aren’t a spy?
> 
> **Erik:** Not all of us can be as cool as you Ava.
> 
> **Sara:** LOL sorry baby.
> 
> **Ava:** Once again, I am not a spy.
> 
> **Thea:** Go with it Ava, it sounds sexier.
> 
> **Sara:** I love you baby.
> 
> **Lyla:** You all just woke me up! I was mad at first, but as I am reading this I am no longer mad LOL. Whatever you all plan I am in. I am going back to sleep, it’s John’s night with the kids and I am taking advantage of it! xoxo
> 
> **Lyla:** p.s. Technically I am the only one who is the spy. *wink*

 

* * *

Find me here:

Twitter: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my key goals with this fic is giving it a blog feel. Back when I use to have a blog where I wrote short stories for readers, I use to give it an aesthetic. Every post had visuals that helped readers understand where I was coming from. I know often times they say that by doing this it means you have no confidence in your ability to create the image in the reader's head with your own words. But I disagree with that. I think having a visual helps to give the reader a starting point, otherwise book covers wouldn't be so important. 
> 
> I am also taking more time with this story, because this is using an original character where I've put a lot of love and thought into who she is, whereas with Olicity they are characters we already know and love. So it's a little easier to write them when creating their stories. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to note that I am linking things as well (within the body of the story) to make it easier for reference should you be interested in one of the songs, or even where to find me online other than just here on AO3. I know some readers do not have Twitter, so I have Tumblr available to view any graphics I make for the fic. (p.s. I am by no means a graphic artist, I just try hard to make things pleasing to the eye.)
> 
> Thanks again for coming back, you're so appreciated by me!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are great for calling you out when you refuse to face the truth.  
> Doesn't always mean you'll listen to them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is there to say other than....
> 
> ... Read on! 
> 
> p.s. Be sure to check out the links!

[ There's No Way - Lauv ft Julia Michaels ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2hnxrRNzF74mdDzpQZQukQ?si=ezKhuY3gQOCIyQOmWNpq4A)

[Bad Things - Jace Everett](https://open.spotify.com/track/3H0XRfbPaBqLd1UjzRMVnt?si=FU5CjrTwTQq6kDW28Lz8Yw)

[No Good - KALEO](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Xx8krVxg1pRy6CXieB7FS?si=1TII8WUfRgCrHl_DyB0O6g)

 

 

“You look like a new man.” Tommy looks over at his best friend, Oliver. He looks happier after his two week long honeymoon with his new wife, Felicity.

 “I feel it, man. It was really quite an experience to be out there for two weeks, unplugged from everything.” Oliver kicks his feet up on the balcony railing, at Tommy’s penthouse, where they are hanging out with a couple of drinks. “I mean yeah we had our phones, but surprisingly we both stayed away from them, except to talk to William.”

“It’s hard to imagine Tech Goddess without a laptop.” Tommy chuckles. 

“She was so awesome about it. She hadn’t really been free of her tech in such a long time, she almost cried with relief at how good it felt to just relax.” Oliver sips his wine.

 

Tommy slumps down in his chair, feet up, looking over the city. It was a rare day when the sun is shining so brightly in the sky, so when it does you have to enjoy it.

 

“Felicity definitely needed some time to unplug, she has a major project coming up, huh?” Tommy recalls her talking about taking on a project for the government by developing some top secret analysis program tracking illegal weapons trade.

“Yeah, she’s definitely going to be busy. In fact we are holding off on the house hunting until this project is over. I want her to have a say in what we pick, even though she told me to just go out and find something. We are content in the apartment for now. William is as happy as can be now that we have her cat with us.” William, Oliver’s son, and Hemingway have fast become best friends.

“Her cat is such an odd little creature. I always feel like he’s judging me.” Tommy laughs right before taking a drink.

“He probably is.” Oliver laughs, holding the wine glass to his lips. “We got Donna another cat of her choosing. She rescued this old cat who is considered special needs. So it all works out for everyone, especially the pets.”

 “Does that mean you all are looking for a place with the mother-in-law house?” Tommy teases.

“Honestly I would be good with it, but she and Quentin’s relationship has really taken off, so he may just end up at the condo too.” Oliver smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

 

Their friend Sara had set Felicity’s mom up with her dad and those two took to each other quickly. Tommy wonders why he couldn’t find that. _You could, and you know with who, but you’re a coward,_ Tommy’s thoughts strayed, but he is brought back the moment when he hears Oliver’s question.

 

“How are things with Jasmine?” Oliver twisting his neck slightly to stare down Tommy.

 

Tommy groans and stands up, leaning against the railing overlooking the still bustling streets of downtown Star City. He’s been all over the world since he was a kid, but nothing would ever compare to being here in the Pacific Northwest. Especially because this was his mother’s favorite place to be, he could never leave.

 

“That bad huh?” Oliver groans a bit as he stands up to move next to Tommy.

“It’s not that man, I just I can’t wrap my head around her or how I feel. And she’s got a boyfriend. I don’t do that stuff anymore, stealing the girl.” Tommy leans back, looking at Oliver.

“Well if it helps any, he is not her boyfriend, never really was.” Oliver shrugs, “In fact I have it on good authority she dropped the guy over a week or two ago.”

 

Tommy’s ears perk up at that info but he wasn’t about to show he truly cares.

 

Too late though, Oliver saw his reaction and grins, “I think you like her more than just a casual interest and it scares you.”

 Tommy grunts, but he doesn’t deny it. Oliver laughs, sips, then adds fuel to the fire, “And I think she likes you, but she is also scared.”

 Tommy didn’t hold it back, despite how much he wants to, and looks to Oliver, “You think so?”

 “I know so.” Oliver slaps a hand on his shoulder, “I am married to the source of all this information, and I trust her gut instincts. Always.”

 

Tommy nodded, letting that process in his head. He didn’t want to drag out this conversation so he changed the subject, “So are we still on to take William to the baseball game?”

Oliver knowing smile makes Tommy shake his head, his best friend knowing the change of subject was intentional. “Yeah, he’s excited.”

 

* * *

 

> **Felicity:** You guys doing okay over there?
> 
> **William:** Yeah, dad and Uncle Tommy are drinking wine.
> 
> **Felicity:**  Of course they are lol

William stands to take a picture of his dad and Tommy, neither of them paying any attention to what’s he’s doing. He overhears them talking about Jasmine and grins. 

 

 

 

 

> **William:** They’re talking about Jasmine.

He sends the picture

Felicity opens the message to see the picture of Tommy and Oliver, she smiles.   

> **Felicity:** Is that right? Hmmm
> 
> **William:** Yeah! He likes her huh?
> 
> **Felicity:** Maybe so. Hard to say lol
> 
> **William:** I know he does! I think Operation Tasmine should be global.

Felicity leans back against her chair, and then starts laughing at his reply.

 

> **Felicity:** Operation Tasmine?
> 
> **William:** Yeah! It’s their ship name. I think we should all get them together.
> 
> **Felicity:**  You’ve thought about this huh?
> 
> **William:** Yes! I think they’re meant to be.
> 
> **Felicity:** Do you have some sort of matchmaking super power we don’t know about?
> 
> **William:** My mom says I have a gift. *shrug*
> 
> **Felicity:** You must lol. Okay, well I will head home in another hour or so. I will see you boys later. Are you two eating there or coming home for dinner?

 

William calls out, “DAD!”

Oliver looks in through the patio doors, “What’s up buddy?”

“Felicity wants to know if we are eating here or going home to eat?”

Oliver looks to Tommy, “Want to come to our place for dinner?”

Tommy shrugs, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Oliver yells back to William, “tell her all three of us will go home for dinner. We will pick up Greek for dinner.”

William, “Okay!”

> **William:** We are coming home for dinner, bringing Greek and Uncle Tommy.
> 
> **Felicity:** Nice. Okay, I shall see you boys later then.

 

William lays back down on the sofa and starts his video game again.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t get over your hair, I love it so much!” Iris says as Jasmine sits down at their table in their favorite cafe.

“It’s really sexy, I’d hit on you if I wasn’t taken.” Sara leans in and winks at Jasmine.

Jasmine blushes at the attention, “Seriously you two, it’s just my natural color.”

“Well, I for one say you never should’ve gone blonde because the color makes your eyes a sinful brown.” Felicity places her elbows on the table as she brings her latte to her lips.

“Why did you go blonde?” Iris asks just before popping a chunk of muffin into her mouth.

 

Jasmine contemplates what she wants to reveal. For so long she’d avoided friendships because usually friends wanted to know more about you, and sharing information about her past always bothered her because she is embarrassed by it. However, ever since she started working for Felicity she is included in with her group of friends, even though Felicity is her boss, it makes her feel like she can trust these women. Something about the three of them just made her feel safe.

_Oh what the hell girl, trust them._

 

“Well, I did it initially before I moved here. I needed a change. I was shedding my past back in LA. So I went through a period of running away from turning into what my parents are. So I dyed my hair, hit the highway north and here I am now, five years later.” Jasmine sat back in her chair, rubbing her sweaty hands on her jean clad thighs.

 

Three sets of eyes stare at her in wonder, then she saw the wheels turning in Sara’s head.

 

“Why did you leave LA?” she asks. Iris turns and looks at Sara with a scowl and smacks her. “What? I figure if she’s telling us this much, she’ll tell us more.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jasmine laughs, she sips her coffee and takes a deep breath. “My parents were not married, nor were they even a couple. They were business partners that had too much to drink one night and nine months later I was born. I was shoved back and forth between them, after my mom found out she was pregnant my father took off. He claims he was scared, but my father is selfish and didn’t want to be weighed down by a kid. Turns out my mother shared his sentiments. So when she found him, she’d leave me with him and take off. He in turn would do the same to her. I grew up fast, let me tell you.”

 

Jasmine shakes her head, Felicity reaches out and holds her hand. Her blonde ponytail swinging between her and Iris and Sara, “I am so sorry Jasmine. No kid should grow up like that.”

Iris’ beautiful dark brown eyes showed sadness, but she offered a soft smile, her mocha skin glowing in the sunlight filtering through the windows in the cafe. “No kid should, I am sorry you experienced that.”

Sara though, leave it to her to be the outlier, “whatever, it made you a badass and I am thankful for you.” She grins widely, always making her look likes she’s up to no good.

“Thank you, Sara.” Jasmine smiles, “The thing is that when I was 17 I went ahead and filed for emancipation. Neither of them objected it, so when the process was over, I went to live with my Aunt Amelia, my mother’s older sister. She was everything to me, and she’s the reason I am who I am now.”

Felicity’s head tilted, “was?”

 

“Yeah, sadly my aunt passed away after I graduated college. She battled Stage 4 breast cancer, it was too advanced for her to fight, all we could do was make her comfortable. Before she passed she made me promise I would never let my parents take advantage of me. She knew them all too well.” Jasmine leaned her left elbow on the table, sliding her hand to her neck and squeezing. “I failed her though.”

 

They all offer apologies about her aunt, then as "how?” in unison.

 

“I was vulnerable, feeling alone. My parents knew that and took advantage, left me in a bad way. I knew if I didn’t leave LA they would do worse. So here I am.” Jasmine spreads her hands out.

“Wow, I would never have known that you went through so much because you’re cool as a cucumber.” Sara reaches out to hold her hand.

Jasmine laughs out loud, “well that is all owed to my parents. Their behavior is honestly the reason why I can maintain my cool like I do.”

 

Iris knowing it was time to break the tension, she leans in with a smirk, “Unless it’s Tommy Merlyn and then you are all fired up.”

Felicity claps her hands, “Oh my god, yes! I heard that something happened at the reception, and I need to know.”

Jasmine’s eyes grew wide, and Sara chuckles, “What? Like I wasn’t going to say anything to Felicity?”

“We didn’t bring it up, because we wanted to wait until Felicity was back from her honeymoon to discuss the almost kiss, or did it actually happen?” Iris explains.

“Tommy Merlyn had you plastered to that wall.” Sara giggles, and smacks the table lightly. “The look on your face when I showed up was priceless.”

“Oh my god!” Jasmine buries her face in her hands, “I was not plastered to the wall. You weren’t even the one who found us.”

“No but Erik told us everything. Eh-ver-ry-thang!” Iris giggles.

 

Jasmine knew it was too good to be true that the girls would bring this up and she is trying so hard not to slide off her chair and die of embarrassment. She is feeling foolish for that incident, but at night her body never let her forget what it felt like to have him so close.

 

“Fine!” Jasmine sighs deeply, “We didn’t kiss, but honestly if Erik had waited two more seconds, I am sure we would have been choking on each other’s tongues.”

 

All three girls squealed causing other patrons in the cafe to look over at them. Jasmine turned bright red and let her head fall on top of her folded arms on the table. “Fuck my life.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi Baby, how was your day with Tommy?” Felicity is stretched out on the chaise lounger in their bedroom with a book in her hands, laying it on the side table she holds her arms out to Oliver.

 

Oliver moves to lay on the chaise with her, kissing her and relaxing with a content sigh. “It was good. He’s out there setting up our food.”

 

Felicity runs her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp softly with her nails. “You know that not what I mean.” She smiles when he adjusts himself to settle between her bent legs.

“I know.” Oliver burrows his face a bit more in between breasts. “He was avoiding answering anything about Jasmine. I am pretty sure he’s interested in her, he’s just always keeping people at a distance.”

“You mean women?” Felicity asks, but knowing the answer.

“Yeah, Tommy doesn’t let women get close to mean anything to him. The thing that’s weird is that Jasmine never got close to him before he started second guessing his feelings.” Oliver slides his hand under Felicity’s shirt, needing to touch her skin, curling his fingers around her ribs.

 

“Well I think we need to help them realize they’re both being dumb keeping each other at arm’s length.” Felicity tugs at his ear.

“Why do we have to do anything?” he groans, he’s not much for matchmaking.

“Because it’s what they did for us, so it’s only right we repay their kindness.” She laughs, and watches as Oliver moves up her body to hover over her.

“Is that so?” Oliver bends his head to kiss her.

“Yup.” She smiles sweetly. “Will I need to convince you?”

Oliver grins, “maybe.”

“Then by all means,” she pulls him on top of her, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I like this kind of persuasion.” He mumbles against her lips, Felicity humming in agreement into his mouth.

“DAD! FELICITY!” William is yelling from the living room.

 

They both groan out loud before laughing. Oliver moves off Felicity and pulls her up with him. Hands linked, they head out to William and Tommy arguing over the last soda.

“Dinner at the Queens.” Felicity laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Tommy:** It’s Saturday night, where are you?

Jasmine hears her phone chime and moves from her kitchen table to her coffee table where she left it sitting. She reads Tommy’s text, licking her thumb free of chocolate icing. Wiping her thumb on the dish towel over her shoulder she types out with a smirk.

 

> **Jasmine:** at home...
> 
> **Jasmine:** covered in chocolate.

 

Tommy’s eyes bug out, and he quickly replies.

 

> **Tommy:** Need help with that?

Jasmine laughs, he took the bait. She sits down in a chair at the table eyeing the chocolate cupcakes.

 

> **Jasmine:** I don’t know if you could handle it.
> 
> **Tommy:** We won’t know until we try.

Jasmine looks around her apartment, everything is pretty neat and stuff is put away. _Let’s see how far he’ll go._

 

> **Jasmine:** True.
> 
>  

She pauses for a moment, making him sweat.

 

> **Jasmine:** Just one lick though.

 

Tommy jumps up and paces in front of his sofa, not sure he’s reading this right. “Does she really mean that?” he asks out loud to himself. His phone chimes, he reads her text and groans.

 

> **Jasmine:** Don’t wait too long, you definitely want to taste it while it’s still warm.

 

He turns to head towards his door and grabs his keys, and quickly makes it out the door. He doesn’t waste any time. _What am I doing? Who cares! Just do it!_

 

> **Tommy:** On my way, what’s your address?

 

Jasmine busts out laughing and she can’t breathe at the moment. After she texts him directions she jumps up off her chair and runs to her bathroom to look herself over. She has her hair up in a messy bun, her glasses on, she is wearing an vintage Ramones t-shirt, and black leggings. Happy with her look, she heads back to the kitchen and takes a small amount of chocolate mascarpone icing and smears it on her cheek carefully. Laughing she moves back to the table to finish icing cupcakes.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Tommy is climbing the stairs to Jasmine’s apartment grumbling over her building not having an elevator. Looking around he didn’t like that this building seems to not be accessible to disabled people. He’ll never understand why property developers didn’t take those things into account.

 

Once he is on the 3rd floor, he turns down the hall and comes to Jasmine’s door, that last one. He shakes out his nerves, cracks his neck then knocks on the door. He isn’t exactly sure why he is nervous, yet here he is- sweaty palms and all.

 

The door slowly opens, and he took in Jasmine as she appears from behind the door. Tommy looks her up and down, and then starts laughing.

 

“Really?” Tommy laughs out.

“Told you I was covered in chocolate, just not how much.” She shrugs her shoulders, leans against the door.

“You did.” Tommy steps in to her personal space, taking his thumb to her cheek he wipes away the smear of chocolate icing then puts his thumb in his mouth sucking it off. “That’s good.”

 

Jasmine feels her tummy muscles tighten, she can’t deny the instant reaction to him, _he is such a flirt!_ “Thanks.” She swallows hard before moving away from him, “Come in?”

Tommy nods and steps inside her small apartment. He looks around, noting it’s coziness, very much Jasmine, “I like this.” He moves to her kitchen table eyeing all the fluffy topped cupcakes. “Wow, those look amazing.”

 

Jasmine tries so hard to not check off boxes on her list when around Tommy, because surely he is not potential for anything serious. He’s just a friend, who happens to make her hot and bothered, _and creates butterflies- check!_ _Ugh!_ And he shows up in a soft heather blue t-shirt that stretches across his his chest, that is clear he works out. His jeans are relaxed but slim on him and she knows somewhere behind him is an ass that she’s noticed gets a workout too. _Stop woman!_

 

“Thanks. They’re Guinness Chocolate Spice cupcakes with Chocolate Mascarpone Icing.” She taps the kitchen counter lightly, “they’re for tomorrow when the girls come over our book club we started.”

 

“Oh?” Tommy turns to look her over as she makes her way to the other side of the table where she has been working from. His eyes flit over her t-shirt, stretched across her breasts and he clearly see her body’s reaction to him. He bites the inside of his cheek and turns to look back at the kitchen because he needs to check himself. Then she asks with her sultry voice, “you want a taste?”

 

 _How in the world does she make four simple words sound so naughty?_ He is going to need hold himself in check, because he so badly wants to say, _yes but not of the cupcakes_? He turns back to her, she’s standing next to him holding a cupcake in her hand up to him. He holds back the groan, smiling he takes the cupcake, peeling back the liner, and sinks his teeth into the cupcake.

 

Instantly he forgets all about taking a bite of Jasmine and is moaning at the explosion in his mouth. It’s moist and rich with bit of bite to it from the spices used. He can’t say anything but hum in appreciation.

 

Jasmine laughs, “they’re made with Guinness, giving it the moist fluffiness, and the spices are Chai. Gives it a different kick.”

 

Tommy looks at her, still chewing on his last bite. Jasmine raises her hand to brush off icing at the corner of his mouth, his beard having grown out bit thicker. Without thinking he takes her wrist in his hand and brings her finger to his mouth and sucks it in, sucking off the icing from her finger. Jasmine’s soft gasp reaches below is belt, _fuck what are you doing, dude?_

 

Jasmine watches her finger between his lips, afraid she will melt into a puddle at his feet. His grey blue eyes piercing her with want. A sexual desire she saw in them back at the wedding. Everything in her body is screaming for him to kiss her. He pulls her finger out of his mouth.

 

She licks her bottom lip and pulls her hand behind her back, causing her breasts to stick and Tommy says to himself that he can’t stay. He knows he came here with the hopes of getting her in bed, but now he realizes that he can’t just be with her once. He would return time and time again, but still never being able to commit, breaking her heart.  

 

“I better go.” He says suddenly, knowing there is no way to disguise the want in his voice it comes out with a grunt.

“Oh, okay.” Jasmine looks away to her table, “Yeah, I have to finish these and then I am heading to bed.”

 

Tommy nods, he wants to say something, _no you want to_ do _something._ He tries to lighten the mood by grabbing for another cupcake, holding it up he says, “one for the road.”

 

Jasmine smiles and follows him to her door. She is trying so hard to keep her cool, knowing it’s best that he leaves. She cannot end up in bed with him, becoming another notch on his bedpost. She needs to be smart, but she can’t help but check off one more thing about him, _his control_. She knows he wants her, she’s not stupid, but they both know getting involved is the wrong thing to do.

 

She opens the door and when Tommy steps out he turns to face her, “I just need to say this,” he clears his throat. “I want you, so badly, but you deserve so much more than what I am capable of offering.” He leans in closer inhaling the lingering scent of baked chocolate cupcakes on her. “If I could spend the entire evening tasting you, licking off the last of all the icing from your body, know that I would.”

 

Jasmine instantly feels her core tighten, her arousal spiking, she swallows hard. Then he leans in and kisses her cheek. She doesn’t move, afraid she just might swoon, _does anyone do that anymore?_ Tommy steps back and with one last longing look, he heads down to the stairs not looking back.

 

Jasmine closes her door and leans back against it. She wraps her arms around her and wills herself to ignore what her body is screaming for. Taking a few deep breaths, she pushes away from the door and goes back to the last of her cupcakes. Working to forget all about Thomas Merlyn for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Notes:

Oops! Did I forget to mention this is a slooooow burn? Sorry! *wink*

 

The Cupcakes I talk about are to die for! My sister made them for me for my birthday.

Find them here [Guinness Chocolate Spice Cupcakes](http://leelabeanbakes.com/blog/2013/03/20/guinness-chocolate-spice-cake/)

 

Find me here:

Twitter: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how slow can a slow burn go before everything erupts into flames?   
> Tommy and Jasmine push the limits....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all.... I just have to say I am not at all sorry *mischievous grin*
> 
> Have fun!

 

_ [Wretched Body - Beth Rowley](https://open.spotify.com/track/20q5V8Lrp9b4PZcx6KhGfn?si=1L6SMOUlR-uOgDvNbDf1SQ) _

[All The Pretty Girls - Vera Blue](https://open.spotify.com/track/1kgw52pWfmHsXP0eAmduLg?si=HW7b7ooiTsqZs-OdNZq3vQ)

[Riptide - Vance Joy](https://open.spotify.com/track/7yq4Qj7cqayVTp3FF9CWbm?si=_4J9LnsaRxaCSlwA0z-KhQ)

[Be My Fire - The Blue Stones](https://open.spotify.com/track/1DqpFQJcBRkfTs6U6XlfIQ?si=_eplNf2zQA-oErD4JSmo2w)

 

 

 

Jasmine is pulling another bottle of wine out of the fridge when she sees her phone light up on the counter, where they leave their phones during their book club meetup.  _ Unknown Number _ , Jasmine shrugs and makes her way back to the living room. 

Everyone is sitting around laughing, books in their laps, while Iris gives her opinion on the sex scene they’re discussing. 

 

“Seriously, all I am saying is that if a man tried to choke me during sex, I would be taking his ass down!” Iris giggles, a little tipsy from their afternoon drinks. 

 

“Puhlease, you’d be all over that!” Sara tosses popcorn at her face, laughing as she leans against Ava, who is cringing at the thought. 

 

“I don’t think being choked is something I’d appreciate either.” Felicity shakes her head, “but I could always ask Oliver if he’s ever done it before. I bet he has.” She laughs out loud, then stops and covers her mouth, “I don’t think I want to know!” 

 

“I have never known many women who do the choking, it’s always the man. Why is that?” Jasmine pours more wine for everyone. 

 

“There is that one scene in Peaky Blinders where that Russian bitch chokes Tommy Shelby, and during his euphoria he imagines his dead wife is the one on top of him.” Ava says as she is thumbing through the book. 

 

Everyone is silent, Ava looks up, “What?” They all start laughing. 

 

Sara smirks, “Baby, you’re cute.” She leans in and kisses her, Ava blushes. 

 

“Speaking of Tommys…” Iris trails off and looks over at Jasmine. 

 

“What about them?” Jasmine takes a huge sip of her wine, as if she doesn’t know where this conversation is going. 

 

“So, a little birdie told me he came by last night?” Felicity casually took a sip of her wine.

 

“Ugh, does Tommy tell Oliver everything?” Jasmine groans as she falls back into the cushions on her sofa. 

 

“Yes, they are very much like teenage girls, despite their disagreement to the comparison.” Felicity leans forward, clutching a throw pillow closely. 

 

Jasmine looks over at all of them and sees how intent they are to hear this story, even Ava who is usually so aloof about gossip. 

 

She groans out loud, “Yes he came over, but  _ nuh-thing _ happened between us.” She brings her wine glass to her mouth again and right before taking a sip she says, “although he did suck icing off my finger.” She quickly begins drinking, chugging the remainder of her glass. 

 

“He what?!” They all said in unison, it’s like surround sound and Jasmine could not help but to laugh out loud, nearly shooting wine out of her nose. 

 

Jasmine shook her head, “I don’t know what to say, but once that little moment was over, we both put our walls up and he was out the door.” 

 

“Wait a minute. Wait a minute.” Sara held her hands out to stop the drunk giggling. “Why was he here in the first place?”

 

Jasmine rolls her lips between her teeth, then confesses, “I may have told him I was covered in chocolate when he sent a text asking what I was doing.” She gives a short shrug, not wanting to look at what she knew were very wide eyes showing lots of white. 

 

“Oh my god, you were sexting Tommy?” Iris nearly chokes on her cookie that has started to crumble in her hand from her excitement. 

 

“God no! I wouldn’t do that!” Jasmine scoffs, even though they came dangerously close to that the other day. “He just texts me out of the blue all the time and he’ll ask some ridiculous question and he always pulls me into a conversation. Ridiculous conversations.” Jasmine doesn’t realize she’s smiling as she says this, but Felicity calls her out on it. 

 

“So ridiculous that you’re smiling as you talk about it?” Felicity has a questioning and hopeful smile on her face. 

 

“Seriously, you girls are crazy. There can never be a Tommy and I. We are friends, and for some reason we seem to enjoy annoying each other.” Jasmine flicks her hand in the air as if shooing away a fly. 

 

“I do believe that’s called…” Iris pretends to flip through her book looking for something, then stops on a page and points, then looks up, “foreplay.” 

 

Jasmine freezes mid pour.  _ Foreplay, there’s that word again.  _ She looks up into Iris’ smiling chocolate eyes, and asks “foreplay?” Hearing Erik’s exact words in her head. 

 

“Yep. Have you not been reading the same book we have?” Iris grins, leans forward, “all that unresolved sexual tension is going to explode and you two will burn down this city if you don’t do something about it.” 

“I second that.” Ava raises her hand, Sara nodding with a mouthful of cupcake and raising her hand too. 

Felicity raises both her hands, “Yup, I agree.” 

“Why are you raising both hands?” Ava asks. 

“I am raising one for Thea since she isn’t here to say so, but I know she would.” Felicity grins. 

“Oooh, oooh, this hand is for Erik.” Iris says sticking up her other hand. 

Sara sticking her other hand up, “and this is for Lyla!”

Ava looks at everyone looking at her, “What? I think all the bases are covered.” 

 

Everyone laughs, but Jasmine still can’t help the flutter happening in her chest. This is twice now someone has brought up foreplay, and the whole time she just thought it was casual flirting.  _ But can you just casual flirt with Tommy? Probably not.  _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Days later... _

 

Tommy is standing at the conference table in his office looking down at different designs for a private project he is working on. Something that is all his own, and has absolutely nothing to do with Merlyn Global. He’s holding one in his hand and smiles at the name on the front of the building, Rebecca Merlyn.  _ All for you, mom.  _

 

Just then his door opens and Tommy doesn’t need to look up to know it’s his father. Malcolm is the only one who walks in unannounced, no one else could get past Mrs. Tolliver. Refusing to look up at his father, he pulls together the pages he was looking at and slides them back in their folder. 

 

He finally looks up, Malcolm standing there with arms crossed. “You turned away Mr. Riley?” 

 

He wondered when his father would come asking about that scam. “Sure did. Considering you already greenlit the project, I didn’t see the need to sit down with him any longer.” Tommy pulls a seat out and sits down, executing his signature look of ennui. 

“I sent him here because you are in charge of local projects. His is local, so again you are in charge.” Malcolm stalks around the table to stand closer, trying to intimidate his son. Something that stopped working on Tommy since he became taller and stronger than his father. 

“Father, that investment is a scam. Why would I want to attach the Merlyn name to it?” Tommy isn’t sure if his dad knows, or if he’s blinded by the chance at making more money at the expense of displacing the low income communities of color. “It’s gentrification at it’s worse.” 

Malcolm scoffs, “You’re ridiculous. Gentrification rebuilds communities and you know this.” Malcolm moves away from him, placing his hands on the back of a chair at the table. “Since when did you become such a grassroots hippie?” 

Tommy gives a sarcastic chuckle, “right around the time my mother died because you’re an asshole?” His face is straight, staring down his father, waiting for the backlash. 

“You are thirty-four, it’s time to grow up and cut the umbilical cord to a dead mother.” Malcolm’s eyes burning with a fire, they always do any time Rebecca is brought up. 

Tommy stands so quickly, the chair rolls away from him, “What did you say?” 

“You’re mother has been dead for years now Tommy, time to let your balls drop and be a man, not a sniveling brat crying for your mommy.” Malcolm straightens his right arm, left hand adjusting the cuff of his suit jacket. 

 

Tommy moves to his father’s side so quickly, looking down in his face, a once chiseled and defined face, now soft with his age. “Never mention MY mother with such disrespect like that ever again.” His voice drops, almost on the verge of a growl. 

 

Malcolm hesitates, but gathers his composure and taunts, “or what son? You forget I own you. You’re stuck with me, unfortunately for me.” 

 

Tommy’s chest is filling rapidly with anger, his blood pressure spiking, he can feel his skin flushed and the perspiration forming on his scalp and along his neckline, down his back. 

 

Malcolm looks Tommy up and down, as if looking at trash at his feet. Once again he lets his disdain for his son show and then turns towards the door, that stayed open the whole time leaving Mrs. Tolliver to witness the exchange. “You will take on the Riley project, he will be in next week for a meeting, you’re expected to be there.” With that he leaves Tommy behind raging, ready to rip at his skin.

 

Mrs. Tolliver rushes in and nods her head and then closes the door. She knows their private meetings are often heated, leading to one of them barging out of a room. She also knows at times like these Tommy needs to be alone. 

 

However for the first time in a long time, he needs a friend. 

He moves to his phone and pulls up the number he needs, it rings a few times before it’s answered, “Hey, you think you can meet me for lunch? I really need to talk to someone.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Tommy looks up when he feels a presence come up to the table from behind. He smiles, seeing her face has an instantly soothing effect on his anger. He stands up, and moves to pull out her chair. “Hi.”

 

Jasmine smiles softly allowing him to push her chair in. She takes a quick look around at the bright and sunny restaurant. It mimics the coastal regions of Argentina, giving diners the feel of fresh air and ocean breezes. 

 

Despite the cheerful atmosphere, hearing the way Tommy sounded on the phone had her worried so she instantly agreed to lunch. He was unlike the Thomas Merlyn she’d come to know so casually.

 

Before anything else can be said, a server appears at their table, “Ma’am, a drink for you?” 

 

Nodding Jasmine orders iced tea. She looks back at Tommy as he watches the young man leave their table. He is a bit stiff in his seat, not the usual relaxed Tommy. 

 

Jasmine folds her hands on the table, “are you okay?” Her voice is soft but sultry. Something Tommy has noticed since the very beginning, it’s not deep like Kathleen Turner, but it gives her this seductive film noir actress type of vibe. He and Oliver really need to start watching more modern movies, he thinks to himself.  

 

Pushing those thoughts out of his head he answers, “Yes... well no.” He sighs deeply, “I had a really bad meeting with my father and it put me in a pretty bad head space. I usually would wind up at The Club drinking after a fight like this.” 

 

Jasmine nods her head, knowing The Club is a private club for Star City’s elite men to sit and pat each other on the back for how rich they are. A place Jasmine thinks is the biggest joke ever. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She tilts her head, looking at Tommy with soft whiskey brown eyes. He could get drunk off her eyes alone. 

 

Jasmine is wearing a pair of black fitted slacks that showcase her curves in all the best ways, and cream colored top that’s sheer with a camisole underneath. Her auburn hair is in soft waves with the bangs perfectly styled creating the perfect frame for her heart shaped face. Tommy hasn’t said a word, and he sees a blush form on her cheeks and realizes he’s been staring too long. 

 

“Sorry.” He shakes his head, blinking rapidly, and sits up in his seat. 

“It’s okay.” She smiles as the server approaches again, placing her tea on the table. 

“Are you ready to order?” the young man asks. 

 

Tommy signals for Jasmine to order first, taking the opportunity to watch her more closely. She brushes her hair behind her ear, a small diamond stud twinkling in the daylight pops through her lustrous hair.  _ She has perfect ears. _ He nearly laughs out loud at that thought. She looks up and gifts the server with that million dollar smile of hers. 

 

“I would like the Beef Empanada with the Palta salad” She hands him the menu. 

“Yes ma’am.” He looks at Tommy, “and for you, sir?” 

“Let me have the Camaron Empanada and the Palta salad as well.” Tommy hands his menu to him. 

“Oh, uhm I am so sorry, but I am allergic to shellfish.” Jasmine grimaces a little bit, always feeling the need to apologize for her allergy. 

“No problem ma’am, I will make sure they keep your meal from cross contamination.” The server is about to walk away, but Tommy calls out to him. 

“Instead of the shrimp, let me also have the beef as well.” Tommy nods, and the server gives him a knowing look and smiles. 

“Of course sir.” He walks off smiling. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Jasmine says. 

“It’s okay, I would rather be safe than sorry.” He smiles and leans on the table, “So allergic to shellfish huh?” 

“Unfortunately. I wish it was only a mild allergy, but if I ingest it I end up in the hospital. It’s pretty severe.”

Tommy’s eyebrows draw together, “Do you carry an epipen?” 

“I do.” She smiles and pulls it out of her purse. “I always have it available in the front pocket.” She shrugs, “a little info for you in case something should happen while we eat.” She laughs. 

“I am so sorry I recommended this place.” 

 

Tommy clearly feeling bad causes Jasmine to laugh softly at his concern, “No Tommy, it’s really okay. I have eaten here before. I don’t shy away from places like this, because I know I have my epipen. But so far I haven’t had a reaction in many years.” She winks, “We’re good.”

 

Tommy watches her closely, then as if coming to some decision he nods his head. 

 

“So what’s going on Tommy?” Jasmine sits forward again, hands folded on the table. 

He lets out a deep sigh, “My father and I do not get along, at all.” Jasmine nods but doesn’t interrupt, letting him unpack with her. “My father is the reason my mother died.” 

 

Jasmine lets out a small gasp, not knowing this information she’s shocked, but she stays quiet. 

 

“Something happened to my father when I was a kid, he kinda just changed from one day to the next. Or at least that’s how it seemed to me as kid. But truth was my parents hid it well.” Tommy looks out the window they’re seated next to. 

“My father is a womanizer. He cheated on my mother since before they were married. She was so in love with him, she thought by sticking it out he would eventually learn to love her one day. For being as smart as she was,” he looks at Jasmine, “she was a cardiologist.” He smiles proudly. “She was pretty blind to who my dad was.” 

 

Jasmine reaches over covering his folded hands with one of hers. Tommy looks down, her warm hand is like silk against his. Her nails painted a muted lilac color, just long enough for her to type but still give her hands an elegant look to them. He lets his thumb on his right hand gently rub against hers. 

 

“Long story short, my mother died of a broken heart.” Tommy’s eyes have darken, Jasmine thought they look like a stormy sea. 

“I am so sorry Tommy. What was the final diagnosis, heart attack?” She asks, her heart breaking for him and his mother. 

“No, literally a broken heart. It’s called Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy. Literally a broken heart caused her death. A broken heart given to her by my father.” Tommy’s heartbreak is so evident on his face, Jasmine tightens her hold on his hands. 

“Tommy, there are no words for how sorry I am. I can’t imagine that it’s something you ever heal from.” Jasmine feels her heart tug, she realizes that something just formed in her, something saying she cares deeply. 

“It’s been several years, but it’s like it was yesterday. And anytime my father and I argue, he always finds a reason to disrespect her in front of me. He gets some sort of sick pleasure from it.” Tommy shakes his, “Today he didn’t just toe the line, he crossed it. And it took everything in me not to punch him in the face.” 

“I understand having a distinct hate for the man who helped give you life. I get it.” Jasmine nods. 

Tommy looks curiously at her, Jasmine shook her head, “that’s a conversation for another day.”

Tommy nods and blows a breath, “I guess I reached out because I needed someone to just listen.” 

“Oliver was busy?” She asks, not at all sore to be thought of second. 

“Actually, I didn’t even think to call him. I just instantly called you.” He got quiet after realizing what he just said, they both did. 

Jasmine swoops in quickly with the save, “Well that’s what friends are for, right?” 

 

Before Tommy could answer their meals arrive instantly cutting off the rest of that exploration of his statement.

  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Tommy holds open the door for Jasmine, she smiles and shyly brushes hair out of her face as she looks down where the steps are, carefully she steps down and turns just in time to see a woman approach. 

 

“Tommy? Tommy Merlyn?” her voice reminds Jasmine of the Chipmunks. She is beautiful, tall, all legs and elegant arms. She is wearing a flowing maxi dress that probably cost a hundred times more than any of the dresses she owns. Her long honey blonde hair perfectly styled on top of her head like she’s waiting for the perfect picture to be taken with her looking coolly casual on a warm day. 

 

Tommy stops and turns to see the woman calling out to him. Once she approaches him, she leans in and air kisses his cheek. She pulls back and eyes him, “I’m loving this new look with the beard. So rugged.” She runs a finger along his jawline. He mumbles a hello to the woman. 

 

It takes everything in Jasmine not to roll her eyes and groan  _ oh my god _ out loud. 

 

Tommy pulls away from her and moves to stand next to Jasmine, “Yeah, well we need to go.” He doesn’t hesitate to start to turn around. 

 

The woman scowls at Jasmine, then suddenly plasters on a bright fake smile, “I’m Jenna, and you are?” 

“Jasmine.” She smiles, but a part of her wants to start laughing at how awkward this all is, the way Tommy wants to run screaming for the hills. 

“Jasmine, how sweet.” She looks back at Tommy, “My father told me he saw you. Did he tell you about my new bundle of joy?” She asks placing a delicate hand on his forearm. 

“He did, congratulations.” Tommy’s smile is polite, but it’s clear to Jasmine he is not all that interested. 

 

Jenna lets out a little laugh, a practiced laugh that makes it sound like wind chimes, “You know,” she looks at Jasmine, judging her, “that was almost his baby. If only Tommy had swooped in before my husband did.” She bats her lash extensions in Tommy’s direction. 

 

Jasmine looks at the pained look on his face, she can’t help but want to laugh at him. “Is that right?” She looks at Tommy and nearly falls over laughing. He’s gone pale at the conversation. 

“Yes, I mean we were so close to getting married, but Tommy just waited a tad bit too long.” Jenna looks over at Jasmine, “word of advice, Tommy is great guy but he isn’t marriage material.” She looks at Tommy with a smug look. 

Tommy bites back his retort that she’s a bitch, and before he can say anything else Jasmine, says “Oh that’s okay, I am just using him for sex anyways. The last thing I want is a clingy boyfriend.”

 

Jenna snaps her head back at Jasmine’s reply, placing a hand to her chest. Jasmine is sure if she was wearing pearls she’d be clutching them. 

 

Jasmine looks at Tommy, a grin he isn’t even trying to hide. “Shall we go have dessert?” She winks, and wraps an arm around his waist leaning her head against shoulder. 

 

“That’s my cue it’s time to go, nice seeing you Jenna.” Tommy grins, pulling Jasmine close to his side as they begin to walk down the sidewalk towards his car. 

 

Laughing Jasmine, looks back and winks at Jenna who is still watching. Jasmine is ecstatic that today she wore her one pair of Louboutin black heels, because right now she’s feeling pretty powerful. 

 

Tommy brings them to his car parked along the street and sidewalk, and he looks over to see Jenna about a block back still watching them. He makes a decision and spins Jasmine up against his car, placing his hands on either side of her and leans in. Jasmine throws her head back laughing, knowing they’re putting on a show. 

 

However as soon as she feels the scratch of his short beard against her neck the laugh falters. Her heart beats faster as his left hand slides over her shoulder, down her arm, slips to her ribs then to her hip. She feels nothing short of electricity traveling through her body. 

 

Tommy wasn’t aiming for this, but now that he’s this close to her again he can’t stop himself. He knows Jenna probably has already turned away, but he continues to let his lips travel along her ear, barely touching. He can feel her heart racing, and it matches his own. Lowering his lips, aiming towards her neck wanting so badly to place his lips against her skin. Her soft vanilla scent clutches at him, drawing him in needing to figure out the other scent lingering in her hair. 

 

Jasmine slowly licks her lips, silently begging for him to make the first move, because she knows she never will. Her hands press back against his car, she stills her body which desperately wants to push against him.  _ Oh my god girl, you’re nuts. _

 

“You have the most intoxicating scent.” Tommy whispers, her flesh reacting to the warm breath against her neck. 

 

Jasmine’s body betrays her, she visibly trembles, Tommy softly gasps. He knows they’re out here in public and he should back away, because if he were to touch her now he would not stop. 

 

Jasmine’s fight or flight response kicks in, and she says with rushed breath, “She’s gone, she’s not watching anymore.” 

 

Tommy swallows and then reluctantly pulls away, looking Jasmine in the eyes. Her breathing hasn’t slowed, and neither has his, but the look in her eyes calls to him. He wants to press his lips against hers, feel her full breasts pressed against his chest. She swallows slowly, he watches the way her throat moves when she does and an image of her on her knees before him flashes in his mind. Growling softly he pulls away from her, he can’t keep doing this to himself. 

 

“Thanks for helping me out with that.” Tommy nods in the direction of where Jenna had stood watching them. 

Jasmine lets out a flustered chuckle, “No problem, I figured you get that kind of stuff often.” She bites her lower lip, not trying to imply anything but thankfully Tommy chuckles. 

“Yeah, unfortunately it does happen more than I would like.” Tommy awkwardly scratches at the back of his neck.

“Well, glad I could help out.” Jasmine straightens, pulling the strap of her purse up higher on her shoulder. “I better get back to the office.” She clears her throat and moves off of his car. 

“Where’s your car?” Tommy looks, not really knowing what she drives. 

“Right there.” She points at her gunmetal grey Subaru Forester. 

“Nice, you go camping much?” Tommy grins, the idea of her trekking through the woods is pretty sexy. 

“Not so much, I go hiking a lot, because I get scared of the idea of camping alone.” She admits as they walks towards her car which is only two cars away. 

“No friends to go with?” 

“Not when I first moved to Star City. So I just go hiking and I always make sure I check in with a couple of friends online who live back in LA. That way if they don’t hear from me they know to call for help. However I am careful.” Jasmine cuts off quickly realizing she’s rambling because her nerves haven’t chilled out since another one of their almost kisses. 

“Well, if you ever want a friend to know where you go, you have me now.” Tommy touches his fingertips to her elbow, she can feel the heat through her sleeve.

“Thank you.” Jasmine looks out to the busy street, “It’s so different for me here. LA was home, but I realize now I was never happy there.” She turns back to Tommy, “Star City promises so much, I am thankful the dart fell on Star City.” 

“Wait, what?” Tommy looks at her, “a dart?” 

Jasmine laughs, tossing her back, “Yeah I threw a dart at a map when I was looking for a new place to live. It landed on Star CIty. Considering it was North of LA, I took it a sign, North Star, guiding light.” She shrugs. 

“That’s incredible.” Tommy kept getting blown away by her. Jasmine is unlike anyone he has ever met. Independent in a way that most people aren’t, leaving things up to fate. “You have a lot of faith in a dart.” 

“Nah, it’s more like I wasn’t sure I wanted to try again and end up in some really racist town in bumfuck nowhere.” She laughs as she aims her key fob at her car to disarm the alarm. 

“True.” He smiles, he sticks his hands in his pockets, watching the way her hair flutters in the soft blowing wind. 

“Are you headed back to the office?” Jasmine asks as she steps off the curb to go to the driver’s side. 

Tommy look out and shakes his head, he glances down at his watch, “No, I think I will call Oliver and pick up William from school, take him for ice cream.” 

 

Jasmine smiles, she’s never seen a man so devoted to his nephew, even if William isn’t blood related, it’s even more endearing to her. “I think William will enjoy it.” 

“He will, but honestly I am being selfish because being around him always makes me happier.” Tommy looks at her, “however, I’ve seem to have found someone else who puts a pretty big smile on my face.” 

Jasmine smiles, a soft blush on her cheeks, “Glad I could help.” Jasmine hesitates but she decides it’s time to go. “Well, have a good rest of the day. Thank you for lunch too.” 

“No, thank you for meeting with me. You’re amazing.” Tommy shuffles his feet a bit, then quickly stops himself. Why did he feel like he was back in Jr High.

“Anytime Tommy.” Jasmine flashes him one last smile before she closes the door, she starts her car, pulls out onto the street. 

 

Tommy waits till he can no longer see her, he pulls out his phone and calls Oliver, a smile on his face as he walks back to his car. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Okay, how about five dollars on the next person being a white male in khakis and brown shoes will walk past us next.” William says holding his fist out to Tommy. 

“Ya know kid, for being eleven, you sure push a hard bet.” Tommy laughs. He’s sitting on a bench next to William in the park. William is eating from a waffle cone, while Tommy chose to drink a milkshake. 

“I am almost eleven now, thank you.” William looks at Tommy with a look only pre-teen could give an adult.  _ The look that says we are the ones who are stupid.  _

“Alright fine, I’ll take that bet and raise you two dollars that the next person will be a cop.” Tommy taps the bottom of his fist to the top of William’s. 

 

They sit and wait, and then Tommy feels so much annoyance at the sight coming their way. Jasmine’s ex,  _ is he really her ex though,  _ is walking towards them. 

 

“Hey, isn’t that Jasmine’s ex-boyfriend?” William is about to point, but Tommy smacks at his hand. 

“Hey!” William says, but then starts laughing at Tommy’s expression. 

 

Michael wanders up, and hesitates before he makes his way over to them at the bench. “Hey there William, Tommy.” His huge physique blocks the sun. Tommy wonders how Jasmine wasn’t ever smothered under his body. 

 

_ Do not think about this slab of meat on top of her. Do not do this to yourself.  _

 

“Michael, right?” When he nods Tommy puts on the good ol’ Tommy Merlyn smile, “Yeah, how are you doing?” 

“I’m good.” Michael shifts from one foot to the other, “So uh, how’s Jasmine doing?” 

 

Tommy wants to be petty and say something,  _ she’s great now,  _ but he can’t. Yet here comes William with the petty. 

 

“She’s doing great! She got a new hair color. Did you see? She looks like a Disney Princess now.” William takes a big bite of his waffle cone and smiles. Acting like he’s little mister innocent and not actually being brat. But Tommy can’t help but love him more for perfecting sarcasm. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen. She looks amazing.” Michael gives a soft smile, despite being annoyed by the sarcastic Queen kid. “I’ve been thinking about reaching out to her, but I know she needed space.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know man. I don’t involve myself in my friends’ love lives.” Tommy doesn’t miss William snicker at that. He shoots him a quick side-eye. 

“Oh yeah, I get that.” Michael steps away, “well when you see her again, tell her I said hi.” He walks off with a wave. 

 

Tommy mutters as he waves with a fake smile, “Not a chance in hell.”

William lets out his laugh finally, “You act like my dad when men ask about Felicity.” William puffs his chest out and holds his arms out like he has big muscles, and deepens his voice with a growl, “not a chance in hell.” He laughs hysterically as Tommy crosses his arms staring him down.

 

“You think you’re sooooo funny, don’t ya kid?” Tommy glares at William, but he can’t help but a let a corner of his mouth slip up into a grin. 

“All I know is that you were jealous, and I am telling Felicity.” William smiles, proudly. 

“Tell her what? Lies?” Tommy shakes his head and fakes a laugh, “I was not jealous.” 

“Yes you were.”

“No I wasn’t.” 

“Yes, you were.” 

“No. No I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you so were jealous.” 

“I was not jealous. Not ever.” 

“I don’t believe it. I saw it. You were jealous.” 

“Nope.”

“Yup.”

“William, no I wasn’t.” 

“Uncle Tommy, you were.” 

“No I was not.” 

“Yes you were.” 

 

Tommy groans in frustration _ why am I arguing with him?  _

 

William stands up, throws his napkin away in the nearby trash, then turns back to Tommy, holds his arms out, “YES YOU WERE!!!!!!!” then turns and runs towards Tommy’s car. 

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Tommy says out loud to no one. He stands and walks towards William who is already at the car. 

 

Once Tommy reaches the car, “I liked you more when you were like five.” 

“Only because I didn’t call you out, huh?” William grins.

“You know what? You’re a bit too big for your britches, buddy.” Tommy shakes his head as he unlocks the door. 

“It’s because I know things and well, that just makes me smarter.” William snaps in his seatbelt and crosses his arms with a smug look. “Face it, I am right and you are just mad because I am.” 

“Who taught you to be this way?” Tommy laughs as he starts up the car. 

“You did.” William says very matter of factly. 

“Fuck my life,” Tommy grumbles, causing William to fall into a fit of giggles. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

> **Jasmine:** We almost kissed again
> 
> **Erik:** WHAT? Tell me everything!
> 
> **Jasmine:** Long story, come over after work. 
> 
> **Erik:** Oh you bet your cute bubble butt I will be there. 
> 
> **Jasmine:** what? I… I do not have a bubble butt.
> 
> **Erik:** Yes you do, embrace it. It’s sexy and men love it.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Shut up. 
> 
> **Erik:** Trust me. I maybe the gayest bloke around these parts, but I noticed.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Go back to work. 

 

Erik grins as he switches to the No Jasmine Group Text. 

 

> **Erik:** They almost kissed... again!
> 
> **Felicity:** Is that why she looked like she was floating on cloud 9?
> 
> **Iris:** I need more info, thank u. 
> 
> **Ava:**  What is he waiting for?
> 
> **Lyla:** I need to lock those two up, alone, in a cell. 
> 
> **Erik:** oooooh Kinky Mrs FBI Director Ma’am!
> 
> **Sara:** Oh! Prison Smut! Yes!
> 
> **Ava:**  Doesn’t work quite like that you guys lol
> 
> **Iris:** How do you know Secret Spy Ava?
> 
> **Sara:** Yes, I need to know babe. 
> 
> **Felicity:**  *waits on the edge of her seat*
> 
> **Ava:**  You all are ridiculous. Shut up. Lol
> 
> **Lyla:** Okay, first I was just joking, second it is kinda kinky huh?
> 
> **Erik:** It’s a definite kink. But again the point here is, THEY ALMOST KISSED!
> 
> **Thea:** why am I always late to the party? Should I smack Tommy? 
> 
> **Felicity:** Yes!
> 
> **Iris:** Please!
> 
> **Sara:** Let me help!
> 
> **Lyla:**  We need to have a intervention with Jasmine, open her eyes.
> 
> **Erik:** I am seeing her tonight, how about you all help me gang up on her? Lol
> 
> **Felicity:** Wait, that’s kinda mean don’t you think? 
> 
> **Erik:** She has a dating checklist. A checklist! The woman is mad!
> 
> **Ava:** I can’t tonight, promised Sara I’d go to one of her classes. 
> 
> **Sara:** Yup!
> 
> **Iris:** I have a meeting with a source tonight. Sorry Erik. 
> 
> **Lyla:** yeah, I’ll pass. 
> 
> **Thea:** Roy comes back in to town, I will be busy. 
> 
> **Erik:** Fine, I will just do this on my own. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“You’re a bloody fool!” Erik walks through her door shoving a bottle of wine in her hand. 

“What? Why?” Jasmine stands there looking dumbfounded as he paces through her living room. 

Erik turns, walks straight up to her, “kiss him, Bitch!” 

Jasmine rolls her eyes and turns to shut her door. “This is going to be a long night.” 

“You bet your cute bubble arse, it is!” 

 

Jasmine walks straight to her kitchen to grab the biggest wine glasses, not even caring what they’re meant for, she just needs to drink. “Fine, sit down in your throne.” 

 

Erik makes his way to her wingback chair, and crosses his legs. He picks off imaginary lint, then waits for her to hand him his full glass. Jasmine sits on the sofa and looks directly at him. 

 

“Firstly, I need to know… did you feel his erection again? If so, is it big?” Erik sips his wine. 

“Really, that’s your first question?” Jasmine deadpans. 

“Absolutely.” Erik shrugs. 

Jasmine lets her head fall back as she groans, “You’re fucking unbelievable.”

“But you absolutely adore me, and if I was straight you’d want my body.” Erik flashes his killer smile.

“Nah, I don’t like snobs.” Jasmine gives him a saccharine smile. 

“Please, if you saw the size of it, you’d be riding it.” Erik laughs with confidence. 

Jasmine reaches for a pillow and throws it at him, “You’re so gross!” 

“And you still love me!” Erik says as he blocks the pillow with ease. “Now,

answer the question.” 

 

Jasmine slumps down in the sofa,  _ long fucking night, indeed.  _

 

“I am not answering your first question.” Jasmine shrugs and sips from her glass of red wine. 

“Okay, fine.” Erik sips and thinks, while keeping his eyes zeroed in on Jasmine. “Tell me then, what happened?” 

 

Jasmine huffs a breath, causing her bangs to flutter, “he ran into some old flame and she was doing everything she could to make me uncomfortable. She made it a point to say for me not to waste time on Tommy because he won’t ever commit.” 

“What a twat.” Erik snaps, he places his wine down on the table next to him. “Then what happened?” 

Jasmine moves her eyes away from her Erik, “I may have suggested that I was only using him for sex.” Jasmine starts laughing at the memory of Jenna’s face. 

“You didn’t?!” Erik sat up, letting out a deep belly laugh. 

“I did! It was hilarious.” Jasmine lets herself have a few minutes of laughing. Once she catches her breath she admits, “and then I don’t know, Tommy and I just ended up against his car putting on a show for her.” 

“What type of show?” Erik raises an eyebrow, looking at her over the rim of his glass. 

“It may have looked like we were making out.” She shrugs and leans forward reaching for the bottle of wine. 

 

Erik gets up and moves over to her side, “You need to tell me every single thing, leave out no detail. Including the size of him.” 

Jasmine groans, looks at the bottle, “we’re going to need more wine.”

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

How mad are you at me, again? LOL

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...it's not a date. 
> 
> Right? 
> 
> What does the group chat have to say??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much longer do y'all have to wait for the next chapter???

 

[Take a Chance On Me - ABBA](https://open.spotify.com/track/6vQN2a9QSgWcm74KEZYfDL?si=_ro_kqqkSVG8J3wJtA3qTQ)

[Just A Little Crush - Malia Civetz](https://open.spotify.com/track/5DvrajonsSpOSkoNo9wWFY?si=g8DNlJ3mQs-0W7IGF4Vj5A)

 

“I never dreamed when you suggested we put a bid in for this government contract that I was going to lose my head.” Felicity sits back in her chair in their conference room, Jasmine to her left and John, her business partner, to the right.

“I told you it was a lot of paperwork.” John picks up his bottle of water chugging the last of it, before using his massive biceps to crush the bottle- something they all love to watch. He angles his arm and shoots the ball of plastic into the recycling bin. The one Felicity’s new stepson insisted were placed in every room. William was going to save the world.

 

“Don’t worry, we will get this all filled out before the deadline.” Jasmine continues to stick _sign here_ flags in all the places that require Felicity’s and John’s signatures. She has spent the last two days reading the contracts and filling out all the forms for John and Felicity that need to be filed with the Department of Defense in order for them to receive certain security clearances that will allow the access to the DOD’s network to work on a new tracking software that will be developed by Felicity.

 

“Jasmine, you’re a saint for helping us.” John stands up and stretches his arms over his head while he walks towards the door, “I’ll be right back.”

Felicity is stretching herself, popping her neck, then she pulls her leg up to rub her feet, each shoe dropping off. “I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here.” Felicity stands, “I’m going to take a break and then go call and check in on my mom.”

“Is she okay?” Jasmine looks up with concern, everyone has quickly come to love Donna Smoak.

“No, her allergies are killing her here. She was so use to the dry desert air in Vegas, that right now she’s not handling it very well. She had a doctor appointment to get one of those shots.”

“Aww okay, send her my love.” Jasmine says as Felicity makes her way out of the conference room, barefoot.

 

Jasmine chuckles then continues marking pages, filing them into their separate folders. She’s so focused she jumps when her phone vibrates on the table top. Eyeing her phone she sees Tommy’s name. She takes a quick look out the door and sees no one is milling around, so reaches for her phone.

 

 

> **Tommy:** Question?
> 
> **Jasmine:** Maybe I have an answer.
> 
> **Tommy:** Would you be willing to accompany me to a work event tonight?

 

Before Jasmine could ask _like a date?_ he sends another text.

 

> **Tommy:** Not like a date, but as my friend. This is something important, I’d like a friend with me.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Then yes, I’d be happy to accompany you.
> 
> **Tommy:** Great, mind if I pick you up, “friend”?

 

Jasmine laughs out loud.

  

> **Jasmine:** Not at all, “fren”. *grin*
> 
> **Tommy:** Brat lol Pick you up at 7p.
> 
> **Jasmine:** *thumbs up*

 

Jasmine is smiling as she shuts her phone, holding it to her chin for a moment. Just as she sets it down, she hears Felicity’s voice and jerks in surprise. _Why am I so nervous? Not like they don’t know he and I talk!_

 

Felicity walks in, phone to her ear. “Okay mom, we’ll see you tomorrow then for dinner. Love you too.” Felicity flops down into her chair and looks over at Jasmine.

 

Jasmine tries to smooth out her features, get rid of the smile that didn’t want to leave her face. Then she feels two crystal blue eyes searching her face.

 

Clearing her throat, Jasmine pushes hair over her shoulder, “So I’ve made sure there is a separate folder of all the forms for you, John, the lawyers, as well as the D.O.D. I think everyone is covered, the forms are tagged for your signatures and then we can deliver them tomorrow after the lawyers come to do their final review.” Jasmine’s flurry of words are one long run-off sentence.

 

Felicity sits back with her arms crossed, grinning at Jasmine. Jasmine looks up and then away, then back up at Felicity feeling very uncomfortable. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Felicity shakes her head, loose golden waves swishing across her shoulders. “Just that when I walked in I saw that really big smile on your face and the way you quickly put your phone away.” Felicity leans on the table, hands folded, “Was it Tommy again?”

Jasmine lets out a deep breath she didn’t realize she is holding and spins her chair to look at Felicity. She shrugs one shoulder softly, “He invited me to join him tonight for a business event.” Before Felicity could say it, Jasmine stops her by adding, “and it’s not a date.”

Felicity laughs, holding her hands up, “I wasn’t going to ask that, but if not a date then what is it?”

“It’s just two friends hanging out together.” Jasmine says with a matter-of-fact nod.

“Sure, okay well then if it’s just a hang out, what are you wearing?” Felicity leans in.

 

Jasmine thinks about it and realizes she didn’t ask Tommy what kind of event. “Uhm, actually I didn’t think to ask.” Jasmine bites her lip and reaches for her phone texting Tommy. He replies back that’s casual and he’ll be wearing jeans.

 

Jasmine looks up, “he says casual, and he’s wearing jeans.”

 

Felicity immediately picks up her phone and sends out a group text that Jasmine is a part of.

 

 

> **Brat Pack**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Felicity:** Jasmine has a date with Tommy, and it’s casual wear, some work event. Erik help!

 

Jasmine looks up from her phone, “seriously, boss lady?!”

Felicity laughs, and then looks down at all the replies rolling in.

 

 

> **Iris:** It’s about damn time! I am tweeting this out: Playboy Merlyn finds love?
> 
> **Sara:** Woot! Let’s sex you up Jasmine!
> 
> **Thea:** This text just made my day!!!
> 
> **Erik:** What time Jas? I will be at your place after work.

 

Jasmine slumps down in her chair, “Felicity, I don’t need help with what to wear.”

  

> **Jasmine:** I DO NOT NEED ANY HELP DRESSING MYSELF, thank you vm
> 
> **Thea:** Maybe not, but let us all enjoy this moment bc we know Erik will send pics.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Not necessary!
> 
> **Sara:** Or we can just all show up at your place and then when he shows up we make you all do the Prom Pose for pictures. *shrug*  
>  **Iris:**  Twitter would love that!
> 
> **Thea:** What size shoe are you? I have some great heels, they look great with jeans.
> 
> **Erik:** Ooooh wear those new jeans you bought, then skinny ones that lift your ass because that’s hot!
> 
> **Sara:**  I agree with Erik, because you have an amazing ass!!
> 
> **Ava:** this is the only time I will be ok with Sara saying that bc I agree.

 

Jasmine can’t help but start laughing. Often times Ava doesn’t contribute thoughts, only ever responding with laughing emojis, especially when she’s doing all her secret government spy stuff.

 

> **Sara:** Hi Baby, and thanks for not getting mad! lol
> 
> **Ava:** However, let the woman dress herself. lol
> 
> **Erik:** Ugh Ava, shush, be on our side!
> 
> **Iris:** Jasmine, you will look gorgeous no matter what you wear.
> 
> **Thea:** We are just excited because we all really want this.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Y’all want what?
> 
> **Lyla:** Sorry, was in a meeting. Yay Jas! Wear the skinny jeans and heels! Make him eat his heart out. Also push those boobs up girl, you got ‘em so flaunt ‘em. Okay now back to my important save the world meeting LOL
> 
> **Jasmine:** Hey! Y’all want what?

 

Felicity has been sitting there watching Jasmine’s reaction with a grin. She finally decides to add:

  

> **Felicity:** I think we can all agree Jasmine will look hot no matter what.
> 
>  

Jasmine groans out loud, she eyes her boss, “What do you all want?”

Felicity ignores her question.

 

 

> **Felicity:** Okay, let’s all wish her a good time, because now I need us to get back to work.
> 
> **Iris:** Have fun! xoxo
> 
> **Sara:** Knock him dead!
> 
> **Jasmine:** HEY!!! What do you want?!
> 
> **Erik:** still showing up at your place.
> 
> **Thea:** If yall kiss, let us know!
> 
>  

Jasmine stares at the way everyone has ignored her, she looks up at Felicity. Her face completely void of any expression. _What do they want?_ Sighing deeply she goes back to finish her work, not needing more distractions, especially when she’s now feeling nervous when she wasn’t to begin with. _Oh this night is going to be interesting._

 

* * *

 

Jasmine stands in front of her mirror eyeing her choice in tops. She is torn between a wine or a midnight blue color. They are similar style tops, V-neck button ups. The material is silk and settles perfectly over her curves, but why did she care?

 

“Ugh this ridiculous, Erik.” She turns to the tall perfect male specimen lying on her bed. He decided he was going to observe from her bed, because it is much more comfortable.

“What?” He looks at her confused as to why she’s frustrated.

“Why am I even stressing over what to wear? This is not a date.” Jasmine turns to look back in the mirror.

“Oh for the love of…” Erik sits up, then gets off the bed to walk over to Jasmine. Standing behind her, almost a head taller than her, his perfect cerulean blue eyes meet her brown in the mirror. “I know you are living in denial, love, but I need you to understand something.”

Jasmine sighs, and asks with a disgruntled, “What?”

“Thomas Merlyn, although quite the philanderer, seems to be quite smitten with you.” Jasmine tries to pull away, Erik holds her shoulders in his hands. “No, listen to me. I know you have that ridiculous checklist men need to meet, but it’s proven to be nothing more than a cock block. It’s time to let it go and find yourself freely choosing a beau that isn’t categorized into little boxes.”

 

Jasmine hears every single word, and each one is perfectly accented, _damn these Brits and their accents_ , making what he says seem that much more serious to her. Dropping her shoulders she crosses her arms she looks back up to him.

 

“Take a chance on him.” Erik smiles, then he starts humming the tune _Take a Chance on Me_ and he starts moving his shoulders, shaking his hips. “Take a chance on him, that’s all I ask of you honey, take a chance on him.” He spins Jasmine in a circle as he continues the made up lines to the song.

“Okay! Okay!” Jasmine starts giggling as he tips her back.

“That’s all I’m asking for love, give the man a chance. Because honestly I need to know how big his cock is and only you can tell me.” Erik wiggles his eyebrows.

“Erik!” Jasmine smacks his arms, “I am not sleeping with him!”

“Girl, where in there did I mention sleep? I am expecting he will drag those jeans down, and bend you over.” He smacks Jasmine’s ass.

“Oh my god, just… just get out! You are too much!” Jasmine turns back to the mirror.

Erik holds his hand up, “I will go, but first I need to say…” he waits for Jasmine to look at him, “wear the navy blue one, your tits look stunning in that one.”

“Get out, Erik!” She laughs again as he walks out of her room singing the song still. She hears her front door close. She looks at the clock on her bedside table and sees it’s still half an hour before Tommy will arrive.

 

She pulls off the wine colored shirt, and sits down on her bed. She picks up her phone and scrolls through the group chat again and laughs. She falls back on her bed, and stares up at her ceiling.

 

All her adult life she’s had this checklist for every aspect of her life. Dating, school, career, friends, grocery shopping. Everything had a list, and everything made sense this way. It took her moving to Star City to let go a little bit more, not to be so strict with herself. Give herself some freedom to just experience the sporadic moments that happen in life. Yet when it came to dating she was committed to the list. She refused to be like her mother, always ending up with some random guy who would only leave her high and dry, or like her father who was only interested in one night stands.

 

And that right there was her biggest fear, is Tommy like her dad? Is he the kind to love them and leave them?

 

Jasmine blinks rapidly, feeling the sting in her eyes, “No, Tommy is not my father. It’s clear as day he cares about people. Harvey cares only for himself.” She says this out loud and feels a little bit better about the idea of giving some sort of chance to Tommy.

 

She isn’t quite sure what to think about what’s happening whenever they are around each other, but she can’t deny that it does make her feel good. The flirting is unlike anything she’s ever experienced. When Michael flirted it was all so boring. He was predictable, Tommy is never predictable.

 

Jasmine sits up, reaches for the blue shirt and pulls it on. She smiles when she hears Erik’s voice in her head about how her boobs look. “This bra is doing wonders for the girls.” She says as she bends over slightly to look at the cleavage.

 

Jasmine finishes up the final touches, adding jewelry and then last but not least she sprays on her perfume. She makes sure to spray it in the air and then walk through the mist. She doesn’t want to overwhelm him with her perfume. Just then she hears the knock on her door. She reaches for her lightweight black leather jacket and makes her way to the door.

 

Tommy hears the clicking of heels as she is approaching the door. He can’t help but feel a little nervous, because even though this isn’t a date he feels like he’s picking a woman up for date. He quickly rubs his sweaty palms on his thighs before she opens the door.

 

When the door swings open, he feels like it’s happening in slow motion. Her hair is in loose waves, the dark auburn framing her face. Her eyes are bright with anticipation, expertly accented with winged liner and thick full lashes. Her lips are a soft mauve color, and Tommy has to fight the urge to pull her in and kiss her senseless.

 

“Hey” he finally says when she clears her throat. _Don’t look her up and down, keep your eyes up._ His eyes travel down and he can’t help but think she must’ve painted her jeans on because they fit her like a second skin. She has on black ankle boots, with a high heel giving her at least few inches more. Then his eyes fall on her cleavage and that’s it, he swallows his tongue.

 

“Tommy.” She says his name in a low voice, his eyes travel up and look at hers. “My eyes are up here.”

Tommy lets out a huff of a laugh, scratches his bearded chin with the back of his hand. “You look amazing.”

 

Jasmine flashes him a brilliant smile, “thank you. You look pretty good yourself.” She eyes his dark grey heathered t-shirt that’s molded to his sculpted pecs, under his black leather motorcycle jacket. _Who would’ve thought Tommy could look the part of the quintessential bad boy._ His jeans mold to him just right and she can tell he is the kind of guy who doesn’t miss leg day, but didn’t go overboard the way Michael does. She approves completely but she does have a question sitting on her tongue.

 

“Uhm, please tell me you brought your car and we are not arriving on a motorcycle?” Jasmine looks in his smiling eyes.

Tommy leans in, _oh my god she smells so good,_ “As much as the idea of you sitting behind me with your arms wrapped tightly around my waist excites me, I have to disappoint us because I have my car.”

Jasmine pushes at Tommy so he backs away laughing. She turns to close her door and lock it. Once. Tommy scowls. “Wait, there is only one deadbolt there?”

Jasmine looks between her door and Tommy, “Uh yeah. Why, should it have more?”

“You’re a single woman living alone. Yeah you should have more.” Tommy looks at her seriously.

Jasmine can’t help but giggle at his seriousness, “Tommy I’ve lived here for a few years now. It’s perfectly safe, and no one has even attempted to knock on my door that wasn’t there for me.”

 

Tommy scoffs and follows behind Jasmine, his sour mood quickly vaporizing when he sees her ass. He silently groans at the way her hips sway with her walk, the way her ass moves, everything is perfectly packaged in those jeans.

 

_She is a woman made for hard loving_.

_Shut up you idiot._

 

They make their way down the three flights of stairs and once outside Tommy brings her to another of his cars. Jasmine stands looking a bit confused not seeing his car. He points his key fob at his Range Rover, the lights flashing as he disarms his vehicle. Jasmine slowly looks back over her shoulder, her artfully sculpted eyebrow raised in question.

 

“I decided on this car tonight.” It’s a sleek black machine. Jasmine has only ever seen them in passing; because with the amount of rich elite in Star City, a lot of the men love these models.

“It’s a bit more than just a car.” Jasmine says as Tommy opens the car door. She slides in. _Oh my god, this leather is like butter!_

“You like?” Tommy grins at the shock on her face after sliding on the seat.

 

She chokes on her words, so instead nods. She doesn’t want to be one of those girls who is impressed by his money, but she can’t help but appreciate the beauty of this vehicle.

 

Tommy shuts the door softly and makes his way to his side, smiling the entire time. _Tonight is going to be a treat._

 

“So where is it we are going? We are a bit casual for a work event.” Jasmine turns to looks at him.

“We are headed into The Glades.” He grins, but she misses it because she’s too busy watching the way his hands maneuver the steering wheel. _Is it possible to get turned on by a man’s hands when he isn’t touching you?_

 

Jasmine clears her throat and looks back out to the road, watching as Tommy steers them through the city. She lives just outside city limits, but on the other side of downtown Star City, putting The Glades is opposite of her. She kind of likes that they’ll be in the car for a while.

 

“Does that bother you?” he asks once he doesn’t get a response from Jasmine.

“Uhm, what?” She is brought back out of her sexual images of his hands doing very exciting things to her body. _I bet those fingers could…_

“Does it bother you we are going to The Glades?”

“No!” She squeaks then clears her throat a bit, “No, not at all. Compared to where I grew up, The Glades is a country club neighborhood.”

“That’s right, you mentioned LA. It’s a large city with a lot of areas.”

“Yeah, I grew up mostly in Hollywood. It’s where my mom believed she’d either make it big or she’d find herself a rich Hollywood guy.” Jasmine rubs her hands on her thighs, _why are my hands suddenly clammy?_

“Hollywood, really? That must’ve been interesting.” Tommy looks at her with a wink and grin.

She smiles and likes that he isn’t judging her, but then he doesn’t quite know what it’s like.

 

“It was fun at times, other times it wasn’t. My mom either had me in tow for auditions or she was leaving me with my dad. And if I was with my dad, he rarely had me home. I spent more time in his favorite bar while he sat in the back rooms playing cards.” Jasmine laughs, “They would hide me in a little storage closet if the cops ever came to avoid getting take to CPS.”

Tommy’s smile falters, he looks over to see Jasmine barely smile, and a bitter laugh falls from her. “I’m sorry it was rough for you.”

“I’m not. I mean yeah it totally sucked and not ideal for a kid, but it’s what made me who I am now.” She leans her head back against the seat, turning to look at him. “My parents were never together. They had a one night stand.” Jasmine holds her hands out, “Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

 

“Well I, for one, am happy they did because now you’re in my life.” Tommy reaches for her hand and squeezes. His hand lingers a bit, holding her soft hand in his. He allows his thumb to graze her knuckles before slowly letting her hand go, and takes the steering wheel again.

“I got to at least spend my last year of high school and college in a stable home. When I was seventeen, I emancipated from my parents and went to live with my mom’s sister, Aunt Amelia.” Jasmine smiles fondly, thinking of the tall woman with the long red locks, freckles that covered every inch of her. She was beautiful and her mother was the younger version of her. _Too bad mom didn’t get her heart too._

“Does she still live in LA?” Tommy asks.

“No, she passed away just after I graduated college.” Jasmine looks out her passenger side window. “She had cancer, and it was too late to do anything. So we just made her comfortable.”

 

This time Tommy took her hand in his and held it. Jasmine looks down at their hands and then back up to him. He is focused on the road, but she loves that he doesn’t feel the need to fill the air with words.

 

After a few minutes, Jasmine asks, “So what is going on in The Glades tonight?”

“It’s a surprise.” Tommy squeezes her hand, but continues to hold it.

“Is that right?” She smiles and she can’t help but feel the a lightness, something she’s been noticing lately, whenever she is around Tommy.

“Yes, but don’t worry, it’s not like a trick to get you alone.” He hesitates then adds, “Unless you want to be alone with me.”

Jasmine wants to take the bait, so badly she wants to, but instead she says, “we’re alone now.”

Tommy chuckles softly, “we are, huh?”

 

As they get on the main road leading them to their destination, Tommy feels his heart beating faster. So many reasons, tonight is important, but having her here and her hand wrapped in his is giving him all kinds of emotions. They way she opened up about her childhood makes him feel trusted, and that is actually super sexy to him. _She trusts me._

 

“Well, we are too late for you to decide if you want to be alone with me.” He approaches a tall building. “But don’t hesitate to let me know if you’d like to test that out though.”

 

Jasmine’s body reacts with thousands of little jolts of electricity traveling through her body when she looks into his eyes. _Dammit girl, you’re smitten! Ugh!_

 

 

**_the night is not over..._ **

**__ **

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Olicity Photo:[Songbin Tumblr](http://songbin.tumblr.com/post/167752180538/hvff-atlanta-2017-emily-bett-rickards-and) _

_All other images from Pinterest via various sources: Instagram and their respective owners._

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is rebuilding The Glades, just like his mother wanted but never got to do.   
> Jasmine keeps checking off those boxes the more she is around Tommy. 
> 
> Tonight, Jasmine learns there is so much more to learn.

[#1 Crush - Garbage](https://open.spotify.com/track/6hvwc95jXLw5z2kT73y6I5?si=18ioArBrSEyn9RwlaZ9L2A)   
[Should I Stay or Should I Go - The Clash](https://open.spotify.com/track/39shmbIHICJ2Wxnk1fPSdz?si=HJhcadZRRS-qxm8ySistgw)   


 

 

 

“Here we are.” Tommy pulls up to a building and Jasmine leans forward to look up at the building through the windshield. 

“Uhm, what is it?” Jasmine sees the lights are on and people milling about, but she doesn’t see a sign. 

“C’mon, I’ll show you.” Tommy grins and gets out of his car.

 

Jasmine opens her door and Tommy is already standing at her door, holding it open, as she gets out. She smiles at him, still unsure but intrigued about where they are tonight. 

 

Tommy places a hand at the small of her back, out of instinct because it’s what he does with a date.  _ Not a date. Not a date. Not a date.  _

 

Jasmine hears music playing and she looks again at his smiling face, “Seriously what is this?” 

 

Tommy opens the door and Jasmine steps in and it looks like a large waiting room of a clinic dressed up for a party. There is an acoustic guitar duo playing in one corner. Tables line one side of the walls with food and drinks. Jasmine feels Tommy standing behind her, the heat from his body warming her from behind. 

 

“This is the pre-grand reopening of my mother’s medical clinic.” 

 

Jasmine turns to her head to look at him, then fully turns her body to face him. She looks into his eyes and sees a kind of happiness she only sees when he is around Oliver or William, when he is with the Queen family overall. She smiles and turns her head to look back at the large group of people standing around talking and laughing, some are even dancing to the music. 

 

“This is amazing, Tommy.” Her broad smile makes him happy. 

 

He feels proud to share this with her. Back when he first was planning tonight’s event he had only invited Oliver, which he knew would arrive soon enough with Felicity and William. However, bringing Jasmine felt more personal to him. If things were different, Jasmine is the kind of woman his mother would’ve picked for him. That thought grips his heart in a way he didn’t know he could still feel anymore. 

 

“Tommy?” Jasmine saying his name brings him back to her. 

“Yeah, uh sorry. I was just thinking of my mom.” Tommy looks around and catches the eye of Mrs. Tolliver. 

 

Jasmine is about to ask if he’s okay when a woman comes up to Tommy, her arms out. She looks regal with her box braids wrapped in crown around her head, the silver color of the braids adding to her beauty. 

 

“Thomas.” She gives him a warm motherly smile as he leans down to hug her. She pats his face, then looks over to Jasmine and then back to Tommy with a look saying,  _ introduce us. _

“Jasmine, this is Mrs. Tolliver, the woman who rules my world.” he smiles down into her warm hazel eyes. 

“Oh Thomas, hush now.” She smacks his arm playfully, then turns to smile at Jasmine. “Hi Jasmine…” waiting for a last name. 

Jasmine quickly fills in, “Sinclair. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tolliver.” 

“Jasmine Sinclair, ooooh that’s fancy.” Mrs. Tolliver winks at Jasmine, she turns to Tommy, “son, you didn’t tell me you were bringing such a beautiful date tonight.” She grins when she spots his shy smile. 

 

Only she and his mother would ever recognize that smile in little Tommy Merlyn, now big Tommy Merlyn. 

 

“No,” a nervous laugh slips out, “not my date. She’s a good friend of mine.” 

As if that is enough to pull the wool over Mrs. Tolliver eyes. She sees it, the spark of electricity between them. However, to not embarrass him further she smiles and pats his arm. “Of course, Thomas.” 

 

Jasmine tries to hide her chuckle with a cough, because Tommy is acting like a little boy with his mom teasing him about dating and having reaction to  _ cooties _ is actually kind of sweet. 

 

She looks back to Mrs. Tolliver who raises her eyebrow and shoots a thumb over

at Tommy, “This guy, huh?” She smiles widely, “so Jasmine, how did you two meet?” She takes Jasmine’s arm and starts to walk off with her, leaving him standing there with his hands out. 

“Uhm, excuse me?” Tommy chuckles, then follows along.

 

* * *

 

The night continues with Tommy introducing people to Jasmine, learning that Mrs. Tolliver is his executive assistant who once worked in this clinic when his mother ran it. In fact everyone here had worked with his mom at some point. She is in awe of all the people and the things they have to say about Rebecca Merlyn. Knowing how she died made it bittersweet to see all the people praising a woman who brought so much love to others. 

 

“So your mom, she really made a difference here in The Glades huh?” Jasmine came up to Tommy who is standing against the main reception desk watching everyone mingle. 

“Yeah, it was her life’s work to do this. She wanted to offer affordable healthcare to everyone, not just the rich. She worked so hard to build this clinic, keep it running just off donations and grants. I don’t know how she did it.” Tommy turns his head to look at her.

 

Jasmine can’t help but see a different guy before her. He hides behind this image he wants everyone to see, but she’s further realizing she is looking at a different man each time she is around him. A man that actually checks all the boxes.  _ Uh oh. _

 

She softly bites at her lower lip. Tommy’s eyes zero in on her mouth, he licks his own lips. He moves in closer to her, Tommy’s eyes still glued to her lips. The clinic has filled up with more people as the night went on, and right now no one is paying attention to them. Jasmine finds herself leaning closer, Tommy bending a little further. Her heart is racing,  _ this is entirely the wrong moment for a first kiss, but I will take it. _

 

Just when she’s thinking they’re about share that first kiss, she hears, “Uncle Tommy!” 

They both jump back a few inches away from each other, their heads turning to see a grinning William standing there with a huge smile on his face. “Were you two about to kiss?” 

 

Even with all his fake wide-eye innocence it’s clear to Tommy that William is a prankster, and a brat.  _ A lovable brat. _

 

Before either of them can deny it, Oliver comes up behind him. “William, how many times do we have to tell you not to run off like that?”

“Sorry dad, I was just excited to see Uncle Tommy.” William looks at Oliver with an apologetic smile. 

Oliver shakes his head and looks at Tommy with a big smile, “This looks amazing, man.” He moves in to hug Tommy. 

Jasmine looks at Felicity with squinty eyes,  _ you little minx. _ Felicity moves in to hug Tommy too and then moves up to Jasmine, whispering, “Fooled ya huh?” 

Jasmine whispers back, “why didn’t you say anything.” 

“Because, what fun would that be?” Felicity pokes at Jasmine’s side making her squirm, then whispers, “You two looked cozy. Did we interrupt anything?” 

Jasmine laughs, “wait until you get home, I am sure your stepson will have a whole lot to talk about.” 

 

Felicity’s eyebrows raise, and Jasmine just takes a sip from her cup of soda. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Goodnight, Thomas.” Mrs. Tolliver says as she gives him one last hug, “Drive safely.” 

“Goodnight, and we will.” Tommy smiles as he closes her door and waits for her to drive off. He makes his way a few spots over to where Jasmine is waiting by his Range Rover. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” Jasmine says with a smile, she turns to open the door but before she reaches for the handle Tommy’s arm is slipping under hers to reach for the handle. Her hand meets his and she pulls back. “Uhm sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Tommy’s hand is still on the handle. He pulls the lever, but just before he can open he senses someone approaching. 

 

Tommy quickly lets go of the lever, he turns and looks into the shadows closest to the alley at the end of the block. He sees a figure walking quickly towards them, just yards away, and quickly pushes Jasmine behind him. 

 

“Tommy, what…” she starts to ask when she sees the person coming, there is a glint the pops off the person’s hand, “oh my god.” Jasmine whispers when she realizes it's a gun.

 

“Gimme all your cash man, and I won’t have to hurt you and your lady friend.” the voice is rough, scratchy sounding, making Jasmine’s skin crawl. His hood pulled over his head, the cord pulled tight to try and cover his face, but she can make out the bloodshot eyes now that he’s in the light outside of the clinic. His nose pinches in, the hollows of his cheeks sunken. He can’t stand still, she realizes he’s tweaking. She’d seen enough of it growing up in Hollywood near Sunset Blvd to know full well what it looks like. 

 

Tommy holds his hands up, just above his waist, stepping back, feeling Jasmine against him. “Look man, I’ll give you all my money. Just point the gun away from us, at least to the ground, please?” 

The man waves the gun at Tommy, “You don’t make demands! Shut up and just give me your cash!” Spittle flying from his mouth. 

 

Tommy stiffens when he hears Jasmine’s gasp. She clutches at the back of his jacket, her nails digging into the leather. His heart is racing, he will do whatever needed to protect Jasmine from getting hurt. He is not going to let it happen. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Tommy pats at the air to calm the guy some. “I am going to reach into my back pocket to grab my wallet. I am going to do it slowly.” Tommy moves his hand slowly to his back pocket to pull out his wallet, his hand brushing against Jasmine’s trembling hand. He’s feeling so much rage burning up inside him at how scared she must feel, but he won’t risk her safety pulling a stupid move. 

 

He brings his wallet out and the guy points at it with the gun, “just the cash!” 

Tommy opens and pulls the cash out, he holds it out to the guy but he doesn’t move. He takes a step closer, gun pointing at them, “Her too!”

 

Jasmine didn’t bring a purse with her, she has a small wallet tucked in the back of her jeans that holds her ID and debit card. 

 

She let out a soft whimper, and Tommy’s eyes shut tight for a second before opening them up. She whispers to him, “I don’t have cash.” 

“She doesn’t have cash man, she just has her ID.” Tommy says to the guy, dipping his head forward trying to keep the asshole’s focus on him when his eyes fly over his shoulder to Jasmine. 

“I don’t believe you! Throw your wallet, bitch!” The guy holds the gun up higher. 

 

Jasmine doesn’t even give Tommy a chance to get mad before she’s pulling her mini wallet out and tosses it like a frisbee, hitting the man squarely on the chest. Because of this, Tommy sees his focus falter, hand relaxing it’s on the gun, distracted he looks down at the wallet. _Now or never._  
  
Tommy steps in, just like John Diggle had taught him, grabbing the man’s wrist pushing up and out he slams an open palm into the would be mugger’s face, his head snapping backwards. The gun falls to the ground, bouncing under Tommy’s vehicle. The man is stumbling backwards screaming about his broken nose as blood spurts out from between his fingers. Tommy moves in, pulling the guy close by the front of his hoodie and slams his fist hard into his face, busting open the guy’s eyebrow. He falls limply to the ground as Tommy releases his grip on his hoodie. 

 

Jasmine watches in shock as Tommy turns back to her, in two big steps he’s in front of her, reaching for her shoulders, when all he really wants is to hold her face in his hands. “Are you okay?” 

Her eyes move slowly away from the man on the ground, unconscious, to Tommy’s, “Am I okay? No, are YOU okay?” She reaches for his hands, “Oh my god Tommy.” His right fist is covered in blood. “You’re bleeding.” Her voice is soft but the worry is there. 

“No, no. It’s his.” Tommy lifts her chin with his left hand, “are you sure you’re okay?” 

Jasmine nods, “yes, let me call the police.” She pulls her phone out of her pocket and makes the call. Tommy turns to look at the man, still unconscious on the ground, he is sure he will be for a few minutes more. Tommy bent to pick up Jasmine’s wallet, tucking it into the pocket of her leather jacket. 

 

“They’re on their way.” Tommy pulls her closer to his vehicle. 

“Good.” He hesitates to say something, then he asks, “I didn’t scare you did I?” 

Jasmine’s head snaps up at that question, “No. Why would you think that?” 

“It’s just, some women are not comfortable with violence. But I promise I’ve been trained in different types of martial arts, so I’m a confident fighter.” He takes a deep breath, “I just don’t want to scare you away.” He realizes how that sounds, so he adds, “as my friend.” 

 

Jasmine bites her lip, nervous because in all seriousness it was a real turn on and she’s feeling super guilty about it when they just had a gun pointed at them.  _ But that’s normal right? The adrenaline makes us feel charged, _ she convinces herself that’s all it is. 

 

“No, you didn’t scare me or make me uncomfortable. You protected us.” She let out in one breath. 

“You.” He says, and at Jasmine’s confused reaction, “I was protecting you.” 

 

Before any more could be said the area is lit up with red and blue lights, sirens filling the air, but the buzz in their heads drowns them out. They are both feeling the remnants of the adrenaline coursing through their veins. 

 

“Ma’am, Sir?” A cop approaches, quickly he assesses the scene, and moves in to the man lying on the ground. 

A second officer approaches, Tommy turns and points to the undercarriage of his Range Rover, “The gun he had fell underneath.” 

“Okay sir, if we can just have you both step away over here please.” the second officer directs Tommy and Jasmine closer to the doors of the clinic. She picks up Tommy’s wallet he’d forgotten he had fallen during the scuffle. 

“We will need to ask you each a few questions.” She nods her head as another cop walks up, “Will you take him over there for the questioning?” the cop nods, “Yes ma’am.” 

The cop with the mugger calls out, “Hey Sarge, I think he needs a bus. He doesn’t wanna come to.” 

The cop standing in front of Jasmine nods, “Call them and for the love of God put some gloves on, fool! He’s bleeding and he’s most likely got track marks all over his arms and feet.” She shakes her head as she turns to look at Jasmine, “Rookies.” she says with a scoff. 

“Oh, uhm, Tommy. He hit him. I think he may have hurt his hand.” Now that she heard the Sergeant reprimand her rookie, she looks at Tommy, who also heard what the Sergeant had said, and he looks at his right hand. 

“Payán! Make sure he’s seen by a medic too.” She points at Tommy. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

She turns back to Jasmine, “are you hurt, Miss…” waiting for a name.

“Jasmine Sinclair, and no I am not hurt.” She answers still looking at Tommy’s back. They purposely separate them when questioning, standard for any cop in any city. Jasmine wasn’t unfamiliar to this technique,  _ thanks dad. _

 

The questioning continues on, both Jasmine and Tommy worrying about the other. After about an hour standing outside, answering questions they are dismissed to go on home, with a later follow up from another detective pending the arraignment of the would-be mugger. Tommy is quiet when he helps Jasmine into the car, and when they drive to her place.    


  
He walks her up to the her floor. Stopping to stand outside her door, she leans against her door and looks up at Tommy. “Thank you.” 

He tilts his head, “for?” 

She lets out a tired laugh, “For protecting me.” She gives a little shrug.

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” He shakes his head as he moves in, taking her hands in his. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you had gotten hurt.” 

 

Jasmine’s eyes travel from his down to their joined hands. He brings them to up and with his eyes on her face he presses his lips gently to her knuckles, his beard tickling slightly. She takes a short deep breath at the feel of velvety lips against her skin, his warm breath caressing her fingers. 

 

“I’m safe, because of you.” Jasmine says it so softly, Tommy isn’t sure if he was meant to hear those words. 

 

Tommy’s heart is beating fast, he so badly wants to wrap up Jasmine in his arms. He knows though it’s a mistake. He can’t ruin his friendship with her for a one night stand.  _ Who says it would be a one night stand? They always are because you never repeat sex with the same woman, you know the rules.  _ Taking a deep breath, Tommy gently drops Jasmine’s hands. 

 

Jasmine, turns to open her door–– one deadbolt, one doorknob. Tommy shakes his head, “That’s not going to do. I am sending a locksmith tomorrow to add more secure locks.” 

Jasmine chuckles, she doesn’t get mad because after tonight the idea of feeling more secure isn’t such a bad idea. “I can just ask the management tomorrow to send maintenance.” 

Tommy shakes his head, “No, they’ll use something cheap. As most property management companies do. No, I will send a locksmith, and call the ‘whoevers’ that manage the property and tell them I am doing so, plus not to penalize you for destruction of property.” He rolls his eyes at the last part, knowing how all these companies run up prices to nickel and dime their residents. 

 

Jasmine steps through her door, she turns to look at Tommy. She doesn’t argue with him because she knows deep down he’s shaken up about what happened tonight and he just needs to feel some semblance of control. So instead she moves in and wraps her arms around his waist and gives a quick tight squeeze then pulls away. 

 

Tommy didn’t get the chance to really feel her against him, she let go so quickly; but already he could tell how badly his body would enjoy being pressed hard and long against hers. He smiles and then knocks his knuckles against the door jamb. “I am not leaving until I hear those locks click in place.” 

Jasmine looks at his bruised knuckles, luckily no skin was broken with the punch. But she knows he’s going to feel it in the morning with the swelling and soreness. “Don’t forget to ice that hand when you get home.” 

He nods his head, “I promise.” He makes a cross over his heart. 

 

Jasmine hesitates, a part of her wanting him to make the move,  _ because God knows I won’t make the first move,  _ then starts to close the door smiling shyly at him one last time, saying goodnight, before it’s closes. She quickly locks the doors, then she hears a faint  _ goodnight Jasmine.  _  She leans her forehead against the door, when she hears the fading footsteps she groans knowing tonight will be the first night she doesn’t fall asleep to dreaming about her current book boyfriend saving her from the bad guy. 

 

Before she can walk away, there’s a knock. She jumps up from the door and looks into the peephole. She knows it’s him, who else would it be, but the way her heart begins racing. She opens the door slowly, standing there with a question on her face.  

 

“Uhm…” he hesitates, hands in the pockets of his jacket. “One more thing.”

Jasmine pulls away from the door, “Yeah?” 

 

Suddenly she’s wrapped in his arms, tightly. She can’t breathe, the shock has stolen her lungs’ ability to work. His cologne envelopes her senses, she closes her eyes tight. When she finally takes that breath she breathes him in deeply. Her height keeps her from snuggling into his chest, but the feel of his shoulder against her cheek, the muscle tightening, makes her feel safer than she has in a long time. 

 

“I am really glad you weren’t hurt tonight.” He says into her hair, nuzzling deep into the soft waves. The scent of coconut makes him feel things. Feelings he doesn’t want to feel, but he can’t control them around her. 

“I was only safe because of you. I never would’ve been able to protect myself if I’d been alone.” Jasmine mumbles against his shoulder, her arms now wrapped tightly around his waist. 

 

Being able to process what happened tonight wrapped in each other’s arms is exactly what they need. Neither are looking forward to the rest of the evening.

 

“I’ll always protect you.” Tommy says. Slowly, reluctantly he pulls back. Jasmine’s eyes search his own, everything in him is telling him to kiss her. Instead he kisses her forehead, pulls back. Her arms slip from around him, instantly making him miss her warmth. 

“I may not be able to fight, but my quick wit can usually get us out of bind pretty quickly.” Jasmine slaughters his heart when she gives him a wink and a smile. 

“That is true, and I am a lucky guy for it.” Tommy grins, he reaches for her hand one last time, squeezing it and then letting go. “Get some rest, but if you need anything, call me. Okay?” 

Jasmine nods, “I will, thank you.” She rolls her lips between her teeth, then says, “Same goes for you.” 

Tommy winks, and points to the door, “lock it up.” 

Jasmine smiles, nodding she closes the door. Once locked, she quickly makes her way to her room and falls on her bed. “Wow, check, check.”

Tommy makes his way down the stairs, once in his car he just sits for a few minutes. “I’m toast.”

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy shows he wasn't joking about Jasmine's safety.  
> Jasmine continues to see there is a lot more to Mr. Thomas Merlyn, still.  
> Tommy and his dad have it out, again. However, it's made better with a phone call to Jasmine and a promise of dinner (even if it's business again).  
> Jasmine is ready for a dinner with the infamous Malcolm Merlyn, or is she? 
> 
> Oh yeah, the gang is back for more group chatting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying this slow burn as much as I am. *wink*  
> I promise what y'all are dying for is coming soon!

[Beat to Beat - The Jezabels](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ZU5QdLFuxtEsYJVhUQR6C?si=Q-lrWiOYSxGZzfoP3BdM-g)

[Taking You There - Broods](https://open.spotify.com/track/2siSRzAvp1FaN18hC9VneS?si=8hrze4xrQzColsNsoU8RRw)

[Two Kids - David Keenan](https://open.spotify.com/track/0Tgnh0C7IvD8sKOYWjh6VH?si=Mywb8kX9Q-O6LndXYCI4ow)

 

Jasmine’s eyes open to knocking on her door. She looks at the time, it was 9:30am in the morning. She hadn’t planned to wake up until 10am and now she’s losing out on the extra half hour, before getting ready for work. Today is going to be a short day at the office for her and Felicity.

 

She waits and hears the knocking again, groaning she slips a robe over her tank top and cotton shorts, slips on the first pair of shoes she finds which are flip flops. She shuffles to her door and looks through the peephole and sees a man in a uniform holding a toolbox and kneepads hanging at his ankles.

 

“What in the…” then it dawns on her, “the locksmith. Really Tommy?” Rubbing her eyes, she opens the door.

“Good morning, Miss Sinclair?” the man asks with a bit of an accent, definitely southern. He looks like everybody’s favorite uncle, beer belly, full beard, and a smile that highlights a tanned weathered skin.

“Yes, that’s me.” Jasmine laughs, “I take it Mr. Merlyn sent you over here and said not to leave until I answered?”

 

He lets out a full belly laugh, “Right you are, ma’am. I work for Thomas on most of his projects. He asked me to come by and set you up.” He looks at the lock on her door. “And I can see why, these aren’t very secure.” He shakes his head as if he’s witnessing a grave injustice.

 

Jasmine smiles, “well by all means.” She reads his name on his shirt as she opens the door further, “Freddie, please come in.” Jasmine turns away heading towards her kitchen, “Would you care for some coffee, Freddie?”

“Oh, I would hate to be a bother, Miss Sinclair.” He looks over at her from where he is now kneeling, with pads secured around his knees, at the door looking at the current deadbolt.

“Please, call me Jasmine, and it’s really no trouble at all. I need it myself.” She begins with filling up her pot and pouring the filtered water into the reservoir, then adds the filter and begins to scoop the grounds, setting it to brew.

“Miss Jasmine, these locks are not very smart. I am surprised your property management opted for these locks. But don’t you worry, I am going to make sure you stay safe. Even if I wasn’t working for Thomas, I would ensure you had the best.” He winks. “Remind me of my daughter.”

 

Jasmine smiles, _what would it be like to have a dad that showed he cared about you?_  “I appreciate that a lot. And Mr. Merlyn too. Although I have a feeling if I told him no, it wouldn’t really matter.” She laughs leaning back against the sofa, waiting for the coffee.

“Yeppers, you got that right. Thomas is very serious about safety. One of the buildings out in The Glades had rotting wood doors. He hired a whole team of us to go out there and secure every apartment with new doors and top of the line locks.” Freddie is nodding away as he takes a small power drill to pull out the screws on the locks.

 

Jasmine tilts her head, “He did?”  
  
“Yes ma’am. That building is special for the elderly. The building is state owned, but they don’t always take such good care of it. Most of the people living there live on fixed incomes, so any type of theft is a real blow to those folks. When Thomas heard about it, he wasted no time sending us all out there. Told the state that to consider it a donation. Thomas just stepped right over all that red tape, he wasn’t taking no for an answer, no ma’am.”

 

“Wow, I had no idea.” Jasmine strums her fingers on her chin as she listens. Never in a million years would one think of Tommy as a philanthropist with a bit of social justice warrior underneath all the playboy dressing. However, after last night’s event and learning more about what he does behind the scenes, she shouldn’t be surprised.  

“Nope, that’s because Thomas makes sure his name stays out of the papers about all the work he does. I know those gossip rags love to talk ‘bout all his wild behavior, but they only see what they want. Those fake news people don’t see the real man he is, tell ya what.”

 

Jasmine smiles, moves to the kitchen to fix them coffee, “How do you take yours, Freddie?” She asks holding up a cup. 

“Oh, cream and sugar Miss Jasmine, if that’s alright.” He gives a wide grin, then turns back to pulling out the old locks.

 

Jasmine prepares his coffee and walks over to hand it to him. He thanks her, taking a sip, then placing it on the floor next to the wall out of the way. Jasmine excuses herself to her room, and finds her phone. 

 

> **Jasmine:** Your man Freddie is here. You could’ve warned me you were sending him today.

Jasmine moves to look out the window of her bedroom. She was so happy to find an apartment with a window in the bedroom. Some of the others she had seen barely even had one window. She is sipping her coffee when her phone buzzes. She pulls it out of the pocket of her robe.

 

 

> **Tommy:** If I had you might’ve found a way to put it off. *wink*
> 
> **Jasmine:** True. lol Anyways thank you, Freddie is a sweet man.
> 
> **Tommy:** He’s the only one I trust. And since it’s you, well yeah…

 

Jasmine didn’t want to read into that. Before she can reply, though, another text comes from him.

 

 

> **Tommy:** I am in a meeting, but I will give you a call later.

 

“In a meeting? Why are you texting me then fool.” She says out loud, and as if he could hear her, he sent another text.

  

 

> **Tommy:**  I’ll always answer your texts.

 

Jasmine smiles, then before she can think too far on it she tosses her phone on her bed. No use thinking about what it means. Right now she is mentally checking off boxes on her list and she’s trying real hard not to do it. It’s difficult for her though, she has conditioned herself to always look for pros and cons, and when she met Tommy she thought he was a walking _cons_ list. _Now he’s taking up the pros._

 

Jasmine takes another sip of her coffee and then makes her way back out to her living room, trying not to think about what she’s feeling.  _Check!_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You have some nerve!” Malcolm flies though Tommy’s office door.

 

Tommy is sitting at his desk on his laptop writing out a reply to an email. He closes the laptop and leans back. He weaves his fingers together and rests them against his stomach, perfecting that Tommy Merlyn air of ennui.

 

“Tell me father, what nerve did I hit today.” Tommy deadpans, looking his father in the eye. Malcolm is standing on the other side of his desk, hovering. He can see the veins in his father’s neck bulging.

“I told you that you were to take on that project with Mr. Riley, yet you have not only ignored me, you have declined it when I specifically told you we will be taking it on.” Malcolm isn’t yelling, but Tommy knows his quiet calm voice is always way worse than yelling.

“I just don’t see it as beneficial to the community he wants to build in.” Tommy shrugged and reached for his cup of coffee.

“It’s The Glades! Anything new is beneficial to that rotting cesspool!” Malcolm’s hands fly into the air, then fist at his sides.

“Gentrification of poor neighborhoods does nothing, I repeat nothing, to benefit the people living there.” Tommy stood up now, because if his father wants a fight, he is ready.

“Oh for fuck’s sakes! Spare me the holier than thou attitude,” Malcolm turns away, then turns back pointing at Tommy, “you were born into privilege, so stop acting like a one of those grassroots hipsters. You are a Merlyn, act like it!”

“I am, I am acting like Rebecca Merlyn.” Tommy eyes are deadly serious. Malcolm pauses, Tommy asks, “Remember her? The human incubator you picked to bear your seed?”

Malcolm rears back at that comment, “What are you talking about?” Dismissing his remark, Malcolm paces away from his desk, then back, “You act like I killed your mother, instead of her just being weak.”

 

Tommy moves around his desk so quickly, grabbing hold of his father’s lapels, “Never, I repeat, never call her weak again. You are very much responsible for her death. You treated her like shit because you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants more than a few days after marrying her. You are the reason she suffered. I will always hold you responsible for her death.”

 

Malcolm laughs, pushing Tommy away from him, smoothing out the wrinkles on his suit jacket. “You forget who you act most like. You don’t think I know about all your wicked one night stands that get spread all over the media? You don’t think I have spent time and money hushing up pissed off fathers because you fucked their slutty daughters, then left them crying because you never called?” His grin is evil, manipulating, “You are more like me than you think, son.”

 

Tommy’s lip curls in disgust. He turns his back on his father. He can’t look him in the eye anymore. Everything about his father makes him want to bash his face in.

 

“I know exactly who you are, and I also know that I am much smarter than you at this game. I built this company and you rode in on my coattails like the brat you are.” Malcolm pulls at his sleeves on his jacket. “So when I tell you to do something, you will do it. For instance, tonight we will be having dinner with Mr. Riley. So I expect you to be there, and I expect you to bring a date suitable for the evening. I will have my assistant send you the details.”

 

Malcolm walks out of the office, passing Mrs. Tolliver on the way out. She moves into the office and closes the door. She comes up to Tommy, knowing he’s feeling the residual adrenaline coursing through his veins. She lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, saying nothing.

 

Tommy huffs out a sarcastic laugh, “You know, I would much rather face down that mugger from last night all over again than deal with him.”

Mrs. Tolliver squeezes his shoulder, “Thomas, don’t say that. Last night was a very scary and real moment. Jasmine could’ve been hurt.”

“Not me?” He turns to give her a soft smile.

Mrs. Tolliver cradles his cheek in a motherly way, “You forget I know how capable you are of taking care of yourself. I don’t ever doubt your ability to keep yourself safe.”

 

Tommy nods in her hand before he pulls away. He goes to sit down in his seat, steepling his hands and leaning his elbows on his desk, he looks up at her, “I think it’s time for reinforcements.”

Mrs. Tolliver nods, “I’ll take care of the appointment.” She leaves his office as Tommy leans back in his chair.

 

Laying his head back and raking his hands down his face, scratching into his beard, he groans. He picks up his phone, and calls Jasmine.

 

“Hello?” She answers, _god I love the sound of her voice._

“Hey, what are you wearing?” Tommy jokingly asks, but when he thinks about it he really wants to know.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Mister Merlyn.” The way she drags out the Mister makes him smile. _Fuck, this woman is fun._

“Actually, I would much rather know what you plan to wear tonight?” Tommy drums his thumb on his desk.

“Oh? Well, I am sure you’ll be excited to know I will be wearing baggy sweatpants with stains from years ago, mismatched socks, and oversized t-shirt. Oh and my ponytail will have ended up to the side.” She laughs, the sound tickles his ear.

“How about you wear a black sheath, black heels, and come out with me to another business thing?” He didn’t know how to ask without it sounding like a date, even though the idea of her wearing sweats and tshirt sounds pretty damn adorable.

“Oh Tommy, you are such a gentleman! I just may swoon right here in the middle of the breakroom.” She lets out a deep throaty laugh, and Tommy can’t help but react to it. He adjusts himself in his chair, not wanting to be a complete ass by palming himself.

“You bet. I’ll even make sure to further protect you from bad guys. Although if you agree, I don’t know how much of a gentleman you’ll think I am when I see you in a dress.” He flirts, then clears his throat, _stop it_. “But honestly, if you’d be willing to come along with me, you’d save me a great deal of frustration.”

“And what kind of frustration is that– skimming through your little black book for a no strings attached date?” Jasmine teases him, but he can hear the tightness in the way she says little black book.

“Despite what you may think, I do not own a little black book, nor have I ever.” Tommy smiles at the fake shocked gasp Jasmine lets out.

“Hmmm, maybe you ain’t so bad after all Merlyn.” Jasmine quips with a old timey accent you’d hear in an old black and white movie.

“So whaddaya say, dame?” He copies her accent, she laughs.

“Sure, but only because you saved me from getting mugged.” She laughs, “What time should I be ready?”

“Gee thanks,” he laughs, “I’ll pick you up at seven. We’ll need time to mentally prepare for my father.”

He hears a loud gulp, “Your father?”

Tommy grimaces, “Yeah, he’ll be there.” He shuts his eyes, praying she won’t back out.

Jasmine lets out a deep sigh, “I’m not backing out, but I am glad you told me now.” She starts talking to someone in the background. He hears her giggle, and then she says, “oh stop, you’re so bad.” And for some completely stupid reason he gets annoyed. _Can’t whoever is standing there see she is on the phone?_

“Jasmine?” He calls her name, pulling her attention away from whoever she’s talking to, but he’s pretty sure it’s a man.

“I’ll see you right now.” She says to whoever is talking to her, “Sorry, that was one of the guys who works security details.”

“Ah okay.” Tommy tries to sound uninterested, but truth is he’s really interested in who this guy is and why he’s making her giggle. _Cut it out, man. She’s not your girl and even if she was that’s still shitty behavior._

“I need to get back to work, but yes, I will go with you. I’ll even have a couple of drinks ready for us before we leave.” She laughs, and the smile returns to his face.

“That will be perfect, thanks again.” Tommy hangs up when she says bye.

 

He sits there a bit longer and then decides to make another call.

“Hey Oliver, are you available for a talk right now?” Tommy stands and walks to look across the street at Queen Consolidated, his best friend’s family’s company, “Yeah, it’s about what we discussed.” Tommy rocks his head side to side, “Okay see you in a few.”

 

* * *

 

“Jasmine!” Felicity comes rushing out of her office.

Jasmine jumps in her chair and turns to look at Felicity, “what?”

“You and Tommy got mugged?!” Felicity looks at her, hands out, exasperated that she hadn’t mentioned it to them.

At that exact moment, John walks up and he looks at Jasmine, “You were mugged?!”

Jasmine groans, she was hoping Tommy wouldn’t say anything, but she figured he’d tell Oliver. “Well he tried to mug us, but Tommy managed to disarm him and knocked him unconscious. The cops came and the guy was still out.” She shrugs her shoulders like it was no big deal.

John grins, “I taught him that.”

Jasmine smiles, “did you? Why am I not surprised.” She looks at Felicity who is now standing there with arms crossed. “What?” Sounding like a teenager in trouble for coming in late.

“You could’ve been hurt! Why didn’t you say anything?” Felicity moves to lean her hip against her desk.

Jasmine rolls her chair back and leans back, crossing her legs. “I don’t know. I mean growing up where I did, muggings happened so often you just stopped looking at them as anything major. They just happened. Like blinking your eyes and _boom_ you’re mugged.”

At Felicity’s reaction she laughs, “it’s okay though. Tommy was great and he reacted the right way.”

“So he protected you?” John asks, crossing his large muscly arms.

“He did, he stepped in front of me and never moved. He kept me blocked the whole time the guy pointed the gun at us.” Jasmine rolls her eyes, “But don’t ever tell him I said how quick he was, he’ll hang it over my head.” Jasmine chuckles.

“Well I would expect nothing less. I have been training Tommy for a few years now. He’s quick on his feet, and he’s agile.” John speaks like a proud coach.

“I never would’ve thought of Tommy as a martial arts type.” Felicity said, not ever knowing that John had been training Tommy.

“After Oliver moved to London, Tommy kind of just stuck around and I started inviting him. He took to it like a fish takes to water. He’s a natural.” John stuck his hands in his pockets.

 

Jasmine thinks back to the moment Tommy disarmed the guy and knocked him out, and she can’t help but feel a heated flush at the thought. It was actually really hot and she can’t deny it.

 

What she doesn’t see is the look Felicity gives John, the one that says _oh yeah, we lost her._

 

“Well, I am glad you two are okay.” Felicity reaches for Jasmine and hugs her.

 

Jasmine chooses to keep the information about her new lock and tonight’s dinner to herself. She doesn’t want them all making it a big thing. Once John and Felicity leave, she goes back to her work unbeknownst to her that everyone is now talking about it.

 

* * *

 

 

> ****
> 
> **Felicity:** OMG Tommy and Jasmine got mugged last night!
> 
> **John:** Felicity, it’s not like anyone died lol
> 
> **Sara:** WTF? What happened?
> 
> **Ava:** Are they okay? When did it happen? Do they need me to make any calls?
> 
> **Sara:** aww baby, you’re so sweet.
> 
> **Iris:** I will ask my dad if he knows anything. I can’t believe that happened?
> 
> **Sara:** Oh yeah, I forget my dad is a cop too.
> 
> **John:** How?? He’s your father.
> 
> **Sara:** Because I don’t want to think about the fact he’s a cop?
> 
> **Lyla:** (I am so glad they’re okay) why not Sara? lol
> 
> **Sara:** Because I hate cops. *grimace*
> 
> **Ava:** uh, thanks babe.
> 
> **Sara:** You’re not like a city cop, you do special things lol
> 
> **Lyla:** Federal Law Enforcement are exempt from your contempt then?
> 
> **Sara:** Abso-fucking-lutely
> 
> **Iris:** You think this is bad? Should’ve seen her when we were teens lol
> 
> **John:** I can only imagine she gave Quentin heart attacks.
> 
> **Felicity:** I don’t hate cops, I just wish they’d use better tech. Catch the real bad guys, not kids with a little weed in their pockets.
> 
> **John:** Let’s not start that discussion again.
> 
> **Thea:** Seriously we go from Tommy and Jasmine getting mugged to getting arrested for weed? Did my mother tell you a story about Oliver again?
> 
> **Felicity:** LMAO No. and you’re right. Back to them....
> 
> **Erik:** THEY WHAT?! WHY DIDN’T SHE TELL ME HE IS A REAL LIFE HERO?!
> 
> **Thea:** Because Jasmine is a private person??
> 
> **Erik:** I DO NOT CARE. Her account of what happened would feed my fantasies for several nights!
> 
> **John:** If you are bringing up body parts, I am out of this conversation.
> 
> **Lyla:** LMAO
> 
> **Sara:** OMG Erik. Leave it to you to turn this into a you thing.
> 
> **Iris:** I mean, it’s not like we all don’t want to know about IT.
> 
> **Felicity:** I CERTAINLY DO NOT. Oliver would kill Tommy LOL
> 
> **Thea:** I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT EITHER!
> 
> **Sara:** You know what… yeah, Hi, Sara here, group chat moderator here! No more discussion of penises. Please.
> 
> **Thea:** Thank you.
> 
> **John:** Don’t you all have jobs?
> 
> **Sara:** Not right now.
> 
> **Iris:** Working from home today.
> 
> **Lyla:** I have a baby glued to my body. Let me enjoy this.
> 
> **Ava:** I do nothing but work. I enjoy the banter.
> 
> **Erik:** Oliver doesn’t care what I do.
> 
> **Felicity:** Oliver is in a meeting huh?
> 
> **Erik:** Yes. Hence he doesn’t care what I am doing.
> 
> **Thea:** I sit at a desk all day and look at art, do what I want.
> 
> **Felicity:** Bottom line: Jasmine and Tommy are okay. He disarmed the mugger and knocked him out cold. He kept Jasmine safe. We’ll learn more at this weekend’s book club meetup.
> 
> **Lyla:** I will be there! John gets the kids this weekend. Lol
> 
> **Iris:** I am ready! TGIF
> 
> **Sara:** Okay, class is starting, CYa!
> 
> **Erik:** are we still not discussing Tommy playing superhero?
> 
>         No?
> 
>         Anyone?
> 
>         Really? Just going to ignore me?
> 
>         That’s fine, I’ll just be here waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy waits anxiously for the door to open. When it opens, Jasmine is holding the bodice of her dress against her chest with one hand.

 

“Hey!” She smiles, “Come in, come in.” She moves back, shuffling in her heels.

 

Tommy walks in and turns to face Jasmine, still holding the loose bodice. He licks his lips nervously, not quite sure what’s happening as she closes the door.

 

“Stop it.” Jasmine narrows her eyes teasingly at him, “This is not some pervy pornhub scenario.”

Tommy laughs and holds his hands up, “I didn’t say anything.”

 “Usually Erik is here to help me, but since he’s not, you will have to step in as my lady’s maid.” Jasmine grins widely. She turns around, looking over her shoulder she says, “You have to finish zipping it up, then you need to button it.”

 

Tommy nods, not confident he can speak. The dress is a black fitted sheath, just like he suggested. She’s wearing a bustier that dips low at her back and causes his hands to shake at the image of her in nothing else to flash through his mind. He tightens his fists a few seconds before he works the zipper up, then he carefully buttons up the four spaced out buttons on the lacey fabric that shows off the upper half of her back.

 

Tommy admires her body from behind. Her smooth skin, the swooping lines of her curves, the way her hips and thighs slope down to her toned legs delicately covered in black stockings, she’s wearing black heels that could double as weapons. The way her calves flex as she walks away from him makes his mouth water. He’s never truly appreciated the way a woman can wear a dress, he’s usually always looking for ways to take it off. Yet with Jasmine, he could watch her walk around in those heels and that dress all night long.

 

Jasmine turns to smile at him, pulling on a light coat that gives her outfit a peplum look. She buttons the jackets, then holds her arms out to Tommy, “So do I look like I belong at a dinner with the infamous Malcolm Merlyn?” She rolls her eyes, because she knows all about the kind of man he is.

 

Tommy clears his throat because everything in his body is saying to keep her to himself, because his father will do everything to embarrass his son in front of any woman who isn’t born of the bluest blood. However when he saw the roll of her eyes, Tommy knew that she would be able to hold her own with his father. Jasmine isn’t the kind of woman who needs a man to defend her intelligence, she will slam them all on her own. He laughs to himself, _she’s done it enough times with him._

 

“What?” Jasmine looks down worried he’s laughing at her. “Is this too much?” She bites her lips and begins to undo the buttons her jacket, “It’s too much huh? I’ll go change.” 

Tommy steps up to her, taking her hands away from her jacket, “No, you are stunning. Better than any of those snobs that’ll be sitting at Table Salt.” He pulls her hands up to his lips and kisses them softly.

 

Jasmine rolls her lips in between her teeth, that’s the second time he’s done this and she can’t say she doesn’t enjoy it. Especially the way he’ll keep his eyes on hers when he does.

 

Dropping her hands, Tommy picks up her clutch and hands it to her, “Shall we?”

She holds her finger up, “but first.” She walks over to her kitchen table where there are two Riedel glasses next to a bottle blue and white ceramic bottle.

 

“Wow, Clase Azul?” Tommy remarks.

Jasmine grins, “the man knows his Tequila.” She opens the bottle and begins to pour.

“Well the bottle is kind of hard to forget.” He says taking the glass from her.

 

Holding hers glass up, they clink before taking their first sip. Tommy enjoys the smooth amber liquid as it drifts along his tongue, the faint lingering taste of vanilla and toffee. He looks into the glass, then up to a smiling Jasmine.

 

“So, you’re like a Tequila connoisseur?” Tommy grins, taking another sip.

“Nah, just a gal who enjoys tasting new things to see if I’ll like it.” Jasmine catches the double meaning in what she just said and blushes, something Tommy doesn’t miss.

Being a gentleman, he chooses not to touch that. Taking his last sip, he places the glass down and asks, “ready?”

Jasmine grins, “I may need one more glass to be sure.” She laughs putting her glass down.  

 

Jasmine nods, once out the door and she turns to lock it Tommy sees the new locks. There are now two deadbolts and a new doorknob, “I am glad to see those locks on your door. It takes a lot of worry away.”

Jasmine pulls her key out of the last lock, “I am glad you worries are eased, I however have more locks to worry if I’ve locked now, so yeah thanks.” She turns back to look at Tommy with a scowl then starts laughing. “Seriously though, thank you. You didn’t have to but I do appreciate it.”

Tommy smiles as he walks towards the stairs next to Jasmine, “After last night, I just feel like maybe it’s best you and I continue to stay safe. I am pretty sure that guy will never be a problem again, but you never know.”

Jasmine thinking back to the tweaker mugging them, she shakes her head as she descends the stairs. “No, he was too far gone to remember our faces. All he wanted was cash, meaning he needed to score that night. The withdrawal was enough of a motivator for him to just randomly pick people to go after.”

 

Tommy stops on the steps as Jasmine takes two more down, she turns to look back at him with a questioning look. He asks, “how do you know all this?”

Jasmine sighs and moves to lean against the wall, “I grew up in Hollywood, near Sunset Blvd, I saw it all. It wasn’t really my first time being held up, but it was my first time they actually had a real gun. Most of the time they don’t have weapons, they just stick their hand in their jacket pockets or use a knife, sometimes a toy gun forgetting to take off the orange tip.” She shrugs and continues to make her way down the stairs.

 

“Wait a minute,” Tommy finally touches down on the ground floor and reaches for Jasmine. When she turns back he asks, “you’ve been mugged before?”

Jasmine tilts her head side to side, waving her hand in a so-so wave, “Not truly mugged, because they were never really armed with a weapon and I only ever had like ten bucks on me anyways.” She smiles and turns to head out the door.

 

Tommy shakes is head in awe as he watches her make her way out the lobby doors. This woman is a mystery and he is enjoying every little thing he discovers about her.

 

* * *

 

“Okay so remind me again, who are we meeting with and why?” Jasmine asks once Tommy hands the keys off to the valet.

“Some _businessman_ ,” Tommy throws up air quotes when he says businessman, “that my dad wants to do business with.”

“But you don’t?” Jasmine walks in as Tommy holds the door open for her.

“Nope. I don’t like what he has planned.” As they approach the hostess station, they wait for her as she speaks with the couple in front of them.

Jasmine tilts her head, “and that is?”

“Good ol’ fashion gentrification.” His tone sarcastic, Jasmine understanding why he'd be annoyed.

 

The Glades is a community within Star City that the rich see as an opportunity to make more money. Wipe out the rundown buildings, build them up, fill them up with young rich yuppies, essentially pushing out the people already living there because they can’t afford the rising cost of rent outside of The Glades. Gentrification is killing the community, an area with a rich history that is being forgotten.

 

Jasmine is a bit surprised that Tommy is actually against it considering he is a real estate investor, working for a company that did just that all over the world. There is still so much to learn about him. Seems Madeline was right about there being more to him than meets the eye.

 

“Mr. Merlyn.” The hostess gives a practiced polished smile in response to seeing Tommy, “Ma’am, would you care to leave your coat?”

 

Jasmine nods and smiles, Tommy helping her take her coat off and then handing it over to get checked in.

 

“If you’ll follow me, please.” The hostess offers, and Jasmine can’t help but to think Stepford wives when she looks at the hostess. Her hair is in a perfectly sculpted french twist, not a baby hair out of place. She glides her way through the tables, as a few people wave at Tommy. Jasmine not at all surprised he would know people who would be dining in such a high end restaurant.

 

She also doesn’t miss how a few of those older gentlemen eye her, the same men sitting at tables with women who are most likely not their wives, yet. She ignores the looks, keeping up airs as if she belongs here, with a Merlyn. It takes everything for her not to roll her eyes.

 

Jasmine also doesn’t miss how Tommy’s hand rests possessively at her back, the subtle signal that she’s with him.

_With him, what a strange concept but not such a bad one._

 

“Your table, Mr. Merlyn.” The hostess says and just as she moves out of the way Jasmine gasps softly, leaning herself against Tommy as if she’s about to faint.

“Jasmine?” he whispers her name.

 

She sees the back of two heads and she doesn’t need to know anything else about them to know that what Tommy has been feeling about this job really is a shady deal.

 

“Tommy.” Malcolm fakes his happiness at seeing his son, and rises from the table.

 

Jasmine leans into Tommy with a smile, one she’s learned over the years to showcase when trying to con her way through a deal, _thanks mom and dad_. Softly through her smile she says, “I’ll explain after dinner, but whatever you do tonight do not agree to a single thing.”

 

Tommy looks between her and his father before he puts on his mask, the dutiful son with not a care in the world. All he knows is he trusts Jasmine, and she is signaling to him to just go with it, so he does.

 

“Father, all me to introduce you to my date, Jasmine Sinclair.” Tommy gives his winning smile as he grinds his teeth watching his father take Jasmine’s hand in his to kiss the back of her hand.

“Pleasure, Miss Sinclair.” Malcolm looks her up and down, Tommy moves in closer, wrapping his hand around her waist to bring her closer to him. It’s an action that does not escape Malcolm’s attention. Tucking that information into the back of his brain, Malcolm says, “Allow me to introduce you to our other guests for the evening, Mr. & Mrs. Riley.”

 

Tommy watches as the man he met in his office, and his wife with flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes, turn to them. If Tommy hadn’t been looking for something he would’ve missed the shocked expression that flashed on their faces in the millisecond they looked at Jasmine. However it is immediately covered up with charming, manipulative, smiles.

 

“Mr. Riley. Mrs. Riley.” Tommy acknowledges them with a nod.

“Tommy, good to see you again, son.” Mr. Riley shook his hand, Tommy inwardly cringing at the use of _son_. “My wife, Davina.”

Tommy took Mrs. Riley hand, shaking it gently, but she kept a firm grip on it, “Thomas Merlyn, I’ve heard and read so much about you. Quite the party boy you are.” She winks at him and then looks to Jasmine and holds her hand out with a haughty flair, “Davina Riley.”

Jasmine takes her offered hand, “Mrs. Riley.”

Mr. Riley takes Jasmine’s hand next, leaning over to kiss her hand, “Miss Sinclair.”

 

Tommy watches the way the two appraise Jasmine, looking her over as if they had known she existed but faking it. It was odd to him the way Mr. Riley’s eyes didn’t roam in the way most men have since they’d walked into the restaurant, the way his father’s did. No, his eyes were looking at her if they recognize something familiar, but long ago lost to him.

 

_Had she dated this man at one time? No, that’s not Jasmine’s style. Right?_

 

Jasmine pulls her hand back, she smiles at everyone. Noticing another woman sitting at the table, Malcolm’s date, who is obviously trained to sit and look pretty. Tommy leads her to her seat and pulls the chair out for her. Once everyone is seated, conversation is awkward until drinks are ordered.

 

Leaning over to Tommy, her hand gently on his arm in what could be seen as a lover’s caress, she whispers, “Just for tonight, keep up the act, I promise I’ll explain everything after dinner.” She presses her lips softly to his cheek, brilliant smile following, Tommy nods.

 

What else can he do but to trust her and play the part. Especially knowing his father is watching them closely. His dad will no doubt already have a background check being ran on Jasmine before they even get to the appetizers.

 

“A toast.” Malcolm holds his wine glass up, “To new partnerships.”

“Cheers.” and glasses clink. 

 

Jasmine’s eyes meeting Tommy’s as they sip their wine, _good luck tonight,_ their eyes say to each other.

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

A/N: 

[Tequila Clase Azul](https://www.claseazul.com/home) is absolutely amazing! I attended a Tequila tasting event and got to try different types and not only did I fall for the flavor, but the bottle is to die for! Check them out. 

Interested in how I view Mr & Mrs Riley? Let me know and I will post them next chapter. 

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could give you a song and dance here, but y'all have been waiting way too long for this chapter.  
> I keep you no longer...

[Him & I - G Eazy Halsey](https://open.spotify.com/track/5k38wzpLb15YgncyWdTZE4?si=hS2TghFZRcaC5hE2Jissuw)

[Sweetest Thing - Allman Brown](https://open.spotify.com/track/4XBcShO4h4X55x9yMmyKHL?si=uO15aG8VSkajQD3a5nIqKw)

[Girl Like You - Edwyn Collins](https://open.spotify.com/track/6XOINCZBv8Q7RXgNNiTwIN?si=Iycg_rWTSbGNunjlZTgajQ)

[Falling - Dani Wilde](https://open.spotify.com/track/30h268bCKmGWxFleXGYATy?si=YTkk4LRHR_Cajg1JHm8ozw)

[When We - Tank](https://open.spotify.com/track/2HWelwHQS4EdRqIycZOc3O?si=oF_TPi8xQd-aCJbYgYZKMw)

 

Jasmine looks in the mirror, dinner is taking its toll on her. Seeing the stress visibly on her face, she tries to relax it by making exaggerated movements to loosen the tight muscles. Just then the door opens and Mrs. Riley steps through the threshold. Jasmine sighs, and looks down into the basin. When she looks back up, Mrs. Riley is standing directly behind her.

 

“Hello…” Jasmine pauses, “Mother.”

“Jasmine.” Davina moves to stand next her, still making eye contact through the mirror. “On a job this evening?”

“No. Unlike you, I am not grifting.” Jasmine snaps.

“Oh hush girl, you have always acted like you were better than us.” Davina moves to the side flicking her hand in Jasmine’s direction. “You are exactly like us.”

“No I am not, because I actually work an honest job. Unlike you.” Jasmine crosses her arms.

“Jasmine, honey, we are working an honest job. Your father and I are going into business together. We are looking to expand our portfolio. Give back to a community.” Davina turns to smile at Jasmine. The same smile her mother used whenever she was getting ready to dump her on her father with same excuse about making a difference.

“Sure you are.” Jasmine snorts, moves in closer, “So what is it?”

“What is what?” Davina blinks, confused at the question.

“The game, mother. What con are you and my father running? The only way the two of you would work together is when the job is an elaborate one.”

“Pish posh, we are doing no such thing.” Davina slowly begins to wash her hands.

“Pish posh? Really? Who do you think are? Mrs. Howell?” Jasmine scoffs.

“Oh honey,” Davina turns to her, “Do you really think so? I’ve been working on my upper east side New York vibe.” Davina finishes rinsing her hands, then moves to grab the most luxurious paper towel Jasmine has ever felt. “Your father and I have been doing our very best to keep up with The Joneses. Or in this case, the Merlyns.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Jasmine pushes her hip away from the counter and makes her way to the door. Her hand on the pull, she turns back to her mother, “I just can’t ever get away from you two, can I?”

Davina laughs, “Baby girl, you come from the rough streets of Hollywood, yet here you are in this fancy restaurant in that dress on the arm of one of the most eligible bachelors in Star City. I am not quite sure which of us is running the bigger con.”

 

 

Jasmine doesn’t respond because the rage within is too loud for her to think, she turns and walks out the door. She senses Davina directly behind her. They both get to the table at the same time. Tommy rises, pulling her chair out. He can feel the tension rolling off Jasmine. However, she gives him a bright smile and sits down thanking him quietly. Tommy moves to hold Davina’s chair too.

 

“Oh, well now aren’t you a gentleman.” Davina coos over him.

“My mother taught me well.” Tommy smiles and then takes his seat again.

 

Malcolm eyes Tommy over his wine glass, everyone else looking to the woman sitting next him who is clearly not Tommy’s mother. She looks as if she is about tip out of her chair from boredom.

 

Davina clears her throat and looks at Mr. Riley with wide eyes, “Well then what did I miss, love?”

“Not too much darling, Merlyn and I were just discussing children.” Mr. Riley’s eyes fall on Jasmine.

Jasmine clears her throat and then quickly moves to sip her wine.

 

Davina looks at her _husband_ , “oh did you tell him about our daughter?”

Malcolm smiles and leans forward, his eyes on Tommy, “yes, it’s shame she is abroad. I would so love for my son to meet her.”

Tommy’s eyes snap to his father’s. _How dare he imply that right in front of Jasmine!_

Mr. Riley turns to Tommy with a distinct glint in his eyes, “I have no doubts our daughter would appreciate your company, Tommy.”

 

Jasmine’s jaw tenses, Tommy moves casually taking Jasmine’s hand, “Though I appreciate the matchmaking, I think I am doing just fine on my own.” He kisses the back of Jasmine’s hand, returning a cool smile to his father.

 

Even though she knows they’re playing this table, she can’t help but let the butterflies go wild in her stomach.

 

Jasmine smiles adoringly at Tommy, and turns to look at Malcolm, “I promise to take very good care of your son, so much so he won’t need another date.” She winks and Malcolm is visibly taken back by her bold statement.

 

Tommy works really hard to hold back the laugh that threatens to rush out. He notices how Davina is containing her laughter too, giving an approving nod to Jasmine.

 

“You men always needing to matchmake your offspring like prized cattle. Let them live their lives. Be a bit feckless.” She lets out a soft laugh as she places a hand on her _husband’s_ arm. Jasmine tries not to groan or roll her eyes.

Tommy smiles at her, but turns back to his father, “Surely you would think you need to focus on your own love life,” Tommy nods at the very drunk blonde, “and not so much my own.”

Malcolm sneers at his son, “And you think it’s acceptable to bring an unknown into our business meeting?”

“An unknown?” Tommy scoffs and sits back, he adjusts his tie, then leans forward again, “How much did you pay for the night?”

Malcolm’s face suddenly becomes red, but before he can say anything, the blonde speaks up, “He doesn’t have to pay anything, well not like money, but I am getting a trip to Italy.” She smiles as if she just told the best news.

Mr. Riley clears his throat as Malcolm leans in to whisper something to the blonde who’s smile falls suddenly. “I think we should call for the check.” He looks over at his wife.

 

Jasmine stares down her father, he’s refused to make eye contact with her all night since they saw each other. She wants him to see her hatred. She can’t believe they’ve come to Star City. _I never should’ve sent them those Christmas cards._

 

Tommy leans into Jasmine’s ear, “Let’s go, this is on my father.” He stands up, pulling Jasmine’s chair out for her. “Mr. and Mrs. Riley, it was a pleasure.” Turns to look at Malcolm, “Father, I will no doubt be seeing you soon.”

Jasmine says nothing, she gives Malcolm a look that could give him frostbite. She turns to the Rileys. “Pleasure.” Frost forms across the group at her simple word.

 

Without hesitation she begins to make her way from the table, Tommy’s hand on her back on their way out. They’re both quiet while they wait for the valet to bring Tommy’s Jaguar. She silently seethes over her parents, dying to explain to Tommy, but not where others can hear her.

 

“I need a drink.” She says, looking straight ahead.

Tommy turns to look at her, his own eyes giving away his anger over the evening. “I don’t feel like being at a bar, want to come back to my place?”

Jasmine doesn’t even think twice, “Yes, I do.”

 

“Sir, Ma’am.” The valet holds open the door for Jasmine. Tommy moves to the driver’s side.

 

Once her door is closed, he peels out and into the street. Jasmine settles in, knowing he is trying to work off his anger. She’s not concerned, she trusts him to keep her safe as he decides to speed away the anger.

 

She watches as his hands shift gears, the way he tightens his grip then relaxes it. She tries not to think about what those hands could do to her body, but she’s fooling herself. Jasmine can’t forget the way his touch has already set her body on fire, the heat of his hand on her lower back still lingers. Her heart speeds up, she blames it on the adrenaline from him driving fast.

 

Tommy takes corners on dime, he knows he’s speeding but he can’t help it. The thing that further pushes him is how Jasmine is reacting, or her lack of reaction. She looks comfortable, relaxed even. She trusts him to keep her safe without question. That turns him on more than seeing her in that dress and those heels. He is purposely taking the long way home, turning corners for the sole purpose of feeling that rush of the turn.

He knows he is coming to the underground parking of his penthouse, knows that when he speeds in they will fly down the hill. He’s pulling his foot off the gas, pushing in the clutch ready to downshift when her hand shoots out to grip his on the gearstick.

 

“Don’t. Keep the speed.” Jasmine turns her head, a soft wave of her hair falls over her right shoulder. Her whiskey eyes sparkling from the street lights.

 

Tommy nods, and upshifts and they speed up, then when he’s close enough he shifts again and they take his car over the threshold of the garage. His Jaguar is use to him pushing the limits, and like the animal it is it flies into the underground garage.

 

Jasmine feels her stomach drop, but the feeling is euphoric. She’s never been one for drugs, but she’s always loved the spike in adrenaline riding in fast cars. The car doesn’t necessarily jump and land but it gives the feel of a hard landing. Tommy controls the car as it turns, allowing it to fishtail a bit before controlling it again. He swoops into the his parking space, and they come to an immediate stop.

 

Both of their chests are heaving from the excitement. They both stare at the wall in front of them, and then slowly their heads turn to each other. They hold each other’s eyes for a few seconds before they both start laughing. Tommy lays his head back, laughing hard. _God, I needed that._ He looks over to see Jasmine wiping the corner of her eye, she’s still laughing.

 

“That was amazing.” Jasmine says finally, once she can talk.

“You’re a bit of a daredevil.” He laughs.

“Maybe.” She wags her eyebrows at him.

Tommy chuckles and then moves to get out of the car. Jasmine follows, feeling the slide of her dress against the soft leather. _This car is amazing._ She straightens her skirt before moving out from behind the door. Tommy waits for her at the back of his car, his keys dangling loosely in his fingers. She comes up next to him, he smiles and nods in the direction of the elevators.

 

Without a word they make their way to his penthouse, the elevator opening to a small foyer with one door and a small table next to it. The area is lit by soft light from light scones at each side of the door. Jasmine watches as Tommy passes a fob over his door handle.

 

“Felicity’s design huh?” Jasmine smiles as Tommy looks back at her.

“Of course. She had it installed before the wedding.”

“I know. I set up the installation.” Jasmine winks.

 

Tommy can’t help but smile at her, she brings it out in him, a genuine smile. One he doesn’t often share with others, expect those he loves–– Oliver, William, Felicity, the Queen family. Yet here is with this amazing woman and he can’t stop smiling.

 

Opening his door he extends his arm letting her walk in before him. Her heels clicking on the dark cherry wood floors, a sound he’s finding is quite erotic.

 

Jasmine moves into the center of the open floor plan, looking around she loves the rustic bare brick walls with a sort of industrial urban framing all around the walls. Instead of snooty crown moulding and pristine white walls, she is seeing Tommy Merlyn.

 

Her curiosity is piqued, she spins on her heels and tilts her head, “Let me guess, this is your domain and women don’t often come here?”

 

Tommy grins, tossing his keys on a credenza by the door. He moves towards the kitchen table that seems to double as a workspace considering there is a laptop and briefcase on top of it. He leans back against the table, crosses his arms, there’s a challenge in his eyes.

 

“What do you think?” He asks, holding his grin.

 

Jasmine takes a slow turn to look around his penthouse, large flat screen mounted above a fireplace, noting the limestone sculpture she made him, sitting on top of the mantle, for Christmas. She looks out the windows of the large glass patio doors, then to the stairs that lead up stairs to a walkway that disappears behind a wall, which she assumes is his bedroom.

 

Finally spinning back to him, she shrugs, “looks too much like your private domain, a place where you wouldn’t want women to get too comfortable in.”

 

Tommy looks around his place and then he looks back to her nodding, “If I count the number of women who have been here, I’d have fingers left over.”

 

Jasmine grins, “Let me guess…” She drops her clutch on the sofa, then takes her jacket off, tossing it on the back of his sofa. She slowly walks towards Tommy, hands behind her back, she stops after a few steps and holds up a hand. “Thea, Moira, Felicity,  and Mrs. Tolliver?” Each name her fingers drop, leaving her thumb out and other hand open.

 

Tommy’s head falls as he laughs, “Bingo.” He stands, begins removing his tie. “Want that drink now?”

 

Jasmine simply nods her head as she watches him undo his tie and undoes a couple of buttons on his shirt. He had already pulled off his jacket, hanging it on a chair at the table. He begins to roll his sleeves up as he walks over to a small wet bar in the corner. She follows slowly admiring his forearms. _Felicity was onto something when she talked about arm porn._

 

“What’s your poison?” He says from behind the bar tucked away in the corner.

Jasmine peeks around him and eyes the bottles lined up. She eyes the gold label and grins. “Johnnie Walker please.”

 

His eyebrows raise, impressed though he knows he shouldn’t be, Jasmine continues to reveal little bits of herself and it feels like he’s watching the slowest striptease in the world. “Right on.”

 

He moves to grab two rocks glasses, then bends to open a freezer and pulls out two spherical ice cube molds, popping and dropping one in each glass. Jasmine grins, _the man knows how to make a drink._ He pours two fingers worth of Johnnie Walker Gold in each glass. He hands her glass to her and smiles as he lifts his glass.

 

“What should we toast to?”

Jasmine leans on the bartop, “hmmm, how about to shit parents?”

Tommy chuckles, clinks his glass to hers, “to shit parents.”

 

They both sip and once they pull their glasses down, their eyes fall on each other’s lips watching as their tongues lick off the lingering essence of the Scotch. Jasmine feels her heart beating so fast, she’s afraid he might hear it. She pulls away from the bar and makes her way to his patio. He comes up behind her, his heat the only thing she can feel, besides the warmth of the Scotch settling in her belly.

 

“So, are you gonna tell me what happened tonight?” Tommy asks, standing next to her looking out at the endless sea of lights still illuminating downtown Star City.

 

Jasmine sips her drink, holding the glass in both hands she turns to look at Tommy. He hasn’t turned, but tilting his head to look at her from the side.

 

“You shouldn’t trust Mr. Riley.” She says with a huff.

“I figured as much before tonight, but why do you say so?”

Jasmine chews on her bottom lip a bit then says as she looks down into her glass, “He’s my father.”

Tommy stops with his glass midway to his mouth before his hand drops back down and turns to look her straight on.

“What do you mean he’s your father?” Tommy asks because he isn’t sure he really caught that right.

Jasmine looks up, her eyes a bit glassy, “His name is Harvey Gibson. And his wife? She is actually Georgie Sinclair, my mother.”

 

Tommy’s eyebrows raise high into his forehead as he processes this information. He thought there was tension, but he was considering all the wrong things about how she new Mr. Riley.

 

“Seriously?” He asks, confirming what he heard.

“Yes.” Jasmine moves closer to him, “I didn’t know. I didn’t know they were even here in Star City. The last communication I had with them was several years ago. Last year I sent them Christmas cards to the last known addresses I had for them. I never heard from them, so I just figured they didn’t live there anymore.”

 

Tommy looks into her eyes, seeing the worry about admitting to him about who her parents are. Her reaction to him is as if he’s mad at her. He’s not, what he is mad at is how her parents could be so indifferent to their daughter. This amazing and smart woman who just happens to radiate a beauty that is calling to him like a siren.

 

Raising his hand, he cups the side of her face, “How are you doing?”

Jasmine looks at him confused, so he clarifies, “seeing them like this has to be difficult.”

Jasmine looks down, he slides his fingers into her hair, curling around her neck, “It’s okay to be upset.” He looks deeper into her eyes. If anyone knows about hating your parents, and still having hope they won’t disappoint you only to be disappointed time and again, it’s him.

 

“I… I don’t know. All I do know is that seeing them tonight told me all I need to know about what’s probably happening.” Jasmine looks back up to his face, her eyes searching his own. “Tommy, my parents are seasoned con artists.”

 

His hand drops from her face, running through his own hair now at that information. “You’re joking?”

“No. All my life that’s all they’ve ever been. They are not honest people, and they will usually do whatever they can to swindle people out of even a fiver.” She stops quickly at her use of _fiver_ , language used by her dad often. His lexicon is filled with special code words and slang terminology used by those in his chosen _profession_.

 

Tommy sees Jasmine struggling to not freak out, and he needs to do what he can to keep her from running from him. He so badly wants her here tonight, he can’t let anything pull her away. Inviting her here tonight was so much more than just needing a drink, he needs her. _Just for tonight._ _I’m a selfish bastard._

 

He moves to where he left his phone sitting on his table, he opens up an app and instantly soft blues music fills the space. The soft notes of a trumpet followed by a sultry woman’s voice singing about falling. Jasmine watches him and he walks over to her. He reaches for her hand, taking her drink and places it on the table. Pulling her to him, causing her to almost trip, he catches her and pulls her against his body.

 

“Dance with me.” He says, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“But my parents…”

“I don’t want you to worry about that now, I really want to dance with you more.”

Jasmine flushes, and lets him guide her into a slow dance, bodies pressed close together. He has his left arm around her waist, fingers curling into her waist. His right hand holding their hands close to his chest. Her breasts pressed against him and he is revels in the feel of her body against his own.

 

As he leads her into a slow sway to the music, his head dips down into her neck, his left hand moving up to pull her soft waves from her neck. The tip of his nose skims along her neck, and her scent rushes through his bloodstream like a drug.

 

Jasmine feels the soft brush of his beard against her neck, and instantly her nerves are fired up. She feels the rise of her flesh at his touch, the rapid beating of her heart. All she can do is to try to remember to breathe. His nose skimming along the delicate skin of her neck is doing things to her body that she hasn’t felt in a long time. She wills her feet and legs to keep her up, despite her knees turning into warm putty.

 

Slowly their hands disconnect, his right hand sliding down her side as she wraps her arms around his neck. Her forehead pressed into his shoulder while he has his fill of her scent. His lips barely a flutter against her neck. She feels like at any moment she’ll combust. Her body’s center is warming so rapidly. She needs this, she needs him. _Just for tonight._

 

“I need to taste you?” Tommy whispers against her neck and instantly the pangs of arousal travel through her body straight to her heated center. She can’t speak so she nods, “No, I need to hear you say it.”

 

Jasmine takes a slow deep breath, then lifting her lips to his ear, she whispers, “Yes, please.”

 

Tommy waits no longer, his lips press against her rapidly beating pulse. Her body trembles in his arms. He pulls her tighter against him, she wraps her arms tightly around his neck. His lips begin to travel up, along her jawline, his beard brushing against silken skin. Suddenly they’re looking into each other’s eyes, lips hovering a breath apart.

 

Jasmine licks her bottom lip slowly and Tommy knows he can’t refuse her, can’t walk away this time with just a kiss to her forehead.

 

He leans in, her eyes flutter closed, and then their lips touch. Soft at first, testing each other. Then slowly the exploring of soft lips takes them on a journey of fulfilling their secret desires. The kiss igniting a fire that Tommy can’t resist touching, knowing how badly he may get burnt. Jasmine tightening her hold, though she isn’t short she stills pushes up on her toes, pushing into the kiss.

 

Tommy is holding her tighter against his body, he moves his tongue slowly against the seam of her lips. The mix of her taste and the Scotch sends him reeling, the kiss becomes more aggressive. Jasmine’s fingers scratch up his neck, threading into his hair, pulling him into her harder. They can’t get close enough. Jasmine bites at his bottom lip, he looks at her, the look in her eyes searing him.

 

He dips his head again, taking her mouth, plunging his tongue into hers. Moving against each other, tasting, laving each other’s warm Scotch tainted tongues. Their breathing building to a heavy panting, their bodies screaming at them to take more from the other.

 

Jasmine’s nails scraping against his scalp, his hands moving to her hips, fingers digging in. He wants to feel skin, let his nails scratch into her thighs and up her ass. As his fingers rehearse the path through her dress, she lets out the softest and sexiest sound, and he’s done.

 

Walking them back towards the table, he kisses her and says, “Lets…” Leaving the rest off, the intent hanging in the air.

 

Jasmine’s eyes meet his, and with a slow but assured nod she answers in a deep throaty voice, “yes, just for tonight.”

 

Tommy doesn’t need anymore, he reaches for them hem of her dress lifting it up and over her thighs and hips, thankful for material that can stretch and he is blessed with black lace-trimmed stockings. His nails scratching against her skin, Jasmine moaning softly into his neck. He lifts her and places her on the table, stepping between her legs. He searches her heavy lidded eyes, and she grins.

 

Jasmine is feeling so completely undone. His touch and his kisses are burning her up from the inside out. She opens her legs wider, Tommy grips her hips pulling her against him, feeling his thick hard need for her. Tommy hovers, wrapping his arms around her body and presses his lips to her neck, then he sucks and she cries out. The feeling is doing the most amazing things to her body and she can’t even fathom not ever feeling this way again.

 

Tommy slides his fingers right along her bare thigh, feeling the soft contrast of the lace and skin, his fingertips moving along the inner thigh, seeking the haven he longs for. Jasmine’s soaked silky black thong makes his head spin, his fingers lightly brush against the wet fabric. She gasps, and he does it again and she whimpers.

“You are a dream.” Tommy whispers, his beard brushing against her neck as he kisses and sucks. Her mouth already on fire from kissing him, now she waits to see where it will continue to set her on fire. She can’t answer, all she can do is hum in approval at everything he does.

 

Tommy’s fingers seek out her wet heat, pushing aside the silky material. His lithe fingers finding her heated essence, he swirls them around coating his fingers. Angling his hand, his fingertips press against her clit, massaging it, promising her body the very thing it seeks– a release. His lips move to hers, as his tongue pushes past her lips, his fingers do the same. Both gasping at the sensation of him inside her. Pumping his fingers, Tommy watches as Jasmine grips tightly onto his arms, her eyes shut tight, trying to control her breathing before she explodes.

 

“Oh fuck, Tommy.” Jasmine chokes out with a scratchy cry of pleasure.

“I love hearing my name on your lips like this.” He says softly against her ear, his beard tickling. “Jasmine, are you ready for my tongue?” Suddenly with a deep growl he asks the one question she has been waiting for.

“God yes, so fucking ready.” Jasmine isn’t shy, she pushes at his shoulders.

 

Tommy gives a sexy smile as he allows her to push his body down, he kneels before her. His body bowed in reverence at the altar that is her body. Her thighs open wide, her sex covered by sheer silk teasing him. Looking up into her eyes, he rips at the thong causing her to moan out loud at the sensation it creates, her trimmed patch of auburn hair pointing to his holy grail.

 

Tommy moves in, presses his nose into her soft curls. “I could get drunk off your scent.” He presses his lips into her sex, and Jasmine chokes for air.

“Please.” She cries softly.

 

Tommy lets his tongue slip out, barely slipping between her thick folds, lapping up her arousal. He pushes his tongue against her clit, and she cries out, echoing throughout his penthouse. That spurs him on, he reaches, pulling her further to the edge, legs over his shoulders curling his hands around her thighs, he dives in.

 

Jasmine’s body jerks at the way his tongue digs into her, feasting on her. Her fingers curling into his hair as her other keeps her upright on the table.

 

“Oh god, Tommy. Fuck.” She can’t stop wanting to scream out and call out a thank you to everything in the Universe that helped create this man and his tongue.

 

Tommy pulls away, breathing heavily, eyes looking up as he pushes his lips against her, sucking at her pulsing clit. She can’t move her eyes away from his, watching as he makes the most perverse sounds with the way he sucks at her.

 

She pulls at his head, pushing him harder against her as she begins to lift her hips up and grinds into him. He moans in approval, moving his head in sync with her thrusting. She can’t deny seeing him on his knees, head of lush black hair between her thighs, doesn’t make her want to scream and beg for more. So she does just that.

 

“More, Tommy. Please, make me come for you.” She begs. He groans and growls into her, nodding his head.

 

Jasmine feels the build up, her abs tighten, her thighs straining, her right arm shaking as it continues to hold her up. She begins to tremble as he alternates between sucking on her clit and fucking her with his tongue.

 

“I’m going to come, Tommy.” She warns, and he growls against her and the vibration creates the explosion she didn’t expect. “Oh fuck!!!” Her curse booming off the walls. She falls back when her arm gives out.

 

Tommy continues to lap at her, not wanting to lose out on all the she gives him. He is so fucking hard for her, he is surprised his cock hasn’t broken through his zipper. Once he feels like he’s taken all she’ll give, he moves to stand between her legs. His fingers find her, swirling around in her wet heat. He doesn’t want to stop now, he needs to feel her tight around him. She moans at the feeling of his fingers. Taking the knuckle of his forefinger, he rubs it against her clit. Her body jerks, her hands up over her head holding on to the edge of the table.

 

He leans down over her, pulling her down more. She reaches for him, lifting herself and without hesitation she licks herself off his lips. Tommy groans, then she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth.

 

He looks deep into her eyes, a smile forms on her lips, and he returns it.

“As sexy as you are right now on my table, I need you in my bed– naked.”

 

Jasmine sits up, pushing him back. She pulls her skirt down just to cover her hips and ass, stockings still in place, heels on, she walks to the stairs. Looking back over her shoulders she asks, “what are you waiting for, stud?” She winks and makes her way up the stairs, so wanton that he practically trips over air just to chase after her.

 

He climbs the stairs quickly, grabbing on to her hips, pulling her back against him, his hand sliding to cup her moist mound. “If I had a condom right now, I’d be fucking you on these stairs.” He nips her earlobe when she moans, then lightly smacks her ass.

 

Jasmine laughs and it echoes through his home, and he realizes it’s a sound he wants to always hear.

 

She spins on the stairs, walking up backwards, crooking her finger at him she turns and races up the stairs. He follows her and once in his bedroom, he tackles her to the bed. Pinning her under him, holding her arms over her head. He dips in and kisses her. Deeply, making sure she understands how much he wants this, her, here and now.

 

After a few minutes of more bruising kisses, she says against his lips, “take me Tommy, I’m yours for tonight.”

 

Tommy needs no other words.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and it continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, did you think I'd make you wait?

 

[Sexual Vibe - Stephen Puth](https://open.spotify.com/track/57nU6ivxzZemOQaQK0hqEs?si=AsSmX39IQJquScDi8Ut9Gw)

[Two Weeks - FKA twigs](https://open.spotify.com/track/0PHwCbA310LLIMcSDpQbgF?si=6DgbFBiCTYyFQYSMcMfAyg)

[Sexy Dirty Love - Demi Lovato](https://open.spotify.com/track/38Ncs9ZEzJzd1ypUjNPsb5?si=lbd2Nec8RSqmXRgwkJHLQw)

[Movement - Hozier](https://open.spotify.com/track/6zmANU5l4qCHQrI5cZhSS2?si=zns26O8uQf6X-2-gxdY-2Q)

 

 

Tommy pulls Jasmine to him, up off the bed, and turns her around slowly. Pushing her hair to the side he undoes the buttons on her dress, sliding the zip slowly down, the bodice falls loosely hanging off her arms. Jasmine turns and looks up into his eyes, she bites her lip and slowly begins to pull the dress up and off. She drops it to the floor. 

 

Tommy’s eyes roam her body, from her shoulders down to her black lace bustier to her full hips, naked sex, to her thighs still wrapped in black lace and silk, to her heels. Jasmine was sure she would feel self conscious, however the way his eyes roam her body has her feeling more beautiful than she ever has, a feeling of confidence in her body. 

 

“You’re stunning.” Tommy breathes out, lust in every word as he speaks. 

Jasmine reaches for his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, she begins to unbutton him, “You have way too much on, Thomas.” She purrs, Tommy groans and bites his bottom lip as his hands find her ass and he grabs on tightly, pulling her against him. 

“I do. I really do.” He agrees, watching her fingers swiftly undo his buttons, her dark red nails in contrast against the snow white shirt she works on. 

She opens and pushes his shirt off his shoulders, Tommy has on a white undershirt. Jasmine grins, “how old fashion of you.” 

 

He chuckles, watches as her nails drag down the white shirt. She pulls it out of his slacks, sliding her hands up his abs. She sighs in approval at the feel of hard rippled muscle, her wrists pushing the shirt up further. Tommy helps by pulling it off, her nails sliding through his thatch of soft chest hair. His eyes close, relishing the feel of her hands on him. 

 

“I need more of you.” She leans in, running her fingers along his chest where he has a tattoo; intricate filigree surrounding a shield with a knight’s helmet in the center.  _ Knight in Shining Armor _ , a grin plays at her lips. 

“I need more of you, as well.” He says, his hands at her hips, fingers curled into her flesh. 

Turning, Jasmine looks over her shoulders, “unwrap me?”

 

Tommy gets to work undoing the hooks on her bustier. Once it comes off, he glides his fingers across the red marks left behind by the bands and seams. She moans softly at the feel of his fingertips soothing the itchy tender skin. He takes his thumbs, sliding them down either side of her spine to the base. Then slides his hands around her waist and pulls her back against him. 

 

Jasmine pushes naked flesh of her ass against the hard ridge in his pants, the material creating an tantalizing friction. Tommy’s hands pull back harder against him, leaning in he trails kisses from her ear down her neck to her shoulder. Her head falls to the side, exposing the sensitive skin and he clamps down softly with his teeth. 

 

Jasmine hums her approval. Slowly she turns away from him, grasping his waistband in her hands.  Her breasts feel heavy with arousal, her nipples hardening at the brush of his skin and soft chest hair. She sees Tommy’s eyes dilate when they fall to her chest, and for the first time she loves her large thick breasts. Without need for words, she begins to undo his slacks– slowly.

 

Tommy can’t help but let a small growl vibrate in the back of his throat. Her touch is electric, pulsing heat through his veins. He’s never had this kind of connection with a woman, always had a good time but never did it set him on fire. Not just the sexual spark, but the overall vibe they share. 

 

He looks up from her hands, into her eyes. She grins as she slides her right hand into his boxer briefs, her long elegant fingers gripping him. She slowly pumps him in her hand, then slowly slides the pad of her thumb over the small bead of moisture thats formed on his pulsing crown, her eyes on his always. 

 

Jasmine watches as his grey blue gems suddenly become stormy with lust.  _ Lust for me _ , she can’t believe that she is here in this moment giving herself to him. Her body taking control, her heart telling her brain to shut up. She licks her lips, and he takes her face in his hands and pulls her in, lips meeting lips. 

 

Tommy hungrily claims her mouth, his tongue moving against hers in a dance that speaks volumes to what they are both feeling in this moment. Her hand grips him, then she begins to move her hands, the glide of his skin so smooth against her palms. Her hands begin pushing down at his slacks and briefs, eventually slipping over his hips to the floor. Tommy toes himself out of his shoes, stepping out of his puddle of clothes, walking her back towards the bed. 

 

Jasmine’s legs meet the edge of the bed, she slides her hands down his body as she sits. Coming eye level to his hard cock, she wastes no time moving in to lick the tip. Tasting his need for her, she needs more. She rubs her lips against the crown, glossing her lips with his seed. She looks up into his heavy lidded eyes, his lips a tight line as he holds onto his control. 

 

Tommy leans down to kiss Jasmine, then says against her lips quietly, “protection.” He moves to his dresser, opening a drawer grabbing a handful of condoms. He moves back to the bed, tossing them on to the side table. 

 

Jasmine grins, “you’re an optimistic guy.” 

 

Tommy grins, moving back to stand in front of her, slowly leaning over her causing her to fall back on the bed. Bracing himself with his arms, he says, “this body...” he takes in her breasts with their pebbled nipples to the swell of her belly to plump mound between her thighs, “deserves all the loving.” 

 

Jasmine smiles, Tommy’s places one knee on the bed against her heated sex. She moans as he presses into her, pushing, his hands moving to slide her up the lush dark navy blue chenille comforter. It’s so soft she slides easily, now lying in the middle of the bed. Tommy bends his head, still kneeling between her legs and bracing himself over her, he takes a copper-stained nipple into his mouth and suckles. 

 

Jasmine gasps, the feel of his hot mouth sucking as his tongue flicks, sends her reeling. Her eyes shut tight, fingers digging into the bedding, she finds herself grinding against his knee. Her feet braced on the bed, heels lost somewhere in the fire of their passion, her hips thrusting. 

 

“Yes, get yourself off.” Tommy says against her breast, one hand kneading the softness, blowing his hot breath over the nipple. “Ride my knee till you come, Jasmine.” 

 

Jasmine cries out, pulls up to lean on her elbows for leverage, grinding harder as he holds himself against her wetness, he moves his lips between each pebbled bud. The sensation of his wet mouth sucking each nipple creating a sensation she didn’t know she could experience,  _ has a woman truly ever come just from a man sucking on her nipples alone?  _ She wants to know but the feel of his knee against her clit doesn’t make her want to find out, yet.

 

“Don’t stop, Tommy.” She begs, pushing harder as the tightening low in her belly starts, twisting every muscle, preparing for the combustion of pleasure. 

 

Tommy hears her whimpering, her silent begging for release, and it pushes him. One nipple between his teeth, tongue rolling over it; a free hand palming the other lush breast taking the nipple between two fingers rolling it, increasing her pleasure. He watches her, mouth open, head rolled back, throat exposed, as she moans as her orgasm is pushing through. 

 

“Yes… yes… Tommy.” Her cry is soft but harsh, and then she feels it. The pulsing of her body, shooting up from her clit to her brain, triggering every pleasure sensor that she holds within her flesh. She lets go, crying out his name as her body releases. 

 

“Yes baby, just like that.” Tommy says as he kisses up her chest to her lips. Tommy is so hard, so ready to be inside her. His lets his beard graze against her skin, her cheek, her neck, her ear. He whispers, “are you ready for me?” 

Jasmine reaches down, chest heaving still, wrapping her fingers around his thick and rigid cock. “So ready for you.” 

 

Tommy moves to reach for the condom, quickly dressing himself, and moving back between her legs. He looks down at her, a smile on his face, loving the look of her right now. Hair spread out, in perfect contrast to the dark navy blue bedding. Her skin flush from her arousal and his beard, her lips swollen from his kisses. Her eye makeup smudged, giving her a sultry  _ just fucked _ look. 

_ Just fucked is about to happen.  _ Tommy moves in, his hand holding her face to his, lips hovering. “Tell me again, do you want this?” 

 

Jasmine’s eyes search his, looking for hesitation, all she finds is need. “I want this, Tommy.” 

 

Tommy sighs softly, releasing the breath he held. He slides a hand down between her breasts, over her belly, over her pelvis, to her thigh, and with fingers softly kneading coaxes her legs open more. He fits perfectly between her soft thighs as her knees bend, opening up to him. Tommy looks down, one arm holding him up, his right hand guiding himself to her entrance. 

 

“Oh fuck.” He growls as soon as he feels her against him. She’s so hot, so wet, so ready for him. 

 

“Fuck me, Tommy.” Jasmine calls out to him, her hands palming her own breasts. 

 

Tommy’s eyes go dark, watching her. He looks back down and watches as he pushes into her, their bodies connected. Her muscles pulling him in, her hips lifting, her head back reveling in the feel of him filling her slowly. 

 

“You are so…” Tommy grunts, he can’t do this slowly. 

Jasmine reading his thoughts, “Don’t be gentle, take what you want.” 

 

Tommy looks into her dark whiskey eyes, the lust and need darkening them. Her lids are heavy, one side of her mouth tipping into a sultry smile.    
  


“Do it, fuck me hard.” Jasmine calls out to him, her siren song. “Come for me.”

 

“Fuck,” and Tommy wastes no more time, he thrusts hard into her. Jasmine’s gasp filling the air, plunging deep into Jasmine, pulling out, pushing back in, her hips syncing with his. 

 

He falls to his forearms, braced on either side of her, her hands sliding up and down his back, dragging her nails. She lifts her legs up, opening her more to him and it drives him further. “Fuuuuck Jasmine.” He can’t think any other thought. His brain is on fire, his body combusting into flames now. 

He reaches for one of her legs, lifting up and over his shoulder. Jasmine calling out to him,  _ yessss _ , he drives into her. Never has sex been so intense, never has his body reacted so intensely to the feel of a woman against him. Hundreds of emotions are rushing through his soul. He is pumping harder, faster, Jasmine begging him not to stop, her body so welcoming, so eager to be satisfied by him. 

 

“Fuck, Tommy, you have me! Right there!” She calls out and he immediately begins to feel her tightening around him. Her body calling for his release, wanting what it biologically knows should happen to make them complete. His cock is so hard, the crown pulsing inside her as it rubs against her sweet spot. She cries out again, this time her nails dig deep into him, and that pain spurs him on. Her body clenching him tightly, drenching him in her release.

 

He the sensation starts at his toes, traveling up his legs, then it hits his cock. “Oh fuck!” He calls out, and his body goes harder than it has ever before, reaching for that moment of release. Then without warning he’s crying out. 

 

Jasmine watches him through teary eyes, watching the way his face has gone red, his neck muscles strained, his veins popping out, his mouth open, eyes shut tight as he explodes. She feels him inside her, the way his cock throbs within her walls, filling the condom. He keeps thrusting, each time getting slower and slower. She enjoys the feel of him riding out his orgasm until there is nothing left. 

 

Tommy collapses on top of her, his entire body on fire. Their heavy breathing the only sound echoing through the room. Jasmine runs her hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles flex under the light touch. 

 

Tommy hums in appreciation of her touch. She smiles, her legs feel like Jello but she so badly needs to use his bathroom. Shyly she pulls out from under him, and he groans, face buried in the comforter, one eye open watching as gets up and heads to the bathroom. 

 

Tommy rolls to his back, sighs deeply with beautiful contentment. When she comes back out, he rolls off the bed, pulls her to him and kisses her. Long and slow, Jasmine’s breasts pressed against the hard planes of his chest, her nipples still hard and he loves it. Slowly he pulls away and winks at her. 

 

He moves to the bathroom, before he closes the door he says, “Get under the covers, because we are not done.” 

 

“Oh, we’re not?” Jasmine, in her naked glory, turns to him and asks with her hands behind her back and breasts pushed out, still wearing her stockings. 

 

“Not by a long shot. We have all night to explore.” Tommy grins before stepping in and closing the bathroom door. 

 

Jasmine smiles, biting her bottom lip, she rolls off her stockings, then gets into the bed. She sighs happily at the feel of soft grey cotton sheets and a bed that feels like it’s made for her body. She pushes the pillow back and leans back, reclined, waiting. 

 

Tommy comes out in black bathrobe, “Water?” She nods and he winks as he leaves to head downstairs.

 

Tommy is smiling the whole time, feeling like the luckiest man right now. He makes his way up the stairs and finds her sitting in the bed with a book in her hands. 

 

He stops dead at the doorway, cheeks burning red. He stutters, trying to ask where she got that, but all he manages is a lot of  _ uhm uhm uhm _ . 

 

Jasmine has a twinkle in her eyes, “Tommy Merlyn, are you a ChickLit reader?” Her smile reaches from ear to ear as she turns the cover of the book to face him. 

 

“No.” He says it so quickly Jasmine can’t help but let a giggle escape, _ I do not giggle. _

“Then why is this in your nightstand?” She casually points to the nightstand by the side of the bed. 

 

_ I forgot it was there. _ “Uhm, because Thea left it and I didn’t want the guys to see it and think anything so I put it here in case she remembers or I do?” He says this as a question, more than a statement, and Jasmine can’t help but laugh. 

 

She lets the sheet fall from her breasts, and with a crook of her finger she beckons him to her. With the two glass bottles of water in his hands he makes his way to the bed, hypnotized by her large coppery nipples. Her breasts are even more fabulous not trapped in material. He swallows hard, and moves to her side. 

 

“We have all night, lets see what we find in here that you might enjoy?” She lifts an eyebrow as she reaches to undo the belt on his robe. 

 

He’s never become semi erect as quickly as he is right at this moment. 

 

“I’ve read this book before.” Jasmine nods towards the book, “She writes in some really interesting positions.” With his robe open, his cock is about ready to signal north any minute now. 

 

Tommy puts the water down, and lets the robe fall off him. “Okay so maybe I read a little bit of this stuff, but sometimes the writing is actually really good.” He moves closer to her. 

 

Jasmine turns to him humming in agreement. She hasn’t felt so wanton in so long, not since her first major relationship where they explored their sexuality together, and she is thriving more in this one night with Tommy.  _ Of all people _ . “There is this one part where she takes him really deep in her throat.” Jasmine’s voice drops to a sultry purr, and Tommy’s cock is so hard now he can’t breathe. 

 

“Oh yeah?” He barely gets out in a hoarse whisper. 

 

Jasmine nods, “mmhmm, and I’ve always wondered how it would feel to try that.” She sits on the edge of the bed, her hands grip his hips, pulling him close to her. She looks up from his hard cock, to his flat muscled belly, to his chest, then his eyes. And her breath catches because the look in his eyes makes her want to kneel before him and call him  _ sir,  _ she has NEVER wanted to do anything like that because it seemed silly and cliché. But right now, it’s not so silly,  _ it’s fucking sexy and I want it _ . 

 

Jasmine takes his hard shaft in her hands, the ridges and veins create a sensory overload, she licks her lips in anticipation. Her fingers slide from the base to the tip in a slow pump, Tommy growls. His body sways as she concentrates on him, his arms tense at his side, his abs tighten up. She leans in and kisses the tip, sliding her lips down and to his trim dark curls, the scent of her on him is creating a pool of moist heat between her thighs. 

 

“You don’t have to…” Tommy grunts just as her hand tightens around him, he loses his train of thought. 

 

Jasmine hums in appreciation as her lips wrap around the crown, sending vibrations all the way up his spine, his scalp even tingles. Jasmine works her lips over him, she lets her tongue go flat against the underside of the crown, cradling him in her tongue. She looks up at Tommy as watches with dark eyes. It empowers her, wanting to make him fall under her spell more. She keeps her eyes on him, one hand moves to cup him, the other bracing against his hip, and with a powerful suck she pulls him into her mouth. 

 

“Oh fuck, oh my god! Jasmine!” He shoots forward, his hands holding himself up on her shoulders. 

 

Jasmine allows her jaw to relax, letting him slide down her throat, he is groaning as his hips thrust forward slowly. The sloppy wet sounds has her body reacting with a need for him to fuck her again, and unlike with anyone else she’s ever been with, she has _never wanted to just be fucked_ _so hard by a man before._

 

She swallows, her throat closing around him as he slides back in. Tommy groans, he pulls all the way out and looks down into her eyes. Tears have formed, her lips and cheeks red from the stretch of him, he melts. She looks like every wet dream he ever had, sexy and horny for him. 

 

“God, you are killing me.” He growls, his hands cupping her face. 

She slides down to her knees, looks up at him with those whiskey eyes, “I want to make you come in my mouth.” 

 

She latches onto his cock, and Tommy groans. Before he can say or do anything she begins moving him in and out of her mouth. Her gasps and moans, they way she sucks in air just before she impales her mouth with his cock makes a sound that echoes through the room, that sound makes him tremble.    
  


Tommy fears he’s going to fall, he strains to stay standing while she sucks him off in the best way. He fists her hair around his hands, gently guiding her head as she slows it down. She looks up at him, and with her hand gripped around the base she pumps him as her lips suckle the head. “Oh fuck Jasmine.” He closes his eyes tightly. She squeezes, milking him as he begins to shoot his release into her mouth. Then she releases, he growls, she tightens her hand again and milks him more. Jasmine opens taking him in so he’s seeping down her throat, some seeping out the side of her mouth.  _ Fuck me this woman is going to be the death of me. _

 

Jasmine is gasping as she pulls off before he’s truly done. Tommy’s eyes are closed and his mouth open, trying to control himself, so she calls for him to open his eyes and when he does and sees her wiping her mouth, falls to his knees. 

 

He’s never had a woman make him come so completely undone, he takes her face in his hands pulls her in to kiss, long and hard. The taste of himself on her tongue and lips spurs him on, his dick still hard and ready. 

“Up on the bed, ass out.” He commands. 

Jasmine gives a wicked grin, then as they stand together she turns and crawls on all fours. She hears the crinkle of the wrapper as he is pulling out another condom, once he’s sheathed, he kneels behind her on the bed. 

 

Tommy runs his hands over her ass, then with a slight pop he reddens her skin, she moans. He takes his hard shaft in his and runs the head along her moist seam. 

 

“I love how wet you get for me.” Taking his his finger to gather her essence on his finger, then moving his finger to her mouth. 

 

Jasmine moves to take his offered finger and she sucks it hard into her mouth, suckling his finger watching the strain in his body. She releases his finger, and with a taunt she says, “Are you going to play with me or are you going to fuck me?” 

 

Tommy hears the challenge and without a word he grips onto her hips and pulls her onto his cock. She cries out and he growls, the hot moist heat overwhelming him. He begins pumping, thrusting his hips, giving her all he has. Her body shakes with his thrusts, her ass shaking as he slams into her, a sight that makes him go harder. 

 

“Yes! Just like that, Tommy!” Jasmine cries out, her upper body now flush with the bed. “Harder!” 

Tommy realizes this will end faster than he wants, and he needs her to come too. “Rub your clit.” He’s grunting, not being able to further speak. 

 

Jasmine reaches and begins massaging hard and fast, pulling her orgasm out faster. Tommy starts to feel her muscles clench, he leans over her, and together with the last few thrusts they come together. Tommy pulsing within her, Jasmine’s cries filling the room mixed with his grunting. Tommy’s hips keeping pumping, Jasmine keeps pushing her ass back, working in tandem to pull every last sensation out of each other’s bodies. 

 

Falling off to the side of Jasmine, they both now lay flat on the bed. Tommy on his back, Jasmine on her stomach. She mumbles something and he turns to look at her. 

 

“What?”

She turns her head to look at him, grinning, “foreplay.” 

Tommy looks at her curiously, and she begins to laugh. She pats his chest then lets it rest there, “all the tension between us, foreplay.” 

Tommy laughs, looking up at the ceiling, “sounds about right.” 

 

Jasmine gets up and heads to the bathroom, Tommy lays there for a bit then after hears the toilet flush, he hears the shower start and he grins. He makes his way to the separate bathroom downstairs, once he’s discarded the condom and used the bathroom he rushes back up to his room. 

 

He opens the bathroom door and Jasmine stands under the rainfall showerhead, arms up as she runs her fingers through her long hair. Tommy leans against the door jamb, watching her gorgeous wet curves move under the water. The steam filling the bathroom, he doesn’t think she knows he’s there until she speaks. 

“Are you just going to be a perv and stand there watching, or are you joining me?” Jasmine looks over her shoulder. 

 

Tommy smiles and makes his way to step into the large shower stall, that could fit five people. Coming up behind her, he pulls her back against him. She turns her head to him and he leans in pressing his lips to hers. She reaches up to hold his face in her hand, kissing him, tongues slowly exploring each other. 

 

Tommy pulls away with a smile, Jasmine runs her hands along his arms to rest on his hands that are flat on her belly. She looks down at her soft belly, not sculpted, thinking how she hates this part of her body, but seeing his hands holding her like this as if she is all he ever wants, makes her feel beautiful. Not the wild sex and the multiple orgasms, those are just perks, but his actual appreciation of her as she is. 

 

Michael often tried to encourage her to train with him, knowing she hated the CrossFit stuff. But he would toss out microaggressive comments about how she wouldn’t complain as much about the way her jeans fit if she did join him. Yet here she is with a man who does not hesitate to appreciate her body as it is. Loving the soft feel of her flesh. Turning in his arms she looks up to his eyes, Tommy is smiling, perfectly content to just hold her in his arms. 

 

“How is it that you, a man known for dating models, can stand here holding me so contently?” 

“What do you mean?” Confusion crosses his face. 

Jasmine grabs her heavy breasts, “I’m thick. I have all these curves.” She runs her hands over her hips as he pulls back to look at her. 

“Jasmine, you’re perfect.” Tommy starting to realize she has been with some shit men in the past. 

Her eyes get glassy, tears threatening to spill out, “No… no one… has ever said that to me.” 

Tommy searches her face, seeing the hurt and pain she has experienced in the past, he pulls her against him and dips low so she’ll look at him. When she looks at him he smiles, “You must’ve been with some real idiots in the past, because all I see is beauty. You’re this incredibly smart, witty, talented, and beautiful woman. You are a whole package.”  _ And you’re mine. _

 

Tommy stops and straightens out as he watches her smile form, and he realizes he can’t let her go.  _ Fuck, I have it bad.  _

 

Jasmine wraps her arms around his neck and smiles, “You really are a smooth talker.” She sniffles and then kisses him softly, “Thank you.” 

 

Tommy holds her against him, hugging her tightly, the warm water cascading down their bodies. His fingers softly scratching at her skin as he considers how he can make her his girl. Because after tonight, he can’t imagine his life without her in it.

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

A/N:

So how did I do? I hope you all started your Sundays off with a bang! *grin*

Just wanted to give a heads up that this upcoming week I will not be posting the next chapter. I have some research to do for an article, and I need to get ready for Summer classes coming up (because I am going back to school y'all!).

Anywho, I have some stuff to take care of this week. I promise I will not let you down. I will come back next week with the morning after! 

Once again allow me to tell you how much I truly appreciate your continued support in this story. I know this story is not at all popular because it is not an Olicity fic, but I love this story and I am so happy to be sharing it with all of you.

So if you could do me the tiniest favor and just spread the word about it, ONLY if you want to, letting others know it's here. I know there are lots of Tommy fans out there. I don't use the Olicity tag for the simple fact I feel like I would be baiting fans, and I don't want to be decieving, so your boosting the signal would be AMAZING and LOVED! 

Again, I appreciate YOU!

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after, how will they handle the day after they finally succumbed to their desires??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me and waiting until this next update. I really appreciate your patience and your continued support! 
> 
> I won't keep you waiting....

 

[Riptide - Vance Joy](https://open.spotify.com/track/7yq4Qj7cqayVTp3FF9CWbm?si=1-s0cUZZTyGEWaPNm3ljEw)

[Just Like Heaven - The Cure](https://open.spotify.com/track/76GlO5H5RT6g7y0gev86Nk?si=0bputu1ARsGd4Df6d_MfpA)

[Villains - Johnnyswim](https://open.spotify.com/track/0SmybhzsjTthEQM6aQMeni?si=VOZJhGA4RoiFUzR6yIKWsw)

[Could You Be Mine? - Billy Raffoul](https://open.spotify.com/track/2IqEgAkF1dqB4El2ImZMVM?si=QZ4bCYFrSHyBwbALYIl7SA)

[Fire on Fire - Sam Smith](https://open.spotify.com/track/5rFj8OzffT0iggSjcBaeND?si=zRtTpNbmRmWOEeoP3fsJLw)

[Sunday Morning - Maroon 5](https://open.spotify.com/track/1YI0uK36eupTmw9F8kHysr?si=ksG7b2BrToS86EOWI1B_Sw)

 

Jasmine’s eyes flutter open, and then she groans. She isn’t hungover, unless you call waking up the morning after sex all night with Tommy a hangover, because her body is sore and her brain is foggy. She grins into her pillow and turns to her side. She eyes the large floor to ceiling window in his room is covered with dark navy blue drapes, casting a blue hue to his room. She realizes she’s alone in bed, so she stretches indulgently like a cat, taking over the bed, with a groan she sits up. She sees some clothes on the bed and smiles, reaching for them she heads to bathroom. 

 

Tommy is singing along to  _ Riptide, _ that’s filtering through downstairs, as he is setting down fresh fruit and bagels with a couple of different cream cheese flavors. He looks over the table of edibles for them to munch on and smiles as he continues to sing. 

 

> _ Lady, running down to the riptide _
> 
> _ Taken away to the dark side _
> 
> _ I wanna be your left hand man _
> 
> _ I love you when you're singing that song and _
> 
> _ I got a lump in my throat 'cause _
> 
> _ You're gonna sing the words wrong _

 

He woke up feeling fantastic and when he saw how peacefully Jasmine was sleeping he didn’t want to wake her. So he quietly got up, began getting himself situated and dressed in just a pair of grey plaid pajama pants and a loose grey t-shirt. Once downstairs, he ordered several options from the nearby store and had it delivered, not wanting to take the chance of her waking up without him there and getting the wrong idea. 

He claps his hands together and makes his way to the coffee as it finishes brewing. “If she isn’t awake when it’s ready, you’ll just have to wake her up, Merlyn,” he says to the coffee pot, it answers him back with a hiss and gurgle. He keeps singing along.

 

> _ I just wanna, I just wanna know _
> 
> _ If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay _
> 
> _ I just gotta, I just gotta know _
> 
> _ I can't have it, I can't have it any other way _
> 
> _ I swear she's destined for the screen _
> 
> _ Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh _

 

Jasmine slowly makes her way down the stairs listening to Tommy sing and he’s shuffling about his kitchen. She stops, and watches, his back to her, shoulders moving to the music he’s singing along to. She smiles and can’t help but let a giggle escape,  _ I really need to stop this giggling crap. _

 

Tommy spins and finds her standing there watching him with pink cheeks. Her dark locks are piled on top of her head in a messy bun, her bangs falling over her forehead in a wispy mess. Then his eyes travel down her body which is dressed in clothes he left out for her.  _ My god I am glad I picked those. _ The V-neck shirt is a dark purple strained against her breast, looking thick and ample for his hands, her hard nipples calling for his lips. The adidas sweats fitted tight around her hips, he can only imagine how good her ass must look. 

 

Jasmine registers the growing bulge in his pajama pants, and she laughs, “Really? You want to go again?” 

Tommy, holding a mug in his hand, holds his arms out as he looks down at his traitorous crotch. He looks back at her and shrugs his shoulders. “I can’t help it, he knows a good thing when he sees it.” 

 

Jasmine tosses her head back laughing, and he loves it. She has learned to be a lot freer around him, before she was always so reserved, watching him, studying him. Now she allows him past her walls, her vulnerability open to him. 

 

Jasmine looks down at her,  _ his _ , clothes, “Did you purposely pick out the tightest things you could find?” 

“Oh, is it tight?” He shrugs, “I hadn’t noticed.” Tommy places the mug on the counter, making his way over to Jasmine. Her reaches for her hips, and pulls her body into him, his lips immediately find hers. 

 

Jasmine melts in his arms, their kiss is a slow, lazy, good morning kiss. She’s thankful he left her a toothbrush now. The kiss is the kind that has her toes curling, foot lifting up ready to pop, but she doesn’t want to be that girl so she pushes it down. 

 

Tommy wraps his arms tight around her waist and lifts her. “Tommy!” She tightens her arms around his neck as he raises her higher up against his body smiling up at her.

He laughs as her arms tighten, he carries her over to the table. “Relax, I have you.” 

 

He sets her down near the table, Jasmine looks over the spread. It could rival one of those Instagram foodie’s posts. 

“Wow, this…” she looks at him, “is really amazing.” 

 

Tommy grins, he holds out a chair for her, “I wish I could say I made everything, but the only thing I made was coffee.” She sits down. “I ordered it and had Postmates deliver it.” 

Jasmine reaches for a chunk of mango and pops it in her mouth. She closes her eyes as the nectar drips down her throat, the cool fruit soothing her raw throat. When she opens her eyes she finds Tommy watching her. She blushes, realizing she was moaning. 

 

“Sorry.” she moves to wipe a drop of mango juice from the corner of her lip. 

Instead Tommy’s thumb is already wiping it from the corner of her lips, “Don’t ever be sorry with me.” He sucks on his thumb. 

Jasmine swallows hard, but winces. Tommy forehead wrinkles in concern, “You okay?”

“Uhmm, my throat is just a little sore.” She doesn’t think she can blush any more than she is right now.  _ This guy has me blushing more than I ever have! _

Tommy’s concern switches to a look of lust. “I just had flashbacks.” 

Jasmine looks at his cock nestled tightly in his pajama pants, the button threatening to pop off, “I can tell.” 

Tommy blows a deep breath, “lets replenish ourselves.” He winks and moves back to pour coffee for her. 

 

Jasmine sits back in the chair, popping another chunk of mango in her mouth. She smiles when he hands her a cup of steaming coffee, then takes the chair next to her sliding it as close as possible to her. It’s unlike anything she ever expected from Tommy, well from any man, she watches him closely. He caters to her every need, smearing her bagel with strawberry cream cheese, fixing her coffee the way she likes, and piling fruit onto a small plate for her. She’s never let someone do things for her, she is so use to doing everything for herself and others. 

 

_Oh fuck, what is that tingle in my chest? Whatever you are, go away tingle. This is temporary! Right?_ _Check. Check._ _Heart says, sure brain, only temporary._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh god, Tommy! Yes, right there!” Jasmine is on her back, head resting on the arm of the sofa, his face buried between her legs, his tongue doing more amazing things to her body. “I’m going to come!” She threads her fingers into his hair to hold his face against her, just as she let’s go, flooding his mouth with her release they hear a gasp and a  _ Oh My God! _

 

Jasmine screams, rolling off the sofa, pinning Tommy under her. Her t-shirt is pushed up over her breasts, so she fumbles to pull it down. Tommy untangles himself from under her, wipes his face, and kneels to look over the back of his sofa while he maneuvers his escaped cock back into his pajama pants. 

 

Oliver is standing there with his hand over William’s eyes, their backs turned to them. “I am so sorry! We didn’t know you had company!” 

 

Tommy feels the flush growing up his neck, but hidden beneath his beard. He looks down to see a mortified Jasmine, covering her face with both hands. She’s trembling from her orgasm, or she’s crying, he can’t tell. But he can’t help but notice her breasts are shaking and he feels Junior trying to escape his pants again.  _ Fuck! It’s not the time! _

 

Oliver clears his throat, “Uh, we will go. Call me later.” Tommy head snaps back up to Oliver.

William asks, “Was that Jasmine?” 

Jasmine lets out a squeak when she realizes William recognized her.

William throws is fist up in victory, “Operation Tasmine Successful!

“C’mon Mr Matchmaker.” He quickly ushers William out the door and closes it, softly, trying desperately not to laugh until he’s away from his son and in front of his wife. 

 

Tommy looks down, Jasmine still has her hands over her face. “Hey, hey?” He leans over and pulls her hands off her face. He was starting to think she’s crying, turns out she is laughing. He smiles and decides to lean over her, his knees between her legs. 

 

“I can not believe that just happened!” Jasmine wheezes out. 

“Believe it, because William seems to almost always catch Oliver and Felicity in some precarious positions. Swear he’s much older than his age, says it’s no big deal and he hopes it’ll result in a kid sister.” Tommy shakes his head, “I am sure the kid is beaming because he’s been trying to convince me to find someone.” 

Jasmine laughs, “That kid is something else.” 

Tommy leans in, not forgetting that Jasmine’s lower half is still very naked under him. He watches her, as she slowly comes down from the adrenaline rush of the scare, when she recognizes the lust in his eyes, her own dilate. She smirks, reaching for him through his pants, palming him and finding him rock hard still.

 

“You must be feeling pretty sore down there.” She strokes him through his pants. 

Tommy groans, “You have no idea.” 

Jasmine spreads her legs, “Lemme help.” 

 

Tommy wastes no time shoving his pants down just enough to free himself. Having already pulled a condom from his pocket he hands it to Jasmine, with nimble fingers she gets him sheathed and pulls him to her entrance. Tommy pushes in hard, Jasmine calling for it, for him, to go harder and faster. If every weekend could start like this, he’d be the happiest guy in the world. No, not just the sex, but being with her period. 

 

_ This is heaven. _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Oliver grabs Felicity’s hand as he walks past her, bringing her into the hallway near the bedrooms. She gives Oliver a curious look. 

 

“You will not believe what happened?” He says, feeling somewhat embarrassed having to tell her. 

“What?” She places a hand on his chest, rubbing in concentric circles, something she unconsciously does when soothing his anxiety or worry. 

“I walked in on Tommy with a woman.” Oliver looks her in the eye, hoping she understands. 

“You mean like having sex?” Felicity grins, she loves when Oliver gossips. 

“Well, yeah kind of. But it wasn’t so much what they were doing, I mean I guess it was probably a shock but it was more about who it was.” He rambles and Felicity can’t help the grin spreading across her face. 

“Did you see another woman naked, babe?” Felicity asks with a tilt of her head. 

“NO!” He quickly replies, “No. I am soo glad I didn’t.” Felicity waits, “Uhm, it was Jasmine.” 

“SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!” Felicity yells at him smacking his chest. 

“Ow.” He rubs his chest. 

Felicity’s eyes are huge saucers of unbelief. “Are you serious?!”

“Yeah, unfortunately William saw too, at least he saw her head but nothing else.” Oliver hangs his head because what a mess that was, but also because they know, “Tommy never has a woman over at his place. I didn’t think to even announce that we were coming in. I should’ve been more careful.” He sighs. 

“No! What, are you crazy? This fantastic!” Felicity smiles and begins to pull her phone out. 

Oliver’s eyes grow wide when he realizes she’s about to announce it to their friends, “Honey, please don’t say anything. Not until we know they’re okay with everyone knowing.” He reaches for her hands and pulls her close to him. 

“But…” she chews on her lip, the excitement killing her to be told. 

“Please?” Oliver gives her his puppy face, the one he only ever uses when he really wants her to give in to him over something. He doesn’t use it often because she is often cool with things he wants to do. 

“Fine.” She slips her phone back into the pocket of her leggings. “But you have to tell me….” She looks to make sure William is occupied, “What were they doing?” 

Oliver blushes, “Really?” 

“Yes really.” 

“Ugh, they were on the sofa.” He shrugs, trying hard not to say too much. 

“Oliver Jonas Queen.” Felicity stands with her hands on her hips. 

“Fine, they were on the sofa and he was,” he points down, Felicity’s eyes grow wide, “and when they heard me say ‘oh my god’ she screamed and rolled off the sofa. Tommy popped up, he didn’t have a shirt on but I am pretty sure he had a his pants on still. Jasmine stayed hidden on the floor.” Now he feels the bubble of laughter starting to rise in his chest, remembering her squeak. “William asked if it was Jasmine and she squeaked.” Now he is full on laughing, Felicity joining him. 

“I love it!” Felicity covers her mouth, then she says, “oh my god, tomorrow is going to be the best book club ever.” She fist pumps. 

Oliver is still laughing, as he starts to settle down he realizes what she is saying, “Wait, why?” 

“Because silly, we have new juicy stuff to talk about.” She smiles sweetly. 

“You all talk about your sex lives at book club?” He tips his head. 

Felicity realizes what she’s done and starts to back away from him, “No, not like our sex lives.” She points between the two of them, “Just those of the characters in the book.” She keeps moving back. 

Oliver advances towards her, “Fe-li-city?” 

“What?” She blinks innocently. 

“Do you discuss our sex life with your friends at book club?” he raises an eyebrow. 

She raises her thumb and forefinger, pinching the air, “maybe just a little bit.”

Oliver groans and runs a hand down his face. “Wonderful.” 

“But I only tell them if we tried something from the book before, that’s all! I mean I am pretty proud of your sexual prowess and like to brag about it. So sue me.” Felicity turns, flipping her ponytail at him, as she heads to the bedroom. Oliver follows after her. 

 

William mutes the tv and hears laughing and murmurs, he sits up and yells, “I’m hungry!!!!” 

 

When he hears his dad groan, he can’t help laughing out loud. He’ll make it up to them when he tells them he is staying over at his Aunt Thea’s tonight so he can play with Raven, her new dog. He looks down at Hemingway curled up next to him. “Don’t get mad at me buddy, you’re still my favorite.” He kicks back on the sofa, his feet on the coffee table. He is one heck of a happy kid, he thinks to himself as he pets a purring Hemingway.

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Jasmine pulls the sheet back and makes her way to the bathroom. They somehow have managed to spend most of Saturday in bed, not sleeping. She grins at herself in the mirror. She quickly takes care of business and makes her way back to the bed. 

 

Tommy is still asleep on his stomach. His arms under his pillow, his head turned away from her. The sheet is low, she lets her eyes take in his strong back, skin tanned from taking advantage of the warm weather lately. She admires the curves of the muscles, biting her lip she feels a flush take over her cheeks and travel down to her chest. She knew he took care of himself, but she didn’t imagine under all those tailored suits he was this sculpted. What a surprise last night was to her hands, her lips, her tongue, as she traced every line of muscles down to his cock. The memory has her feeling aroused, again. 

 

_ How is that possible considering how sore I am?! _ She grins, the knowledge of what he has already done making her head spin. 

 

She moves to get back under the covers. Tommy groans and an arm reaches out, his hand wraps around her waist, sliding her closer. 

“What time is it?” He mumbles against the pillow. 

Jasmine looks over at his bedside clock, “It’s after five.”

Tommy groans again as he shifts, his body sore but he doesn’t complain because the reason for that soreness is worth everything. He climbs over her, giving her a quick kiss and then jumps off and heads to the bathroom.

 

When the door closes, Jasmine lies back and looks up at the ceiling. She never expected that last night would lead to this. She figured after their first roll around, she’d be getting dressed and sneaking out of his place. Everytime she would move to get out, he would hold on tighter, and then change her mind with his mouth, or tongue, or his cock. She sighs,  _ it is a beautiful thing.  _ He would keep her in his bed and blow her mind with orgasms she didn’t know could exist. 

 

The door opens and he saunters out in all his naked glory, smiling like a man on a mission. 

“What?” Jasmine laughs as he stalks towards her. 

He moves in closer, hovers over her, his lips against her neck letting his beard create a delicious friction; then with a gruff voice he says, “Pizza?” 

Laughing she pushes him away from her, eyebrow raised. “Yeah?” 

He nods, then pulls the sheet away from her body and leans down to kiss the place where her heart beats wildly, whispering, “Overwatch?” 

Now she’s really laughing, because the last time she played against him she killed him. 

“Whaddya say, Killer?” Tommy looks down at her, still hovering over her. 

“If you’re feeding me pizza, you’re on.” Jasmine reaches to scratch at his bearded jaw, “I’ll help you win too.” 

Tommy scoffs, “I can win on my own.” 

“Sure you can.” Jasmine winks, she lays there a few minutes watching his eyes get glazed over staring down at her exposed nipples. “Unless you get moving, we won’t be getting pizza.” 

He grins and winks, leans in and quickly plants a hard kiss on her kiss swollen lips. “Lets go!” 

He pulls her up off the bed with ease, still surprising her with his stamina and strength. She quickly dresses in the clothes he’s lent her, he does the same. 

 

As they make their way downstairs, he chatting away about the game but she can’t help but let all these feelings roam freely in her brain. 

 

_ Is this the beginning of something new?  _

_ Something real? _

_ Something scary?  _

 

She shakes off the apprehension trying to creep in, she doesn’t want to think about it. She wants to enjoy this evening, just one more night of bliss. 

 

_ Just one more night. _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Tommy watches Jasmine look back one more time through the closed glass doors to her building. He wanted to walk her in, but she insisted she would be fine. She makes her way up the stairs before he pulls away from the curb. It’s early Sunday morning but she has plans with the girls later and she really needs some clothes; even though the idea of keeping her locked in his room, naked, was very appealing to them both.

 

Tommy pulls his Jag into the light traffic, careful not let his mind wander to far from keeping focused on the road. He can still feel and taste Jasmine, her body was made for him. He groans, he knows he sounds selfish and possessive, but he can’t shake it from his mind how perfect they were together. Now he needs to just convince her of that. 

 

When they were playing the game and eating pizza, he kept dropping hints about getting together again. She would laugh it off like it wasn’t going to happen, and when he made comments about how he fit in her so perfectly… he groans,  _ stop it!  _ He looks down at his cock tenting his sweats. “Fuck, she has me hooked.” He gets to red light and lets his head fall against the headrest,  _ I need to figure out what to do now.  _

 

Shaking his head he quickly types out a text to Oliver before he starts driving again. 

> **Tommy:** think you and John might be interested in coming over for a workout?

It isn’t until he is parked back home before he checks his phone to see Oliver’s reply. 

> **Oliver:** I’m free. William is going to spend the day with a friend after he leaves Thea’s. I’ll let you know about John in a bit.

Tommy makes his way to his penthouse needing to pick up before they come over. The whole time smiling as he let’s visions of Jasmine float around his head. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“You did what?!” Erik says out loud, even though everyone is sitting around close together in his apartment, being it’s his turn to host their book club meeting. 

 

Jasmine grimaces, not ashamed - except for maybe William being witness to it - about what she just revealed, but that they’re all moving in closer to hear every detail. 

 

“You finally gave in?” Sara asks with a huge grin on her face. “You owe me, babe.” She turns to Ava with her hand out. Ava rolls her eyes and laughs looking back at Jasmine. 

“Yes, okay? Are you all happy now? Can we never discuss it again?” Jasmine says right before she takes a large gulp of her Sangria. 

“Well yeah, at least until your next time!” Erik says, “so inquiring minds want to know!” 

“No! No, they do not want to know!” Thea says covering her ears. 

Erik grins, and asks, “How big is it?” 

“Erik!” Lyla and Felicity scold. 

“What?! Like you all don’t want to know too?” he replies with a smirk. 

“No!” five voices scream out. 

Iris raises her hand, “I want to know, dammit!” She laughs, already feeling the effects of the Sangria. She looks down into her glass, “how strong is this?” 

Erik grins, “strong enough apparently.” 

“I am not revealing anything about body parts to any of you,” Jasmine points at Erik, “and you especially.” 

Erik shrugs, “whatever, I am this close” he pinches the air, “to getting him to send me a dick pick.” 

“EWWWWW!!!!!!” Thea throws a pillow at his head, knocking his glasses off his face. 

“Not now if he’s with Jasmine.” Lyla leans back sipping her lemonade, since she’s still breastfeeding she will only allow herself one glass of wine.

“He’s not… with me.” Jasmine says without any real conviction.  _ Are we with each other now? No, that’s not how it works. It was just sex. Just one fantastic full day and night of amazing sex. Right? _

“I bet you all a hundred bucks she’s talking to herself in her head.” Sara points at Jasmine. 

Jasmine gives her the stink eye, “am not.”  _ Yeah that was mature.  _

 

Felicity places her book on the coffee table, then leans back pulling her legs in under her, holding her hand up she says, “Listen, if Tommy and Jasmine just want to be friends with benefits, let them. But…” she draws out the word, “if there is going to be something more I think it would behoove us to be supportive.” 

Iris giggles, still feeling the affects of the Sangria, “she’s using the fancy words y’all, she’s being serious!” 

Felicity laughs, “seriously though, Jasmine we just want you happy and we want Tommy happy, and we all can’t deny that we see the spark between you two. I mean I saw it ever since the day you came over when I was taking care of a sick Oliver, William, and Tommy.” 

 

Jasmine chews softly on the inside of her cheek, then she looks around the room. The only person not giving her a soft look is Erik, but it makes sense because he only cares about one thing out of all of this information. She flips him off and he starts laughing. 

 

Erik gets up and plops down in her lap, Jasmine lets out an  _ oomph!,  _ “You’re too heavy!” She pushes at him. 

Erik wraps his arms around her, “Please, I am the same weight as Tommy, with more muscle I am sure. If you can have a whole fuck fest weekend with him on top, you can handle my ass on you.” He grins, his blue eyes sparkling from behind his glasses. “I just need to know one thing…” 

Jasmine groans, “No! I am not telling you anything!” She pushes Erik off her lap, he lands with a thud to the floor laughing. “Look I don’t know what’s happening now with Tommy. As far as I am concerned it was a one time event, and it probably won’t be repeated again.” She nods matter of factly. All eyes on her pretending they believe her with fake nods. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


“I really want it to happen again and again.” Tommy says to Oliver and John as they sit out on his patio, they never did get around to working out.

 

John is turned in a chair facing his kids in Tommy’s living room. Tommy, for some reason unbeknownst to him, has a large playpen and so Sara is inside having a blast with her toys, and JJ is asleep in his carrier not having woken up after their drive to Tommy’s. 

 

Oliver is slouched in his chair, feet up on a foot stool that’s part of the patio furniture. He’s resting his head back, sunglasses covering his eyes but his grin is wide. “Is that so?” 

John shakes his head, “I really shouldn’t be here to listen if you are going to say anything sexual about my employee.” 

“John, she’s also your friend.” Tommy laughs. 

“Exactly! Just like Oliver knows never to talk about Felicity like that in front of me unless he’s looking for a couple of black eyes, you would do well to do the same.” John glares at him, before looking over at his kids.

Tommy holds his hands up, “All I am saying is I want to be with her.” 

John looks back over at Tommy, then Oliver, then Tommy again, “You want to be in a relationship? Thomas Merlyn?” John doesn’t hide the shock. 

 

Oliver sits up, pushes his glasses on top of his head, elbows on his knees. He looks seriously at Tommy and ponders a few things before saying, “You’re serious aren’t you?” 

Tommy doesn’t say anything, he nods his head, a serious look on his face. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” John says softly as he leans back, keeping his eyes on his kids. He takes a sip of his bottled iced tea. “I was not expecting this, ever.” 

“Look, you know we are always supportive of you,” Oliver starts, “but this isn’t some random woman you are talking about to us. Jasmine is a friend. She’s one of my wife’s best friend, his employee whom he treats like a sister. You need to be serious about treating her right if this is what you want.” John nods in agreement. 

 

Tommy takes a deep breath, he stands up and leans over his balcony. The soft breeze ruffles his hair, the sun warming his face. He turns back to look at John and Oliver, both men sitting and waiting for his response. 

 

“Something happened while I was with her. I don’t know how to explain it, but there was this tightness in my chest when I touched her.” He rolls his eyes when he sees John scowl, “Not like THAT. But when we touched hands, and when I escorted her into the restaurant and my hand at her back. The way we pretended to be a couple to piss off my dad, it actually felt real to me. The second we kissed after she agreed to dance with me in my living room, I just felt this intense need to share myself with her.” He huffs out a nervous laugh, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

John grins, leans back in his chair, “I do believe our fella here is smitten in the  worst possible way.” 

Oliver grins, “Maybe even, dare I say, falling?” 

Tommy scowls at them, “Really, how old are we?” 

Oliver and John laugh. “We both know what you’re feeling. We’ve both been there remember?” Oliver says. 

“And what happened?” Tommy asks innocently. 

John and Oliver both look at each other then back to Tommy with grins, in unison they answer, “We married them.” 

 

Their answer does, and doesn’t, shock him. He knows that what he’s feeling is unlike anything he’s felt before, but he is in denial that he very well could be falling in love with her. 

 

“A bit early for all that isn’t it?” Tommy laughs, nervously. 

“You and Jasmine have been dancing around this for a while now, Tommy. I don’t think you’re rushing into anything if that’s what you mean.” Oliver says as he leans back, laying his hands on his stomach. 

“Nah brother, you two have definitely had all this coming since the day you met if what Felicity says is true.” John laughs as he waves at Sara. 

“What do you mean?” Tommy moves to sit down again. 

“The time we were sick and Jasmine came over to help Felicity. You may have been in a fevered stupor but you were trying so hard to flirt with her.” Oliver laughs, “Felicity said that you scared Jasmine away, but she noticed how you watched her walk away and how Jasmine had to take one last look back at you before leaving.” 

“I don’t remember that.” Tommy laughs, sitting back, “But I guess it explains the way I felt the next time I saw her at Felicity’s office.” 

Suddenly JJ is letting out soft grunts, but before John can do anything, Tommy jumps up and reaches for him. Once he has JJ out of his seat, Tommy cradles him to his chest. John smiles, pats him on the back, and makes his way to heat him a bottle. Oliver gets up and heads over to pick up Sara as she throws her arms up to be held now that JJ is being held. 

 

Tommy softly rocks JJ, looking out over the city, wondering what it would be like to have a family. Then Jasmine’s face pops in his head. He looks down into JJ’s face, his tiny hand grabbing on to his beard, Tommy smiles.  _ Mom, is this you’re doing? _ Tommy looks back up and catches Oliver and John watching him. 

 

“You’d look good as a dad.” John says as he takes JJ and settles in his chair to feed him. 

“I agree.” Oliver winks. 

 

Tommy waves a hand at them trying to dismiss the idea, looks back out at the city.  _ I wouldn’t mind it though, would I? _

  
  


* * *

 

 

“So tomorrow, we will meet at Felicity’s office?” Oliver says as he is walking towards the front door. 

“Yeah, found out some more stuff and it will help to have Jasmine there too.” Tommy says as he pats Oliver’s shoulder. 

“Really?” Oliver turns to look at him. 

“Yeah, but we will discuss it tomorrow. It’s a lot to go over, and I am still not sure I know all I need to know where she is concerned.” Tommy knows Jasmine is willing to talk to him about her parents, he’s hoping she’ll be willing to talk to Felicity and Oliver too. 

“Alright, well I’ll see you tomorrow.” Oliver says and heads out the door. 

 

Tommy moves over to his kitchen table and grabs his phone. He immediately texts Jasmine. 

> **Tommy:** You home yet, beautiful? 

The bubbles appear instantly.

> **Jasmine:** Smooth talker. 
> 
> **Jasmine:** I am home. Got in a little bit ago. Getting my laundry together.
> 
> **Tommy:** Need help?
> 
> **Jasmine:** You want to help me with laundry?
> 
> **Tommy:** Not particularly, but I want to see you.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Yeah?
> 
> **Tommy:** Always.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Okay.
> 
>  

Tommy wastes no time grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He doesn’t want her to back out last minute because she gets nervous.

 

Jasmine bites her lip, after she read his  _ omw  _ reply. Shorthand texting from Tommy always makes her laugh. She carries her laundry basket to the front door and then plops down on her sofa waiting. A smile appears as she starts to remember all the things he did to her body. The way he made her feel like she was everything to him. 

 

Never having had a man cherish and adore her the way he did has her floating. Even with all the denials and teasing from the brat pack, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. It’s been a really long time since she’s felt so much for a guy in such a short time. Michael was just a way to pass time, but it’s completely different with Tommy. 

 

She thinks about her parents then, wondering if their poor excuses for relationships helped her to better understand what a healthy relationship should be like. Is it possible that in all their neglect, lack of emotion towards her, and the people they dated, opened her up to what she is most deserving of?  _ Did you all actually do something right by me?  _ She laughs at her own question. No use in trying to figure it out now. 

 

“Focus on what is happening now. What is he offering you?” Jasmine says out loud. 

 

After about twenty minutes passes, he’s knocking at her door. She jumps up and makes her way to the door. She takes a peek just to be sure it’s him, then unlocks. Before she even has the door all the way open, he’s moving in reaching around her waist pulling her into his body. His lips find hers, greedily helping himself. 

Jasmine wraps her arms around his neck, Tommy leaning her back, their lips and tongues attacking each other. His fingers dig into her flesh through her t-shirt, his hard chest presses against her softness. They are ravenous for each other, not even caring that the door is open. Their breathing ramped up, their hearts beating in sync to each other’s. Tommy groans when her nails sneak up his scalp, gripping his tousled waves in her hand. 

 

With his foot he kicks the door closed, walking them backwards to her table. With hesitation he picks her up and places her on the table. Her legs wrap around him as he leans her back, bracing himself on the table as she holds onto his neck. His lips move down her throat, she lets her head fall back, her neck exposed and his teeth take advantage. She moans through closed lips as he sucks and bites. He leaves more red marks on her peaches and cream skin, knowing they may bruise, but he doesn’t care.  _ I’m an animal.  _

 

“Tommy, please…” she silently begs and it’s all he needs. He stands up, reaches to pull her t-shirt off, his eyes searching hers, then traveling down to her breasts. 

“Fuck, I love your tits.” He palms them, squeezing and she hisses at the tightness of his hands on her. His thumbs rubbing over her nipples through her bralette. He pulls the stretchy lace down, her breasts pop out. He groans in approval, her nipples peaked and ready for his mouth. 

Leaning down, he takes a hard nipple in between his teeth letting his tongue pass over it, while the other hand massages her other breast. His warm palms heat her skin, and she cries out when he sucks the nipple in his mouth. 

“Fuck, hurry and just fuck me! We’ve had enough foreplay.” Jasmine pushes at him, holding his face in her hands before devouring his lips and his tongue, sucking it into her mouth. Tommy groans and pulls away.

“Anything you say, ma’am.” He grins as he reaches at the waistband of her leggings. He tugs them down, loving the fact she isn’t wearing underwear, “expecting me?” 

Jasmine laughs, “laundry day remember?” She lifts her hips so he can pull them all the way off, tossing them somewhere. 

Jasmine reaches for his waistband, undoing the drawstring on his sweats, she pushes down at his sweats letting his cock pop out. Immediately her hand wraps around and strokes him. She loves the way he feels in her hand, thick and hard with the ridges of his veins. He’s velvety soft in her silky palms. She rubs her thumb over the head, smoothing the bead of moisture around. Tommy’s head falls forward, resting against her forehead. 

“Do that again,” he groans. So she does, her thumb pressing harder. 

“Fuck me, you make me feel so good.” He takes her face in his hands, kissing her hard and aggressively. Jasmine knows it’s a claiming kiss, and she lets him. 

“Condom?” He asks in a rough growl. 

_ Shit!  _ After Michael she threw the ones she had out, not expecting she’d need them again for a while. She shakes her head at him, then adds, “But I’m on birth control and I got tested at my last physical a month ago. I’m clean.” 

Tommy watches at her breasts heave, flushed with her excitement. He nods his head, the idea of feeling her raw is driving him insane. “I was tested when we opened the clinic. I am clean too.” 

Jasmine pulls him closer, scooting herself to edge of the table, “take me Tommy before I combust.” It comes out in a soft growl and he can’t help the grin appearing on his face. 

Jasmine’s hands push up at his shirt, but he’s too busy holding his cock in his hand and rubbing the crown against her wet folds to reach to pull his shirt off. Placing his free hand behind her left knee, he lifts opening her up to him as she hooks it around his waist. Looking into her whiskey eyes, he pushes hard inside her the way she likes. She throw her head back and cries out in pleasure. 

“Oh fuck, this feels amazing.” He grunts as he lets her body wrap tightly around him. She hums in agreement. 

 

Tommy starts thrusting, leaning over her now, bracing with right hand while his left continues to hold her leg. He knows this is going to happen fast, he needs her to come with him. “Touch yourself baby, come with me.” 

Jasmine reaches for her clit and he pulls back to watch. The site of her dark red nails moving in circles in her lush lips and soft auburn curls throws him over the edge. 

“Fuck, baby oh god!” He leans forward and is pumping faster, and Jasmine cries out. He feel her muscles tightening around him, her wet heat seeping out. 

“Tommy, oh my god, yes!” She thrusting her hips, riding out her orgasm. She feels him throbbing within her soft heated core, feeling him fill her. She’d never known that it could feel that amazing. Never having been bare with a man before, and now she doesn’t know if she could go back to having him sheathed in latex again. 

 

The entire moment was fast and intense, both of them needing the explosive sex badly now that they’ve had a taste. Their bodies were calling to each other, desperate for each other. Greedy for the orgasms they gain from each other. Jasmine runs her hands over his back and feels him trembling. She pulls back to look at him, and the look on his face is one of complete and utter abandon. He completely gave all of himself and she took it all, if the feeling of moisture left behind by him is any indication.  

 

_ You’re a dirty girl, and it felt oh so good.  _ Jasmine grins and leans in to nip at his neck. “That was amazing.” She whispers against the shell of his ear, feeling his muscles twitch softly. 

“You have no idea.” Tommy kisses her, still inside her, still unable to really move. 

 

She searches his eyes, looking for anything that says it’s just another tumble for him. But she sees something different in his eyes. A fire burning deep in his smokey grey eyes, the same fire he must see in hers. 

 

“Be my girl?” He asks suddenly. Her eyes widen, and it’s so unexpected she gasps then chokes, coughing. Tommy moves away from her, giving her space, patting at her back. 

Jasmine holds her hand up, “I’m okay.” She looks up at his earnest eyes, “Seriously?” 

Tommy grins, nodding his head. “I’ve never been more serious about anything.” 

Suddenly feeling shy, her skin is flushed, she tries to distract by pushing her hair back. But Tommy steps in and takes her chin softly in his fingers and lifts her face up. “Look at me.” 

Jasmine does, and instantly her heart is racing out of her chest and into his hands. 

“I’m serious. I want you to be my girl. I know that sounds ridiculous and rushed, but I can’t imagine going another day without knowing you’re mine, and I am yours.” His smile that follows is shy, and she can’t help but to think how precious he looks. 

“I don’t understand.” Jasmine hesitates, but her heart is screaming  _ YES! _

“I know. I don’t understand it either, but I just know what I am feeling, and I haven’t felt this way before. It’s not just because the sex, I mean yeah it’s a small part of it, but honestly since we met I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” Tommy shakes head slightly, then he looks back up at her with his smokey grey eyes, “I want be your guy. I can say with certainty that I’ve wanted to be your guy for a while now.” 

 

His confession has her speechless. It was never something she ever really allowed herself to believe. To imagine that he’d ever have more than a passing interest in her. Like she was just some game for him to play until he found someone else to preoccupy his time. She looks down at the ground, and then she remembers Erik. In her ear singing  _ take a chance on him _ .  _ But is this what he meant? _

 

Making a decision, she pushes the other voice back- the one saying don’t do it, and looks back up to find his eyes searching her face with hope. In this moment he has her heart on lock. 

 

Jasmine reaches for his lips, placing a soft kiss to his smile. “Yes, I’d like to call you mine.” 

 

_ Oh my god girl, what are you doing? This goes against everything you ever said you’d do when it came to men.  _ Her heart speaks up,  _ can’t pass up the chance at love! _ Her eyes widen as she looks at Tommy’s grin, he’s so damn happy and her heart pitter patters in her chest.  _ Love? _

 

“Then I am yours, and you’re mine.” He pulls her in for a tight hug, and then leaning back he kisses her softly.

 

She flutters her lashes, suddenly she feels shy and she’s not sure why.  _ What are we doing?  _ She moves to slide off the table. Tommy pulls his sweats up and goes to find her clothes he ripped off. She fixes her bralette, then pulls her shirt on first since it falls to mid-thigh. Standing there she looks up at Tommy, he has stupid grin on his face and she starts laughing. 

 

“Are you always going to look at me that way?” She pushes at his chest. 

“Probably.” He shrugs and pulls her in against his body. “I feel like I could walk on water right now with how high I am feeling.” His kisses her cheek. “You make me feel good.” 

Jasmine rolls her lips between her teeth, she can’t stop the smile. “You do the same for me.” 

Tommy’s grin isn’t leaving any time soon, he knows this now, so he gives her one more kiss. “C’mon, let’s get your laundry done and then we can celebrate.” 

 

Jasmine runs to her bathroom quickly, cleaning up then pulls on her leggings. When she comes out, he goes in, closing the door behind him. Jasmine slips her feet into some slip-on sandals she leaves by the door for quick trips out. Tommy comes back out and picks up her laundry basket and waits. Opening the door for him, she watches his ass as he heads out the door.  _ This is going to be a lot of fun.  _

 

“Like what you see?” He asks when he catches her eyeing him. 

Jasmine looks at him, then shrugs, “I guess you’ll do.” 

Tommy laughs and then moves to reach behind her and smacks her ass, “behave.” 

“Or what?” Jasmine challenges. 

“Guess you’ll find out.” Tommy shrugs. 

  
_Check. Check. Check. Check._

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆

 

Image Sources: 

Emily Bett Rickards IG

Candice Patton IG

Caity Lotz IG

Jes Macallan IG

Colin Donnell IG

David Ramsey IG

Pinterest 

CW 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Tommy to start making moves to figure out what exactly it is his father and Jasmine's parents are up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N at the end... ENJOY!
> 
> p.s. NSFW!!

[Hold My Girl - George Ezra](https://open.spotify.com/track/42bbDWZ8WmXTH7PkYAlGLu?si=DD56az1IRiuZS8nzeHD-5g)

[Howlin for You - The Black Keys](https://open.spotify.com/track/1gBGDhwhekrKYy7gqULf0t?si=mc5ool9FTZ2oi1RhbI7NzQ)

[Black & Blue - Elijah Blake](https://open.spotify.com/track/6GXpmbSdQsvn3qTJuQL4XI?si=RiFScmCYR4yI42yZM5R7hw)

 

 

“Did Tommy tell you about why he’s coming to meet with us today?” Felicity is walking next to Jasmine as they head back to her office from the break room after getting a refill on coffee.

“A little bit, but I am assuming there is more he hasn’t said.” Jasmine shrugs, she knows he said he wanted to talk about it with them all of them and was hoping she’d be willing to discuss her parents with them too. She wasn’t sure if she could do it because she didn’t want Felicity to think less of her. Tommy reminded her that Felicity would never think less of her because of who her parents are. After a bit more convincing she agreed with him.

“Yeah, I am pretty sure.” Felicity nods as she turns into her office.

Jasmine stops at her desk to grab her tablet and her phone. Just as she is about to go into the office the ding of the elevator alerts her and she turns back to look to see if it’s Tommy. Instead it’s one of the personal security guys. He is dressed in his tactical gear holding a tablet in his hand.

 

“Hey Jasmine!” He says as he walks up to her. A tall guy, built like swimmer she thinks, with his long dark hair tied up in a bun on his head. A lot of the ladies around here fall over themselves when he’s in the building. He’s not really her type, obviously, but she can’t deny his good looks. He’s got bright blue eyes that smiling at her as he approaches.

 

“Hi Gabe.” She smiles and leans back on her desk. “What brings you up to the rafters?” She laughs, rarely does their tactical team venture upstairs. Usually John and Felicity meet with them down in what they’ve dubbed their war room.

“I came to bring this tablet up to Felicity. It’s not giving correct coordinates. So John told me to bring it directly to Felicity.” He smiles as he stops right in front of her. His scruff makes her think of Tommy and how he would use it to graze her skin.

_Calm your tits, girlie! Gabe is going to think he’s the reason for the blush._

Before Jasmine can say anything, Felicity comes out of the office, “Hey Gabe, is that the tablet?”

“Yeah,” he hands it to her, “I don’t know if it’s jammed up because it got dropped or it’s just a software thing. John said to make sure to give it to you directly.”

“I wish I could just design entirely new tablet without having to use someone else’s design.” Felicity scrunches her face in annoyance.

“You could do it.” Gabe smiles, his handsome face accented with dimples.

_No wonder the girls swoon._ Jasmine grins, and thinks about Alena in R&D and how she can’t get enough of him, always looking for a reason to go downstairs with Felicity. _She’s going to be so mad she isn’t here right now._

“One day, I promise, one day we will have devices designed by me alone.” Felicity smiles.

“Probably with William’s help.” Jasmine laughs. William has quickly shown he’s got advanced knowledge in technology. _The kid is going to save the world._

“No doubt! Your stepson was down with John a week ago and wow he had us all blown away with how he geeked out over your tech. John told us he was there for a school thing, but he was teaching us more.” Gabe laughs, they laugh along with him.

 

The elevator dings again and this time it’s Tommy and Oliver. Their eyes immediately land on _their women_ laughing along with some tall Universal Soldier guy. If the women were looking closely at the them, they wouldn’t have missed they way both Oliver and Tommy puffed up at seeing the guy standing in front of them smiling and making them laugh.

“Who’s that?” Tommy whispers to Oliver.

“Not sure but probably one of their tactical team guys.” Oliver says as they make their way down the corridor to Felicity’s office.

The guy says something else and they laugh, Jasmine swats at him, and tosses her head back with a laugh. Tommy is not even a full twenty-four hours into his _relationship_ with Jasmine and he’s already feeling the familiar tug of jealousy where she is concerned. _This has to stop, Merlyn._

Felicity and Jasmine both turn to see the guys coming up, and Gabe turns around to look at who is coming. Felicity is the first to recognize the green eyes lightly glowing in both men, but she watches her husband closely, wanting to laugh because he knows full well she only has eyes for him. It’s Jasmine though who is unfamiliar to it and Felicity watches her from her peripheral, seeing her flushed cheeks.

 

“Hey honey,” Felicity moves towards Oliver. He leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek, and slips his arm around her waist.

“Hey babe.” He says, but his eyes are on Gabe. Felicity grins at Jasmine and rolls her eyes.

“Oliver, this is our team lead, Gabe.” she looks at Gabe, “This my husband Oliver. You all didn’t get to meet at the wedding since you were on assignment.”

Gabe reaches out his hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Queen.”

“Good to meet you Gabe, please call me Oliver.” His left arms staying wrapped around his wife as he shakes Gabe’s hand.

“Oliver.” Gabe nods then he looks at Tommy.

“And this is Tommy Merlyn, Oliver’s best friend and now mine too.” Felicity smiles.

Jasmine is caught off guard as the two men shake hands. _One, he’s dressed in the a gorgeously three piece tailored suit. Two, he is watching me so closely with eyes that say he wants me and I am about to melt to the ground._ Jasmine clears her throat and sits up away from her desk, “Hi.” She says to Tommy shyly.

Tommy grins, moves in closer to Jasmine, his hand on her hip, he leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek, “Hey Beautiful.”

Three pairs of eyes watch them, see the way heat creeps up her chest to her throat to her cheeks and ears. Jasmine isn’t prepared for how this is all going to work in front of others. Somewhere in her mind she wasn’t really sure the weekend had happened or that he asked her to be his girl last night, as if it were a dream.

Pulling her lower lip in between her teeth, she flutters her lashes as she avoids looking at everyone, her eyes meeting Tommy’s that are filled with humor.

Gabe clears his throat, “Well, better get back downstairs. We leave for training in a bit. Nice to meet you Oliver, Tommy.” He looks at Jasmine, “See ya Jas.” Then to Felicity, “See ya boss.” Once they’ve all said goodbye, he turns and makes his way to the elevators.

Felicity can’t help but let laughter bubble up in her. When Oliver tugs at her body pulling her into her office to leave Tommy and Jasmine alone, she concedes and follows him.

“Still shy?” Tommy gets closer. His subtle cologne fills her senses. She can’t help but imagine warm leather and Scotch.

“No.” She says with a shaky voice.

“Uh huh,” he leans in and lets his cheek softly graze her own and whispers in her ear, “I see you remembering what I did to you while you sat on the washing machine.”

Jasmine gasps, _because yes that was amazing!_ , and then she turns to look at him. His smirk is teasing, and his eyes are sparkling. “You’re horrible!”

“I am.” He nips her neck quickly and pulls away, holding his hand out towards Felicity’s office, “Shall we?”

Jasmine doesn’t say anything and grabs her tablet off her desk, walking into the office she doesn’t miss how wet she already feels and he barely touched her.

Tommy watches the way her ass moves in her tight burgundy dress. It’s one of those professional sheaths women wear at the office for that serious look, but on _his woman_ it screams _take me, Tommy!_ He shakes his head and follows her into the office. He needs to relax and keep focused. _But damn, does she look gorgeous._  

Once Tommy closes the door, Felicity sits down at the small four seater table she recently had put in her office for smaller meetings. Once they’re all seated, Oliver leans his arms on the table and looks at his best friend.

“Okay, let’s talk Tommy.” Oliver looks at him, then back at his wife. Felicity is sitting back comfortably, letting Tommy have the space to say what he needs to.

Tommy looks over at Jasmine and gives a quick _it’s okay_ smile at the concern in her eyes.

“So, this is the thing,” he takes a deep breath and then continues, “I believe my dad is committing fraud. Like major fraud. Embezzlement or something. I am not completely sure but I know it’s happening.”

Oliver already knew, Felicity had an idea that something was happening, but it’s Jasmine who is shocked at the news.

Looking at Jasmine, he says “Ever since you told me about your parents, I have been thinking...”

Oliver and Felicity’s eyes immediately fall to Jasmine. She looks down nervously at her hands, twisting a pen around. Tommy lays a hand over hers, “It’s okay, you can trust them.”

Tommy nods at her, Jasmine takes a deep breath looking at Oliver and Felicity’s serious faces. She starts from the beginning, “My parents, Harvey Gibson and Georgie Sinclair are con artists. They have been since before I was born. They worked together for a long time, after I was conceived they went their own ways, because well they weren’t really a couple.” She blows out a breath, then continues, “On Friday evening we went to dinner with Malcolm, to meet with a new client he wants to work with. When we arrived it was none other than my parents posing as a married couple by the name Riley, Davina and Connor.”

Tommy cuts in, “She didn’t tell me right away, but because I trust her, I went with it when she told not to make any deals over dinner.” He looks at Jasmine, “when we got back to my place she told me about her parents.” Jasmine nods.

“They aren’t honest people. So my parents being here, and joining the ranks with Malcolm, nothing good is happening.” Jasmine has her hands fisted tightly, Tommy tries to soothe her hands. She gives him a small smile and looks back at Felicity and Oliver. “They claim to be legit, but I know for a fact that they aren’t. They have never done anything right in their lives.” Jasmine’s mouth grows tense, Tommy seeing the muscles in her jaw clench.

“They made you.” Tommy whispers, Felicity smiles, Oliver grins. Jasmine huffs out a little laugh and winks at Tommy.

“Tommy, I will do whatever is needed to help.” Felicity says, “I have all kinds of ways to infiltrate Merlyn Global’s network so I can search for evidence. I just need access to their servers.” Felicity says as she types out something on her laptop she now has open on the table, lost in her thoughts now.

Oliver sits back, then leans forward again, showing he’s nervous, “I am not comfortable with idea of you walking into Merlyn Global to sneak in some tech. It’s too risky.”

“I can do it if you show me how.” Tommy says with a shrug.

“I can help him.” Jasmine offers.

“That might work out.” Felicity taps her nails on the table, thinking, “Jasmine can go to visit you, you invited her to show her around and do whatever.” Smirking she continues to type into her laptop.

“Hush you.” Jasmine whispers. Oliver and Tommy working to hold in a chuckle.

“I can send you in with a burst receiver,” She looks at Tommy, “because you all have the scanners, and if Jasmine tries to walk in with it in her purse, they will most definitely stop her and question her.”

“Nope, I will make sure she’s on the list of approved visitors not to be searched. The last thing I want is for one of those assholes my dad hired trying to search her.” Tommy scowls.

Jasmine hides her grin, Oliver doesn’t. “Sure man, we never want other men searching our women.” Jasmine looks up at Oliver and he winks at her, she laughs.

It’s clear to her Oliver and Felicity are not going to let them live down what they all know, and she can’t help but sneak a peek at Tommy, he too has a bit of a bashful smile. _Okay, as long as I am not alone._

Felicity finally speaks up, “Okay… this is the plan.” She closes her laptop, “once you have the receiver in place to collect the data I need, I will then begin to search your dad’s private files. It’s not legal, but they will never know, because well I am that good. You need to access the executive servers, because I well aware your father has two server rooms.”

Tommy raises an eyebrow that she knows this. Felicity laughs, “I know all Tommy. But they won’t know I am hacking it.”

“Wait, is this something you can be arrested for?” Tommy holds his hand up, looking between her and Oliver. _Hacking? Isn’t that super serious and the government will arrest you for it?_

Oliver laughs, “You don’t know Felicity if you’re asking that question.”

Jasmine agrees with a head nod and laugh, “She doesn’t get caught.”

Tommy looks around the table at them, “If you say so.” He appreciates Felicity’s help but he really doesn’t want anything to happen to her.

“There is a lot you’re learning about me, huh?” Felicity grins, “Don’t worry Tommy, I promise this will all be free of any signs of tampering, well by anyone that isn’t me.” Felicity sits back with her arms crossed. “It won’t take you but a few minutes of walking around pretending to show her around, and casually making your way into the server room, installing the device. Once it’s secure, then you’re done until it’s time to remove the device.”

Tommy tilts his head and then looks over to Oliver, he shrugs, “I told her to simplify her plans because honestly her computer speak is hard to follow.”

Jasmine laughs, “Welcome to my world.”

Felicity points at Jasmine, “You’re getting better at it and before you know it, you will be speaking like me.” Felicity heads to her office door, “I’ll be right back, let me go run up to R&D for the tablet and receiver.”

Oliver looks to Jasmine and Tommy, “I’ll join ya, wanna say hi to Curtis and Rory.” He jumps and heads out the door with Felicity.

Jasmine watches them leave as she gathers the strength not to act awkward with Tommy. Their weekend was amazing, and she knows they talked about _him being hers and her being his_ , but she isn’t quite sure what to make of it all.

Because when he left to go home after they did her laundry, she laid in bed all night trying to figure out what is going on and how did it happen so fast? She was so caught up, she didn’t even really think about it. She was mad at herself for caving in to his kisses and his _other parts._

Giving into men was something she always made sure not to do. Her mother always did that.

_Like that time the guy was chasing after my mom and I, because her new boyfriend stole from him and told him she had the money._

> _“Run Jasmine! Faster!” Georgie is holding onto her daughter’s hand as they ran through throng of farmer’s market shoppers._
> 
> _“Mommy! I can’t breathe!” Jasmine is panting, trying her hardest to keep up with the long strides of her mother’s legs._
> 
> _Georgie stops and picks up Jasmine in her arms, at 5 years old she is too big to be carried but Georgie will not let this guy get his hands on her or Jasmine. “Wrap yours arms and legs tight around me.” Georgie begins to walk as fast as she can. She makes quick turns and when she’s back on the sidewalk away from the market she begins to run again._
> 
> _“Mommy, I’m scared. What happened?” Jasmine says as she looks behind her mother, wondering who or what they’re running from._
> 
> _“It’s okay Jazzy, we will be okay.” Georgie pats Jasmine’s back. She spots the massage parlor, and runs inside._
> 
> _The girl at the front desk looks up and nods her head, a serious face. “In the back.”_
> 
> _Georgie nods and quickly makes her way to the back room, she presses her hand on a framed picture and the false wall swings open, she slips inside and closes the door. Turning around she tries to pull Jasmine off her, but she’s holding on too tightly._
> 
> _“Let go baby, its okay now.” She says as she tries to pry Jasmine off her._
> 
> _“I want my daddy.” Jasmine starts crying._
> 
> _Georgie looks up at the ceiling,_ I want your daddy too. _“It’s okay baby. We are just on a little adventure. We are going to hide out here and daddy has to come find you.” Jasmine pulls away and she lets her slide down her body._
> 
> _Jasmine’s big brown eyes are tear filled, and she squats down, even though soon squatting down won’t work because she’s growing like a weed. “Daddy is coming to get us?”_
> 
> _“Yeah!” Georgie smiles, her chest still heaving from the escape. “We are playing hide and seek with him.” She looks around, “this is a great hiding place huh?”_
> 
> _Jasmine looks around, “but what if it’s too hard and he can’t find us?’_
> 
> _“Oh c’mon, you’re daddy not finding us? He’s the master hider and seeker!” Georgie smiles through the anxiety building._
> 
> _Jasmine thinks a bit and then she starts to smile, “he’s been hiding a long time. He is super duper good at it.”_
> 
> _Every time they have to leave Jasmine, they tell her it’s the ultimate game of hide and seek._ We are shit parents. _“He’ll find us because he is the best.”_
> 
> _It took a day before Harvey showed up and they fought, away from Jasmine, about the guy she’d decided to get involved with. Harvey tried to always control who she dated, as if he dated any better. Then he reached for Jasmine, swinging her into his arms, and stalked out of the parlor, telling Jasmine, “It’s mommy’s turn to hide.”_

Jasmine sighed at the memory, she had tried to block a lot out from her childhood, but she so rarely remembers anything good, but the bad always loves to come back.

Tommy watches the emotions run a course on her face, he reaches for her hand, “Hey, you okay?”

Jasmine nods, not sure her voice won’t crack, and then gives him a sad smile, “just remembering something that happened once with my parents.”

Tommy sighs, then he pulls her chair closer to him and her legs are between his, he leans forward and takes her face in hands. “Remember, I’m here for you now. If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here.”

Jasmine looks into his stormy eyes, the way his full dark brows frame them, giving them an intensity she’d never really noticed, or maybe she tried not to notice. His smile is soft and kind, and for the first time in a long time there is nothing joking in his look, it’s an honest to goodness look of support. _Wow, check!_

“Thank you, Tommy.” Jasmine smiles, and lets her fingertips run through his beard softly. “Ya know, I never did tell you I like this a lot more than that pretty boy look.”

He raises one eyebrow, “Oh yeah?” He leans back and runs a hand over his beard.

“Yeah, you look like a grown up now, rather than the infamous Star City Playboy.” Jasmine says with air quotes as she stands up from her chair, his eyes following her as she rises.

“Well considering I am no longer a playboy since I’m off the market…” he shrugs.

Jasmine grins, she looks at the door of Felicity’s office, then looks back down at Tommy, “Sure.” She moves away from him, “I need to head to the PRIVATE bathroom.” Without waiting for a response from Tommy she makes her way out of the office and down the hall.

Tommy watches her ass as it sways, and then he realizes what she says, _private?,_ he gets up quickly and follows her. He sees a door close and immediately makes a beeline for the door. He looks up and down the hall, no one is out so he opens the door.

He closes the door and looks to see her leaning back against the counter. She’s got this sexy little smile on her face, and he is reminded how much he wants this woman. Even though he has her now, he can’t stop wanting her. Needing her every second.

He moves in, closer and closer, each step slow and careful. His jacket unbuttoned, he sticks his hands in his pockets. “So, Miss SInclair, you’re looking stunning, as usual, today.”

He eyes her burgundy dress hugging all her curves, with a cute thin belt, low square cut neckline, her cleavage teasing him. The dress is slim along her legs, stopping just past her knees. Her feet in black heels with an ankle strap giving him all kinds of dirty thoughts. She stands up and moves to stand directly in front of him. Her jasmine and vanilla perfume subtle yet lingers when she walks past you. He can’t get that scent off his brain.

He reaches for her, both hands quick, pulling her against him hard. She lets out a soft yelp. She’s not short, but she still has to look up a little and he really loves that. Her hair is in soft waves, and all he can think about is tightening his fists in her hair, bent over the counter, and begging him to go harder. He lets a soft growl escape.

“What’s on your mind, Thomas?” Her voice is deep and sultry. His cock grows harder by the second.

Instead of voicing it, he runs his right hand into her hair, gripping and pulling her head back slightly. Her lips part on a silent gasp, he bends his head, eyes on hers, before he takes her mouth. He pushes his tongue into her mouth, hers meeting his, their heads moving for a deeper connection. Her breasts pressed tight against his chest, her hips against his, her heart beating insync with his own. Devouring is all he has on his mind but he knows they can’t do that there. With a reluctance expressed in a groan he pulls away slowly.

Jasmine’s lips are swollen, but her smile is what kills him. She makes him feel good, because she sees him–– all of him. So few women who get involved with him only ever see dollar signs and good sex, but they have never tried to see him for who he is. She doesn’t make him nervous and ready to run the other direction. She isn’t looking to tie him down or to pin him with a fake pregnancy, _because that happened_. Jasmine just wants to be with him, just him.

 

She is searching his eyes, Tommy in silence is rare and she is curious what he’s thinking. He smiles and gives her lips a soft kiss. “Your place tonight?”

She grins, “Are you bringing dinner?”

“Thai?” Knowing she loves the restaurant near his penthouse.

“Bingo.” She pushes up on the balls of her feet, kisses him quickly then pulls away. “Wait a couple of minutes before following me out.” She winks and walks out of the bathroom.

 

Tommy leans back against the counter, a stupid grin on his face that he hopes never leaves.

  


* * *

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Erik:** Black sleeveless dress with midi skirt
> 
> **Erik:** the red bottom shoes with the matching bag
> 
> **Erik:** oh! And don’t wear panties, he’ll love that!
> 
> **Erik:** But definitely wear a bra, those puppies need one.
> 
> **Erik:** You should also wear your hair up in that Barbie style ponytail
> 
> **Erik:** Where are you?

 

Jasmine walks out of her bathroom and looks at her phone lighting up. She walks over and sees several texts from Erik. _Are you kidding me right now?_

 

 

> **Jasmine:** I was taking a shower, geez!
> 
> **Erik:** Did you shave everywhere??
> 
> **Jasmine:** You know Erik, there are just some things you are just not allowed to discuss. Seriously! My body! Not yours! I’m not some nubile porn fetish, ew!
> 
> **Erik:** Fine! I just thought all straight men preferred that lol Since most of them wanna date younger as they get older.
> 
> **Jasmine:** You’re not helping.
> 
> **Erik:** anyways… just have fun today!
> 
> **Jasmine:** You act as if I am going on a date. I am just visiting him at his office.
> 
> **Erik:** Love, I have been to his office. I have seen the way the women look at him there. I know they are greedy for that D, well maybe more for his bloody wallet.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Yeah that makes me feel better. Aren’t all the women who work there have side jobs as models??
> 
> **Erik:** lol No. It’s just rumor, but I wouldn’t put it past old Merlyn to do exactly that. The man is the worst.
> 
> **Jasmine:** *sigh* Yeah he is. I will be fine, I think.
> 
> **Erik:** I have no doubts you will be, Tommy will be right there to remind all the men, and some of the women, he’s staked his claim. *smirk*
> 
> **Jasmine:** I am not a piece of land, you idiot.
> 
> **Erik:** No but you are his girl now, there is no way he’s not going to pass up the opportunity to let others know.

 

Jasmine freezes because she hasn’t told anyone yet about her and Tommy, despite Oliver and Felicity seeing them at the office, she’s still making him wait to let their friends know. As of now they only know they spent that one weekend together. She isn’t sure why she’s trying to hide it, but there is this tiny voice telling her she needs to tread carefully.

 

 

> **Jasmine:** I am not his girl.
> 
> **Erik:** Please, you really think after that weekend alone with him, he isn’t going to decide you’re his and he won’t share you?
> 
> **Jasmine:** He’s not like that. Right?
> 
> **Erik:** Do not let that playful exterior fool you my darling girl. He’s alpha, not in that toxic way, but he’s definitely an alpha male.
> 
> **Jasmine:** Great.
> 
> **Jasmine:** I need to get dress now. I will heed your fashion advice. But leave me alone now! lol *kiss*
> 
> **Erik:** Knock him dead!

 

* * *

 

  


Jasmine exits the car, she looks at the driver Felicity made her take to get to Merlyn Global, even though she very easily could’ve take her own car. Her eyes take in the view of the busy urban business park where Merlyn Global’s skyscraper is nestled in the middle. On either side of the structure are two smaller buildings, both are only one story, but they’re spread out. One she knows to be like a shopping mall featuring flagship stores that Merlyn Global invests in, it also is home to corporate coffee shops and food chains. Felicity and Jasmine often making fun of those who die over needing their Starbucks fix in the morning and their Chipotle for lunch.  

_That’s not fair Jasmine, you just always hated Merlyn Global._

 “Jasmine, did you need me to return at a specific time?” Wyatt asks, he is the one who volunteered to drive Jasmine to Merlyn Global when the drivers were asked. These drivers aren’t your usual car service guys, no they wore body armor and carried weapons. These guys were former military, secret service, and FBI. John Diggle recruited the best of the best. People are always curious about exactly what it is S&D Technology and Security actually does. _If they only knew._

“No Wyatt, I’ll call when I am ready to leave. I don’t have any other appointments but this one for today and Felicity doesn’t need me at the office.” She places her hand on top of the open door that he still has open as she stands looking over all the people making their way in and out of the buildings. Men in their suits, women in perfectly tailored dresses.

Wyatt follows her line of sight, then he chuckles, “This can be intimidating to even the most seasoned soldier.”

Jasmine lets out a nervous laugh, “that obvious?”

Wyatt’s grin is cute, he’s cute. He’s the kind of guy you take home to your super conservative parents so they can feel good knowing their daughter is marrying a man like her father. But those are just based off his looks, she knows a few stories about this guy with the dashing looks.

“Well, the pulse in your neck has sped up, your breathing has picked up, and you keep shifting from foot to foot. So yeah, at least to me, it’s pretty obvious.” One corner of his perfectly symmetrical lips tip into a smile.

Jasmine huffs out a laugh, “Way to make a girl feel seen.”

“Oh, you aren’t one to be missed.” His smile doesn’t falter.

Jasmine blinks in surprise and looks to make eye contact and there is no mistaking the flirtatious look he’s throwing her way. She rolls her lips in between her teeth, she can’t control the slight blush she knows is staining her cheeks. For some reason lately she’s being flirted with more than she has ever noticed. _What is going on?_

“You’re a funny guy.” Jasmine tries to cover up the awkwardness with her usual self preservation remarks. The kind that dismiss what the person is trying to imply. It’s something she’s always done with any kind of compliment or flirtatious advance.

“No, I’m actually quite serious.” He holds out his hand to her, she takes it automatically and steps up on to the curb. His hold on her hand lingers, and she feels out of sorts.

She’s pulled out of her daze when she hears _his_ voice, “Jasmine?” Feeling like she’s in water she turns her head to see Tommy standing only a few feet away from them. _He’s so beautiful,_ she thinks as she eyes his steel grey suit and the dark navy tie that makes his eyes pop. He even has one of those pocket squares peeking out. _Wow, he should be on GQ_.

“Tommy!” she squeaks, not even sure why she’s surprised. She’s here to see him. She quickly recovers and pulls her hand out of Wyatt’s. “I didn’t realize you were meeting me out here.”

“I was walking a client out and I saw you.” He isn’t looking at her, he is looking directly at Wyatt.

“Oh, great. Well, uhm, thank you Wyatt for the ride over.” She smiles at Wyatt, and it takes him just a few seconds before he tears his eyes away from Tommy, his smile now gone. However, when his eyes meet hers his charming smile returns.

“Anything for you, Jasmine. You only need to ask.” Wyatt winks.

_Did this asshole just wink at her?!_ Tommy had stood back watching their interaction. He wasn’t lying when he said he walked a client out, but he’d actually held back when he saw she should be arriving soon, and listened to some voicemail while he waited outside. When he saw her get out of the car, he noticed she got out of the passenger side, and he definitely noticed the way the guy’s gaze lingered on her body. The way his hand held hers a little too long. The way he smiled at her. He also didn’t miss the nervous flush on her face at something he said to her.

He knows Jasmine is always oblivious to male attention. Yet now she walks with a different air of confidence. He’s not sure what it is, but he sees how men and women take notice of her, more than ever before, _yes, I have always noticed Jasmine, so sue me_.

They’ve only been couple for about a week now, but it’s not hard to miss how her confidence has boosted. That boost has led to her having a glow about her, it signals to people who look for that trait in a woman.

He saw that confidence in her from the get go, he realized he was one of the few who did. Seems her friends were given a gift of seeing this part of her and never knowing her any other way, he would never want her to change. She’s amazing the way she is. Though he realizes men probably always noticed her, it still doesn’t mean he likes it. _But you’re not that guy Tommy, you are not jealous asshole type. So cut it out._

Tommy reaches for her waist and pulls her in, _yes I am acting like a Neanderthal, leave me alone._ He holds her close, his eyes on hers, smiling he cups her face with one hand while the other holds her tightly against him. That scent of hers is makes his body react. She is smiling at him, that smile that says she knows why he’s acting like a caveman. He tips his head a bit agreeing with her before his lips claim hers.

Her soft inhale when their lips meet is everything, the velvety soft feel of her bright red stained lips, _how does her lipstick never come off_ , melt into his kiss. It’s a soft caress of lips, gaining a small taste of each other without sloppiness or heat. But just enough to express the hunger for each other.

Tommy pulls away and looks up to see the guy still watching them. He nods in understanding at Tommy and makes his way around his car. “Is he carrying a weapon?”

Jasmine is still lightheaded and blinks to clear the fog in her brain from the kiss, “hmm?” Then his question registers with her, “Oh yeah. Wyatt is on our security team. All the guys are licensed to carry.”

Tommy looks down into her eyes, the sun making them amber colored, he smiles, “Well I guess he’s okay if he’s protecting the most precious thing to me.”

Jasmine tries to hide her smile by rolling her lips in but then her thought breaks out, “You’re crazy.”

“About you, yes.” Tommy dips his head for another quick kiss. He pulls away but takes her hand in his and leads her towards the skyscraper. “C’mon.”

Jasmine takes a deep breath and centers herself, because she knows this is going to be a very important visit.

As they walk through the main doors, Jasmine doesn’t miss all the eyes falling on her and then to their joined hands. She walks faster to meet up at his side, rather than him needing to tug her because she’s so nervous and can’t move quickly enough.

Tommy looks at Jasmine, her eyes taking in the main lobby of the building. All glass and chrome, shiny black leather in the waiting area. The lobby is large, takes up the entire bottom floor. Arranged for impromptu meetings and final dealings. A large circular security desk sits in the center. The scanners and metal detectors his father insists they have sit to one side of the desk, on the opposite side are where people exit through an open space flanked by security.

 

“My dad is paranoid.” He whisper into her ear. She turns to look at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

“Seems so.” She follows Tommy as he makes his way to the Executives’ security entrance that leads to a bank of elevators.

“Mr. Merlyn.” a security guard nods his head at Tommy. “Ma’am.” He nods to Jasmine, but his eyes linger on her a little too long. Tommy steps in front of Jasmine catching the guards eyes. “How are you doing there, Jason?” Tommy eyes the guard.

“I’m good sir, doing very well.”

“Good, good. How’s the wife, your kids?” Tommy digs in, reminding the man to keep his eyes to himself in a subtle way.

Jason clears his throat, “All are great sir, doing very well. Thank you.”

Jasmine can’t hide her grin forming, _Erik was right._ She gives Jason a saccharine sweet smile as she watches Tommy nod and pull her with him towards the elevators, he swipes a card through a scanner at the elevator. They stand side by side.

 

She laughs, “Are you are really going to do this all the time?”

“Do what?” Tommy looks up at the lit up numbers as the elevator descends.

“You know what.” She pulls at his hand, that hasn’t once let go of hers.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tommy shrugs still not looking at her, tightening his hold on her hand.

“Sure.” Jasmine laughs.

The doors open, he drops her hand and they walk in and turn facing the open doors. The second the doors close Jasmine finds herself pinned against the wall of the elevator car. She gasps when Tommy’s knee pushes between her thighs, her skirt bunching up. He’s caged her in, his hands pressed against the wall at either side of her head. Automatically her hands snake up his chest, the feel of his very expensive white shirt feels like satin to her hands.

 

Tommy’s beard grazes her neck, moving up until his lips are at her ears. Her skin tightens, the chills shake her body. Her heart is racing, and she feels the speed of his heart against the palm of her hand. She presses her head back against the wall and his smokey grey blue eyes are dark and intense, his desire clear as day.

“You’re so gorgeous. Men will notice. Hell, women will notice. And that’s fine. But what they won’t do is disrespect you.” He pulls his face back a bit, “And I cannot help but feel possessive with you. It’s a flaw and I will work on it.”

Before Jasmine can answer his lips are on hers, a punishing bruising kiss. A kiss that is filled with intense passion, and all she can do is hold on tight and let her body melt against him. Their tongues battle against each other, the kisses are open and fast, his left hand snakes down to her hips, pulling at her skirt.

“Fuck, did you wear this for me?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, he just keeps pulling it up until his fingertips feel lace, he growls. “This dress is going to ruin me.”

His lips have moved down the column of her throat, and she finally is able to answer, “This old thing?”

He growls as his lips find her cleavage, the swells of her breast peeking out from the V-neck of the dress. Just as his fingers are pulling at the waistband of her underwear, the elevator dings. Their breathing rapid, vicious gulps of air are being swallowed by them both, they stand apart but still so close.

Jasmine smooths out her skirt, shifts her shoulders to adjust the way her bra straps shifted during the passionate embrace. She smiles at him, “are you just going to stand there and stare at me?”

Tommy grins, then crassly he palms himself and adjusts, “I wouldn’t mind doing that while your hands pulls up your skirt and you touch yourself.”

Jasmine feels her stomach drop and the way she suddenly feels wetter than she thought possible. She pushes away from the elevator and moves past him out of the elevator. “Maybe that can happen.” She spins, her skirt flaring a bit, she bats her lashes at him.

Tommy growls, adjusting himself again, and moves out of the elevator. He takes her hand, “c’mon Mrs. Tolliver is excited to see you.”

Jasmine laughs as she allows him to pull her along with the look of a man in pain.

 

* * *

 

After a brief visit with Mrs. Tolliver, Tommy takes Jasmine through his floor, not much to show her there because it’s all offices. But in order to pass it off as him boasting about his wealth and position at the company he needs to play the game. He watches as Jasmine walks towards the large floor to ceiling windows in waiting area of the Executive floor. She is surrounded by a halo of light with the sun bursting through the windows. He dress looks perfect on her body, her hips flare the skirt, her tall frame making it shorter. Solid black with a full skirt that falls just above her knees, black heels with red bottoms. It doesn’t escape his notice they are the ones she wore that day at lunch when they ran into Jenna. He grins to himself, _she can be petty to any woman in my vicinity because that’s hot_.

 

“What are you grinning at?” Jasmine has turned and he hadn’t realized.

Looking up from her feet he walks towards her, loving the way her hair is half up, falling down her back in a cascade of curls, the way her bangs fringe along her forehead but leaving her whiskey brown eyes open to him. Her lips curled in a knowing smile. She holds her bag in one hand, letting it swing at her side, while her other is tucked away inside a pocket in her skirt. Tommy looks behind him, the floor is empty, most people away at lunch. He crooks his finger at her.

Jasmine watches the way he keeps his eyes trained on her, as if not wanting to miss a second of her movements. She makes her way closer to him. She knows it’s time for them to head towards the server room. They planned it all out, but this little game has her excited, she can hear her heart beating in her ears.

He wraps a hand around her waist pulling her in, he buries his face into her neck inhaling her scent. “I love the way you always smell.”

Jasmine lets him hold her close, her hand pulls out of her pocket as she slips it around the back of his neck, her other loose at her side still holding her bag that contains the receiver. Jasmine’s eyes are trained up towards the ceiling, she eyes the security camera, she turns her face into his neck.

“The cameras, are they suppose to move?” She asks when she notices it moving.

Tommy stops breathing, “Not unless there is a threat.” He doesn’t pull away from her.

“Well then someone is excited with the show we are putting on.” Jasmine chuckles.

“Those sons of bi…” Tommy starts, but Jasmine pulls his face in and her teeth nibble at his bottom lip, then she presses her lips against his and groans into her kiss.

Her fingers scratch up his scalp, curling into his hair holding him close. His arms wrap around her tightly, then one moves to cup her ass, a moan escapes her. After what seems like hours, but it’s only seconds, Tommy pulls back. Loving the look of her swollen lips, redder now, he gives her nose a little kiss.

“Let’s move to the server room.” Tommy’s arousal clear in his the raspiness of his voice.

Jasmine grins, “Lead the way.”

 

They make their way down the hall. Tommy had explained that the Executive floor runs on a completely different server from the rest of the building. His father, being the paranoid asshole he is, had this server placed on the Executive floor. He sees that the receptionist who normally is at the main desk for those coming off the elevators left her desk for lunch. So he quickly pulls Jasmine along and into the server room with a swipe of his key card. He and his father are the only two of Executives with these cards, but because they’ve already put on a show, they’ll assume his swipe was to be alone with Jasmine.

 

Once inside the room, Jasmine quickly pulls the receiver out of her bag and looks around for the location Felicity directed for them to put it. She realizes the the floor plan is not what they had assumed. “Tommy, it’s set up different.” She turns to him.

Tommy looks around and realizes she is right. “When did he move things around?”

Together they move around the room looking for a better hiding spot.

“Tommy, what’s the average height of your IT employees?” Jasmine stops, her back to him, she’s got an idea.

“Uhmm, I don’t know, I guess average? I mean no one is like a giant but I don’t think anyone is much taller than me.”

Jasmine turns to look him, “Can you reach the top of the tallest tower?” She points behind him.

He turns and smiles, _smart_ , he grabs a chair and carefully stands on it. He holds his hand out and Jasmine places the receiver in his hand. He places the receiver towards the back of the tower and but he’s concerned that it’s not stable.

He looks down at Jasmine, “Do you have anything that can hold it in place?”

Jasmine thinks for a second. She opens her bag to look to see if there is anything. She sees her chewing gum, she looks at Tommy. “Do you think gum will work?”

Tommy shrugs, “We can try.” Jasmine hands him a stick, and Tommy quickly chews it enough to make it gummy. He looks at the bottom of the receiver and carefully places the gum on it. Placing it back in the spot towards the back and against the wall he presses down hard. Once satisfied it’s stable he quickly gets off the chair.

Jasmine turns when she hears something. She looks around, “Tommy there aren’t cameras in here, but can Security keep track of who has access to this room?”

Tommy slaps his hands together to get dust off. He’s not upset because it means they don’t dust often. He’ll be able to get it later without worry someone will find it. “Uhm I don’t really know. Maybe?”

Jasmine spins when the noise gets closer, she makes out the radio. “Tommy security is coming!” She whisper yells at him.

Tommy looks around and then quickly he pushes the chair back towards the small desk, sits down and pulls Jasmine on top of him to straddle his lap.

“Tommy!” She whisper yells again and he can’t help but laugh.

“Ride me.” He says as he pulls her head down so their lips meet.

 

Jasmine doesn’t hesitate, and she should because she really doesn’t want to be the girl who messes around with the handsome executive, _like right out of one of Iris’ favorite books._ But considering the current emergency, she has no choice.

Tommy grips her hips tightly, and then she starts moving and he can’t help groan as soon he feels her move against him. He pulls at her skirt, its full enough he can keep her covered, but he gets to feel her thinly covered heat against his crotch and he knows he shouldn’t enjoy this, _but it feels so damn good_.

The sound of the beeping from the swipe echoes through the room. Tommy pulls away from her lips, and when the guard walks in Tommy is sucking on the swell of her right breast.

 

“Excuse me.” The young security guard says in a loud but calm voice.

Jasmine lets out a yelp, _this is becoming too normal,_ and turns her head away from guard, she stops moving. Tommy pulls his face away from her cleavage and looks the guard in the eyes.

“Oh Mr. Merlyn. I- I am sorry.” he clears his throat and steps back towards the door, “I was instructed to come into the room to make sure nothing is happening. I apologize, I wasn’t told who I was coming to check out.” The guard pulls at his collar and it’s clear to Tommy the other guards probably purposely didn’t tell him who he was checking on.

“It’s okay.” Then he notices how his eyes linger just a little too long on Jasmine’s exposed thigh. “You can go now.” He says forcefully.

The guard snaps to attention. “Yes sir, sorry sir.” He quickly makes his way out the door.

Tommy gently takes Jasmine’s chin in his fingers and tips it so she’s looking at him. “Are you okay?”

Jasmine shakes her head, “I am mad at myself.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be seen as one of your flings.”

Tommy sighs softly, “Baby,” she looks at away at the pet name, “No, look at me.” When she does, he says, “You will never be a fling. You are so much more to me than that. People will talk because people are idiots most days, especially when it involves the rich. And no amount of me growling and giving dirty looks will squash the rumors. But I need you to know that anytime I am aware of shit being said, I will squash it. Okay?”

Jasmine looks into his eyes and she sees nothing but honesty in them, she knows in her heart he’s being honest with her. “Okay.” she says softly with a nod.

Tommy gives her a quick kiss. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

Jasmine gets up off him, straightens out her skirt. “What about the receiver?”

Tommy hesitates, then says, “Let’s call Felicity first.”

Jasmine nods in agreement and they quickly head out of the room. Making it back to his office, Mrs. Tolliver still at lunch, they step into his office and lock the door.

Jasmine is already on the phone, “So they get alerts anytime the server room is accessed.”

Tommy leans back against the conference table in his office, listening to the one sided conversation.

“Okay, sounds good.” Jasmine hangs up her call with Felicity.

“What did she say?” Tommy reaches for her free hand.

Jasmine raises her hand holding the phone and the drops it in frustration, “She said she was going to take care of it, and that to sit tight while she does her magic.” Jasmine laughs.

Tommy smiles and nods, because of course Felicity has it taken care of. Tommy looks at Jasmine’s hand in his, loving the way their joined hands look together. He pulls her closer and kisses her knuckles. Jasmine smiles softly at the kiss, and he pulls her in between his legs. She wraps her arms around his neck.

Without words they communicate their need for each other. Suddenly every fantasy he ever had of her in his office speed through his mind. All the times he sat at his desk and got lost in thoughts of her. His breathing picks up, and Jasmine shifts against him and it creates a friction against his hardening cock.

He inhales deeply, “I really want to revisit what we were just doing.” He dips in to slide his tongue along her collarbone.

Jasmine sighs softly, leaning closer, “Do you now?”

He hums his answer as his lips settles against the crevice between her breasts. He loves how full and soft they are, the way they bounce when she is on top of him. _Oh god that image is like a drug_ , he sucks at her skin.

Jasmine pulls back, “no leaving visible hickeys, buddy.”

He groans into her skin, “why not?”

“Because…” She pulls away leaving Tommy to follow like a puppy. “I need to be professional.”

Tommy looks at the way her dress is gaping open, “As long as you wear dresses like that of course people will see them.”

Jasmine places her hands on her hips, “Like this?” Her hands pull out the skirt.

Tommy nods. She steps back, “So you don’t like it?”

“No, I love it, you look fucking sexy in it.” Tommy reaches for her but she smacks his hands away.

“Hmmm,” Jasmine smiles, she moves her fingers to the buttons on her dress. Tommy’s eyebrows raise. “You like this on me huh?”

Tommy nods, licking his bottom lip as Jasmine begins to undo the buttons on her dress. Her bra slowly being exposed and he tenses. It’s sheer and her nipples are covered by black flowers woven into the sheer material.

Her hands fall to her sides, thumbs hooked into the pockets in her dress. “Like that?”

“Very much so.” Tommy moves quickly to pull her into his body, still sitting on the table, she’s between his legs again and he presses his lips between her breasts. Her skin soft, her own body’s musk filling his sense. He rubs his beard across her breastbone and she moans softly. “I love when you do that.” His lips move along her skin, pressing light kisses into her skin. Her fingers curling into his hair.

“I love when you do that.” She whispers as his hands slide up her thighs under her skirt. Jasmine pulls his head back, he looks up at her and grins, she returns the smile just before she presses her lips against his.

Tilting his head, fingers digging into the flesh of her ass, she inhales sharply as her tongue battles his. Tommy pulls her closer, sliding his fingers into the crevice of her wet heat, seeking her thick wet lips. When he feels the moisture he growls deep in his throat, pushing his fingers through her folds drenching his fingers. Jasmine exhales sharply, her head falling back reveling in the sensation Tommy’s fingers create.

“Please Tommy, more.” She begs, and gives her what she wants, maneuvering his hand around her hips and pushing between the front of her thighs. Her panties are soaking wet now, bunched up between her lips. He pulls at the fabric and she cries out at the friction it creates. Watching her, he pushes three fingers inside her, letting them thrust in and out.

“Fuck, you feel so good. I can’t get enough of you.” he says at the feel of Jasmine riding his hand. His mind wanders to her straddling him on the chair, and he realizes that’s what he wants most.

Jasmine feels the moisture dripping down his hand and on her thighs. She is so needy for him, she rides his hand harder. Then suddenly his fingers disappear and he’s pushing her back. She is so dazed all she can do is look up at him through hazy eyes. He’s pulling off his jacket and tossing it on the table.

Watching her with those intense eyes, he undoes his belt, unbuttons his slacks, and pulls down his zipper. Jasmine watches as he pulls his thick hard cock from his trousers and she licks her lips greedily. He hums in approval at her lust filled eyes.

“I need to feel you on top of me.” He moves to sit down in a chair, thankfully without arms, and looks at her, beckoning her with the slight nod of his head.

Jasmine moves towards him, her breasts almost escaping from the cups of her bra, dress gaping open, setting Tommy’s hands on fire with need to palm them. Lifting her skirt, she pushes down at her lacy bikini underwear, Tommy reaches out and holding them as she lifts one leg at a time out. He crumples them in his fist then shoves them in his pocket. Jasmine lifts an eyebrow, seduction all over her face.

“Souvenir.” Tommy says without shame.

Jasmine watches with lust filled eyes as he holds his cock, she licks her lips. Still holding her skirt, she moves to sit astride him, her legs holding her above him. His hips thrust up, searching for her hot wet opening. She bends, holding his face in her hands loving the feel of his beard scraping against her sensitive palms, she takes his mouth. A bruising kiss that sends him reeling.

Tommy battles her tongue for dominance, but it’s clear she’s taking control. He resigns to her control, letting her set the pace. His hands slide up her smooth naked thighs, nails scratching into her skin raking in red marks up to her ass. Her mouth pops off his as she breathes and moans at the sensation. He takes the chance and guides her hips, encouraging her to let him fill her. She keeps her eyes on his as she glides down onto him.

“Oh fuck, Jasmine, fuck.” His eyes close shut tightly for a quick second, then he looks again, watching the pleasure move across her face. Her eyes darken, her neck tightens, her jaw clenches, her mouth opens, the tip of her tongue presses up against her top front teeth. The pleasure she shows him undoes him.

Tommy grips her hips and pulls her all the way down on him, both gasping at the feel of her slamming on to him.

Jasmine wastes no time, she needs him. She needs this. She grips the back of the chair and begins riding him, letting her clit rub against the patch of curls at the base of his thick cock. Tommy’s hand pops out a breast and immediately sucks her nipple into his mouth. She rides harder and faster. They both have played around enough, now they want to chase the explosion. She keeps moving her hips, up and down, up and down, she gets faster everytime her body screaming for the release.

Tommy feels her muscles tighten around him, he begins thrusting up, harder trying to pull her orgasm out. Wanting to feel the way her muscle choke his cock when she comes for him. He watches her beautiful face, rosy and shiny, her lips red from his kisses, the way her soft auburn waves bounce as she rides him. He realizes there is nothing more in this world that he wants than to always bring her pleasure.

“Tommy, I think…. Oh my god yes, I’m going to come.” She grunts, and he goes harder into her. No longer in sync with each other, he thrusts harder pulling her to the point of no return. He feels the flood of her release, dripping out.

With a growl he stands up his pants falling to his ankles, holding on to her, spinning her around he places her on the table. Jasmine still riding out her orgasm, he pushes her legs up, clenching an ankle in each hand he spreads her open, bending her legs down so her knees touch her chest. His eyes travel to where they connect and it is _a beautiful sight_ to him. He begins pumping into her, watching himself slide in and out of her. The way his cock glistens more each time, the creaminess of her arousal all over him, wetting the curls at the base of his cock. Her lips flush and swollen she reaches down and begins to massage her clit.

“Yes, like that. Let me see you spread your lips.” Tommy demands. Jasmine obeys, using her fingers to pull open her lips, exposing her swollen red pearl. “Rub it.” She does and suddenly is exploding with another orgasm;  the way she tightens around him pulls his own orgasm out. He pumps harder and faster, desperate to fill her.

He growls, it rumbles low in his chest, they are both trying to keep their cries of pleasure down, he isn’t sure how successful they are. But right now it doesn’t matter to him. He lets go of her ankles and braces himself over her, continuing to slide in and out, riding out the last of his orgasm. Her arms at her sides, her fists caught up in her skirt, her legs dangle loosely off the side of the table. Their breathing trying to slow, along with the pace of their hearts.

He looks into her eyes, searching them for regret, but what he sees is utter abandon, a woman who took her pleasure as she deserves. He can’t help the cocky grin spreading over his face, leaning in he presses soft lips to her one exposed nipple, then letting his tongue flick. She lets out a soft giggle before covering it with her hand.

“You are so fucking amazing.” Tommy says as he stands pulling her up to him.

“You just like me because I fuck you good.” Tommy chuckles shaking his head at her then she adds, “You should take me to Red Lobster.”

_And that ladies and gentlemen is why I am falling hard for this woman._ Tommy laughs, he can’t help it because she matches him in every way. Quoting songs or movies, _it doesn’t matter she just gets me._

“I would never!” He exclaims just before he leans in to tickle her neck with his chin, immediately she reacts and tips her head to keep him from tickling. “I want you alive and well. I want you around forever.” The words are out before he can think twice.

Jasmine stops moving and then her eyes look into his, to keep her from freaking out on him, he grins and kisses her lips. “Besides, Erik might kill me if I ever let anything happen to you.”

She smiles and nods, “True. I know he acts like he’s above violence, but he’s very strong and Oliver taught him how to fight. So he’d take you down.” Jasmine says without shame.

“Puhlease, Erik may be strong, but he cannot take me down in a fight.” Tommy scoffs at the idea.

“Uh huh sure.” She says this as she straightens out his tie. Tommy looks down watching as she does this small gesture and it causes flashes of mornings spent with her fixing his tie as he gets ready for work. Calling back to him for another kiss before he walks out the door, the sounds of a child laughing in the background.

“Tommy?” His name on her lips pulls him back to the present.

“Sorry baby,” he kisses her cheek, “I was thinking about what other ways we can pass the time.

She laughs and quickly slides off the table. She looks around and sees his private bathroom so she heads in the direction of it as she shoves her breast back into her bra and buttons it up.

As he watches her, he can’t help the feelings twisting around in his chest. He shakes his head, reaching down he lifts his pants and boxers up. Just as he’s buckling up his belt there is knock on his door.

“Thomas?” Mrs Tolliver calls out. She knew he’d have Jasmine with him, and he blushes because she no doubt knows what they were doing.

“Yes ma’am?” He calls out, the door to his bathroom opens and Jasmine freezes.

“Just wanted to let you know your father is on his way.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Tolliver.” Tommy looks over at Jasmine. Her face is contorted as if she smells something bad, he laughs. “I was hoping to avoid this, but no doubt he was told I had a visitor.”

“It’s creepy how he’s always watching you.” Jasmine moves to the table reaching for her bag.

Tommy watches as she pulls out a compact and lightly pats her face with powder. Then she reaches for a lipstick and he watches as she unscrews the cap to pull out an applicator and touches it to her lips. This small little routine is just as sexy as the way she trusted him in the car while he drove faster than they legally should have their first night together. _The best night of my life_.

Jasmine notices Tommy is watching her, with a snap of her compact she looks at him, “What?”

Tommy smiles, moves towards her, pulling her to him, she spins in his arms. “Everything you do is sexy.”

Jasmine laughs, “You’re silly.”

Before he can answer, the doorknob moves and then there is a harsh knock, “Tommy.” It’s his dad.

Tommy sighs, “Well, here we go.”

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

A/N: 

Huge apology for taking so long. I got two new books and I've been so caught up in reading. I promise I will not be making you wait so long for the next update!

Okay so now I am getting to the meat of this story, well just the beginning because there is so much more that's happening.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It got a little steamy, eh? 

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallout...  
> ...the makeup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I have soooo much good stuff coming your way. I am floating on cloud 9 right now too. Just got the word I was accepted to University and I am soooo excited! But I have been a writing fanatic and it's getting so much better. Don't want to keep you waiting, read on!

 

[Stay - The Score](https://open.spotify.com/track/0L9hT0pfJDBdtg7AAaw5eQ?context=spotify%3Auser%3Aspotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DX82GYcclJ3Ug&si=NqBm3J3fScO6EDlcozMVEw)

[It's Not Living (If It's Not With You) - The 1975](https://open.spotify.com/track/3TgMcrV32NUKjEG2ujn9eh?context=spotify%3Auser%3Aspotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DX82GYcclJ3Ug&si=ciYepPivSh-O4-OBuFRSHA)

[When Am I Gonna Lose You - Local Natives](https://open.spotify.com/track/7ze7X8r4fopBs9ZRtwYFOX?context=spotify%3Auser%3Aspotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DX82GYcclJ3Ug&si=7YahTMflTsml3RiFexFN0g)

 

 

“Miss Sinclair.” Malcolm walks in and his eyes immediately fall on Jasmine. Tommy bristles, wanting to step in front of her to keep his father from looking at her like prey. All his life his father would use this look on people, the look that deemed them inferior to him, and would eat them alive with nothing more than a few words and a turn of his head. 

“Mr. Merlyn.” Jasmine acknowledges his father with an air of disdain. Tommy has to hold back his laugh. She is giving as good as she gets, and he is not really shocked. She is an amazing woman. 

“Surprised to see you here in the middle of the day. You’d think working for someone as important as Mrs. Queen, you’d be too busy to be frolicking about with my son.” Malcolm looks down his nose at Jasmine. 

Tommy can’t help but roll his eyes, but before he can say anything in her defense she answers. “Oh don’t you worry, Mr. Merlyn, Mrs. Queen gives me plenty of leniency to be frolicking about, as you say so descriptively.” Jasmine gives Malcolm a wry smile. 

Malcolm is taken aback by her reply and looks at his son, “Well I never.” 

Tommy shrugs, “I find that hard to believe considering how much of an ass you are.” Tommy holds a chair out for Jasmine at his conference table, she sits down. Tommy moves closer to his father, “What do you want? This my lunch hour, so make it quick.” 

Malcolm is caught off guard by their lack of intimidation to his presence. Tommy knows he expects of it him, but the women in the past he had met always kissed his father’s ass. So to have Jasmine here holding the same disdain for him, makes Tommy feel supported. Mrs. Tolliver always supports him, but she can’t really talk back to Malcolm in the same way; although over the years Mrs. Tolliver has definitely developed her special way of being snarky with Malcolm. She’s the  _ bless your heart _ kind of lady, and you just never know if she means it or not. 

Malcolm sneering, looks at them both, then he says, “If you want to fuck your flavor of the week, do so at the hotel room you have reserved for it. Not here in this building.” He sniffs as if he smells something offensive. “You need to act more professional than to behave like white trash.” When he says that he looks directly at Jasmine. 

Jasmine doesn’t flinch, it’s nothing she hasn’t heard before while growing up. She grins and shakes her head, ready to answer when Tommy moves towards his dad. 

“Say something like that again, to her or to me, and be assured I will make it so that you can never say it again.” Jasmine watches how Tommy’s body has cemented in front of her very eyes. The tension and anger rolling off him like waves of lava. Threatening to take down anything in its path. His fist clenched at his sides. 

“This is not you. Yes, you’re an insolent little fool, but this…” Malcolm waves his hands towards him and Jasmine, “is not you. You date models, not- women who have to order their clothes from special catalogs only.”

Jasmine freezes. Her eyes glue to the floor where Malcolm stands. When he sees her reaction, her confidence completely slip he smirks, he hit her where it hurt. Jasmine is always confident, but when it comes to how she looks that is the one thing that can make her lose all her self confidence in a flash. Malcolm now sees this and she knows it will be used against her like Kryptonite. 

Tommy steps in front of his father, still unsure what his father is saying.  _ Don’t women shop out of catalogs all the time? _ But when he notices the stiffness in her, the way her silence cuts through the tension in the room, he reacts. “Get out. Get out of my office now.” Tommy’s voice has dropped deeper than it ever has, he walks to the door, swinging it open startling Mrs. Tolliver. 

Malcolm smiles with pride that he did something to hurt Jasmine, Tommy knowing that once his father sees a weakness in someone he uses it against them always. Which is why he often brings up his mother.

“When you are no longer getting your dick wet, come see me in my office.” Malcolm says it loud enough for both Jasmine and Mrs. Tolliver to hear. 

She is standing at her desk and if looks could kill his father would be dead. Mrs. Tolliver hates him, always has, but right now he is pretty sure there is no word for the hatred she is feeling. 

Tommy slams the door behind his father as he walks out. Jasmine jumps in her seat, her phone in hand. She’s just texted Wyatt to come pick her up. She needs out of this building, away from anyone named Merlyn. She stands quickly and pushes her chair in.

Tommy turns to her and sees she has her purse. “Baby?” 

“I have to go. You can retrieve the receiver later.” Jasmine is rushing past him. He reaches for her, but she moves around him. 

“Jasmine, wait.” Tommy follows her as she opens the door and makes her way through. 

“Bye, Mrs. Tolliver. So sorry but I have to rush out. Have a good day.” Jasmine is walking quickly down the hall. Her heels loud on the marble floors, her skirt swishing about her legs. 

“Jasmine, wait.” Tommy has caught up to her as she raises her hand to hit the down button. 

But of course there isn’t one  _ because of course they need the swipey card thing _ . Jasmine lets out a huff of air, pointing at it she asks, “Please?” 

Tommy swipes his card and when the doors open, he follows her in. “Babe, please can we talk about this? He’s a dick. I am sorry. I never should’ve let him in to the office.” 

Jasmine shakes her head, a chuckle that is less than humorous comes out, “Tommy, it’s not your fault. Not really. It’s who he is, he looks for that weakness and in less time than most he found mine, and pounced.” 

“I know.” Tommy looks down at the floor, his hands shoved in his pockets. “But what I don’t understand is why you are leaving?” 

Jasmine exhales, looking up at the ceiling of the elevator car. Everything is raging inside her like rapids of a river. She can’t seem to control her emotions or how she is feeling right now. Her insecurities are crawling up and out of her like desperate demons looking to feast on her soul. She wants to cry, but she won’t because she just can’t let the tears form. How did she expect she could ever play in this field. That she could be someone the star of the team would want. She’s been living in a fantasy, that’s why. 

Shaking her head, she finally says before the doors open, “We won’t work Tommy.” The doors open and she rushes out. 

Tommy stands there for half a second before he’s chasing after her. She is manueverving her way through throng of people. Tommy hot on her heels. She pushes through the glass doors and prays she can get to Wyatt and the car before he catches up. 

“Jasmine!” Tommy keeps calling out her name. “Please wait!” He reaches her and gently grabs her hand, his grip strong but not forceful. “Please talk to me.”

_ I was so close.  _ She sees Wyatt standing outside the car with the passenger door open.  _ So close.  _

“Please, just talk to me!” Tommy is frustrated, unable to understand what just happened.

“Tommy!” Jasmine rounds on him, he pulls back at the forceful way she says his name. She sees people turn and look at them. She lowers her voice, “Just let me go.” 

“But, I don’t want to.” Tommy looks like a wounded puppy, and it takes everything she as in her not to succumb to his sorrowful grey eyes. 

“Tommy…” she hesitates, “I’m sorry, but this can’t work. We don’t work.” 

Tommy starts shaking his head, “No, no, no, no, we can work. We do work, Jasmine!” He is pleading now, and she feels like shit. 

“Tommy, you deserve a woman who can navigate your world. A woman your father won’t try to destroy in less than a minute. That’s not me.” 

“Fuck Jasmine,” his frustration is boiling over. “I don’t understand. Please just talk to me. I can’t fix this if you won’t help me understand.” 

Jasmine shakes her head, she leans in softly kissing his lips, “I’ll call you later.” 

Before he can hold her to him, she slips out of his arms and quickly takes a few steps down towards the car. 

Wyatt has been watching the whole exchange and Tommy catches his eyes. It’s clear Wyatt is getting a kick out of this. Tommy wants so badly to flip him off, but it wouldn’t do him well to do that publicly. So he does it mentally.

He watches as he takes Jasmine’s hand and helps her into the car. He closes the door and makes his way to the driver’s side. Wyatt takes one last look up at Tommy and smirks, and without thought Tommy mouths  _ fuck you.  _ He doesn’t know if the guy sees him or even understands, but it’s clear he knows Tommy isn’t happy. He watches them drive away until he can’t see the car any more. 

He stalks his way back inside, and it’s clear he’s angry. His demeanor causes people to part like the Red Sea for him. He makes it back to his office and makes a beeline for his sideboard and pours himself a highball, easy on the gingerale. He drinks it down in one gulp. He can feel Mrs. Tolliver’s presence as he pours another drink, this time he skips on the gingerale. 

He moves to stand in front of one of the many windows in his office. He looks towards S&D and wonders if she’s going to the office or if she’s headed home.  _ Wish I could see her apartment building from here. _

With an audible sigh, Mrs. Tolliver closes the door gently behind her and moves to stand at his side. 

“Talk to me, son.” 

Tommy takes a deep breath, another sip, and then he speaks, “I don’t even know what happened.” He shrugs. “She was handling my father so well and then he said something about my dating models not women who shop out of catalogs.” He shakes his head confused. “So what? Why is that even an insult?” 

Mrs. Tolliver curses under breath. Tommy looks sideways at her. 

“Honey, your father indirectly called her fat.” She shakes her head, her mouth tight. 

“I- I don’t understand.” Tommy turns now facing her. 

“My darling naive boy…” She looks up at Tommy and sees those sad eyes he often has when he’s missing his mom. Taking his hand in hers she pats it with other. “You always see the good in people. Never judging people for how they look.”

Tommy nods like a child trying to believe he’s good. When he was younger, she often would welcome him into her home when he had a bad day. Moira Queen was most definitely his surrogate mother, but Mrs. Tolliver is the grandmother-like person he never got to have. 

“There use to be a time when women who didn’t fit into a standard size of clothing would have to order from special catalogs. Catalogs that made clothing for women over a certain size. In many cases they still do.” Her soft brown eyes look up into his. 

Tommy looks up and out the window, his mouth tight, jaw clenched. “He’s such a fucking asshole.” 

“Language Tommy.” Mrs. Tolliver whispers. 

“Sorry.” He sighs, “but he is.” 

“Agreed.” 

They stand there in silence. Then he says his thought out loud, “but I don’t see her like that.” 

“Tommy, you don’t see anyone like that. You’re such a good hearted soul. You see people for who they are on the inside. You honor your mother’s memory by seeing people in the same way she did. That’s why everyone you work with have such a high respect for you. And honestly I think that your father hates that more than anything.” 

“I just wish Jasmine could see that she’s beautiful. She’s smart. She’s witty. She’s the whole package.” He shakes his head and sips from his glass. 

“She is all those things, but no doubt she’s dealt with some nasty people in the past who have made her feel like she is less.” 

“I want her to feel that she is so much more. I want to show her that, I thought I was. Then my father had to destroy all of that in one sentence.”

“Something you will need to learn about women, son. We are our own worst critics. We will always find ways to doubt how people see us; it’s ingrained in us as young girls to always strive to be more, to want more. We can lose all the weight, have all the surgeries, dress anyway we want, but in the end we will still not think ourselves worthy enough. Having to unlearn that kind of toxic teaching takes time. Young women nowadays are unlearning these behaviors, it’s fantastic because when I was their age we were all taking speed to lose the weight and believing that we needed to find a man to care for us. It’s tough being a woman.” 

Tommy watched and listened carefully to everything Mrs. Tolliver says. He had no idea it was like that, but then how would he know when he’s a man? “Damn, my privilege is showing, huh?” 

She smiles at him and chuckles, “At least you can acknowledge it. Most men never do.” 

Tommy sighs and looks back at his window, trying to figure out what to do. 

“Don’t give up on her, she just got spooked. Your father is a master at finding people’s weaknesses, you know this.” 

“I just feel like I didn’t do enough to defend her. I just froze when he tried to imply that I was a shallow man who was using her. I focused on my discomfort a second too long and then instead of turning this office into a UFC fighting ring, I told him to get out.” 

“Well I am sure that Jasmine wouldn’t have wanted you punching your father…” Mrs. Tolliver trails off then finishes with a grin, “Although seeing you punch him in the face would have been gratifying.” 

Tommy chuckles, “Mrs. T!” 

“What? I am just being honest!” She pats his back. 

Tommy sighs, “what should I do now?” 

Turning Tommy to face her, she adjusts his tie, “You prove yourself to your her, because honestly she’s probably use to everyone giving up on her.” 

Tommy knows she doesn’t know about Jasmine’s parents, so he asks, “How do you figure?” 

“The fact she was quick to run out and quick to assume you all wouldn’t work.” 

“How did you know she said that?” 

“I’m a woman Tommy, I know how it works.” She gives a soft smile, pats the area over his heart, “Think with this, and you’ll figure it out.” She winks and makes her way out of the office, closing the door softly behind her.

 

* * *

 

Oliver is sitting with his dad in the lounging area in his office relaxing over coffee and leftover muffins from a meeting. 

“Did you see the stats this morning for the Red Sox?” Robert says shaking his head, “They’re going to kill us next week.” 

Oliver chuckles, “Way to support the home team, Dad.” 

Before Robert can say anything more, Erik charges into the office. Oliver raises his eyebrows in surprise because Erik’s face looks like he is ready to murder someone. 

“Oliver, I have to leave early. Family emergency.” Erik says in a clipped tone. 

“Everything okay?” Oliver is not sure what family, considering his family is back in London. 

“No. Your best friend’s father decided to take a jab at Jasmine. She’s utterly destroyed right now.” 

“Goddammit Malcolm.” Robert growls under his breath. 

Oliver sighs, shaking his head, “Bastard.” He runs a hand over his face, “Go Erik, make sure she’s okay. I’m going to call Tommy.” 

Erik nods and makes his way out of the office quickly, not wanting to leave Jasmine alone for too long. 

Oliver looks over at his dad, “Malcolm just won’t ever stop trying to destroy Tommy, will he?” 

“Nope. Just like he did to Rebecca.” Robert leans forward in his seat. Then as an idea comes to him he stands up, “C’mon, let’s go over there. Show support for Tommy. You know Merlyn watches everyone coming and going from his office.” 

Oliver stands up, unrolling his shirtsleeves, then reaches for his jacket. “Let’s go.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Erik rushes through the door, Jasmine is not in her living room. He slams the door shut, “Jasmine?” 

He hears an awful grunt and makes his way into her bedroom to find her face down on her bed. He looks around and finds her dress in a pile on the floor, her heels haphazardly tossed. She in a pair of stretched out yoga pants and something resembling a hoodie? He isn’t quite sure, but either way it’s a clear sign to him that she’s having a crisis. He turns and heads quickly into her kitchen, grabbing a bottle of chilled Rosé out of her fridge. He opens the bottle, leaving the corkscrew and cork on the counter and reaches up high for her hidden stash of Pecan Sandies.  _ How this woman pairs wine and shortbread biscuits is a mystery I do not want to understand. _

Walking back to her room, he set the bottle and box of cookies on the bedside table. He takes off his jacket, kicks off his loafers, and climbs on the bed with her. “Jasmine, I have your emergency kit. Turn over and talk to me, love.”

Jasmine groans and then her body shakes with a scream into her pillow. Rolling over she screams out, “I hate his father!” 

Erik leans back against the headboard, crossing his legs at his ankles, “Babe, telling me something I don’t know.” He shakes his head and reaches for the bottle of wine. He takes a swig and passes it to Jasmine. She shifts and sits up next to him. 

Erik leans his head back, “There was this one time when his father came to London and he was waiting to meet with Oliver. Oliver walks out of the office with William, he was about six then, and as he waved by to Samantha and William, Malcolm asked him out loud in front of her, ‘hope you got a paternity test, you know how often these women love to pass off their bastard as a rich man’s child.’” 

Jasmine nearly chokes on her wine, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “He didn’t?!”

Erik nods, “Oh he did. I was frozen because I wasn’t even sure I heard that right. But that bloody bastard just stood there with a grin on his face.” 

“What did Samantha do?” 

“She knew enough about Malcolm, she is from Star City after all, that all she did was turn her nose up at him and stepped into the lift without one word. I am sure Oliver heard an earful later, but I know she wouldn’t blame him.” 

“He’s an awful man.” Jasmine chugs from the bottle. Erik shakes his head and pulls it away from her to take a drink. 

“And what of Thomas?” 

Jasmine groans, pulling a pillow to her face. 

“That doesn’t sound good.” 

“No, because I ran. I ran from him telling him that we would never work out.” Jasmine nibbles on her bottom lip. 

Erik’s head jerks at the news, eyebrows furrowed, he’s looking straight ahead trying to figure out something. Jasmine wants to laugh because he looks like the meme lady who looks confused and the math equations all around her. 

He finally turns to her, “Work out?” Jasmine nods. “Work out as in like boyfriend and girlfriend? As in, you two are in a relationship?” 

“ _ Were _ in a relationship.” She squeaks out and looks guiltily away. 

“Jasmine Sinclair!” Erik sits up and turns to give her a dirty look. “How could you not tell me? Tell us?” 

“Because for this reason exactly!” She holds her hands out as if presenting a platter. “I knew it was too good to be true.” Her hands fall and then she moves to reach over him for the cookies. 

“How long?” Erik asks as he snatches away the cookies, extending his arm out away from her. “No biscuits until you answer me.”

Jasmine groans, “about a week now.” 

“A WEEK?!” Erik jumps off the bed, and paces in front of it. 

Jasmine reaches for the cookies that he dropped on the bed. As she opens the package she explains, “I was scared to say anything and jinx it because I just couldn’t believe it was real.” Jasmine says through a mouthful of cookie. “Plus I wanted to enjoy our time together before everyone made a big deal about us.” She sighs. 

Erik looks over and watches as the tears begin to stream down her face. “Oh honey…” He rushes to her side. 

“He’s so sweet. I didn’t think I’d ever think that about him.” She hiccups on her last few words. Wiping snot from her face with the sleeve of her hoodie, Erik rears back. He loves her, but he’s not about the mucus. 

He tilts his head, “tell me everything.” 

Jasmine shoves another cookie in her mouth, rinsing it down with wine while Erik cringes, and then she tells him everything that happened. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

There’s a soft knock on his office door, and then it opens. Tommy swivels in his chair towards the door and sees Robert and Oliver walk in. He’d bet his entire fortune that Jasmine called Erik, they’re inseparable, and Erik told Oliver. He picks up his glass, continuing to drink instead of doing any work. He’s feeling a slight buzz, but not drunk.  _ Yet. _

“Tommy…” Oliver says as they move to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. 

“Are you okay, son?” Robert asks. 

Tommy sighs, “I’m okay. I am just feeling defeated right now.” 

“What happened, Tommy?” Oliver leans forward onto the front of his desk. 

“My father, as usual.” Tommy rubs his hands over his face roughly, “Not only did he insult me, but he blatantly insulted Jasmine. I at first didn’t realize how he did so, and was so confused when Jasmine ran out. I chased after her begging her to talk to me. She told me we wouldn’t work out.” He looks into two sets of confused eyes. 

“I had asked Jasmine a week ago to be exclusive, she agreed.” He leans back raising his hands then letting them fall to his lap, “but we see how well that went. I think that’s the shortest relationship I have ever had.” 

“Thomas, what did your father say?” Robert leans back, his legs crossed, but by no means is he relaxed. He is tired of the way Malcolm continues to treat Tommy. They way he decided to raise Tommy to be a spitting image of himself backfired because Rebecca’s influence was still too strong. 

“He called me shallow because of who I have dated in the past, and in the same breath insulted Jasmine because she didn’t  _ look _ like a model.” Tommy did air quotes around the word look. 

Robert’s eyebrows push together, “Malcolm is such a shit.” He shakes his head when he looks over at his son, never imagining how a father can mistreat their child so much. 

Tommy laughs without zero humor behind it, “Yeah, all my life. I use to think he would change but it was only me making things up in my head, believing he could care about me one day.” 

Robert knows, he knows the day Rebecca went into labor on that February day Malcolm was out of town with some woman. Moira and he were there at her side, helping her through the pain and labor. 

> _ “Why isn’t he here?” Rebecca sobs, her tears like waterfalls, Moira and Robert stood on either side of her bed holding her hands.  _
> 
> _ “Don’t do this to yourself, Rebecca. Right now that little boy needs you.” Moira looks over to watch the nurses clean and care for a screaming Tommy. Tears filling her own eyes, the moment bittersweet.  _
> 
> _ “I am so glad he has you, Robert. You’re the kind of father a little boy needs.” She hiccups, coughs, and then begins to hyperventilate.  _
> 
> _ “Sir, ma’am, let us take care of her. You can visit with Thomas while we help her.” The nurse’s soft green eyes are all the see from behind her mask. She is trying to be just as a supportive of Rebecca as they are. They nod their heads, hand in hand walk over to look down at their new Godson.  _
> 
> _ “Oh Robert, he’s beautiful.” She squeezes his hand tightly.  _
> 
> _ “He is definitely a beautiful boy.” Smiling at Moira as she rubs her belly swollen with their soon to be son, Oliver Jonas. He looks down at Tommy, swaddled in a blue blanket and beanie. His cries starting to die down some.  _
> 
> _ Robert leans down and softly rubs his thumb over a chubby cheek, “I’ll always be there for you Tommy, always. You will be my son, too.” _

__

Robert silently cursed Malcolm to hell that day. Only a couple months later Oliver was born and together Moira and Rebecca became inseparable. Even hosting Rebecca at their house during her healing. Malcolm had come to the hospital, never going in to see Tommy in the nursery. He walked into Rebecca’s room and found her asleep. Instead of saying anything he was leaving, and Robert caught sight of him. He chased him down and they had a huge fight, forever ending their friendship. A friendship Robert never truly mourned because Malcolm was always resentful of him for whatever reason. 

Looking over at Tommy, Robert swallows the lump in his throat before speaking, “Tommy, I don’t really care what anyone says, but I am your father. I am the one who raised you in all the ways that matter. So heed my words, you are not shallow. You are a loving man with a huge heart. You are deserving of love, and if Jasmine is that woman for you, then you fight for her son. Even if it means taking the slow lane.” 

Tommy chokes on the sob trying to push through, because Robert truly is the father he didn’t have in Malcolm. So instead of speaking he nods. 

Oliver sits there, hand over his mouth because this moment is what brothers experience together with their father and he is so thankful for his dad right now. Also, he would have told Tommy the same thing about Jasmine. 

“I couldn’t agree more with Dad, Tommy. On all fronts.” Oliver smiles and Tommy again nods. 

Tommy use to wonder what his life would’ve been like if he ended up not having godparents like Robert and Moira, finding a sister and brother in Thea and Oliver. 

“Jasmine is the woman for me, I just need to work at being the man for her.” He says with a sigh. 

“Something tells me you already are my friend.” Oliver smiles and looks at his father who is smiling back at him. 

Tommy shakes his head in disbelief, “Glad you two think so. She might have something to say about it.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Jasmine is sitting on her sofa under an old comforter that use to be on her Aunt Amelia’s bed when she was growing up. It has always offered her comfort when she is sad. She is watching an old rerun of  _ I Love Lucy _ , the episode where Lucy is doing a commercial for the vitamin syrup, Vitametavegimin. 

> _ Lucy, “The answer to all your problems is in this bittle lottle, uh little bottle.” _
> 
> _ _

Jasmine laughs out loud, for the first time since earlier in the day. She burrows in further to the cocoon she’s made for herself, glances again at her phone that’s been dark all night. She made Erik promise not to tell anyone about what happened, because she is not in the mood to be answering questions about it. But a small part of her is hoping that  _ he  _ would’ve texted by now, even though she said she’d call him. The laughter from the show catches her attention and she looks back up to watch Lucy get drunker. 

She’s lost in the show and it’s almost the end when she sees her phone light up, having turned it to silent earlier. She hesitates but the reaches for it. She swipes open her phone, the text from Tommy. Except it’s not a text but a picture message of her front door with a coffee and brown bag sitting in front of it. She looks at her door with confusion all over her face.

Another text comes through, this time a gif of Monica opening her door to Brad Pitt. Jasmine lets out a chuckle and curiously sits up and then moves off her sofa, shuffling her way in her kitty slippers to the door she stops to look through the peephole. The hall is empty. “Hmmm.” 

Her phone lights up again in her hand, another picture message. She opens it and he’s typed  _ coffee is getting cold _ and it’s a gif of Buddy the Elf, aka Will Ferrell, drinking coffee and making a face.

“What the fuck?” Jasmine carefully unlocks each lock and the slowly opens her door. She immediately sees a large coffee and brown bag in front of her door on the floor. She looks towards the stairs but no one is around. “Huh?” She questions out loud, hoping he’s there hiding. 

She immediately texts back. 

> **Jasmine:** I was expecting Brad Pitt. 

She smiles and picks up her coffee and brown bag, turning back inside she can already smell the goodness inside. Tommy must’ve found out from someone about her weakness for a certain pastry that can only come from one specific restaurant out in The Glades. Tia’s Mexican Restaurant is authentic Mexican food and they make churros the real way, crispy and soft and so sugary. She can’t hide her smile.

“I missed that smile.” She jumps when she hears Tommy’s voice. 

Turning back to the hallway she sees him standing against the wall, holding a coffee, from her door. 

“Sorry, Brad said he was busy tonight, insisted I come instead. He however does send his sincerest apologies.” Tommy is dressed in a black pullover hoodie, black jogger sweatpants and a pair of adidas sneakers, a look she never thought she’d enjoy. 

Swallowing hard, she looks into his eyes, “Well, in that case it’s only right I invite you in, ya know so I don’t offend Brad Pitt.”

One corner of Tommy’s mouth shifts up into a shy smile and he nods. He pushes away from the wall and moves to step inside her apartment. Jasmine closes the door, pausing long enough to lock up again before heading to her small kitchen island. 

Placing their coffees, and her bag, on the counter they stand there in awkward silence. Jasmine sniffs, and Tommy sees the quiver in her bottom lip. 

“Oh god, baby don’t…” he rushes to her taking her face in his hands, lifting her head so he can see her eyes. 

“Tommy, I was an idiot. I am sorry.” Jasmine says through a rush of air. 

“No, you are not, were not, stupid. You had every right to feel what you did and to react the way you did.” He presses his lips to her forehead. 

“But I acted like a child.” She shoves her hands into the pocket pouch in the front of her hoodie she is still wearing. 

“No, Jasmine you acted the right way. You were hurt and I don’t blame you. Not at all.” Lifting her chin with each thumb underneath, he looks into her eyes, “My dad is the biggest dick in the world. What he said was fucked and I hate him even more than I already did. I am sorry I didn’t say more, I just didn’t realize what he was aiming at, but once Mrs. T explained it to me.” 

“This is so embarrassing.” Jasmine tries to move her head away. 

“No. Look at me Jasmine.” Tommy’s voice is a bit demanding and she can’t help to look at him. “Nothing he says has even an ounce of truth in it when it comes to you. You are truly an amazing woman who is smart and funny, who also happens to be a fucking babe. Like a seriously hot babe.” 

Jasmine scowls at him, but then she lets out a shy chuckle, “You’re ridiculous.”

“No, I am not.” He says seriously. “I am a hundred percent serious about this.” 

Jasmine rolls her lips in between her teeth, feeling her cheeks flush. She looks down and then realizes she’s wearing an old pair of leggings and hoodie and kitty slippers.  _ Oh my god! _ “Well, right now I definitely don’t look like that.”

Tommy’s eyes travel down, the round fullness of her breasts still visible in the old hoodie, her long legs clad in somewhat loose leggings, then he lands on her kitty slippers. He grins, “the slippers are so fucking hot.”

Jasmine laughs out loud, smacking him on the hip. “Shut u…” Before she can even finish his lips are on hers. It takes her only a few seconds before she melts into the kiss. A sensual lip lock that speaks volumes about how much he missed her. A kiss that promises he’s not going anywhere. She melts, yet her heart seems to grow at the silent promises he’s making. 

Tilting his head, Tommy slides his hands down to her hips, pulling her into him. Tonight is not about  _ fucking _ but about showing her where his heart is. The kiss is deep, sensual, passionate, all the ingredients he needs to fall deeper for this woman. But tonight is about her healing. About letting her feel important and wanted. Which is why he knew to ask about her favorite treats, her favorite feel good treats. 

Erik giving him a good little ass-reaming finally told him what he could get her. So he did exactly that. Her favorite cinnamon dolce latte and churros from the only restaurant she’ll eat them from. Erik wasn’t at all surprised when he responded he’d drive to the ends of the earth for whatever her heart wants when Erik said it was far. He thought he hid his feelings well the past few months, but apparently it was clear he had them. Especially after Erik walked in on them in that hallway at Oliver and Felicity’s wedding. 

Sighing softly, Tommy pulls away from Jasmine’s mouth. Loving the dazed look that is slowly fading from her eyes before the sweetest smile she’s ever given him appears.  _ God, she’s so damn beautiful.  _ Her brown eyes are sparkling, like amber in the sun, her cheeks flushed and her lips just a tad bit swollen. 

Placing one last soft kiss on her lips he says, “I don’t want your coffee to get cold.” 

“Are you staying?” Jasmine asks in a shy whisper. 

“Only if you want me to.” 

“Do you mind just cuddling with me?” She asks as if she’s almost afraid he’ll say no. 

He looks over at her sofa, and it’s clear to him she was already working on her self care with the oversized fluffy comforter and some pillows. He also sees  _ I Love Lucy _ on her tv. Smiling he looks back at her, “I’ll cuddle you all night, baby.” 

That smile appears again and Tommy gently taps her nose. He reaches for the bag and two coffees. They make their way to the sofa. She sits, curling her legs up and holds out her hand for the coffee. She takes a sip as Tommy moves to sit down. 

“Oh gah” she moans, “how did you know?” Tommy watches as she licks her lips, his dick tenses.  _ Down boy, tonight is not a night for you. _

“Erik, who else?” He grins. 

Jasmine smiles, “of course.” She takes another sip. She looks at him and then with a smirk she says, “You know, you are going to eventually have to indulge him with some sort of nudie picture.” 

Tommy laughs, a full belly laugh, once he starts to calm down from laughing he grins at her, “what makes you think I already haven’t?” 

With her cup to her mouth, her eyebrows raise up to her forehead practically, framed by frizzy hair from a slept on messy ponytail, she looks like a Goddess to him, “I think I might be a little jealous.” She final responds. 

Running his forefinger along her jawline, Tommy smiles, “You shouldn’t be, you get the real thing.” 

Jasmine grins, wrapping her fingers around his wrist, she places a soft kiss on his open palm.”True.”

And with that promise between them, they eat churros, sip on coffees, laughing at Lucy and Ethel, and cuddling on her sofa. A better ending to a day that didn’t go as planned.

  


 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

This is just the beginning.... so much more to come. 

Time to find out what evils are afoot!

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisiting old wounds never makes you feel good.  
> Tommy learns more about his father's scheming, Jasmine gets gut-punched again with new information.

_ _

[Shake - SAINT PHNX](https://open.spotify.com/track/32PINF4tmKyRHurHQ9l1Hp?context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DX82GYcclJ3Ug&si=qag6xXCuR1-a_F1F0w5FbA)

[Running Up That Hill - Meg Meyers](https://open.spotify.com/track/7zLeOgBrdrCfMf47MCyLMC?context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DX82GYcclJ3Ug&si=blX80sLvRpC0GdrCe9DWEg)

 

 

_ Two weeks later.... _

 

Tommy retrieved Felicity’s  _ fancy data stealing device _ and returned it to her a week ago, the waiting on the information has had him on edge. He’s dove deep into work, the stuff he wants to be doing, to keep him occupied. But after work he spends all his time with Jasmine. 

Spinning in his chair he looks out at the horizon, the sun starting to set. Jasmine is out of town for a couple of days with Felicity while they work on some big government contract. So tonight he’s headed to have a family dinner with the Queens. Of course family dinner means anyone and everyone Moira can fit at her table. Tommy smiles to himself, he can’t wait to meet Iris’ new beau and make him uncomfortable for fun. 

Tommy’s phone vibrates and he immediately goes for it, it’s a facetime call from Jasmine, so he can’t help the huge smile that spreads across his face. 

“Hey there, gorgeous.” He leans back in his chair, loosening his tie. 

“Hi.” Her shyness is still cute to him. “How are you doing?”

Jasmine sits back on the loveseat in the suite she and Felicity are sharing. Having gotten ready for their casual dinner out with an old girlfriend of Felicity’s from MIT, she wanted to call Tommy before they head out. 

“Missing you too much to be totally good, but I’m good.” Tommy winks. She has her hair up in a high ponytail and her bangs are wispy across her forehead. And all those heated thoughts start running amuck in his head. He can’t get enough of her, just her smile sets him off, it’s ridiculous actually. He’s never been so smitten by a woman before, not even his first crush in middle school. 

She blushes and then says softly, “I miss you too.” 

Tommy grins at her, loving every smile she gives him. Taking a deep breath and wills away his lustful thoughts he says, “So, tonight I get to meet to Iris’ new boyfriend.” He grins mischievously. 

“Be nice to him, Tommy!” Jasmine scowls at him before laughing. 

“When am I not nice?” He feigns shock. 

“When you think you’re being challenged?” Jasmine smirks, remembering when he puffed up around the security guard at Merlyn Global. 

Tommy rolls his eyes, “when it comes to you, I can’t really help it.” 

Jasmine laughs, before she can answer Felicity’s head appears into view. “Hi Tommy!” She pulls back and sits down next to Jasmine. 

“Hey hun, how goes it?” He responds. 

“Eh, it’s alright. I hate government types, too much red tape.” Felicity scrunches her face up. “But whatever, we are going to be doing some major stuff and I am excited.” She smiles and looks down at her phone scrolling through notifications. 

Jasmine smiles, “She’s a badass in those meetings. They try to talk down to her, like men normally do, and she puts them in their place.” 

“I believe it.” Tommy laughs, “No one will ever make you feel small, Smoak.” 

“Hell no!” She looks up and gives a beaming smile, then she looks down at her phone again. “Oh, my friend’s here to pick us up.” She jumps up. 

“Okay,” Jasmine looks at Tommy, “Call you when I get back from dinner?” 

“Please, I won’t be able to sleep until I know you both are back safe.” Tommy leans forward, elbows on knees as he looks at Jasmine’s soft smile.

“Promise.” Jasmine kisses her fingers and touches the screen, “Talk to you soon.” 

“Bye Babe.” He says and as the call ends, he groans at how closely he was about to let another phrase slip out of him. 

Leaning back in his chair, he rubs his face with his hands. “You’re in deep buddy.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Tommy runs up the stairs to Jasmine’s apartment, he is so ready to see her. He’s been dying to get off work and get to her apartment. He went home to shower and change and bring a few things, just in case they end up staying at her place this weekend. He knocks on her door, excited to see her he plasters a smile on his face. 

Jasmine opens the door and his smile disappears. She looks absolutely devastated and he isn’t quite sure why. 

Jasmine was so looking forward to Tommy coming over that when she heard the knock on her door she ran to open it with a huge smile, only to find a heartbroken Erik at her door. So when Tommy looks past her and sees Erik on her sofa, his face buried in a pillow, she gives him a face she knows he can’t quite comprehend. 

She looks back at Erik, “Just a sec, okay babe?” 

Erik just nods his head, a muffled sob escaping. Jasmine closes the door and leans back against it. “Brent broke up with Erik.” 

Tommy’s shoulders drop, “Seriously?” He hangs his head and shakes it, then looks up at Jasmine. She’s ready to get mad at him for being upset their night is ruined, then he says, “C’mon, let’s go in.” 

Jasmine gives him a confused look, “What are you doing?” 

“We are going to go take care of our friend.” He leans in a kisses her quickly before opening the door, missing her shocked face. 

Tommy heads straight to the sofa, letting his bag fall to the floor, and sits down next to Erik. He wraps an arm around Erik speaking softly to him, and when he whispers something into his ear, Erik drops the pillow and falls into Tommy’s open arms. Jasmine watches as he wraps him up tightly letting Erik cry into his chest, rocking him back and forth. 

Jasmine’s breath is stolen in that moment. Watching Tommy hold Erik as he works through a broken heart. She didn’t think there was anymore he could do to make her feel like she’s falling further into a hole she didn’t want to go down to begin with, now she wouldn’t hesitate jumping in.  _ Check.  _

 

_ an hour later… _

 

Jasmine closes her bedroom door softly and moves to flop down on the sofa next to Tommy. She snuggles up close to him and takes a deep breath. 

“Asleep?” Tommy says into her hair after he kisses the top of her head. 

“No, but he’s resting. He might fall asleep though.” She wraps an arm across his stomach, holding onto his side. She nuzzles her nose into his chest, inhaling deeply his subtle masculine scent that makes her feel safe in his arms. 

“Thank you for helping me with Erik, you didn’t have to do that.” She says against his chest. 

“He’s my friend too, and honestly I don’t like seeing anyone cry. It broke me to see him so heartbroken.” Tommy sighs, “I will admit though, that is my first time helping a friend through a broken heart.” 

Jasmine pulls back to look up at him, “really?” 

He nods, “yeah, I mean most of my female friends have never really come to me for that kind of stuff. And watching Thea grow up with boyfriends was more about me stepping in for Oliver to warn them all off.” He lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Well, for it being your first time nursing a friend’s broken heart, you were pretty damn good at it.” She smiles and Tommy leans in and kisses her softly. 

And the feel of his lips against hers, Jasmine pushes into the kiss wanting more. Having been apart from him for forty-eight hours was more than she could handle. 

Their lips soft and searching, Tommy’s beard brushing against the corners of her mouth and chin, causes the goosebumps to rise all over. She pulls him closer, their tongues meeting, reminding each other what they taste like. Jasmine slides her fingers up into his hair and lets a soft moan escape. 

Tommy growls at the feel of her tongue against his, the soft moan, the way she is responding to his kiss. He moves to lay her back, positioning himself between her legs, he grinds against her as he moves his lips down her throat, suckling softly at her pulse. 

“Tommy.” She whispers his name, her breath warm against his ear. 

He leans up, bracing himself on his hands, looking down into her face, eyeing her lips, plump now from their kissing. Her hair is spread out along the toss pillow her head is resting on. Tommy bites his lower lip, watching the way her cleavage is pushed up and heaving. 

“Damn Jasmine, I want you so bad right now. But it would be so wrong of me to push this further.” He leans down pressing his lips to her sternum. 

Jasmine bites her lip, looking up at the ceiling, she sighs “You’re right. It would be fucked up of us.” She looks into Tommy’s blue-grey eyes, she grins when she feels him grind against her one last time. She whispers, “soon babe, soon.” 

Tommy moves off of her and he sits back adjusting himself. “What does Erik like to eat when he’s sad?” 

Jasmine shifts in her seat, one leg curled under her, “appetizers.” 

“Appetizers?”

“Yup, he likes to gorge himself on appetizers from different restaurants.” Jasmine shrugs. 

Tommy thinks about it and then nods his head, “Alright, appetizers it is.” Tommy pulls his phone out and begins placing an order. 

Jasmine watches him, she can’t help but smile. His fitted white v-neck t-shirt with the bit of dark chest hair that peeks out, and his worn ultra soft faded jeans that mold to his body. She didn’t miss the way his ass looked when he first got there. He runs his hand through his hair, leaving it tousled, as he focuses on his phone. 

She is realizing he’s been ordering a while. “How much are you ordering?” 

Tommy shrugs, shuts his phone and looks up at Jasmine with a grin, “I ordered from a few restaurants because I didn’t know what he’d want.” 

Jasmine can’t help it, she leans forward planting a loud smacking kiss on his cheek, “You’re the sweetest.” 

Tommy gives a shy smile, “it’s what friends do right?” 

“True, but still doesn’t dismiss you’re the sweetest.” Then she adds more seriously, “Thank you for doing this. For being here.” 

Tommy takes Jasmine’s hand in his, “No thanks for me babe, I just want Erik to know he’s loved despite the breakup.” 

Jasmine sighs, looking at their intertwined hands, loving the feel of being so connected to him. 

For so long she searched for someone who would be this kind of partner. Someone who would connect with her, show empathy, show affection, and be accepting of everyone. Michael, and past boyfriends, never seemed to be all that she needed. Even though Michael was nice to Erik, she knew he would not be sitting here with her helping nurse his broken heart. Tommy is not only checking off all the boxes, he’s creating new ones to check off her list. 

Not wanting to get all sappy on him, she leans back and asks, “So, what did you think of Iris’ new beau?” 

Tommy smiles, “He’s a nice guy, real smart. Seems like he really digs Iris.” 

“I’m sensing a _ but _ there.” 

“But nothing,” he laughs, “I just never expected to see her with the nerdy type.” He shrugs, “It’s not a bad thing, but she always seemed to date all these executive types.” 

“I think that has a lot to do with her dad. He never wanted her to date or marry a cop. He was always pushing her to marry someone who she could insure would come home every night.” 

“But he’s not a cop, cop, right? He’s actually in forensics, right?” 

“Right, but technically he is a cop. He carries a gun and a badge.” Jasmine gets up off the sofa to head towards the kitchen, “Water?” 

“Please.” Tommy turns his body on the sofa to watch her. “Seems like both Sara and Iris were always avoiding dating cops, and here they are both in relationships with cops.” He chuckles. 

“And to think I could’ve been them. Ugh.” Jasmine moves back to the sofa. 

Tommy reaches for her and pulls her down into his lap, “I wasn’t going to let that happen.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yup. I was just working it out in my head to determine how I was going to steal you away from him.” Tommy nods, taking the water from her, twisting it open, and taking a sip. He closes it back and puts off on the side table, and looks back at her. 

“How exactly were you planning to do that?” Jasmine grins, letting her thumb rub across his lips. 

“I am not sure, but I know part of my plan was to get you alone and up against a wall again.” Tommy shrugs. 

Jasmine laughs, “How many nights?” 

“How many nights what?” He asks. 

“How many nights did you think about that moment in the hall?” Her voice drops to a sultry level. 

Tommy licks his bottom lip as he watches her lips move. “Every night until we kissed.” 

Jasmine threads her fingers up his neck and through his hair, gripping and pulling his head back. She takes his lips, hard and rough, kissing him the way she wants to fuck him. Tommy’s arms wrap around her tightly, growling at the forcefulness of her kiss. He slides a hand up her shirt, his warm palm against her silky skin. His fingers brush against the clasp at her back. 

He growls, “You’re making this so hard.”

Jasmine gives her own little growl, “I’m trying so hard to be good.” 

Before they can give in there is a knock on her door. They both take a deep breath and pull apart. 

“I’ll get the food, go check on Erik.” Tommy cups her face before he moves away from her. 

Jasmine blows out a deep breath and then heads to her room to peek in on Erik.  _ I’m a horrible friend for wanting to have sex with my boyfriend while he’s brokenhearted.  _

As she opens her door she sees Erik sitting on the edge of her bed. His glasses are still off and his hair is messy, he’s rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. All thoughts of wanting Tommy rush from her brain when she sees her always-put-together-strong best friend looking so defeated. 

He looks up at her, and in a soft voice he asks, “Someone here?” 

“Food. Tommy ordered a ton of appetizers for you from all over the city, and maybe even from Central City too. It’s hard to tell how much he got.” Jasmine moves to sit next to him on the bed with a smile. 

“He’s a good bloke. Real good.” Erik nods, “I’m glad you gave him a chance. Gives me hope that the nice guys are out there.” 

Jasmine pulls him in for a tight hug, “Are you hungry?” 

Erik nods, “I’m famished. Who would’ve thought crying could make you hungry?” 

Jasmine looks at him like  _ duh _ , and he chuckles, “guess you’d know.” 

“C’mon, let’s go stuff our faces and watch whatever movies you want.” 

“I’m sorry to intrude on yours and Tommy’s night.” Erik reaches for his glasses. 

Lovingly Jasmine reaches to smooth out his hair, “You didn’t ruin anything. Like Tommy says, this is what friends do.” 

Erik gives a sad smile and nods his head. They head out together, arm in arm, to find Tommy spreading out all the food he ordered onto the table. 

He looks up with a smile, “Just waiting on one more delivery, but please start.”

Erik looks at all the different appetizers, everything he could ever want. He looks at Tommy with huge eyes. 

“Wow. You go all out, dontcha?” Erik shoves his hands in his pockets. 

“I do whatever I can to make the people I love happy.” Tommy places his hands on Erik’s shoulders, “and I love you, bud.” 

Erik nods, holding back a little choked sound, “You’re a grand bloke, alright.” 

Tommy smiles and moves so Erik can reach for a plate. Jasmine heads to the kitchen to pull out a bottle of wine and three glasses. She keeps smiling to herself as she thinks about how amazing Tommy has been tonight.

Another knock on the door signals the last of the food ordered. Once all three have their plates filled they sit down. Erik wants to watch stupid comedy, so they bring up Stepbrothers and settle in with Erik in the middle, for the night. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ the following Monday _

  
  


Felicity is sitting at her small conference table in her office, different colors of folders spread out. Jasmine is walking around sticking post-it notes on top of each file with different dates written on them. 

“I can’t believe how much you found out.” Jasmine stands back, her hands on her hips, looking down at all the information, Felicity had managed to collect so much of it. A lot on her parents, which she never expected to happen.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go over the file on your parents before Tommy and Oliver get here?” Felicity looks up at Jasmine, pushing her glasses on top of her head rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

“No, I think it’d be better to just talk about it all at once.” Jasmine nervously rubs her hands on her black trousers. She moves around the table to make her way to Felicity’s desk to bring over a couple of more colors of post-its and different colored highlighters, color coding everything keeps her feeling organized and in control.

“Alright, well I am going to R and D real fast, I need to check on something Curtis called me about.” Felicity makes her way out the door. 

As Jasmine walks back to the table her eyes land on the folder with her parents’ names on it. She sighs and flips open the folder labeled Georgie Sinclair. Paper clipped to the cover is a picture of her mom, actually a mugshot from Hawthorne County Sheriff’s department.  _ Classy, mother.  _

Georgie is giving a big smile as she holds the plate with her arrest number and her name. As per her usual, Georgie’s hair styled to perfection, makeup is done with distinct detail to make her appear younger than she is. Jasmine shakes her head as her eyes scan the first page. Basic information about her, like when and where she was born, her parents, and her one sibling. Jasmine close it and opened the one for her father, same thing- a mugshot from the last time he was arrested. It was years ago, he was much younger and she looks closer at the picture. She remembers this day like it was yesterday. 

_ “Daddy, where are you going?” Jasmine was in the middle of homework on one of the double beds in the hotel room her dad had them staying in. She was eight at the time, having been with her dad now for about a year, because her mom was on a business trip.  _ Or so they told me.

_ “Don’t you worry, Jazzy, I won’t be gone too long. The fridge is stocked piled, so don’t order room service okay?” He straightens out his tie, before he turns to put on his jacket.  _

_ “Daddy, do you have a date?” Harvey looks down at his daughter’s wide eyes. She actually looks excited at the prospect of him having a date.  _

_ “Maybe.” He grins at her, looking like a miniature Georgie when she gets excited.  _

_ Jasmine is the spitting image of her mother, except for her eyes, those are all his. Warm whiskey, that’s what he always called them. The day Jasmine was born he had a panic attack, he didn’t know how to be a father and didn’t think he could be a father. But he and Georgie agreed they would never allow Jasmine to get put into the system, so they had done everything to keep her with them.  _

_ “Can I meet her?” Jasmine asking slipping off the bed. She stands in front of him and smoothes out the sleeves of his jacket, she’s growing taller and taller every week.  _

_ “I don’t know honey, this is our first night out. We shall see where it goes.” He smiles when there is a knock on his door. _

_ Jasmine looks towards the door, and on instinct and training, she moves behind her dad. Always standing behind her parents so that no one will ever know who she is or what she looks like. They trained her early to be invisible until it was necessary to be seen.  _

_ Harvey knowing he isn’t expecting his date to come to the room, he turns to Jasmine and signals for her to get back in a corner that is far away from the door. He can’t even hide her under the bed, because they are platform beds. With a finger to his finger indicating for her to stay quiet he moves to open the door, but keeping the security lever locked on the door still. When he opens it he sees two big brutes that he has come to know better than he’d like to. He is a tall man himself, no slouch, and can handle himself in a fight. But these guys don’t fight, they shoot.  _

_ “Boss wants to speak to you, Harv.” one of the brutes say.  _

_ Harvey nods, “okay gimme a sec.” He moves to close the door but the other guy pushes his foot in the way blocking him from closing the door.  _

_ Without saying anything to them he moves into the room. Jasmine is crouched down, her head buried in her knees, just like they taught her. Harvey sighs, he didn’t think this would happen while he had her. Georgie would be back soon, and he had hoped to avoid this until after Jasmine was with her mom.  _

_ “I gotta go now, baby.” He squatted down in front of her, saying in the quietest voice he could muster so they don’t hear him. Slowly she looks up into his eyes.  _

_ Jasmine sees the look in her dad’s eyes and knows this isn’t the date he was waiting for. She heard their voices, she’s heard them on the phone before, she knows they aren’t good men. Her eyes begin to fill up with tears.  _

_ “Please don’t leave me, daddy.” She says it so softly that Harvey isn’t sure he is hearing it.  _

_ Heart in his throat, he swallows hard, “I will be back tonight, Jazzy. I promise. And I will bring ice cream, okay?” He pulls Jasmine into his arms, hugging her tightly.  _ Fuck these assholes for coming right now. _ He pulls back and kisses her cheek.  _

_ Jasmine nods her head and watches as he stands, “How many counts before you leave the corner?”  _

_ Jasmine chews her lower lip, “one hundred twenty seconds.”  _

_ “Good girl,” He smiles down at his daughter, “I love you, Jazzy.”  _

_ “I love you, daddy.” Jasmine is sure it was the one and only time she ever saw what looked like tears in her dad’s eyes.  _

_ She waited three minutes before getting up after the door closed. She ran and made sure to lock all the locks, just like she was taught. Her dad had already had the do not disturb sign on the doorknob outside. She runs back and pushes the chair in the room up against the door, extra security they told her. Then she turns off all the lights, leaving only the bedside light on. She gets under the covers and forces herself to read her book that’s part of required reading for her homework.  _

_ She wakes up to light knocking on the door. She sits straight up and listens carefully. One knock, pause for two seconds, three knocks, pause for four seconds, 5 knocks. She shoots out of bed and moves the chair out of the way and begins to unlock the door. She opens it and in the dark she sees her dad’s jacket is gone, and his tie is hanging loose around his neck. Looks like his shirt is ripped at one shoulder and buttons are missing. It isn’t until her dad’s face is illuminated by the bedside light that she gasps in horror.  _

_ “Daddy!” She steps away from him, his left eye swollen shut, blood covers the left side of his face, and his bottom lip looks ripped open.  _

_ “I’m okay baby girl, daddy is okay.” His raspy voice nothing she had ever heard. “Daddy needs to just take a shower okay?”  _

_ Jasmine watches as he makes his way to the bathroom and shuts the door. Jasmine quickly reaches for the ice buckets they have and quietly makes her way out of the room, key card tucked in her waistband of her pajama bottoms. She fills up both buckets with ice, and carefully carries them back to the room. She pulls out a ziploc bag from her backpack that holds her Lisa Frank stickers, dumping on the bed, and fills the bag with ice. When Harvey shuffles out of the bathroom dressed in sweatpants and hoodie, she rushes over to push his covers down and fluff up his pillows against the headboard.  _

_ Harvey watches her and overwhelming guilt washes over him. If he hadn’t been careful, they would’ve known she was with him and taken her from him until he had paid up.  _ What the fuck is wrong with you?! You’re a fucking horrible father!

_ “Here daddy.” Jasmine holds up the bag of ice with a towel.  _

_ “Aye, babe, you are such a good girl. You are like your mother.” He sits carefully on the bed, his ribs hurting badly. When he took a piss he was happy to see zero signs of internal bleeding. Taking the bag of ice he places it against his face.  _

_ He watches through his right eye as Jasmine moves around and digs into his toiletry bag pulling out a bottle of ibuprofen. She pours out four pills and hands them to him with a bottle of water. Without saying anything he swallows down the pills.  _

_ “Don’t worry, daddy, I will take care of you like Mommy does,” Jasmine smiles as she covers his legs.  _

_ He chokes back a sob, so he just nods his head. Even nodding hurts. Georgie would always be the one to take care of him after a fight, or when he got jumped. _

_ “I- I forgot your ice cream Jazzy.” As if ice cream would make up for her having to see him like this.  _

_ “It’s okay daddy, I still have M&Ms!” She smiles and rushes to dig inside her bear. He watches curiously.  _

_ “You hide them in your teddy bear?”  _

_ “Yeah, mommy made a secret pocket for me. I hide my allowance and my candy, she says it’s the best way for me to save.” Jasmine brings her teddy over to him to show him. Then she very carefully places the bear next to him. “He makes me feel better when I am sad, he’ll help you too.” _

_ Harvey takes a deep breath, wincing at the pain. He can’t believe he nearly got her hurt. Nearly lost her to those sadistic fucks. Everything was too dangerous to have her with him. There was no way he could continue this, sharing custody with Georgie. He would get her hurt and then what? How could he live with himself if anything happened to one good thing he ever helped make in this world?  _

_ A few hours later, he wakes up to the tv being the only light in the room. Jasmine has fallen asleep next to him on the bed. He reaches for his phone and types out a text. He slowly moves off the bed and makes his way to the safe provided by the hotel, and unlocks it. He pulls out three stacks of hundred dollar bills. He shuffles over to where her teddy bear lays and he stuffs the stacks of cash into the bear’s body. Closing the seam up with the velcro that Georgie had sewn into the material.  _

_ Tomorrow Jasmine would leave with her mom, and it would be the last time she is ever with him for anything longer than a day. He refuses to put her in harm’s way, at least that is always what Jasmine told herself.  _

Jasmine takes a deep breath, shaking herself out of the memory. The memory she always tries to forget, where she screamed and latched her arms around her dad’s neck while her mom pulled her off. The way he broke her fingers apart and kissed her knuckles telling her over and over he loved her so much.  _ Yeah, he loved me so much he got rid of me.  _

Jasmine turns away from the table and moves to look out the windows of Felicity’s office. She needs to center herself again, because they are about to cover a whole lot of information, and make decisions on what they will do next. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Tommy is tense, sitting forward with his hands steepled and set against his mouth. Three sets of eyes on him waiting for his response. Everything he ever knew about his father completely obliterated by the information collected by Felicity. Without a word he stands and makes his way to the windows. He needs a second to collect his thoughts, although he might need a lifetime to process what he has learned. 

Jasmine watches Tommy as he stands at the window, silent. She looks over at Oliver who also holds a look on his face she can’t decipher but it definitely screams anger, a controlled anger. He looks over at Felicity and with some silent language between the two, Felicity looks over at Jasmine and nods her head towards the door. 

Jasmine follows Felicity out the door, then she turns back to shut it. “Right now the only person who can help Tommy is Oliver.” Felicity says it softly. 

“I understand.” Jasmine moves to lean back against her desk. “I feel horrible for him. I can’t imagine what it’s like to learn all this. At least I knew my parents were shitty all my life.” Jasmine scoffs at the idea of them ever being anything but. 

“I don’t know Jasmine, there is a lot more to cover. I haven’t been able to tell you about your parents. It’s this ridiculously intricate web that has been woven, and I honestly think your parents are merely flies caught in the web.” 

Jasmine looks curiously at Felicity, “That would not be surprising, but I am curious to know more. At least where it pertains to Malcolm.” 

Felicity nods, “I just feel like there is a piece to this that is missing. And I really feel like your parents could fill us in on it.” 

Jasmine looks down at her crossed feet as she leans back on her desk. She was hoping it wouldn’t come to this, to having to contact her parents, but at this point there is no other alternative. 

“I will need your help finding them. After that night at dinner I walked away without another word. I didn’t want to have anything to do with them.” Jasmine crosses her arms and looks up at Felicity. 

“Don’t worry, I will find a number and where they are staying. And if need be, we can send of the security guys with you to make sure you stay safe.” Felicity places her hand on Jasmine’s shoulder. 

“No, I won’t need protection. My parents, despite their being shitty, would never physically hurt me.” Jasmine sighs.  _ This is going to be fun.  _

 

* * *

 

“Tommy, I can’t imagine what you are feeling right now.” Oliver is standing near him, off to the side, looking out the window too. 

“I never, ever, thought he’d be capable of doing what he’s been doing. The knowledge that he purposely buys out businesses with the sole purpose of breaking them up and selling them off to make more money while lying to the people that their workforce will keep their jobs is just sick, Oliver. He’s a sadist. He wants to hurt people and I am not sure I understand why. Then to go about buying up land and businesses in other countries, literally plowing down villages and low income people, to build things like resorts kills me.” Tommy shoves his hands into his pockets before he tries to ram his fist into the window. 

“Then the shit he has been doing here in Star City behind my back when the city is supposed to be my domain?!” Tommy growls, “The thing I don’t understand is why is he is letting me know about it now when he’s been hiding it this whole time?” 

Oliver shakes his head, “Well that’s the thing, we don’t know. But from what Felicity has found, Jasmine’s parents are involved somehow.” 

Tommy looks back at the window nodding, “She’s probably feeling pretty crappy too, even though she already knew they weren’t up for a parents’ lifetime achievement award.” 

Oliver lets out a short chuckle, “Yeah well, I hope she’s ready to face them and figure out what is going on.” 

Tommy shakes his head, “I don’t want her involved in this. I just… I don’t trust my father, Oliver.” 

“You think he’ll do something to her?” His eyebrows furrowed together in concern. 

“I don’t know, but the more I learn, the more I wouldn’t put it past him.” Tommy turns back towards the office. He walks towards the door to let the ladies back inside. 

When they move in, Tommy takes Jasmine’s hand in his as they move back to the table together. 

Jasmine sighs loudly, still standing, “looks like it’s a family reunion.” 

Tommy brings her hand to his lips, “I’m sorry.” 

“No, I am sorry. I am sorry I have such awful parents.” She looks down at Felicity in her seat, “when you find them, I’ll head over there as soon as possible.” 

“I will go with you.” Tommy says. 

“No, they’ll get spooked if you’re there. They won’t talk.” Jasmine shakes her head. 

“I won’t be right there when you meet them, I’ll hide somewhere in the background. I just can’t let you go alone. It’s not so much your parents, but I wouldn’t put it past my father to have someone following them to make sure they stick to whatever deal they made.” Tommy looks at her pleadingly, he needs her to agree to this. 

“I can give you a recording device or a camera even, so you can record the whole thing.” Jasmine rolls her lips between her teeth at Felicity’s suggestion. 

“No, right now with this first meeting, they will not say a whole lot. My parents are extremely smart, most times. They know all the tricks. I need to go in without an agenda and try to get them to welcome me back into the mix. Once that happens then they will open up more. We have to be smart too, because my parents are both able to read a room or a surrounding area with the keen senses of a hawk. 

Tommy nods, “Okay, but either way I am still driving you to wherever you are meeting them. I will stay back as far as possible.” 

Felicity clears her throat, looking down at her laptop, “that may not be necessary.” She looks up, “I know the hotel they’re staying at.” 

Jasmine sits down, reaching for a pad of post-its and writes down the hotel and room number. “Of course they’ve checked into one of the ritzier hotels in the city.”

“When do you want to go?” Tommy asks. 

Jasmine leans back in her chair, lifting her hands up in defeat, “No time like the present.” 

“Let me check security cameras to see if they’re in their room.” Felicity quickly types away at her laptop while they all wait patiently. 

 

After a few minutes of searching she confirms they’re in their room. Jasmine and Tommy pulled themselves together and head out the door. To avoid someone seeing them, Felicity gives them keys to one of their unmarked Tahoes used for security details. 

Tommy looks over at Jasmine, she’s tapping away at the handle on the door, lost in her thoughts. 

“You gonna be okay, babe?” Tommy asks as he moves along the busy streets. The hotel is not too far away. 

“Yeah,” Jasmine takes a deep breath and blows out, “I just feel like seeing them again is going to bring back some old memories I’ve long since buried.” 

Tommy nods, “I get that.” 

“Georgie and Harvey did the best they could, I guess, but in the end when it really mattered and I really needed them they let me down. Part of the reason I ended up here in Star City.” Jasmine looked over at Tommy, then turned back to look out the windshield. 

“Will you, when you’re ready, one day tell me about it?” Tommy asks, looking sideways at her while trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

Jasmine nods, but knowing he can’t really see her, she says “Yes, one day.” 

Tommy content with that takes her hand in his as they drive the rest of the way to the hotel. 

Jasmine takes a deep breath, after a brief kiss from Tommy, and makes her way through the hotel entrance. The doorman smiles as he opens the door for her. She makes an entrance with the aggressive clicks of her heels on the marble floor. She heads straight to the elevator, already knowing exactly where she needs to go. 

Watching the elevators numbers light up one by one, until they stop on the fifteenth floor. The doors open and she steps out. Pulling out her phone, she powers it off, just in case. She makes her way down the hallway until she is standing directly outside their door. She knocks- one knock, pause two seconds, three knocks, pause four seconds, five knocks. She is halfway through a second set of knocks when the door swings open, her dad looking at her in shock. 

“Hello Father.” Jasmine deadpans. 

  
  


Harvey opens the door all the way and looks at eyes the mirror his own. “Jasmine?” He’s a bit shocked to see her standing there, he moves to look out the door. 

“I’m alone.” She says, hands in her pockets. The royal purple color of her silk blouse helps her feel empowered, strong enough to face these two. 

“Right, of course.” He steps back into the room, “Please come in.” 

Jasmine walks in and looks around the massive suite they’re staying in. “Looks like you two are moving up in the world.” She walks further in, then turns on her heels to face her father. 

“We have managed well enough yes.” Harvey looks at the closed door of the hotel suite, “You’re mother is taking a shower.” 

Before Jasmine can say anything, the door opens with Georgie wrapped in a fluffy white hotel robe, drying her hair. “Harvey, do you think maybe we can order i…” Her thought is cut off when her eyes fall on Jasmine. “Jasmine?” 

Jasmine looks down, shaking her head, “You two are back together?” She snaps her head up looking directly at her dad, “After all these years?”

Georgie steps forward, her red hair lying flat on her head, but there is no denying the natural waves that our a lot like her daughter’s. “Well, actually you’re father and I are married now, for real.” She holds up her left hand with both a gold wedding band and solitaire diamond ring. Georgie rolls her lips into her mouth, much like her daughter does. Her eyes fly to Harvey, looking for his help in this news. 

Jasmine turns to her father, “You what?!” 

“Now Jasmine, this wasn’t exactly how we planned to tell you. We were hoping that after our deal was over here in Star City, we could sit down with you and talk.” Harvey holds his hands up walking towards Jasmine. 

She holds a hand up to him, “Stop moving towards me.” He stops. “How long?” 

Harvey and Georgie come to stand together to face down their daughter, “about five years.” It’s said in unison, Harvey wrapping an arm around Georgie’s waist. 

Jasmine scoffs, she paces the floor in front of the windows, “Before or after you two fucked me over?” She pins them to their spot with a look that can’t be mistaken for anything more than absolute rage. 

Harvey and Georgie look at each other, then back to their daughter, “After.” 

Jasmine throws her head back in a laugh that is anything but humorous, “You mean after I had to run away because those fucking mongrels wanted to kneecap me for your debt?!” 

Harvey steps forward, “Jazzy…”

“Do. Not. Call. Me. That.” Jasmine’s voice dropped several octaves. 

“Sorry, Jasmine, we wanted to tell but we were on the run too.” Georgie pleads, “Please honey, we just wanted to keep you safe.” Georgie grips the hair towel tightly in her hands, her knuckles white. 

“Keep me safe?” Jasmine tosses back the bitter words. “Safe?!” Jasmine moves closer to them, “Safe would’ve been never putting me in that predicament in the first place! Safe would’ve been never asking your daughter to save your ass! SAFE WOULD’VE BEEN NEVER MAKING ME DO WHAT I HAD TO DO TO SAVE YOU!!!” 

Jasmine reaches for the first thing she finds and chucks it at the wall behind her parents. It’s a glass vase, now lying in shattered pieces all over the floor. 

“Jasmine, please, just hear us out.” Harvey steps forward, reaching for Jasmine. 

Jasmine jumps back, flailing her arms to get him away from her. “Don’t!” She moves around her dad, she turns back, “Congratulations on your marriage.” It’s said without any emotion, that Georgie reacts as if she’s been slapped. 

Jasmine storms out of their hotel room. Harvey chases after her to the elevator. She’s repeatedly stabbing her finger at the down button. 

“Jasmine, please wait. Please hear us out!” Harvey approaches, careful not to touch her.

Jasmine fights back the tears that are threatening to fall. She looks up into the ceiling trying to force the tears back. The doors open and she steps in, turning to look at her father who is smart enough not to step in. 

When his eyes look back at him, filled with tears, for the first time in years his heart breaks apart. 

In a soft whisper, Jasmine says, “All I ever wanted was for you to want me.” 

The doors close on her and Harvey chokes back a sob. He slams a hand against the closed doors of the elevator. His tall frame slumps as he stalks back to the room. Georgie is standing at the door waiting for him. 

When Harvey’s eyes met hers, Georgie can’t help the tears that fall. 

“We’ve broken our daughter’s heart, again.” Once Harvey moves into the room, Georgie launches herself into his arms, crying into his chest. 

Everything is backfiring on them. Their plans, their goal, their con. It’s all backfiring.

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine reveals to Tommy what she's learned about her parents, in the process he learns more about her past.  
> Tommy shows a little more of himself to Jasmine that makes her fall just a bit more.  
> We get a visit from the Shipper gang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️I will be marking a section as NSFW just in case some of yall need that warning, especially if you're being naughty at work. 😉  
> Again.... it's pretty smutty with some visuals. 💋  
> Don't say I didn't warn ya!!!

[Heavy Hearts Hard Fists - Nikki Hill](https://open.spotify.com/track/4VNNhbYDAt5SjXN5RERGiC?si=2IXVKSIzSJemM33zj4aFSg)  
[What She Wants - ARIZONA](https://open.spotify.com/track/4uf9vttaZb5rehtxzrL4Dx?si=Tw_wd7ZRQ7ik-1-hp7AR-g)  
[Mess is Mine - Vance Joy](https://open.spotify.com/track/7BVwi9cIzSc6tpyxsp47vJ?si=IPrkHq74QaaTGc-__YaNUA)  
[Spark, Set Fire - The Western Den](https://open.spotify.com/track/6O9owcHmDqY7n6XqKudyS8?si=O3GN1wwmS5WfMgUe7nhaew)  
[Dress - Taylor Swift](https://open.spotify.com/track/6oVxXO5oQ4pTpO8RSnkzvv?si=ncBuQp5OTIm36bj1EZ5Ssg)  
[Falling For You - okaywill](https://open.spotify.com/track/1KhtrpraqdyeaLOxJaIvrK?si=vvhVIY8oRYOaos5BM-zcgw)  
[Power Over Me - Dermot Kennedy](https://open.spotify.com/track/47rNYq9IUveetu35c65xTw?si=eoQOt4SMQrWiCc-SlXlP6g)  
[This Love - Julia Stone](https://open.spotify.com/track/3n8kBPX0lpVKYgD1yggXtx?si=OoKH6PlTSPaKV8gOZyUT8A)

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy pulls up and sees the look on Jasmine’s face, he jumps out of the Tahoe and runs to her, pulling her against him. “What happened?” 

“Please just get me away from here.” Jasmine moves away from Tommy and makes her way inside the car. 

Tommy closes the door and gets over to his side pulling away from the entrance of the hotel. He was surprised she had already texted him to pick her up, expecting a much longer wait than twenty minutes. 

Driving through the city, making the decision to drive out of it, he heads to a spot he usually likes to go when he needs to get away from the craziness of the world. It’s close to where he and Oliver grew up, grassy knolls and a small creek. Trees everywhere providing two young adventurous boys all the cover they need for their mock attacks, and have a tiny Thea trailing behind them and then screaming because she touched a bug. Tommy smiles, memories like that always makes him thankful for the Queens. 

 

 

 

> _“Captain Merlyn, I see the enemies have been here!” ten year old Oliver says with authority as he squats down on the ground. His bow in hand, quiver attached to his back, he inspects imaginary footprints._
> 
> _“General, what do you think we should do?” Tommy holds his bow, arrow nocked, as if ready to fend off the enemy._
> 
> _Before Oliver can answer, they hear a scream. “Thea!” They say in unison and take off running. She’s got tears streaking down her dirty face as she runs towards them. She holds her right hand close to her body, her finger pointed out. “It touched me!!”_
> 
> _Tommy and Oliver look at each other and then to Thea. “What touched you?” Oliver asks as Tommy looks closer at her finger._
> 
> _“The monster!” She wails. Her pink overalls are dirty and her ponytail is loose from chasing after them._
> 
> _“The monster? What monster, Speedy?” Tommy looks around, his grip just a tad tighter on his bow._
> 
> _Thea points, “over there!” She makes her way to a tree she was hiding behind. The boys follow closely, looking at each other with shrugs. They wanted an adventure, a_ monster _is definitely an adventure._
> 
> _“There!” She points to the tree. And spiny black and yellow caterpillar is nestled on the bark of a tree._
> 
> _The boys move in to get a closer look. They smile at each other; Tommy pulls his pocket notebook out and the pencil tucked into the spiral of the notebook. He begins to sketch the caterpillar._
> 
> _“Thea, it’s a caterpillar.” Oliver wraps an arm around her shoulders._
> 
> _“What’s a cat-pillar?” she asks, clearly intrigued as Tommy continues to sketch the fuzzy looking bug._
> 
> _Tommy looks over at Thea, “This funny looking little guy is gonna become a butterfly!”_
> 
> _“Really?!” Thea moves in closer, her mouth open in awe._
> 
> _“Wow, we have so much to teach her.” Oliver says laughing as he tries to touch the caterpillar. It wiggles away and they all laugh._
> 
> _“It’s cute.” Thea says, no longer afraid._
> 
> _“Should we take it home and watch it grow in mom’s garden?” Oliver asks Tommy, referring to his mom as their mom. Tommy started calling Moira mom when he was little, mainly because she filled the void for him. She had taken on the role and he started calling her mom naturally._
> 
> _“Yeah! I bet Mr. Ramirez knows exactly what to do! He’s always putting bugs in the garden saying they help the garden grow prettier.” Tommy exclaims._
> 
> _“He’ll definitely know what to do!” Oliver agrees. The Queen’s head groundskeeper was always teaching them about bugs and the outdoors._
> 
> _Tommy looks around and sees thick branch on the ground. He picks it up and carefully with a thick leaf coaxes the caterpillar onto the branch. It makes its way onto the branch and then the kids are off, heading back to the Queen’s mansion._
> 
>  

That was one of the best days of his life, Tommy thinks as he realizes he lost himself in the memory as they drive through a neighborhood. 

“Where are we going?” Jasmine looks around a bit confused, as if she herself just woke up. 

“Somewhere quiet, away from the city.” Tommy turns onto a street that leads up towards what looks like a small overlook along the road. 

He pulls into a semicircle just above a small hill, Jasmine sits forward she is amazed. “It’s like a photograph.” 

Tommy nods, “Yeah, I grew up here.” 

Her head snaps to him, “really?”

Nodding again he points, “See the dark brick colored house?” 

“Yes.”

“That’s my father’s house, although he is rarely there anymore except for his fancy holiday parties.” He moves his finger, “and that house? That’s the Queens home.” 

Jasmine leans forward, “Oh yeah! Wow, I didn’t realize you were neighbors.” 

“Yeah, my mom lived there after she gave birth to me. Apparently even in labor I was difficult.” He chuckles. Jasmine smiles. “My dad was, as usual, a self-involved asshole, so Robert and Moira moved us in with them. Then a few months later Oliver was born.” He laughs. 

“You’re kidding me?” Jasmine actually finds herself chuckling, something she wasn’t expecting after her catastrophic visit with her parents. 

“No. Robert was overwhelmed with crying boys. But if you ask him today, he will say he’d do it all over again. He was a great father.” Tommy nods, turning to look at Jasmine. “Malcolm never was, and I stopped expecting him to ever be a father.” 

Jasmine looks over at him, leaning closer she reaches for his fuzzy beard, gripping his chin in her fingers and pulls him in for a chaste kiss. “Robert raised you right.” 

Tommy smiles, then something catches their attention. They look and a butterfly is floating in front of the windshield. Jasmine smiles, “how pretty.” 

“It’s a Red Admiral.” Tommy smiles, he hasn’t seen one in a long time. It’s been a long time since he’s been out here. 

Jasmine looks closer as the butterfly now on the windshield, its wings are dark brown-black with black tips and white dots, it also has these bright orange-red stripes on the wings. One set of stripes are along the bottom edge of the wings and the other stripes are along the top. “How do you know?” 

Tommy leans back in his seat, “When we were kids, Oliver and I use to play out there in that area,” Tommy points to a cluster of bright green fluffy trees, making up a small forest in the backyard of the surrounding mansions. “One day we came across a caterpillar and so we took it back to the groundskeeper at the Queen mansion. Mr. Ramirez was a horticulture expert and he knew all the best ways to keep their garden looking like a magazine spread. Well, instead of pesticides, he would use bugs to keep away the pests that could ruin the plants. So we knew he’d know what to do with the caterpillar so we could watch it become a butterfly.” 

“Metamorphosis.” Jasmine says quietly, “Beautiful.” 

“Yeah, we thought so too. So turns out the spiny black and yellow caterpillar turned into that guy right there, instead of the monster Thea thought it was.” He points at the butterfly. 

Jasmine smiles, he realizes she is still looking at him. He looks at her, a smirk on his lips, “What?” 

Jasmine shrugs, “You just keep amazing me.” 

 

Tommy cups her face in his hand, she closes her eyes and snuggles her cheek into his warm palm. With a deep breath he asks, “Are you gonna tell me what happened?” 

Jasmine’s eyes slowly open, she moves her face from his hand and huffs out a breath. “My parents are apparently back together.” 

Tommy’s brows furrow together in a confused look, “They are?” 

“Yeah, and married.” Jasmine scoffs. “Imagine that? Two of the most emotionally unstable people in the world, married.” She rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief. 

“I bet that really hurt.” Tommy says softly. He can only imagine what that news did to her. 

“Can you believe it? After all these years!” She throws her hands up. “They had all the opportunities to tell me, and they never did. They’re so fucking selfish. After everything I did for them! After nearly getting myself in more trouble than I ever imagined, they ran off to go get married.” 

Jasmine is lost in her tirade, but Tommy catches that last part and can’t let go. “Getting in trouble?” 

“Yes! They pulled me in on a con, told me it was life or death, I stupidly still wanted them in my life so I agreed. They trained me well in the art of the perfect con.” Jasmine is so lost in unloading what she’s feeling, she hasn’t realized his shocked reaction. Tommy just keeps blinking as she continues. 

“Teaching me how to build the confidence of people, then to turn around and manipulate them into giving me what I want. They expected we’d be this happy, dysfunctional, family running around conning everyone. But it wasn’t what I wanted. It’s why I got away from them when I was seventeen. My aunt was a godsend! She helped to rebuild me into a normal teenager, rather than a criminal. It was hard because I often found myself dipping into who they made me into, but I worked really hard to get out of it, my aunt is the reason. Then after she died, I went away to college and learned to be who I am now, the real Jasmine. I am nothing like my parents!” She looks at Tommy with an intense look, and he realizes she wants his agreement so he nods. 

 

“My parents found me after I was out of college for a few years, I was working as an executive assistant at a booking agency, they found me there. They pretended to care, pretended they wanted me in their lives. I believed them. Then they came to me with a problem and I wanted to help them, I stupidly thought if I did we could be a family again.” Jasmine’s hands are fisted on her lap. Tommy wants to reach out and unclench her fists, soothe her pain. But he’s afraid if he moves he will disrupt her flow of words, so he chooses to stay still. 

“They got me involved in this job, where I pretend I am trying to find investors for a modeling agency. I was to meet with different affluent men, have dinner with them, ya know wine and dine them, encourage them to invest with my parents.” She looks at Tommy to make sure he understands, he nods, but his heart rate is picking up. 

 _Did they pimp out their daughter?!_ He is fighting the explosive anger wanting to rise out of his body, his fists clenching.

“I did it. I sickeningly did it. My mom says it was because these men were most likely to be more interested in me because I was young and pretty. Nothing bad ever happened, well… except this one time. But I handled it because my dad taught me how to defend myself when I was younger. It was that man who opened my eyes to what was going on, though.” She huffs and turns in her seat to face him. 

“They weren’t tricking these men about a modeling agency, but in using an escort service!” Jasmine’s fingers dig into her thighs. “I don’t dismiss sex workers, but I wasn’t one. Turns out the man I was on the ‘date’ with was the guy my parents were in trouble with. They were trying to find a way to get money to pay him off. Some old guy, Fuller or something like that.” 

Tommy’s eyes narrow at the name, but surely lots of people have that name. 

“He wanted to see what my parents were doing to get the money they owed. Turns out he found out about a third in their operation, they’d lied and said it was just them two.” Jasmine turns to face Tommy again, “Their way of protecting me.” She scoffs, then shakes her head. 

“Jasmine, are you saying… are you saying that your parents owed money to the Fuller crime family?” Tommy asks so softly, he isn’t sure she heard him. 

She nods, “Yes. I didn’t know that at the time though.” 

“Fuck, Jasmine. They could’ve killed you!” Tommy knows she is alive, she’s sitting right here in front of him. But the idea that her father would put her in harm’s way angers him like it was done just now. 

Jasmine bites into her bottom lip and nods. Her eyes getting glassy with tears.  
Tommy reaches for her hand. “What happened?” 

“When I got away from him and showed up at their motel, I flipped out on them. I was demanding answers. And just when my father started to tell me what was going on we saw headlights shine through the window of the motel room. He knew they were coming for us. They parked their car in the next row of rooms. So when they went in the other direction we snuck out of the room and jumped into a second beater my dad had sitting there just in case. We took off. We were on the run. And they would call and leave these messages that if my dad and mom didn’t pay up, they would teach them a lesson using me. Then another call was saying that they’d let me live if I could do something to help repay their debt.” Tears are now slowing tracking down her face.

 

Tommy feels a surge of red hot lava build in his chest. What he knows of the Fuller organization is not good. They are sadistic fucks who deal in all kinds of crime, including sex trafficking. Blood boiling, Tommy works hard to control his anger, because Jasmine doesn’t need it directed at her. She’s a victim and she doesn’t deserve to be sucked back into this memory. 

Softly she continues, “I don’t know how they did it, but somehow my father managed to pay them off. I got a message from them on the burner phone, telling me it was taken care of and I was free. They told me to move away and start a new life somewhere else.” She takes a deep breath, “by that point I had been living out of my car for a few days. I had money but I didn’t want to spend it. When that call came through, I drove all the way up to San Francisco. I stayed in a little town just outside of the city for a few months working as a waitress. I rented a little studio and lived off ramen noodles. Once I had enough money saved I moved here.” 

Jasmine releases a deep breath she hadn’t been able to during her word vomit. She was stressing out again and that wasn’t good for her. She could feel her heart rate pick up and it was making her mad that once again her parents were screwing up her life. 

 

Tommy has leaned back against his door, watching Jasmine closely. Everything she just revealed was so much more than he ever could’ve imagined. Everything she has been through makes him thankful now for Malcolm, well not completely but enough to thankful he grew up the way he did because he still had the Queens. 

 

“Babe, I am so very sorry you had to deal with all that bullshit. I don’t even have the words to express how I feel about it all other than anger because of the risk that was taken with your life. But please just know that I have your back. You don’t need to deal with your parents to help me figure this all out. I will deal with this another way. Okay?” Tommy pulls her hand against his chest. 

“No Tommy, I want to help. It was just a shock today to find out the information. I will be okay. I want to help you.” Jasmine looked eagerly into his face. 

“Jasmine, no. I don’t feel right agreeing to this.” His forehead creased with concern tells Jasmine he’s not trying to tell her what to do, but that he’s trying to make a decision that keeps her safe. 

“Listen to me, Merlyn.” Tommy lifts an eyebrow at that, “You and I are connected to this somehow, and I will not let you attempt to figure out what our parents are up to on your own. I just need to process this new information.” Jasmine leans forward, cupping his face in her hands.

 

Tommy battles within, weighing the options of continuing to understand what is going on at Merlyn Global, and why her parents are involved. Allowing Jasmine in on this could potentially fill in a lot of holes if she is able to get her parents to fess up to what it is they are doing, but more than that he just wants her safe. All of her, her heart most specifically. He’s angry at her parents, angry at all the emotional trauma they put her through; even though looking at her today you would never believe she went through so much. 

 _She’s strong, don’t underestimate her,_ he thinks to himself. 

He realizes that no matter what she will insist on helping him, whether he knows or not, so it’s safe to keep her close. 

“Okay, just promise me you won’t go off on your own and do something that will get you hurt.” Tommy leans in, pulling her closer. 

Jasmine’s lips are mere inches from his, she smiles and softly presses her lips to his, “I promise.” 

Tommy lets out a little growl right before he slips his hand around the back of her head and pulls her in. His lips melting into hers, he loses himself in her kiss. The soft silky pillows molding to his own, her tongue lightly teasing at the seam created by their locked lips. He opens his mouth and Jasmine claims him, her tongue penetrating his mouth. 

Her soft moan pulls him deeper into her Universe. He can’t let go of her, ever. Everything about her calls to him in ways he never knew could be possible. Being in her vicinity alone makes him feel like he’s walking on a cloud, but when they touch she has him feeling like he can fly. 

His fingertips spark when they massage into her scalp, his lips tingle from hers, her hand now moving along his thigh, the other gripping his shirt. Pushing forward he takes control of the kiss, his tongue tasting her, feeling the velvety softness of her mouth. Suddenly images of her taking him in his mouth overwhelm his brain. Short circuiting him that he’s growling, pulling her closer to him. 

“Damn this console.” He says as lips trail down her neck.

Jasmine lets out a soft laugh, feeling the same discontent for the center console that keeps their bodies apart. She revels in the feel of his lips and sucking and nibbling at her neck, the way his hands have moved to massage her breasts, thumb rolling over her nipples. Jasmine whimpers, the silk blouse and lacey bra providing a tantalizing friction that creates a need between her legs. 

Just when Tommy’s hand is beginning to make its way between her thighs, a loud ring sounds through the vehicle. They both jump away from each other. Tommy blinks and looks around trying to get himself under control. 

 

“It’s Felicity.” Jasmine points to the screen on the dashboard showing the incoming caller. She pushes the button to answer, “Hey Felicity.” 

“Hi guys! Just checking to make sure everything is okay. It shows the vehicle kinda went off course.” 

“We are good.” Tommy says rubbing a hand over his mouth, “Just took a little detour to let Jasmine get herself together.” 

Jasmine grins, “Yeah, that.” 

Felicity lets out a groan, “look I am all for car sex, but not my work vehicles!”

Jasmine gasps, “We were NOT having sex!” 

Tommy laughs, “We really weren’t, yet.”

Jasmine smacks Tommy, he pulls away laughing. 

“Whatever! Just get back here and let us know what’s up. Oliver is ready to call in the calvary because he thought something bad happened.” 

“Hey Oliver.” Tommy groans. “You are such a worrier.” 

“I wouldn’t be if you were the type to check your texts.” Oliver’s annoyed voice is softer, but the worry is there. 

“Sorry man. We will head back now.” Tommy says, adjusting himself in the seat.

“How did it go, Jasmine?” Felicity asks.

Jasmine buckles her seatbelt, somehow realizing it came off during their makeout session. “Well, it didn’t go as I hoped it would. But I am sure I will be able to lock them down to get some answers. I just had a bit of a shock when I showed up.” 

“I’m sorry, Jasmine.” Felicity pauses. They hear Oliver says something but can’t hear him well, “Oh, right! Oliver reminded me that today they are finishing the private roof patio at our building. So we thought it’d be fun to have everyone over. We are ordering pizza per William’s request.” Felicity laughs, Jasmine and Tommy smile. Felicity has a hard time denying his pizza requests, much to Oliver’s chagrin. Everyone knows though it has to do with how much she herself loves pizza. But because Oliver is willing to spoil both his son and wife, he eats it too. 

“Sounds great.” Tommy replies. 

“It’ll be your _we are a couple_ party.” Felicity lets out a loud _a-ha, do you get it_ laugh. 

Jasmine groans, “everyone knows. We don’t need a party.” 

“Yeah but not everyone gets to witness all the heart eyes you all openly give each other now.” Felicity is certainly grinning, even if it can’t be seen, it’s clear in her voice. 

“Aaaaanyways….” Jasmine turns away with a flush on her cheeks. 

Tommy grins, “Okay boss lady, we are on our way back.”

“See you soon!” Felicity ends the call. 

 

Jasmine rolls her head to the side, eyeing Tommy, “You’re excited, aren't you?” 

“I am.” Tommy nods, a huge smile gracing his face. 

“Why?” she laughs. 

“Because now I can openly kiss you and pull you close to me and it not just be something I keep to myself.” 

Jasmine rolls her lips in, trying to hide her smile. “You hide your intentions?”

“Since the day I first met you.” He thinks about it, “Although I was pretty sick that day, I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I am pretty sure I had feverish dreams of you.”

Jasmine laughs, “shut up. You did not.” 

Tommy looks directly at her as he stops in the middle of backing up the vehicle, “Jasmine, you’ve been a constant in my mind. You don’t know how hard it was to watch you with that meathead. To know you went home with him that night of the wedding. Just the idea of him touching you had me feeling things I didn’t realize were possible.” 

Jasmine’s eyes open wide, her mouth formed in a soft O at his confession. She blinks, and blinks, and then she bites her bottom lip out of shyness and turns away to look out the window. 

Tommy reaches for her chin, gently pulling her to face him. “I’ve been crazy about you for a long time. It just took me a long time to admit defeat and give in to my feelings. And now that I have, I need you to know I am all in.” 

Jasmine nods her head softly, Tommy cups her face, letting his thumb caress her cheek. “C’mon, let’s get back.” He smiles and then returns to reversing the SUV out of the space and back downtown. 

The drive back Jasmine can’t seem to control the kaleidoscope of butterflies that have overtaken her stomach. The rest of the way back she is smiling, especially when he takes her hand in his and continues to softly rub his lips across the back of her hand during the drive. 

Allowing herself the chance to be more at ease with _them_ , she took out her phone and took a picture of her hand in his, his lips on her skin. He doesn’t ask, he simply smiles and continues to worship her hand with his lips. 

_(not Tommy, obvi, but close enough huh?!)_

* * *

 

 

_later that evening…._

“Uncle Tommy, you gotta check out the new telescope Felicity got me!” William immediately waves Tommy over when they arrive at the rooftop gathering. Tommy winks at Jasmine as he follows William. 

Jasmine turns to find several curious eyes on her, all belonging to her new found friends. She swallows anxiously and takes a few steps closer to the group of women. She takes a quick look behind her, Oliver and John are standing with Tommy and William. Even Erik, giving her a wink while he listens to William explain what they’re looking at. She turns back and dips her chin down, a blush staining her cheeks. 

“Okay, let's get this interrogation over with.” She says to her friends. 

“When did this happen?”

“How did it start?” 

“He finally wore you down?”

“Or did he wear her out?” 

“Who kissed who first?”

“Is the sex good?” 

“Sara!” 

All their questions come at her in rapid fire. Jasmine standing there with her eyes wide open in shock, she was sure she looked like an emoji. 

“I don’t know how, it just happened.” She shrugs her shoulders, “And it wasn’t about wearing anyone down, the fuse was lit when we met, and it finally exploded.” She blushes having to admit that out loud when she only just admitted it to herself. 

Sensing her unease Felicity spoke up, “ladies, lets go ahead and save the questions for book club, I am sure Jasmine would like to just enjoy the evening.” 

Jasmine looks at Felicity with soft eyes, silently saying _thank you_. Felicity winks at her. 

Jasmine turns to look back and sees Tommy watching her, his smile lights up his face. She smiles and turns back when Sara begins to tell a story about trying to seduce Ava in her office and they nearly got caught by her boss. 

 

“What did you do?!” Lyla is laughing, enjoying her night free of the kiddos who are with her sister for the evening, and now on her second glass of wine. 

“I hid…” Sara grins, “under her desk.” 

Ava goes red, dipping her chin, hair falling in her face. Clearly she hasn’t recovered from the experience. 

“Oh geez, I can only imagine what Sara was trying to do down there!” Iris is laughing hysterically, hand over her mouth, tears squeezing out of the corner of her eyes. 

Jasmine blushes, remembering what she did with Tommy in his office. She flushes from the neck up. 

“Do you have a story to share?” Sara eyes Jasmine with those _I see in your head_ eyes that makes you feel like she really is a mind reader. 

“No.” She is quick to answer, but Jasmine knows they don’t believe her. 

“Already?!” Iris giggles. 

“What?” Jasmine continues to act like she isn’t sure what they are asking, hoping they drop it. 

“Office sex, that’s what!” Sara exclaims. “It’s the best!” She slides her sparkling blues over to Ava, “Huh babe?” 

“Why are you asking me? Not everyone does that, Sara.” Jasmine quips, knowing she’s not very convincing. 

“Yes huh.” 

“How do you know?” 

Sara smiles, “Because I do, I know about everyone here.” She blinks innocently. 

Jasmine scans the women, “Not everyone.” She looks at the most responsible of them, “Lyla?” 

Lyla grins, “Well in the beginning stages of my relationship with John we often sought any time we had alone, since we worked so much. And it usually led to quickies in storage room closets, or late nights on the small loveseat in my office.” She has a dreamy look on her face. “In fact JJ was conceived while I was on an op and John was consulting.” She sips her wine, eyes burning brightly in the warm light from the Edison bulbs. 

“I mean we always knew you were a nympho, Lyla. But to think goody-goody John was risking getting caught is the best thing ever!” Iris laughs and looks over at John. 

As if he knows he’s being talked about John looks to the group of women, scowling. “I think he knows.” Sara laughs. 

Lyla waves at her husband with a naughty smirk, then mouths something to him that Jasmine is sure is _later you’re mine_. Jasmine can’t help the grin spreading across her face. 

 

“What do you think they are talking about over there?” John leans into Oliver to ask. Oliver looks with a shrug. 

Erik is leaning down looking through the telescope, William having ran down to grab his charger for his tablet, he confidently says, “Sex.” 

Oliver, John, and Tommy stop with their beers midway to their mouths. They all three look back at the ladies. 

“What? Why?” John says nervously. 

“Because they want to ask Jasmine all about Tommy and probably discussing things like kinks and office sex.” Erik stands up, reaching for his wine glass Oliver is holding for him. 

“No way, they wouldn’t do that.” John snaps, then he looks at Oliver, “Would they?” 

Oliver rolls his lips between his teeth and shrugs his shoulders. Last thing he wants to do is embarrass his friend with the knowledge his wife is most likely discussing their sex life, knowing how he tends to be a tad bit on the conservative side with sexual exploits. 

John rolls his head, “That’s just great, just great.” 

Tommy laughs, “John don’t worry, I mean look at you. You don’t think those ladies have already had ideas in their head about you?” Tommy laughs as he sips his beer. 

“WHAT?!” John’s eyes grow wide, he groans running a hand over his face. 

“Dude, you’re like The Rock, but better, and you don’t think they have asked Lyla about all the things you can do to her?” Tommy grins at Erik, Oliver hiding his smile by sipping from his bottle. 

“Seriously John, in book club I have heard a lot and I know for a fact that you can hold Lyla in one arm while you…” Erik cuts off with drinking from his glass wine. 

“This is just great.” John deadpans, looking over at Lyla who he sees is blushing as she is telling some story. He turns back shaking his head. 

“You’re not alone, buddy. I know for a fact Felicity has discussed enough of our sex life Iris claims to want to write fanfiction about us.” Oliver shakes his head, but lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Man, I gotta catch up!” Tommy exclaims looking over at Jasmine. Tonight she is wearing this long flowy black wrap dress, adorned with designs that give it a Moroccan feel, that seems to only be held by a clasp at her waist. Her cleavage looking like a million bucks, her hips screaming for his hands. She’s wearing these heels that make her legs look like they’re sculpted from marble when they peek out from the slit in the dress. “Yeah, I need to catch up and make sure she has a lot of stories to tell about me.” 

“Seriously Tommy?” John giving him a look of exasperation. 

“What? Worried about your wife hearing things and getting ideas?” Tommy goads John. 

John scoffs, “as if I have anything to worry about. I keep my wife plenty happy with my skills, thank you very much.” He drinks from his beer with his chest puffed. Leaving Erik, Oliver, and Tommy to laugh out loud. 

“All it took was a little poke and you caved.” Erik grins. 

“Shut up.” John says, but he can’t hide his grin. 

 

Once they all have eaten and talked some more, each taking turns to let William educate them on the stars, with back up from Felicity, they begin their goodbyes. 

Jasmine and Tommy are in the penthouse helping Oliver and Felicity clean up. William is on the sofa, trying not to fall asleep. 

Oliver gently taps his head, “Hey buddy, say goodnight and go to bed.” 

William groans, “Goodnight Uncle Tommy, Jasmine.” He gives a sleepy smile. “‘Night Dad, Felicity.”

“Goodnight.” They all say in unison. 

Tommy reaches his arm around Jasmine’s waist, fingers fiddling around on the clasp of her dress. Jasmine looks down, then up at him with a questioning look. 

“Well, we are out of here too.” Tommy announces. 

“Thanks for coming.” Felicity smiles as she walks over to hug them goodbye, followed by Oliver. He and Tommy kiss each other on the cheek, and the women smile. 

Jasmine can’t get over how affectionate they are with each other, shows that they both are highly secure in their masculinity they aren’t afraid to show each other emotion. Past boyfriends always did that weird chest bump, and side hug. This, how Tommy acts, is comforting. 

They make their way to the private elevator. Before the doors are even closed, Tommy has Jasmine back up against the wall of the car. “I have been so turned on all night thinking about how this one little hook is the only thing keeping me away from your body.” His hands splays open at her waist, his thumb rubbing the hook. 

Jasmine suddenly can’t find her voice, his leg slipping between her thighs, his right knee pressing up against her heated center. Tommy groans when his denim clad knee feels the heat emanating from her. _Fuck_ melts out from between his lips, his grey blue eyes heating her up. 

He looks down into her cleavage, giving her naughty smile, he dips his head to slide his tongue over the swells her breasts. His hands move up her ribs, letting his thumbs cradle their heaviness in cradle of his fingers. 

He hasn’t even kissed her, and she’s ready to combust. Jasmine pushes her pelvis out, against his hard cock present now in his jeans. 

Eyes locked on each other, the elevator doors open. They both exit making their way to his car. Once there, Tommy pushes Jasmine against the car, his hands snake behind her neck, twisting his fingers in her thick waves. Then his lips captures hers. 

Jasmine moans into the kiss, the passion behind it bruising her lips. Tasting the wine on her tongue makes Tommy hungry for more of her. One hand moves down to pull at her leg, lifting up as he presses in harder against her. 

“Tommy,” She pleads as his lips travel down her neck. 

“What do you want?” He asks as his teeth nip at the sensitive skin on her neck. 

“More…” Jasmine can’t say more as she feels his hand slides up her thigh, then slipping under the seam of her underwear, letting his fingertips bite into her ass. 

“I want to give you so much more, baby, but we are not doing that in the garage.” He slowly pulls back, “I want to take my time with you, ravish your body all night long.”

Jasmine’s eyelashes flutter as she slowly comes down from the high of his kisses. 

“C’mon, let’s go home.” Tommy gives her a quick peck, then opens the door for her to slide in. Tommy rounds his way to his side. Just as he opens the door, he smells cigarette smoke. He looks around, thinking someone was watching them, but he doesn’t see anyone standing around in the underground parking. After another look around he gets into the car and they begin their trek home. 

 

Tommy doesn’t see the shadow looming around a support beam in the underground parking. 

 

 

 

* * *

** _{NSFW}_ **

 

Tommy opens the door to his penthouse, he and Jasmine nearly tumble to the floor. Laughing, they straighten and step away from each other. Tommy closes and locks the door, tossing his keys into the bowl on the small table near the entrance. He looks at Jasmine, she’s twisting a lock of hair around her finger, the other hand on her hip. 

“So what are your plans for me?” She flutters her eyelashes, seductively biting her lip in between her teeth. 

Tommy leans against the door, hands in pockets, one foot propped back against the door. His eyes travel the length of her body, back up to her eyes. 

“I want to know how that dress stays on you.” He shakes his head, “No, I want to know how it comes off.” 

Jasmine’s hand drops away from her hair, the seductress she was trying to portray disappears and the horny, needy, greedy, Jasmine appears. Her breathing kicks up a notch, she feels hot, knows the lace between her legs are wet.

She slowly moves her hands to the simple hook and eye clasps that will come undone easily. Her left hand pops out the hooks, she lets the dress fall away but it stays tied together on the inside. 

Tommy’s eyes zero in on the tie. “I see.” He licks his bottom lip, “Untie it.” His voice soft, but there is no hiding his desire. 

Jasmine slowly unties it, letting the dress fall open to reveal black lace. Tommy isn’t sure what it is about her body, but anything she wears looks a hundred times better on her. His cock stirs in his jeans, but he doesn’t move. 

Jasmine opens her dress, placing her hands on her hips, sliding them along the edges of her lacy underwear. Hooking her thumbs, pushing them down then back up, holding his gaze. 

“Upstairs.” Tommy gives a slight nod. 

Jasmine feels her heart jump, loving the way he is commanding her. She loves how he can go from soft sweetheart to dominant alpha with a heart. She turns without word and makes her way up the stairs. She looks back over her shoulder and he’s following behind her. 

Jasmine keeps moving, making her way into the bedroom. She stops at the threshold, and Tommy stands directly behind her. His heat radiating off him and her body reacts with chills. He moves in so he is pressed against her, his warm breath puffing into her hair. She swallows, desperate for his touch. 

His right hand gathers her hair, pulling it to the side. Her scent overwhelms him, he closes his eyes inhaling slowly. “You are like a drug.” He moves his lips against her neck, his soft beard leaving a path of chills. He hears the hitch in her breathing. 

Tommy wraps his arms around her waist, his hands flat against her stomach, he pulls her back against his body. His hands slowly begin to skim her silky skin. Every fingertip touching every inch of bare skin and lace. He smoothes them over her hips, barely connecting with her sex. Hands slide up, cupping each breast as his thumbs graze her hardened nipples. 

“Tommy…” Jasmine whispers, her eyes shut tight enjoying the sensations his touch is leaving behind with every inch of skin. 

He slides the dress down her shoulders, kissing on, then moving along the back of her neck to the other. The dress falls from her body to the floor, puddling at their feet. Tommy steps back and looks down at her back, down her spine, to her perfect full ass. The kind that makes him want to do very wicked things. 

He places warm hands on her waist and whispers, “Walk to the bed, but don’t turn around.”

Jasmine listens, her heels clicking on the wood floors, then muffled once on the carpet. She looks at the wall in front of her, anticipating his touch again. 

As Tommy moves towards Jasmine, he undoes the buttons on his shirt. He pulls it off and tosses it to the floor. He undoes his belt, slipping it out of their loops.

“Close your eyes.” He whispers into her ear, still not touching her. 

Jasmine closes them, she licks her lips with excitement. She suddenly feels soft warmed leather against her body, instantly recognizing his belt she heard him taking off. Tommy slides it across her stomach, pulling her back against him, she feels his bare chest, the soft thatch of chest hair brushing against her. She sighs, _fuck me_. 

“I intend to.” He replies. Jasmine hadn’t realized she said it out loud. 

Holding her tight against him, his lips press to her shoulder, moving up her neck. The more she moves the tighter he pulls her. His belt doesn’t hurt as it nips into her skin, it adds a different sensation to her already fired up nerves. 

Tommy pulls so her ass cradles tightly against his crotch, needing her to feel how hard he is. “Can you feel what you do to me?” 

“Yes.” Jasmine gasps as he grinds himself against her. “Oh god!”

She’s so sensitive now, her sense of touch heightened by not being able to see. 

Tommy lets the belt drop from around her body. His thumbs hooking into her lacy panties, “These are very sexy, but they’re in my way.” She suddenly hears a rip and feels his knuckles pressing into her skin as he’s ripping apart the lace. 

She can’t get a word out, she is ready to fall face first into the bed. She has never had a man keep her so in tune with just touch and his voice, and whatever accompanying sounds that happen along. 

Tommy slips off the scraps of lace, they slide down her legs. He wraps his hand on the back of her neck, slowly sliding his hand down her spine, pushing her forward a little at a time. When her hands are braced on the bed he tells her to stay that way, she whimpers and nods. “I need to hear you, please.” 

“Okay.” 

She gasps when she feels his chest slide down her ass. _Oh my god, he’s kneeling behind me?!_

Tommy’s hands hold tight to her hips, then slides them down her legs, his thumbs pressing into her calves softly, like a massage. “These heels make your legs looking fucking incredible.” Simple black sandals with thin black leather that ties around the ankles. 

His hands travel back up her legs, then over her bare ass. “So fucking incredible.” 

Jasmine moans softly as his hands kneads her flesh. Everything he is doing is more than she has ever had before. She is always self conscious about her thickness. The fullness of her derriére, how she filled out jeans more than anyone else around her. Instead of feeling like she is being fetishized, Tommy has her feeling adored, celebrated. 

Lost in her thoughts, suddenly his thumbs slip between each cheek and spreads her. “Oh my god, Tommy!” She nearly buckles but he keeps her up. 

“Stay standing, gorgeous. I need to revel in your glory.” His tongue slips in, sliding from her clit all the way up to her tight hole. 

A cry of ecstasy escapes her throat. He does it again, a simple swipe of his tongue and again she cries out. Tommy can’t take his eyes off her, the way her body reacts to his touch. She is perfection, and she is his. 

His slips his tongue in again, letting the tip press into her clit, rolling it around. Every gasp and cry further encourages him to continue tasting her. Jasmine sings for him, the moans and cries are music to his ears. Her begging and pleading for more, spurs him on. 

Digging his tongue deep in her, slowly thrusting in and out, fucking her, while one of his thumbs massages her puckered hole. His ministrations causing her to cry out for him to not stop. He pulls his tongue, moving up and down again, spreading her essence all over. 

“You taste so fucking good.” Tommy pants, “will you allow my thumb access?” He wants her consent before he tries, he wants her to enjoy this for herself not for him. 

Jasmine’s head shifts to look back, she can’t see his face, just his shoulder, and something about that increasing her arousal, and she hears him curse as he laps it up. 

“Yes, please Tommy.” She begs, she needs to know how it can feel, where he can take her. 

Tommy slides his fingers up and down, making sure to have her moist and his thumb slowly massages giving her muscles a chance to adjust to being touched. Slowly he begins to push his thumb in, mindful to be slow. 

Jasmine holds her breath, “Breathe baby.” Tommy reminds her. She gasps, and shuts her eyes tight. It doesn’t hurt, but the sensation is new and different. 

Once his thumb is halfway in, he begins to slowly thrust his tongue into her wet pussy, then his thumb, alternating thrusts. Jasmines pushes back against him, now braced on her forearms. 

“Yes, Tommy, oh fuck please don’t stop!” Jasmine feels her orgasm pushing through. She knows her body well, and the tightening in her stomach is telling her it wants to release. She fights it, she wants this to last longer. 

Tommy presses his tongue to her clit and he begins rolling it around at the same time his thumb thrusts in and out, getting deeper and deeper into her body. Her thighs are trembling and he knows she is going to come. His free hand slips between her tightly closed thighs that are moist, his thumb presses into her clit rubbing as his tongue resumes fucking her.

Jasmine can’t take much more, she is ready, she needs to let go and with one hard thrust from Tommy’s tongue she lets a low ecstasy-filled moan. Tommy groans, lapping up the evidence of her pleasure. He slowly pulls his thumb out, his hands massage her ass. 

“You’re so fucking amazing.” He whispers as he kisses the center of each cheek. 

Jasmine is panting, even though she came, she needs more. She needs him, inside her, thrusting deep. She wants to be joined to him. 

She feels his fingers at her ankles, undoing her heels. He rubs each ankle, then gently pushes her to crawl onto the bed. Jasmine turns, pulling her feet in, knees bent and open. 

Tommy stands at the foot of the bed, his jeans open, hanging off his hips. He pushes his hand in, begins to rub his hard cock over his boxer briefs. Jasmine watches, licking her lips imagining him inside her mouth. 

Tommy pushes his jeans down, then his underwear, his cock bobs before he captures it again. Stroking himself she eyes the precum on the tip, his thumb rubs over it to spread around his fleshy head. Her legs open wider, silently beckoning him. 

Tommy kneels on the bed, slowly crawling towards her, Jasmine lays back as he hovers over her. 

“Thank you,” he says against her lips. 

“For what?” She asks, lost in a haze of sex and confusion. 

“Letting me touch you in a way that was new to you. It was gift.” 

She blushes at his gratitude. No man has ever thanked her, _have they?_ “No, thank you for being gentle and adoring.” 

“I would love to adore you some more.” He presses his lips to hers. 

She threads her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. His tongue salty from her honeyed lips. The same lips still dripping for him. 

Slowly Tommy presses the head of his cock to her entrance, knowing they’ve already had the talk about fucking raw, she welcomes him. She bends her knees more, opening herself to him. Tommy’s knees slide open more, bracing himself, as he begins to slide into her. 

He groans, leaning his forehead against hers, “I can’t imagine anything feeling better than this, than you.” 

His hips begin to thrust, their bodies finding its rhythm. He cradles her head in his hands, holding her lips to his. Jasmine grips at his waist, letting her body meet his in a dance that is slow but hard. Their tongues slowly thrusting, a kiss that fills each second with more passion. Jasmine is drowning in it, and she will die happy. 

One of his hands slips down, pulling at her knee, bending her leg up, increasing the sensations. “Yes, just like that Tommy.” She slides her hands up his back, nails leaving red streaks. “Don’t stop.” 

“Never,” Tommy growls, his body is all tight corded muscle as he pleasures her with his body. Moving in every way he knows can bring her pleasure. If he could live out his life, giving her the pleasure she seeks he’d be a happy man. 

Her body calls to him, her eyes awaken his soul, her voice is the softest music he could listen to all day. Jasmine is everything he has ever wanted, that he never thought he’d find. He looks down into her eyes, the whiskey color darkening with her lust. 

_Could it be love?_

The energy that connects them now is nothing Tommy knew existed. He has seen his friends find it, but this moment, this feeling of connection, is exactly what they have. Her eyes search his, her lips parted as she takes deep breaths. They’ve slowed down, their dance setting a new pace. 

“You’re so beautiful.” She says to him, catching him off guard. 

“So are you, stunning, gorgeous, perfect.” Tommy dips in, capturing her lips again. Suddenly their pulse picks up, their brains no longer searching for meaning, just for the euphoria of this shared moment. 

Tommy braces himself, thrusting harder, deeper. Jasmine meeting his every thrust. Together they hike this mountain together, coming to their peak. Tommy’s toes curl, Jasmine legs pull up, both begin crying out to each other. Tommy feels her muscles tighten around him, his cock so hard he might die here in her arms, and he is okay with that. 

Jasmine feels him surging inside her, her muscles pulling at him. Mouths connected they cry out as their orgasms explode. Tommy suddenly thrusting harder and faster, pumping every last bit of himself into her. Jasmine clawing at the bedding looking for leverage to meet his hips. Together they ride out the other’s orgasms to the very end. They collapse, Tommy weighing heavy on her but Jasmine revels in the feel. Her breasts pressed to his, so much so he swears she feels his heart rapidly beating. 

After a few minutes, Tommy rolls off her pulling her with him. Their breathing slowly making its way to a steady pace. Jasmine brushes the hair plastered to her forehead, not even realizing how sweaty they got, she was so lost in the moment. 

Tommy peeks over to her, her breasts rising and falling, he rolls to his side and lets a fingertip graze a tight pert nipple. “I didn’t give them enough attention, but I promise to make that up to them.” He leans in and sucks softly. 

Jasmine inhales sharply, she’s so sensitive that the action shoots straight to her clit. “Tommy.” She whispers, and he does it again. Her back arches off the bed, 

“Fuck Jasmine.” He sucks again, letting his tongue glide across her tight bud, his hand reaching to roll her other nipple between his fingers. 

“Oh fuck, Tommy!” Suddenly she’s coming again. A slight but intense explosion setting off a tightness all over her body. 

Tommy slips his hand between her thighs and gathers her mini residual orgasm on to his fingers, his thumb grazing her clit. “Damn baby, that was a first for me.” 

Jasmine lets out a tired laugh, “me too!” She looks over as he sucks his fingers, covered in both their moisture, into his mouth. His eyes darkened stormy seas. “You are a wicked man.” 

“Only with you.” He grins. He watches as she licks her lips. “Wait here, let me go get you water.” 

He jumps off the bed, but groans, she smiles loving that reaction. She watches his tight ass as he leaves the room. She lays on the bed, and decides to use the restroom. She makes her way into the bathroom, and when she is done she looks longingly at his tub. He appears in the doorway. 

“Here, drink this.” He hands her the water. Then moves to the tub. It’s a huge soaker tub with jets, the kind you sit and relax in with a book and a glass of wine. 

She watches as Tommy turns the water on, plugging the tub. She leans back against the counter to watch him. Bent over, ass on full display. She rolls her lips in, contemplating returning the favor. 

He moves to one of many cabinets along the wall of the massive bathroom. Done up in light shades of grey, and marbled tile. The tub sits across, big enough to fit three. He moves and drops in two bath bombs. 

“Bath bombs?” She tips her head to the side. 

Tommy grins, “I like baths.” He blushes slightly. 

“Make sure to drink your water.” He reminds her as he opens his own bottle. 

Jasmine chugs more water, and when she is done, she squashes the bottle before tossing it into the trash bin. 

Tommy winks, “get in, baby.” Holding his hand out to her, he helps her in to the tub. Once she settled in, he slides in pulling her back against his chest. 

“Comfy?” He asks. 

“Mmhmm.” Jasmine leans back, loving the feel of him as a cushion. 

“Close your eyes and relax.” His arms wrap around her body, holding her close. 

“You hold me like you’ll lose me.” She smiles, her eyes closed. 

“I am holding you like I know I won’t lose you.” He kisses her cheek, then lays his head back. 

 

They stay like that for about twenty minutes, once the warm begins to get cooler, Tommy moves them to the shower. Carefully washing each other, lovingly touching but never going further, they rinse and dry each other off. Leading her to the bed, Jasmine wraps her wet hair up, then climbs into bed. Tommy hands her another water, drinking some more, they put their bottles on the nightstand. Finally curling up in each other, big and little spoon, they fall asleep with whispered words on their lips that neither one of them hears. 

 

_I think I am in love with you._

_I have fallen in love with you._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jasmine wakes up, the light from the sun peeking through the dark denim blue curtains, dust motes floating about. She blinks away the sleep and turns to see Tommy face down, his head turned away. His breathing is deep and steady, sleeping soundly. She shifts and moves slowly off the bed and makes her way to the bathroom. After she relieves herself, she looks around for an extra toothbrush. 

She finds a compact travel one and smiles to herself, “Of course he has one.” 

She brushes her teeth, spits, and rinses it off with hot water scrubbing at the bristles, and then leaves it to dry. She looks over her appearance, mascara smudged, she smiles because paired with her sex hair she feels like a vixen. At that thought her nipples pebble and she suddenly feels that extra special tightening in her stomach at thoughts of Tommy. 

She makes her way back to the bed to find Tommy has rolled on to his back. Moving to stand close to him, she lets her eyes wander from his exposed chest, down his rippled stomach to the noticeable bulge under the covers. Biting her lip, she moves to the other side of the bed and carefully climbs in. Shifting to her stomach sliding to level herself at his hips, lights she presses her lips to his hip bone. He doesn’t respond, so she allows her fingertips to lightly caress his hip bone, following the rise and fall, moving to the muscle that cuts to his groin. 

When she leans in to press her lips to his skin, his cock jerks. She smiles, his breathing skips, she does it again. He groans, his eyes still closed, his hand travels down over his stomach. She watches as it snakes over his thatch of trim dark curls, gripping himself at the base of his cock. She licks her lips in anticipation of tasting him. Her eyes get heavy with arousal when he begins to stroke himself. She is fascinated at the grip and the way the veins bulge in his strong hand. 

 

Tommy is caught between sleep and a lucid state, images of Jasmine kneeling before him, naked, breasts bouncing as he fucks her mouth skitter across his closed eyelids. He groans at the tightness around his cock, it’s his hand he’s realizing. Slowly he starts to open his eyes, blinking away the remnants of sleep. Looking at his ceiling, he realizes he’s dreaming, gripping his cock tightly. Then he remembers, _Jasmine._

He looks down to find her between his legs, bowed down in reverence to what he’s doing to himself. Her ass in the air, leaning on her forearms, her eyes heavy-lidded and her lips barely open but clear she’s panting. He realizes now she’s got a hand snaked down between her legs. 

Their eyes meet. Jasmine grins and without any words she moves to suck him into her mouth. Hard.

“FUCK!” Tommy sits up, Jasmine pulling him in deeper. His eyes squeezed shut as he feels his head touching the back of her throat. 

Jasmine moans, obscene noise coming from between her legs, _she’s so fucking wet._  

Jasmine has never felt as powerful with a man as she does right this second. She is using every trick in her arsenal to make him succumb to her, submit in a way he never has before. 

Gripping the base of his cock, she continues to suck and swallow, pulls back, suck again, swallow again. The flat of her tongue cradling him, her fingers squeezed tight around him. Her fingers continuing to work her into a frenzy, as she takes him as deep as she can. 

Tommy’s head is swirling, he sees a kaleidoscope of colors as Jasmine works him. He can’t form words, he can barely breathe. He sounds like a rutting animal, grunting and growling. She has him completely at her mercy, and he doesn’t want it to stop. Her mouth hot and wet, the sounds coming from her wet pussy has his mind spiraling to how he wants to fuck her. 

Suddenly it’s dark, and he realizes he thrashed about so much, the pillow is over his face. He pulls it, clutching at it, he hears whining- _please, please, please_. He realizes it’s him, begging her to let him come. Suddenly her mouth pops off his cock and he growls, throat rattling, he was just about to shoot in her mouth, down her throat. The release of her fingers stiffens him. 

“No, Baby please, fuck I need to come.” He says muffled through the pillow. 

Jasmine says nothing, she shifts and suddenly he feels his cock sliding into her. Her hands slide up his chest, to his arms. She takes his hand in hers, bracing herself. He pulls his head from under the pillow to see her. She sits on him, legs bent with her knees open like a butterfly, feet braced on the bed, revealing her moist center to him.

He can’t speak, still, watching this goddess sitting on him. Then with one clench of her muscles his cock explodes inside of her. 

“Oh my god!” Tommy grunts, loudly than she’s ever heard him. 

Jasmine feels him releasing inside her, his cock pulses and she feels his warmth. She rides him, chasing out her own orgasm, watching his face reddening from the strain. Neck thick with his tense cords of muscles, jaw locked. His eyes are intense, holding her own. 

 _Your mine._ Her eyes shout, and without hesitation he responds through a growl, “I’m yours.” 

Tommy comes out of the bathroom, after having come down from the most intense orgasm he has ever felt. He already thought he’d reached that moment with her, but it’s clear there is so much more for them to experience. She curled up in the covers on her side, thumbing through her phone. When he catches her eyes, she blushes. 

_This little Vixen is blushing after what she just did to me?_

He sits down, facing her, and grins. “You are quite the top, aren’t you?” 

Jasmine’s eyebrows scrunched together in that cute way she does, asks “a top?”

He smiles, “Yeah, like a dominant lover. Kind of BDSM style.”

Her eyes widen, “Noooo, I don’t know anything about that stuff. I mean I guess I know some from the books I’ve read, but I’ve never done any of it.” 

“Well then you’re a natural.” He winks. 

“I guess I am.” Jasmine smiles with confidence. He loves that smiles, the way her face lights up. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” He leans in to kiss her softly. “Hungry?”

“Starving.” She sits up, the sheet falling from her breasts, capturing his attention. After he doesn’t say anything, Jasmine laughs, “My eyes are up here.” 

Tommy grins, still looking her large coppery nipples, “I know.” 

Suddenly a pillow hits him in the face. Laughing, he says, “let’s go get some grub, I could go for some tacos.” 

“Yessss.” She lets out in a little hiss. She moves to the bathroom, “I’m locking the door, otherwise we will never get out of here!” 

Tommy laughs, acting like he’s about to chase after her. Jasmine laughs and skips her way to the bathroom quickly, he watches her ass bounce and groans. “Your body is fucking killing me!” 

From behind the closed door she shouts, “After we eat!” 

He shakes his head with a smile as he makes his way out of his room. 

_Might as well use the guest bathroom so we can get out of here faster._

The smile he’s wearing stays plastered to his face through his entire shower. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

all images found via pinterest and google, title poster made by moi. 

I do have a playlist on spotify for [Just for Tonight](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5AZEaOeINbCfVWZKWy8SSr?si=6_IevY5lT-KIB7I_7NYSSw) if you are interested. It's A LOT of music, but it's what inspires me, so yeah lol. 

 

follow me:

fanfic Twitter acct: [fanfic_chica](https://twitter.com/fanfic_chica)

Tumblr: [fanfic-chica](https://fanfic-chica.tumblr.com/)

subscribe so you don't miss updates ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 😉


End file.
